Setenta e Duas
by Love is Weakness
Summary: AU. Passado, presente, futuro e o Destino unidos com um único objetivo: evitar o juízo final. Mas tudo muda quando a pessoa responsável por unir esses quatro elementos, resolve ignorar o mais importante deles: O Destino.
1. Das Garras dos Loucos Pt 1

**Capitulo 1 –**Das Garras dos Loucos / Parte I

**2023 D.C**

Eles disseram que seria uma missão especial. Ela não sabia bem o que especial significava para eles. Mas sabia o bastante sobre missões, sabia o quanto elas eram perigosas e talvez esse especial significasse mais perigosa ainda. Ela só não sabia o do porque John permitiu que ela fosse e do porque a missão requeria cinqüenta e dois soldados.

Mover cinqüenta e dois soldados rumo a um local desconhecido era puro suicídio, os abrigos ficariam desprotegidos e sem saber o que estava à espera deles não era possível saber quais armas deveriam ser levadas. Mas mesmo assim John Connor permaneceu firme em sua ordem.

Então cinqüenta e dois soldados compareceram para a reunião naquela noite. Cinqüenta e dois soldados e ela. Tenente Taylor era seu nome. Mas ela não tinha idade nem preparo suficiente para ser uma Tenente. Mas era assim que ela se denominava. E era assim que todos a chamavam. Mesmo sabendo que ela não era um tenente e mesmo sabendo que seu nome não era Taylor.

Taylor tinha treze anos de idade, estava com John e a Resistência desde o começo. Taylor havia sido resgatada por Sarah Connor, quando tinha um ano de idade. Sarah estava fugindo para o México em busca de proteção contra a Guerra que estava por vir e no caminho encontrou Taylor. Ela era apenas um bebê no meio caos, e Sarah era apenas uma mãe que havia aceitado a idéia de que ela não podia mais salvar seu filho do futuro que já estava escrito. Pelo menos era essa historia que ela contara a John.

_Taylor lembrava claramente do dia em que encontrou John. Sarah estava ficando sem tempo, ela sabia que iria morrer. E sabia que Taylor morreria se ficasse sozinha. Era loucura, era suicídio, mas ela tinha que encontrar John. As duas viajaram durante alguns dias, não havia tempo para parar, não havia lugar para parar. Ela tinha seis anos de idade, nunca tinha visto um exterminador de perto nunca tinha visto nenhuma máquina de perto. Sarah havia lutado muito para se certificar que ela se sentisse segura, e que acima disso soubesse lutar. Mas ela não precisava criá-la num mundo de medo, ela já havia cometido esse erro com John e viu o quanto isso custou a ela._

_Elas foram pegas como prisioneiras dois dias depois de chegar a Los Angeles. E por sorte não foram logo exterminadas, Taylor não achou tanta sorte assim._

_Elas já estiveram em lugares piores, bem piores. Mas nenhum se comprava aquele, não havia ar. Não havia vida, mal se podia ver o céu. Sarah havia contado à ela que antigamente o céu era feito de estrelas, que a fumaça cinza vista agora não existia. Havia contado também sobre John Connor, seu filho, e de como em breve ele levaria a humanidade à vitória. Mas cada dia que se passava Taylor ia se convencendo de que esse em breve não existia. Sarah também contava sobre a cidade de Los Angeles, uma vez chamada de Cidade dos Anjos, não havia mais anjos agora. Não havia mais anjos em Los Angeles e não havia mais anjos em lugar algum._

_Sarah morreu naquela noite, ela havia dito que elas achariam John naquele lugar. Ela havia dito que ela ficaria bem. Mas ela não havia dito que ela ficaria sozinha. Ela não foi capaz de encontrar John, e quando Sarah morreu, ali em seus braços, sem ela poder fazer nada, ela se perguntou como o acharia agora. Ela nem sabia como ele se parecia, e todos a sua volta agora, se pareciam iguais, mesmos rostos sujos e cansados, mesmos rostos sem vida, mesmo futuro: A morte._

_E nunca se está tão sozinho, como no meio de uma multidão. Ela sempre soube disso. Mas do meio daquela multidão, um rosto de um home se destacou, ele veio até ela, olhou para o corpo sem vida de Sarah ao seu lado e voltou atenção para a garota._

_"Você é o-" ela nunca terminou a frase. Ele a impediu._

_"Não precisa dizer meu nome. Você sabe quem eu sou e é isso que importa. Eu não preciso saber o seu também. Se chamará Taylor agora. E eu prometo te manter segura de agora em diante. Mas você terá que vir comigo se quiser viver."_

_Ela não respondeu, ela não precisa responder. Naquele dia a Resistência se rebelou. Naquele dia John Connor ficou conhecido, não apenas em Los Angeles, não apenas naquela América. Mas seu nome correu o Mundo, a Resistência ganhava força onde quer que John Connor fosse citado. Eles só precisavam de uma primeira e única voz, para poder dá um passo à frente. E essa voz já havia sido tomada._

Sete anos depois, e lá estava ela. Ela não era a única garota naquele cômodo. Todos ali, já haviam ido lá fora, todos ali conheceram o perigo cara a cara. E eles tinham armas bem melhores que a dela. John havia dado a pior arma à ela.

John entrou no cômodo e todos ficaram em silencio. Ele não estava só, Dr. Crews estava com ele. Todos olhavam curiosos para ele. Nem todos sabiam da existência do Dr. Crews. Mas o que todos sabiam era que toda essa missão tinha a ver com o que ele havia feito.

Ele tinha uma historia para contar. John sabia que isso não afetaria a missão, mas ele queria que todos ouvissem o que Dr. Crews tinha a dizer, principalmente Taylor.

Dr. Crews deu um passo à frente, só havia uma lamparina que estava no centro do cômodo. O resto do cômodo era pura escuridão, poucas pessoas carregavam velas, e nenhuma lanterna foi acesa, racionalizar era preciso naqueles dias incertos. Ele preferia assim, sem ver nenhum rosto.

_Seu nome era Robert Crews, geneticista. Formado na Universidade da Califórnia. Entrou para o exército dois anos depois de se formar. Ele não durou muito, não porquê não era bom o bastante, mas porquê tinha outras ambições na vida. E uma delas era o Projeto Capek. Comandado pelos cinco melhores cientistas já conhecidos. E ele era um deles. _

_O Projeto Capek constituía em criar soldados artificiais. Robôs, alguns diriam. Mas eles criaram mais que robôs. Cada soldado era feito de tecido vivo e órgãos criados a partir de células troncos. Heresia, alguns achariam. Era por isso que o Projeto Capek foi mantido em segredo, foi criada uma instalação especial subterrânea, era praticamente um abrigo nuclear. O Exercito financiava toda a pesquisa, e para se certificar de que ninguém soubesse do projeto, nenhum meio de comunicação com o mundo externo era permitido. As únicas máquinas que existiam naquela instalação eram os equipamentos usados pelos cientistas, nenhum telefone, nenhum computador, nada era permitido lá em baixo. E por isso que a Skynet não teve acesso àquela instalação. Pelo menos em parte. Eles estavam criando super soldados, capazes de saber táticas de guerra, tortura, psicologia. Eles tinham que ser capazes de parecer e agir como humanos, mas deveriam ser muito mais fortes. Foi por isso que seus ossos foram revertidos de adamantium-vibranium._

_Além do Projeto Capek, outro projeto foi iniciado simultaneamente. Projeto Babilônio. O projeto consistia em criar uma nova inteligência artificial, que mais tarde seria usada nos soldados artificiais do Projeto Capek._

_Tudo poderia ter sido perfeito. Eles tinham exatamente tudo que precisavam, os soldados eram estáveis. O chip só lhes daria a capacidade de armazenar missões e para que o governo tivesse poder sobre eles, mas sem o chip eles não passavam de humanos. Eles foram criados com tamanha perfeição que até um dos cientistas ousou se comparar com Deus. Eles criaram cada órgão, até aqueles que eles não precisavam usar. Criaram até cérebros para eles._

_O Projeto tornou-se completo no ano de 2010. E junto com a tecnologia criada pela empresa__Zeira Corp. os Soldados tornaram-se totalmente funcionais. O Chip era ligado ao cérebro por fios ópticos. Tanto o cérebro quanto o chip dependiam um do outro para funcionar. O chip podia ficar inativo se por alguma razão o coração - que servia como motor - batesse de forma inadequada. Os batimentos deveriam ser regulares, caso o contrario o cérebro iria inativar o chip. Eles eram soldados, com aparecia humana, mas que não passavam de fios e tecnologia super avançada. Setecentos soldados - entre homens e mulheres - foram criados. Alguns descartados logo, no fim apenas duzentos restaram._

_Os cientistas logo descobriram que o cérebro não era tão estável assim, e logo entrava em colapso com o chip. O cérebro precisava crescer, ele precisava armazenar informações assim como o chip. E os soldados sentiam a necessidade de existir, precisam acreditar que eram humanos. E então cada soldado recebeu uma historia de vida, um nome e uma família. Que não passavam de mentiras contadas à eles quando seus cérebros se encontravam em repouso._

_Tudo estava completamente perfeito. Até que em dezenove de Abril de 2011. O dia em que o Sistema de Defesa de Mísseis da Skynet foi ligado. O dia em que o vírus tomou conta de todas as redes de computadores mundiais. O dia em que os Soldados deixaram de ser apenas servos artificiais e se tornaram máquinas assassinas. O vírus havia tomado conta do chip. Os cientistas tiveram que __**apagar**__ todos eles, não havia mais estabilidade. Apenas dezessete conseguiram se estabilizar. E um deles foi além. Com o chip inativo, o cérebro desse soldado tinha que trabalhar sozinho e ondas cerebrais surgiram com o tempo._

_Parecia impossível. Mas aquele Soldado, criado para mais nada além de se infiltrar e guerrear, havia se tornado capaz de pensar. E agora esse soldado não passava de uma__**nova raça de humanos**__feito de__fios e tecnologia super avançada._

_Todos os soldados tiveram que ser mantidos em um certo tipo de "coma". Não era seguro tentar acordá-los. Sem computadores para poder re-programar o chip, os cientistas ficaram de mãos atadas._

_Os cientistas passaram doze anos escondidos na Instalação do Projeto Capek. Eles sabiam que havia algo errado lá fora. Pois havia um plano de defesa nuclear e se caso algo desse errado, as portas se fechariam e só poderiam ser abertas quando não houvesse mais riscos de contaminação nuclear. Por sorte havia comida o suficiente para que todos permanecessem vivos. E então doze anos depois, quando não havia mais esperança, algo aconteceu. Eles ouviram as portas se abrirem e todos se aproximaram para ver quem era. Menos Dr. Crews. _

_Uma parte dele dizia que o que estava para entrar na instalação, não era exatamente ajuda. As portas se abriram, um homem alto se aproximou, alguém tentou falar algo, e depois nenhuma palavra foi dita. Dr Crews se escondeu quando ouviu o barulho dos tiros, ele se escondeu em um dos quartos onde um dos os soldados estavam. Eles eram separados por quartos. Dezessete quartos ao todo. Dr. Crews estava dentro de um dos armários de medicamentos. Por entre a fresta da porta ele pôde ver o homem entrando no quarto. O homem se aproximou da cama, examinou o rosto do jovem, foi até a prancheta, o homem pareceu ler o que estava escrito e depois foi embora. Ele estava procurando alguém. Um dos soldados. Mas, por quê? Dr. Crews esperou que ele fosse embora. E então saiu do quarto, com cuidado o bastante para que não fizesse barulho. Ele parou no corredor, pôde ver um movimento no quarto ao lado. E então correu._

_Ele correu pelo corredor até ala principal, viu todos os corpos de seus companheiros no chão, com marcas de tiros por todo o corpo. Segurou o vômito, e correu novamente, correu mais que pôde. Teve dificuldades na hora de abrir a porta principal, que havia se fechado logo que o homem entrara, mas seu medo era tão grande que parecia ter ganhado uma nova força._

_Ele passou pela porta principal em alta velocidade, sentiu o sol queimar seu rosto, pela primeira vez em anos. Fechou os olhos, e sem querer deixou um sorriso de felicidade encher seu rosto, seguido de lagrimas. Seus companheiros estavam mortos, sua família inteira, deixada para trás anos antes, estava morta. Ele sabia disso agora, ele havia parado de correr, e se deparou com árvores mortas cercando todo o local. Elas eram verdes e altas naquela época, tempos atrás. Altos carvalhos, que cresciam tão alto, e agora ainda assim permaneciam altos, mas mortos, assim como o mundo em sua volta._

_A destruição era evidente, ele não precisava dar um passo a mais para saber que algo terrível havia acontecido. O sol não queimava mais sua pele como antigamente e o ar, o ar já não era mais o mesmo. Ele já não sabia mais em que mundo estava. Ele já não sabia mais em que chão ele pisava, ele deu uma ultima olhada para a Instalação Capek, respirou fundo, a única coisa que ele realmente sabia, era que tinha que correr. E então ele correu._

_Enquanto ele corria ele sentia o ar entrando em suas narinas, e ao mesmo tempo em que isso o fazia se sentir vivo, isso fazia com que ele se sentisse morto. Aquele ar cheio de cinzas que não levava nada para seus pulmões além de algo complemente artificial e morto, assim como todos os soldados que ele havia ajudado a criar. Não passavam de criaturas artificiais e mortas. Não passavam de nada, e ele era um monstro. E talvez Deus só o estivesse castigando._

_Ele cansou de correr ao cair da noite, tudo parecia terrivelmente calmo quando a noite chegou, ele não olhou para trás nenhuma vez. Não importava, ele não pretendia voltar. Mas mal sabia ele que o destino dele e daqueles, que haviam sobrevivido à maldita guerra que ainda existia, estavam prestes a se colidir. E dois dias depois, ele teria que voltar onde tudo havia começado antes._

_Ele agora caminhava calmamente, até que ele viu algo, mais a frente. Pessoas, mas ele já não tinha o mesmo conceito de pessoas como tinha antes. A imagem daquele homem entrando e matando seus colegas não saiam de sua mente. Aquelas pessoas não podiam passar de assassinos, como aquele homem. Essas pessoas, esses três homens que pareciam o ter avistado e agora se aproximavam dele, podiam estar simplesmente ali para matá-lo. Ele teria que correr, mas já não havia mais força. Os homens agora ganhavam velocidade, e eles portavam armas, Dr. Crews pode ver isso agora. Por Deus, ele estava tão ferrado. Ele então levantou os braços e colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça, se entregando para quem quer fossem aqueles homens. Ele podia sentir a balas entrando em seu corpo, enquanto via os homens se aproximarem, ele podia sentir o gosto do vômito que insistia em querer sair e ele insistia em não deixar. Os homens estavam mais próximos agora._

_"E você é?" - Disse o primeiro homem, uma cicatriz cobria o lado esquerdo do rosto._

_"Robert Crews." – Ele respondeu tremento, com as mãos ainda sobre a cabeça._

_"Bem vindo ao inferno." - Disse um outro homem, estendendo a mão para ele. Dr. Crews hesitou._

_"Eu sou Tenente Bedell, esse é o Tenente Reese." - Ele estava prestes a apresentar o terceiro, o da cicatriz. Quando ele mesmo decidiu se pronunciar._

_"Eu sou John Connor, e você agora faz parte da Resistência." - John sorriu para ele e estendeu a mão, e dessa vez ele não hesitou, havia algo confiável nele._

"Então, basicamente é uma missão de resgate?" - Taylor perguntou se aproximando do John. Eles já estavam caminhando há mais de meia hora, era noite, e todos os soldados eram extremamente silenciosos. A única luz que eles tinham, era a luz fraca da Lua, que às vezes era encoberta pelas nuvens de fumaças. Ela tinha que calcular onde pisaria para que não fizesse barulho. Era difícil, a arma e a munição que ela carregava atrapalhavam, e ela entendia agora porque John nunca a levava em missões. John respondeu apenas com um olhar do qual Taylor não pôde entender.

"O que você quis dizer, me olhando desse jeito?" - Ela era péssima em decifrar o que John queria dizer. E John sabia disso, mas parecia esquecer às vezes.

"Quer dizer: Não." - Ele disse num sussurro. Então não disse mais nada, mas ela não estava contente ainda.

"Então do que se trata?" – Ela perguntou novamente. John parou de súbito, e fez com que ela parasse também. Os soldados, porem, continuaram. John e ela ficaram para trás. Ele se abaixou, ficando na altura dela, pois assim podia olhá-la bem nos olhos.

"Que parte da maldita historia você não entendeu?" - Ele estava irritado, ela soube pelo tom de voz. John sempre estava irritado com ela. E quando ele não estava ela fazia com que ele ficasse. Era um jeito de chamar a atenção dele, ela não podia evitar. Ela se aproximou dele tentando acalma-lo, ela sabia que ele odiava quando ela fazia isso. Ela nunca conseguia de fato, mas eram seus métodos que o irritavam, não o ato em si. Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros dele. Olhando-o bem dentro dos olhos.

"Se acalme. Você está hiperventilando, John." - Ela disse calmamente. "Eu não entendi, John."

John respirou fundo, olhou para os soldados que daqui a pouco iam se perder de vista, e se virou para ela novamente.

"É um hospital, nós vamos pegar tudo que for útil. Há remédios, e varias outras coisas que precisamos." - Ele não disse mais nada, ela sorriu para ele e assentiu com a cabeça. Os dois continuaram a caminhada juntos. Ela era uma boa garota, ele pensava enquanto caminhavam em silencio. Estavam acompanhando os soldados agora. Ela era uma boa garota, só era um pouco inconsequente, mas ela aprenderia com o tempo.

Todos estavam escondidos agora, alguns carvalhos estavam caídos, o que fazia uma ótima barreira de defesa. John e Taylor estavam próximos um do outro. John havia dado as ultimas ordem para os soldados. Era pegar tudo que pudesse ser usado a favor deles e sair. Quem não estivesse ali quando ele voltasse, ficaria para trás. Ele estava falando serio. John podia ver a porta por onde supostamente era a entrada para as Instalações Capek. Ele olhou para o Dr. Crews para confirmar se era esse mesmo o local, e depois da confirmação dele John deu o comando para que a missão começasse. Taylor iria com John, e já estava odiando esse fato.

Taylor olhava atentamente como os soldados invadiam o local. Eles eram bons. Ela nunca tinha visto eles em ação como hoje. Alguns soldados ficaram de sentinela. Taylor caminhava atrás de John, eles estavam dentro agora. Varias lanternas foram acesas, enquanto os soldados se espalharam.

"Fique por perto" - Disse John procurando Taylor ao seu lado, mas a garota havia sumido. John olhou para Dr. Crews que estava tão surpreso quanto ele, por ver que a garota era tão rápida.

O que diabos ele queria com ela nessa missão? Taylor caminhava no escuro, por um corredor, pelo menos ela pensava que era um corredor. Ela não ligou a lanterna. Ela podia ser péssima para andar no escuro em lugares abertos, mas se tratando de lugares fechados ela era ótima. Ela não precisava de luz para andar pelo abrigo a noite, e também não precisaria de luz aqui. Ela estava com raiva, cada passo silencioso que ela dava era seguido de uma fúria que ela não sabia como canalizar. John havia trazido ela até aqui para servir de peso morto. Ela não usaria a arma. Não era uma missão de risco. Era apenas uma missão idiota. John queria fazer com que ela se sentisse importante. Ela sabia que era apenas uma criança que foi criada pela melhor guerreira que o mundo já conheceu, mas mesmo assim não passava de uma criança.

Ela parou quando bateu o bico do pé na parede. Um _ai_ abafado saiu de sua boca, o corredor virava à direita. Ela ligou a lanterna e iluminou a entrada do novo corredor.

**ALA 13**

Ela demorou um pouco para juntar as letras e formar a palavra. Ela não sabia ler muito bem. Ela seguiu pela Ala 13. Sua lanterna agora iluminava o chão, todo sujo de terra. Ela pôde ver claramente uma pegada. Era uma bota grande, ela conhecia essas botas, ela continuou andando, quase agachada, seguindo as pegadas no chão. Até que um barulho a fez ficar ereta, ela parou olhando a extensão escura do corredor. Com a luz de sua lanterna, ela foi fazendo uma trilha pelo chão, havia mais pegadas. Ela continuou com a luz, sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ela sentia agora o ar pesado, algo estava respirando junto com ela. Algo que não respirava. A luz continuou. E então parou.

Dois orbes vermelhos piscaram na escuridão. Taylor não gritou, mas o susto fez com que ela derrubasse a lanterna. Tão rápido surgiu os orbes e já haviam desaparecido. Mas ela podia ouvir os passos, a coisa estava se aproximando. Sem pensar duas vezes ela pegou a arma, um, dois, três. Seis tiros ao todo. Ela parou. Não ouvia mais barulho. Péssimo sinal. Ela se preparou para descarregar a arma, ela era tão rápida nisso que as balas vazias ainda batiam no chão e ela já estava pronta para atirar novamente. Nunca atirou. A coisa segurava o cano da arma, e o entortava agora para cima. Ela atirou mesmo assim. Dois tiros cegos no ar, a bala passou de raspão no rosto da coisa e atingiu uma lâmpada no teto, fazendo com que todas as lâmpadas de emergência se acendessem.

Ela parou exatamente como estava. A coisa ainda segurava o cano de sua arma. Taylor não atirou novamente. Ela via o rosto da coisa. Um T101. Tio Bob, como John o havia chamado assim que o re-programou. Uma maldita máquina, como Taylor o havia chamado uma vez.

"Eu quase te matei, sabia?" - Ela disse, enquanto a coisa soltava o cano da sua arma. Havia entortado um pouco, ela não pareceu se importar. Ela olhou ao redor, de onde ela estava era possível ver vários quartos, sete de cada lado, ela contou rapidamente. Ela não sabia como um corredor de um hospital era, mas se soubesse, seria exatamente o nome que ela daria a esse corredor.

Ela colocou a arma junto à calça, e pegou a lanterna de volta. Em nenhum momento ela tirou os olhos do corredor. Tudo era branco e limpo e dava uma sensação de solidão. Ela gostou. Ela voltou daquele transe quando percebeu que nem tudo era tão branco assim, um pouco mais a frente dois exterminadores partidos em três pedaços se encontravam jogados no chão. Ela olhou para o T101. Ele a encarou com aqueles olhos inexpressíveis. Ela odiava aquilo, mas os entendia, diferentes dos de John. O T101 levantou a mão à altura dos olhos dela e mostrou três dedos. Ela olhou para ele sem entender, só havia dois corpos.

"O terceiro. O que aconteceu?" - Ela perguntou, enquanto se aproximando dos endoesqueletos, mas o T101 a impediu. Ela obedeceu, não havia como lutar com um exterminador.

"Fugiu. Mala pequena, cruz no centro."

"Ele fugiu carregando uma mala pequena?"

"Correto."

"Ótimo." - Ele deixou que ela se aproximasse então, ela não entendia muito sobre como eles funcionavam. E isso não a interessava. Ela chutou um deles com o pé. Foi uma espécie de vingança, ela queria ter chutado mais forte, mas provavelmente isso a machucaria. E agora parada junto a uma das portas ela pôde ver uma cama pelo vidro da porta. Ela não olhou para o T101, mas pôde sentir que ele a olhava, ele estava curioso.

"Essas pessoas estão mortas. Não estão?"

O T101 seguiu seu olhar.

**Batimentos Cardíacos:** Irregulares

**Atividades cerebrais:** Sem sinal

"Não." ele respondeu. Ela olhou para ele. Ele sabia a pergunta que estava por vir. Ela não precisou fazê-la. - "Dano irreversível. Não há volta." – Ele continuou.

Ela continuou a olhar pelo vidro. Era preciso que ela ficasse na ponta dos pés, e nesse ponto seus dedos já estariam doendo. Mas ela havia treinado muito em ficar na ponta dos pés para espiar os soldados pelas janelas altas dos abrigos. Dor era irrelevante agora, ela via a pessoa, ou o que fosse aquilo, deitada na cama. Ela imaginou que historia eles haviam contado à ela. _Ela_, Taylor podia ver que era uma garota que estava deitada naquela cama. Ela fez menção de abrir a porta.

"Não." - O T101 segurou sua mão. - "Ordens do Connor." - Ela respirou fundo, olhou para porta: **Quarto: 103**

"Ala treze, quarto cento e três." - Ela repetiu silenciosamente.

_"Taylor!" -_Um grito a despertou de seus pensamentos. Ela não era de se assustar, mas ela não esperava ouvir a voz dele. Ela ainda tentava fazer seu coração voltar a bater normalmente quando John se aproximou dela, seguido por Dr. Crews. John deu um olhar de desaprovação à ela, mas ela não discutiria com ele agora.

"Não estão todas mortas, não é?" - Ela não estava falando com John. Sabia o quão irritado ele estava agora. Sabia que deveria ter seguido suas ordens, mas ela era assim, e nem tentava evitar. Dr. Crews olhou para ela e depois para o John, e depois para o T101. John havia contado sobre ele, mas Dr. Crews ainda pôde sentir um arrepio quando o viu pela primeira vez.

"Como eu já disse. Apenas um pode ser acordado."

Taylor pôde ver o que passava na mente de John, porque era a mesma coisa que passava na dela.

"Nós vamos levá-la." - John respondeu sorrindo pra Taylor, ela retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo a excitação de John apenas pela troca de olhar entre eles. E sem pensar muito a respeito, os dois entraram no quarto, John apenas deu uma rápida olhada no numero do quarto.

Dr. Crews os seguiu, sem ao menos saber como John sabia que aquela era a soldado que havia conseguido. Resolveu não perguntar, mas Taylor sim.

"Como você sabe que é essa?" - Ela perguntou se aproximando do leito da garota, enquanto John pegava todos os medicamentos que podia das gavetas e dos armários. Mas em segredo, ele procurava outra coisa.

"Ahn. Dr. Crews havia me falado sobre o quarto." Era mentira. Ela olhou para o Dr. Crews, ele não precisava que John falasse para ele quando mentir para aquela garota, então ele apenas consentiu. Ela sorriu em resposta e voltou sua atenção à garota do leito.

Ela tocou no rosto da garota, tudo havia sido criado por homens. Até a pele. Mas parecia tão real. Tão perfeito. Mais perfeito que a pele do T101. Taylor seguiu com o dedo toda a linha de seu rosto, e depois verificou o cabelo. Se perguntando, qual seria a cor de seus olhos.

"O cabelo cresce?" - Ela perguntou.

"O que?" - Dr. Crews não parecia estar naquele mundo.

"O cabelo. Ele cresce?"

"Claro. Ela apenas ficará nessa estatura para sempre, mas seu corpo vai sofrendo as modificações do tempo. Num processo mais demorado, é claro."

Dr. Crews se aproximou dela. Taylor agora havia colocado a mão sobre o coração da garota. Ela nunca havia sentido um coração bater tão forte e isso a assustou, ela tirou a mão e se afastou.

"Se seu coração batesse tão forte quanto o dela, você não resistiria. Ela resiste assim há quase doze anos. O que me diz disso? Milagre, não?" - Dr. Crews disse, enquanto ela passava por ele.

"Não sei sobre milagres, Doutor." - Ela respondeu, sem interesse. Uma prancheta ao lado da maca chamou mais atenção dela.

**Paciente:** Young, Allison.

**Identificação:** TOK-715

**Procedimentos:** Completos.

**Data de nascimento:** 22 de Julho de 2008.

"Connor. Há uma parcela de chance de que ela esteja sob o controle do chip. Não foram feitos testes suficientes, não se sabe se ela sobrevirá sem o chip. Ou se estará estável. Acho arriscado".

"Não tirarei o chip dela."

"Você o que?!"

"Não temos tempo o suficiente, Doutor. Agora se o senhor quiser sair daqui vivo, é melhor que me ajude a reanimá-la." - John entregou o desfibrilador à ele. Olhou para Taylor, que aparentemente estava tentando ler algo. E depois voltou à atenção a garota deitada na maca.

Ela estava mais nova. Tão diferente da ultima vez que ele a viu. Era outra versão dela, ele sabia. Mas ainda era ela. E agora ele a tinha de volta. O doutor ajeitou os eletrodos na garota, deu uma olhada no monitor cardíaco.

"Rápido, Doutor."

"Estou fazendo o melhor que posso."

"Então faça mais do que isso. Uma bomba foi implantada nesse quarto, ela foi ativada assim que entramos. Não sei quanto tempo ainda tempos. Então se apresse."

O doutor não precisou ouvir o resto, houve um choque. Os batimentos se regularam.

"Vai demorar cento e vinte segundos para que ela recupere a consciência."

"Vai nos levar menos para sair daqui." - Respondeu John, entregando a ele os remédios que ele havia separado e guardado, utilizando um lençol e o fazendo de trouxa. John retirou todos os fios que ligava a garota ás máquinas. O T101 se aproximou e a pegou utilizando apenas um braço, logo em seguida se aproximou de Taylor, e a pegou com o outro braço livre. Tudo havia sido tão rápido, que Taylor não teve tempo nem de reclamar.

Eles estavam sem tempo, tudo iriam para os ares em questões de poucos minutos. Os três correram até a saída, o mais rápido que puderam. John trancou a porta depois que Dr. Crews passou. Todos correram para a floresta dos carvalhos. O T101 colocou Taylor e a garota no chão e usando o tempo que não tinha, trouxe dois troncos grandes fazendo uma trincheira improvisada. Todos os soldados estavam longe e seguros o bastante para não serem atingidos pela explosão.

John se aproximou das garotas, pegou a garota em seus braços e se curvou sobre ela e Taylor. O T101 fez o mesmo.

"Proteja seus ouvidos." – John disse, a garota obedeceu. John trouxe Taylor para mais perto de seu peito e fez o mesmo com a garota. Ouviram uma explosão, e em seguida o barulho das chamas consumindo o que sobrou do concreto.

Tudo havia acontecido em menos de cento e vinte segundos, a garota ia se despertando aos poucos agora. Taylor se afastou de John.

"Você está bem?" - Ele perguntou a ela, ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. John percebeu que ela não estava.

"Ei. Vamos lá. Respire, você está hiperventilando." - Ele disse a ela. Ela deu um sorriso meio de lado e olhou para ele rapidamente.

"Qual é, John." - Ela disse tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela mal podia falar. - "Olhe pare ela." - Ela concluiu e voltou sua atenção à garota. John fez o mesmo.

Ele ainda a segurava em seus braços, Taylor se aproximou mais dela e passou a mão em seu rosto, afastando alguns fios de cabelo que cobriam parcialmente seu rosto.

A garota piscou umas três vezes, como alguém que estivesse tentando se adaptar a luz. Havia apenas a luz da Lua, mas alguém que nunca tinha visto a Lua, esse _apenas_não existia. A garota pareceu sorrir para a luz branca que banhava seu rosto e que era parcialmente cortada pelas folhas mortas que ainda resistia em ficar nos galhos dos carvalhos. Mas ela não se importava com a parcialidade. Era luz. Taylor pôde ver os olhos dela agora, ela nunca tinha visto olhos castanhos mais lindos como aqueles. Eles brilhavam como se tivessem acabado de nascer, talvez de fato isso fosse verdade. Eles haviam descoberto seus propósitos de vida. A garota podia ver através daqueles olhos, não era uma paisagem tão linda, mas não era mais aquela escuridão que ela havia acostumado a _não ver_.

A garota agora ia mexendo seus pés, e suas mãos. Tudo parecia tão novo. _Sentir_ parecia tão novo.

"Oi." - Ela disse baixinho, quase inaudível, quando percebeu que alguém a segurava em seus braços. Ela só havia percebido agora. Ela se virou para o estranho. Ela estava tão colada à ele, que parecia que o seu coração colidia com o dele.

"Oi." - Ele disse em resposta. Era tão bom poder ouvir a voz dela. Ele sempre se perguntou como seria esse dia. E agora ele estava com ela em seus braços. E se ele pudesse não a soltaria nunca mais. Não que ele precisasse, porque ela estaria sempre ali, não importava em que linha de tempo ele se encontrava. Ele sempre soube disso, mas agora ele por fim tinha certeza.

"Meu nome é Allison." - Ela disse.

"Meu nome é John."

"Oi John. O que você fez comigo?"

"Bem, eu acho que eu te salvei."

Allison ainda precisava de mais tempo para se recuperar, John pôde ver nos seus olhos, que agora iam se apagando conforme ela respirava. Ela estava exausta.

"Obrigada, John. Por me salvar." - Ela disse, antes que o cansaço a consumisse de vez. E dizendo isso, ela fechou os olhos. John a aproximou mais dele e lhe deu um beijo demorado na testa. Taylor olhava tudo, e não sabia como reagir. Por que ela era tão humana? Por que ela o fazia tão humano? Eles nem se conheciam. Taylor sabia que não se importava de fato com as respostas de suas perguntas. Ela queria manter Allison em sua vida independente do que ela fosse, e aparentemente John também. John balançou Allison em seu colo por um tempo, Taylor não entendeu bem o que se passava. Mas ele só estava dando tempo para que suas lágrimas parassem de cair. Ele se levantou com ela no colo. E enquanto caminhava, seguindo seus soldados, ele a aproximou mais dele. E disse, num sussurro tão baixo, que provavelmente ela não o escutaria se tivesse acordada.

"Não." - Ele disse. - "Obrigado você, _Cameron._Por me salvar."


	2. Aquilo que você precisa Aquilo que você

**Capitulo 2 – **Aquilo que você precisa. Aquilo que você quer e aquilo que ignora.

**2009 D.C**

Já haviam se passado duas horas desde que Cameron havia começado a sua patrulha noturna. Derek havia saído, e Sarah estava sendo a mãe neurótica de sempre. A patrulha de Cameron consistia em uma vigília inacabável, aonde qualquer barulho que ela ouvisse podia ser um sinal de perigo. Mas não hoje. Ela estava sentada no muro da casa, olhando atentamente para a janela de John. A luz estava acesa, eram quase onze horas e a luz ainda estava acesa. Ela esperou mais. Derek passou por ela, segurando uma sacola de papel, entrou na casa sem nem sequer olhar para ela. Ela não ligava, de qualquer forma. Por fim a luz se apagou, Cameron desceu do muro e foi em direção a casa, a vigília começara de fato.

John desceu as escadas com pressa, passou pela sua mãe e foi para a cozinha. Sarah o seguiu com os olhos. Derek acabara de entrar, não disse nada, apenas subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. John voltou assim que Cameron entrou na sala, ele não olhou para ela.

"Eu vou sair" ele disse à Sarah, devolvendo a bolsa dela que ele havia acabado de pegar da mesa da cozinha. Cameron estava parada ao lado da porta da sala, era para John esta dormindo. Mas parecia que ele tinha outros planos essa noite.

"Com a Cameron?" John deu uma risada de deboche com a pergunta de sua mãe. Cameron seria a ultima pessoa com quem ele sairia essa noite.

"Não, mãe. Com a Riley. E antes que você pergunte. Não, Cameron. Você não pode ir junto." John respondeu olhando para Cameron, parecendo prever o que ela estava prestes a falar. Ela não disse nada, embora quisesse.

"Já é tarde, John. E você não vai sair com essa garota." Sarah levantou, ela não estava de brincadeira essa noite.

"Não? E porque não?"

Cameron não entendia como os humanos podiam mudar de humor com tanta freqüência e por tão pouco. John e Sarah estavam assim já há alguns dias. Desde que John encontrou essa nova garota. Não que as coisas já não estivessem ruins o bastante. Mas desde esse dia, as coisas só pioraram. Sarah não gostava do fato de que John passava a maior parte fora de sua vista. Cameron também não aprovava isso, mas não enfrentava John como Sarah fazia. Mas talvez ela devesse.

"Porque não é seguro. Não é seguro para ela e muito menos pra você. Ela não sabe de nada. De absolutamente nada. Como você vai fazer para protegê-la? Como você vai fazer para se proteger?"

"Nenhum lugar é seguro. Nunca vai ser seguro. Eu estou tão seguro aqui, como estou seguro lá fora. Então do que adianta eu viver me escondendo? Eu já cansei disso. Cansei de ouvir você falando do que eu devo ou não fazer. E tudo sempre dá errado. Eu não vou ficar aqui essa noite, e provavelmente não ficarei nas próximas noites também. Você não consegue parar a Skynet, e você também não consegue parar John Connor".

John não estava calmo. Cameron nunca tinha visto ele tão nervoso com Sarah. Nem Sarah tinha visto ele tão nervoso com ela como hoje. Sarah não respondeu, ela não sabia o que falar. Ele tinha deixado claro, que mesmo que ela soubesse o que dizer, ele não a ouviria.

Ele estava cansado e Sarah não podia ajudá-lo. Ele pegou as chaves do carro e foi em direção da porta, Cameron deu um passo para trás quando ele passou por ela. E de novo, ele não a olhou. John abriu a porta com tanta fúria e com essa mesma fúria ele a fechou, fazendo com que ela batesse. Cameron sabia que ele fazia isso para chamar atenção, era infantilidade dele, mas ela não podia negar que era eficiente. Cameron ouviu o som do motor do carro, ela iria atrás dele.

"Não" Sarah disse, Cameron parou perto da porta e se virou para ela.

"O que devo fazer?" Cameron perguntou se afastando da porta e se aproximando de Sarah.

"Nada" ela disse e em seguida foi para o seu quarto. Cameron apenas a observou partir. Ela se virou para a porta, ainda podia ouvir o som do carro de John se afastando. Ela ainda podia ir atrás dele. Mas ela sabia que Sarah precisava dela agora.

Sarah entrou arrasada no banheiro de seu quarto. Ela via sua imagem refletida no espelho e não sabia mais quem era. Ela havia falhado como mãe. Ela _estava _falhando como mãe. Ela não havia nascido para isso, sempre soube disso. Quem ela estava querendo enganar? Ela às vezes desejava toda sua vida de volta, e se dava conta que imaginar sua vida sem John era quase impossível. Se ao menos ela fosse mais forte. Se ao menos ele fosse mais paciente. Se ao menos aquela maldita garota não tivesse aparecido. E se ao menos Cameron fosse humana, e mantivesse seu filho aonde ela pudesse ver. Ela se odiava às vezes por pensar nisso, Cameron e John juntos, não como irmãos, não como o protegido e a protetora. Mas _juntos_. Talvez assim fosse mais fácil aceitar o destino de John, e mais fácil aceitar o dela. Ela morreria, ela sentia isso.

Já era o segundo dia que ela havia acordado se sentindo mal. Tonturas, enjôos e uma fraqueza inexplicável. Ela sempre tentava disfarçar, e era sempre fácil. Já que ultimamente ninguém estava prestando muita atenção em ninguém. Se sua vida sexual estivesse ativa, ela provavelmente estaria grávida, e em pânico. Mas como ela andava sozinha nos últimos meses, era praticamente impossível. Poderia ser apenas cansaço, poderia ser apenas resultado das noites mal dormidas. Da alimentação péssima, do excesso de exercícios físicos. Ou poderia ser que seu corpo já estivesse mostrando os sinais de sua doença inevitável, e estivesse se entregando aos poucos.

Ela lavou o rosto, sentiu que estava prestes a vomitar. Não segurou. Ela imaginou que ficaria melhor depois que colocasse tudo para fora, mas de certo modo isso só piorou. Ela lavou o rosto, engoliu algumas aspirinas que havia no armário de remédios e sentou-se no chão. Tudo rodava. Ela ficou sentada ali, por uns três minutos, presa com seus pensamentos, até que uma voz a chamou.

Cameron estava ali, encarando a porta trancada a sua frente. Ela ouviu Sarah vomitando, ouviu a torneira se abrir e fechar, ouviu a porta do armário se abrindo e de Sarah se sentando no chão. Cameron sentou-se no chão, como se acompanhasse Sarah, embora não pudesse vê-la.

"Está tudo bem?" Sarah não ouvia isso há tanto tempo. E ela não esperava que ninguém perguntasse se ela estava bem essa noite, principalmente Cameron. Mas ali estava ela, ela poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar, como ela sempre fazia. Mas não havia outros lugares para estar essa noite. Sarah pensou antes de responder. Ela não estava bem. Mas isso faria diferença para Cameron? Ela quis saber.

"E isso te importa?"

Cameron não entendeu a pergunta. Era importante que Sarah estivesse bem? Ela se questionou. Era importante para John, ela sabia. Ele não vinha demonstrando isso ultimamente, mas ele não precisava. Sarah além de tudo era importante para alguém, alguém que Cameron conheceu, mas que agora não conseguia lembrar quem era.

"Isso me importa"

"Não. Eu não estou bem."

Cameron não entendeu, ela conhecia Sarah e sabia que agora era a hora em que ela ficava calada e esperava que Sarah se abrisse. Ela não vinha fazendo isso nos últimos dias, como fazia antes. Cameron havia deixado de ser confiável.

"Eu não estou bem. Porque há dezesseis anos eu venho lutando pra manter John vivo. Lutando pra não enlouquecer. Para não abandonar isso tudo. Eu odeio cada segundo de tudo isso, e às vezes tudo que eu mais queria era não ser _Sarah Connor. _Ai então eu percebo o quanto eu o amo. E então eu percebo que tudo que eu faço não é apenas pelo General Connor. Eu faço pelo _meu filho_. Porque eu não consigo me ver sem ele, eu não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem ele. Ele é o que me mantém presa ao chão, que me mantém sã. Mas agora ele esta lá fora, _sozinho. _Ele é _meu filho, _acima de tudo ele é _meu filho._ Ele pode ser a única chance da humanidade. Mas agora o resto do mundo pode esperar, porque eu preciso dele, eu preciso dele aqui. E eu preciso que ele sabia disso, e que saiba que acima de tudo que eu o amo...".

Cameron não ouvia sozinha as palavras de Sarah, Derek havia entrado há pouco tempo, se sentou na cama e ouviu cada palavra. Ele não a podia entender tão bem quanto Cameron podia. Ele não conhecia tão bem o John que as duas amavam._ Não ainda. _Cameron não olhava para ele, havia apenas trocado olhares assim que ele entrou, mas agora o ignorava completamente. Ele preferia assim. Ele a odiava, ele odiava saber que ela era uma máquina, e odiava o fato de que todos confiavam nela, ele lembrava da historia. Da historia que contaram sobre ela. Mas pra ele. Ela era apenas uma _máquina._

"_Porque eu não consigo me ver sem ele, eu não consigo me imaginar vivendo sem ele." _Enquanto Sarah dizia essas palavras, Derek olhava para Cameron, ela suspirou e então ele pode quase ver que ela estava chorando. E estava. Ela não percebia enquanto as lagrimas rolavam em seu rosto, e então ouviu a maçaneta da porta girar e viu que Derek a encarava. Ela se levantou e saiu sem dizer mais nada, Sarah não precisava mais dela.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Sarah parecia irritada com o fato de Derek estar no quarto dela. Ela só queria um tempo para ficar longe de tudo, de não pensar no que tinha que ser pensado. Ficar longe da Guerra que estava chegando. E Derek trazia tudo isso a tona, tudo que ela queria esquecer, trazia de volta _Kyle. _E ela não precisava de Kyle agora.

Derek sabia que se respondesse algo, provavelmente ela acabaria transformando tudo numa grande guerra. Derek havia aprendido algo com Cameron essa noite. Ficar quieto. E ele havia aprendido algo há tempos atrás, que nunca tinha colocado em pratica. E talvez fosse tempo para isso, talvez _ela_ estivesse certa. _Algumas pessoas não precisam que sejam queimadas para que fiquem bem. Basta apenas um abraço._ Parecia tão infantil na época. E olhou para Sarah, ela estava quase o colocando para fora, mas algo nos olhos dela dizia que ela queria algo mais. Talvez ela precisasse de alguma _infantilidade_ essa noite. Então ele se aproximou dela, ela não recuou, nem ao menos o empurrou. Seus olhos ainda estavam encharcados de lagrimas. Ele as secou com a palma da mão. E então ela chorou mais. Ela não devia agir assim. Ela não _era_ assim. Derek a puxou mais para ele, e ela foi. Não hesitou. Seus braços estavam em volta dela, Sarah deitou em seu peito. E não sentiu vergonha de chorar, não sentiu vergonha de se sentir tão bem por um tempo. Não sentiu vergonha de se sentir tão bem com _ele. _Ela precisava de algo novo que a mantivesse presa ao chão... E ela havia encontrado...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"E então... quando você vai começar a falar?"

"O que?"

John estava dirigindo há quase dez minutos, e ate agora não havia falado nada.

"Fala algo... Fala sobre o filme. Você gostou do filme?"

"Gostei, é claro que eu gostei."

"John..."

"Ok. Foi o filme mais chato que eu já vi, ok?"

Riley riu, John acabou rindo também. Os dois haviam odiado o filme, nem chegaram a assisti-lo todo.

"E então. Para onde nós vamos?" ela perguntou.

"É surpresa. Eu não quero estragar a surpresa. Mas vai ser legal..."

"É claro que vai ser legal. Eu não conheço nada que envolva cervejas, que não seja legal. Eu acho que alguém vai ganhar seu primeiro porre."

John apenas riu, e não disse mais nada. Ele não acreditava que ela havia comprado cervejas. Ele não acreditava que ela tinha identidade falsa. _(Não que a dele fosse verdadeira). _Tudo bem que tudo isso era meio previsível. Mas mesmo assim ele não acreditava.

"Me diz como você está..." ela perguntou, ela se inclinou para olhá-lo. Ele olhava para a pista, não retribuiu o olhar. Mas ela gostava de olhá-lo.

"Eu estou bem..."

Ela pode ver a mentira.

"Certo... Então agora me diz. Como você esta se sentindo?" ela fez a ultima pergunta bem lentamente, como se estivesse falando com alguma criança retardada ou algo do tipo. Ele olhou para ela, arqueando a sobrancelha. O que diabos ela queria dizer com isso?

"Vai John. É sua chance de se abrir com alguém como eu."

"Alguém como você? Defina isso, Riley."

"Não. Defina você... como você me vê?" Isso era a ultima coisa que John queria fazer. Ele olhou para ela, respirou fundo, pegou um pedaço do chocolate que ela segurava e o comeu. O chocolate era tão grande que ele fingiu não conseguir mastigar tudo de uma vez. Riley queria matá-lo, ele estava enrolando ela.

"Ok!" ele disse depois de engolir o chocolate, sua boca ficou toda suja, Riley não ia contar isso pra ele. "Quer saber como eu to me sentindo? Eu estou me sentindo cansado. Cansado de tudo isso. Sabe? Eu cansei... Pronto. É o máximo que eu posso te falar."

Ela não disse nada, não disse por um longo tempo. John a olhou, não era normal. Ela nunca ficava quieta.

"Então deixa eu ser o soldado que te carrega..." a voz dela soou doce. Riley era de tudo, menos doce. John sabia, e estranhou o fato.

"O que isso quer dizer?" ele estava meio irritado agora, ele queria que esse passeio tivesse sido uma fuga para os problemas dele. E agora Riley havia os trazido para o carro. Ele havia odiado isso. Mas ao invés de responder com raiva, ele se controlou. Ele nem sabia o porque. Mas se controlou. Riley estava encostada no banco, sentada sobre uma perna, enquanto a outra caia, ela não usava cinto. John havia insistido, havia colocado nela, mas ela ainda estava _sem_ o cinto.

"Ah você sabe. Você tem que correr até não agüentar mais, e então você se rasteja até não poder mais... e então quando não puder mais se rastejar... Você acha alguém que lhe carregue." E então ela apenas ficou olhando John, enquanto ele dirigia. Se perguntando se ele permitiria que ela fizesse isso por ele. John ouviu a frase, e novamente ela havia trazido tudo de volta. Não era culpa dela. Mas ela havia feito de qualquer forma. John estava prestes a responder, quando olhou no retrovisor e viu que um carro os seguia, ele havia visto o mesmo carro, minutos antes, mas não havia dado bola. Mas agora ele viu novamente. E não era um carro qualquer, era o de sua mãe. O que diabos ela estava fazendo ali? O bolso de John vibrou, ele pegou o celular.

**ENCOSTE.**

**Mensagem enviada de: Cameron**

John virou bruscamente, fazendo com que Riley batesse a cabeça no porta luvas. Ele acelerou.

"Eu disse pra você colocar o cinto." Ele estava nervoso de verdade agora, se controlar não fazia parte de seus planos. Riley se arrumou no banco do carro, colocando a mão sobre a cabeça. Ela deu um olhar de desprezo pro John, ele se virou para ela enquanto puxava o cinto dela, ela terminou o trabalho. Ele acelerou mais.

"Há algum motivo para estarmos correndo?" John apenas dirigia, olhou novamente para o retrovisor. Cameron ainda o seguia.

"Riley, eu sinto muito. Eu vou ter que te deixar em casa."

"Ok. Só não precisa agir como um maluco, ou algo do tipo. Você quase me matou...".

"Sinto muito. Eu juro que eu vou tentar te compensar."

"Tudo bem. Emergência na família, certo?"

"Certo" John parou. Haviam chegado à casa da Riley. Ela desceu. Apenas acenou. Não disse mais nada. John percebeu enquanto ela se afastava o quanto ela havia ficado chateada. Ele não queria isso. Ele se lembrava da primeira vez que ele a viu. De como ele não gostou dela a principio, de como ela não era o que ele queria. E o que ele queria era se vingar da Cameron, fazer com que ela sentisse. Sentisse o que quer fosse. Ele pensou que Cameron seria seu porto seguro, quando tudo foi a baixo, quando ele matou Sarkissian. Quando ele percebeu que ele estava se tornando um soldado... E então ela surgiu. Do meio das chamas, com uma maldita arma na mão. E tudo foi abaixo... Tudo sempre ia abaixo... Mas então, o que devia ter sido só um instrumento de uma vingança ridícula, havia virado uma amizade. E ele não estava a fim de arruinar isso agora...

"Hey, espera." John desceu do carro e foi até ela. Cameron encostou o carro, ela podia ver os dois.

"Me desculpa mesmo..."

"Esta tudo bem, John. Eu acho que eu já acostumei com você. Você é assim."

"Eu não quero ser assim."

"Ótimo. Então não seja".

John ficou olhando para ela, e podia sentir como se Cameron olhasse pra ele, podia sentir seus olhos, ela estava bem ali ele sentia... E então olhando para Riley ele percebeu... Que ele ainda queria se _vingar_. Ele se aproximou dela, como quem não quisesse nada, ele tocou seu rosto. Ele pode ver o quão confusa ela havia ficado, mas deixou ser tocada. Ele aproximou seu corpo contra dela. E então eles se beijaram. John se perguntou o que diabos ele estava fazendo, ele sabia o que ele estava fazendo... Ele só não queria acreditar.

Cameron viu John ir atrás de Riley. _Ele devia ter apenas encostado_. E o que ele ia fazer agora? Ela viu enquanto ele se aproximava dela, ela estava distante, mas sua visão era clara o bastante. _Ele devia ter apenas encostado. _Ela pode ver eles se beijando. A mão de riley acariciando os cabelos de John, eles estavam perto demais. _Ele devia ter apenas encostado. _Ela pegou o celular, não discou numero algum, ele já estava na tela.

John se afastou da Riley, não porque ele queria. O maldito telefone havia vibrado. Ele nem precisava atender, ele sabia quem era.

"Então... hm... acho que eu já vou...".

John havia ficado sem graça e Riley parecia que estava prestes a rir dele. E ela riu.

"Foi uma ótima idéia você ter comido aquele chocolate antes... eu pude sentir o gosto".

E dizendo isso, ela foi embora. John queria morrer. John achava de fato que iria morrer. Ele entrou no carro e foi embora.

"O que foi?" John atendeu seu celular que ainda vibrava em sua calça.

"Para na próxima rua"

Ele parou. Viu Cameron encostar o carro na calçada, ela desceu e então John sentiu como se um grande peso estivesse sobre o carro.

"O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO??" John havia colocado a cabeça para fora da janela, Cameron se aproximou da janela.

"Prendi o meu carro ao seu. Vamos no mesmo carro"

"Não. Nós não vamos. Você vai simplesmente me dizer o que está acontecendo. Ai eu vou pensar se devo ou não ir com você". Cameron ficou na janela, ela não sabia o que responder. _Não estava acontecendo nada. _Ela deu a volta, abriu a porta do passageiro e sentou.

"E então...?"

"E então o que?"

"Não espera que eu saia com você, não é? Porque eu não vou, não sem saber se eu estou seguro"

"Você está seguro, John"

Ela não olhava para ele. Durante nenhum momento. Ela apenas ficou ali, sentada olhando para a rua a sua frente. Mas ele a olhou, e ela estava diferente aquela noite, ele só não sabia se isso era bom.

"Seu chip, ele está bem?"

Cameron se virou para ele.

**Integridade do chip:** _Danificado_

**Integridade do cérebro:** _Parcialmente Funcional_

**Integridade do Sistema Nervoso:** _Parcialmente Comprometido_

**Integridade da Medula:** _Remediada_

"Meu chip está ótimo"

"E porque você está assim hoje?"

Cameron deu olhada nela mesma. E então se virou para ele novamente.

"Eu gosto dessa roupa"

"Não... Porque você esta diferente?"

"Estou?"

"Está. Primeiro você dá uma de doida. Ai você me aparece com o lance das ligações... ai agora... Enfim, o que você tinha de tão importante para falar? O que aconteceu? Minha mãe está bem?"

"Ela vai ficar bem."

"O que aconteceu?"

"O filho dela virou um idiota e esta saindo a noite sem dizer para onde vai"

"Aposto que o filho dela tem motivos" ele alterou a voz

"Aposto que não" ela fez o mesmo.

Os dois se olharam por uns segundos.

"Ficar parado dentro de um carro em uma rua desconhecida é perigoso" ela disse olhando para ele, não falou de um jeito qualquer. Ele pode ver o jeito como seus lábios se movimentavam e como seus olhos estavam olhando exatamente nos nele. Ela o estava provocando.

"Ah não se preocupe. Eu trouxe minha exterminadora particular" ele riu com o que disse. Cameron não. Não tinha sido tão engraçado assim...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Você acabou de perder a entrada"

John e Cameron estavam rodando a cidade há duas horas e dezoito minutos. Dezenove minutos. Todas as ruas eram estranhas, John nem estava olhando para onde estava indo. Cameron não falou com ele, embora ela percebesse que ele a olhava, _muito_.

"Eu não perdi a entrada. Eu não vou para casa. Não agora."

"São três horas."

"É eu sei que horas são."

"Para aonde nós vamos?"

"Nós? Nós não, Cameron. Eu. Você é só carga hoje".

Agora John era quem estava provocando. E ele era péssimo nisso. Ela havia entendido seu jogo, John olhou para ela e ela tinha um sorriso nos lábios. Meio de lado, quase tímido. Mas era um sorriso. John por um momento se perdeu nesse sorriso. _Ele devia ter apenas encostado. _Ele não sabia como essa viagem ia terminar.

"Qual é o gosto de chocolate?"

"O QUE??"

Ela havia visto, ele sabia agora. E mais, ela havia escutado, ela havia escutado o que Riley havia dito. _Porque ele apenas não encostou? _Ele não sabia responder, ele sempre não sabia o que responder. Mas agora era diferente. Em outra ocasião ele teria respondido logo, era uma pergunta normal. De alguém que provavelmente nunca havia experimentado chocolate. Mas nesse caso não era uma pergunta normal, e nem era uma pessoa que havia perguntado. Ele tentou se lembrar disso. _Ela não era uma pessoa. _Mas sabia exatamente como fazer com que ele desejasse que ela fosse.

"Eu não ouvi a conversa de vocês. Eu pude ler os lábios dela. É uma nova técnica que eu aprendi".

"Que ótimo Cameron... realmente meus parabéns".

"Não é tão difícil. Posso te ensinar qualquer dia...".

"A ultima coisa que eu quero nesse mundo é que você me ensine a ler lábios...".

"Eu só queria saber sobre o chocolate..."

"E eu só queria saber o do porque você está diferente..." ele disse baixo, mais pensando do que falando de fato.

"Um dia você me chamou de diferente. Eu acho que é o que eu sou... _diferente._"

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Ele realmente não sabia se gostava dessa nova _Cameron. _Mas ela estava se esforçando muito para ficar junto dele. Só que não era certo... _Nunca seria._ John parou quando o sinal fechou, e se inclinou sobre Cameron e puxou o cinto do acento dela e o fechou. Por um milésimo de segundo, enquanto ele se sentava no seu banco novamente, Cameron achou que ele fosse fazer algo. Ela queria que ele fizesse. Ele não fez. Cameron olhou para ele um pouco decepcionada, ela não percebia o quanto ela estava expressiva hoje. Ela não percebia que suas emoções estavam no auge. Antes era tão fácil controlar, ela sentia, mas não havia necessidade de demonstrar. Só que agora tudo estava diferente, e ela não sabia mais controlar o que sentia. John notou o quanto ela havia ficado perturbada, ele procurou algo para dizer a ela, algo que fizesse sentido, algo que não fosse: _"Seu chip, ele está bem?". _Apenas algo... O que fosse.

"Não quero que você se machuque caso eu bata o carro...".

Isso... Tinha sido _algo._ Algo extremamente _ridículo._ Mas ela estava sorrindo agora. John sorriu de volta e se inclinou para pegar algo no banco de trás antes que o sinal abrisse. Ele jogou uma sacola de papel no colo dela.

"O que é isso?"

"Tem chocolate ai dentro... porque você não descobre sozinha?"

Ela abriu a sacola, olhou durante uns segundos.

"Chocolate e _cerveja_...".

"É. Não coma os dois juntos...".

"Você ia beber? Com a garota?"

"É... nós íamos...".

"Você é realmente um idiota sabia? Provavelmente você ia acabar matando vocês dois...".

"Nós não íamos voltar hoje, ok?"

"VOCÊS IAM FUGIR?"

John olhou para ela, ela havia gritado.

"Não Cameron..."

Ela ficou calada agora, ela tirou o chocolate da sacola tirou a embalagem. E encarou o papel laminado que o cobria.

"E ai?"

"E ai o que?"

"Come..."

"Eu vou..."

Ela não comeu.

"Você sente o gosto? Digo... quando você coloca algo na boca... ou quando você toca em algo... você sente?"

"Sinto".

"E quando você é _tocada?" _

John disse a ultima palavra com um cuidado que geralmente ele não tomaria. Mas ele não queria que parecesse o tipo de pergunta que _NÃO _se fizesse à uma garota.

"Eu sinto"

"Mas às vezes você tem que apanhar... isso não te machuca?"

Ela olhou pra ele.

"Não."

"Como não?"

"Eu não sei... talvez eu não registre a dor. Mas é diferente. Um toque de um soco...".

"É eu sei... já experimentei os dois."

"Sinto muito, John." E dizendo isso ela se inclinou até ele e apertou o joelho dele de leve. Ele realmente não soube dizer se ela estava querendo _dizer_ algo com o toque, ou se estava querendo_ provar_ algo. Ele optou por _ignorar. _Ele continuou a dirigir e ela a ignorar a barra de chocolate em suas mãos. Cameron notou que eles já haviam passado pela mesma rua três vezes. Ele realmente não tinha para onde ir. Cameron olhou novamente na sacola de papel, e pegou a outra coisa de dentro.

"E qual é o gosto disso?"

John olhou para ver o que era e sem parecer registrar o que era se virou novamente para frente. E então registrou _o que_ era. Cameron segurava um pacotinho pequeno na mão. Ele havia esquecido. _Ele realmente devia ter apenas encostado. _John ficou tão sem saber o que responder que acabou tirando uma mão do volante, e perdendo o controle do carro e acabou subindo na calçada e atingindo um poste. A batida não tinha sido tão forte, mas foi o suficiente para acionar os _airbags do carro. A noite estava ficando cada vez __pior. _E tão rápido apareceu os airbags, tão rápido eles se foram. John saiu do carro e foi até o lado de Cameron. Um homem, que estava por perto jogando baiseball com um grupo de homens, se aproximou.

"Ta tudo certo ai garoto?"

John se virou rapidamente afirmando que sim com cabeça. O homem voltou ao jogo. O carro não sofrera muitos danos, mas John não estava preocupado com isso.

"Você está bem?"

Cameron saiu do carro, aparentemente bem. É claro que ela estaria bem, John pensou. Ele só não sabia o do porque havia perguntado.

"Eu estou bem. As cervejas estão bem também".

John pegou a sacola das mãos dela. E seguiu até o campo de baiseball, ele iria beber. Ele precisava. Depois _daquilo _ele realmente precisava. John se sentou na arquibancada, Cameron o seguiu. Todo mundo que estava no campo notou enquanto Cameron andava. _TODO MUNDO. _John se perguntou do porque diabos havia tanta gente naquele campo. Alguns homens até assoviaram quando ela passou, John quis morrer. Pior, John quis ir até lá e falar que ela estava _com ele. _Não seria tanta mentira assim. Cameron se sentou ao lado dele. Eles estavam em uma parte alta da arquibancada, sozinhos.

"Parece que eles nunca viram uma garota de saia..." ela observou.

"Talvez nunca tenham visto uma garota como _você_ de saia..." John nem quis olhar para cara dela, ele estava muito envergonhado e irritado... Ele nem sabia dizer na verdade. Ele pegou uma garrafa e a abriu, ele sabia que se odiaria no dia seguinte, quando sua cabeça amanhecesse explodindo. E ele rezou para que essa fosse a única coisa que ele teria para odiar. Ele deu um gole que parecia que ia beber o conteúdo todo da garrafa. Ele só queria ficar bêbado rápido.

"Por que você gosta dela, hein? Olha o que você está fazendo. Você nunca faria isso se não fosse por causa dela".

"Quer mesmo saber por que eu gosto dela?"

Ela não queria. Ela realmente não _queria._

"Vou te dizer o porque eu gosto dela. Porque ela me faz esquecer, me faz esquecer quem eu sou. Quando eu estou com ela, eu não preciso ser eu mesmo. E eu gosto disso. Eu precisava de alguém que me faça ser real, Cameron. Eu _preciso_ de alguém que me faça ser real... Porque tudo que eu sei de mim mesmo. É que eu serei General Connor. E eu nem sei como fazer isso... Eu não sei se vou fazer certo... Quando chegar a hora, e se eu não estiver pronto? Então eu só quero esquecer tudo isso... e ela me ajuda..."

"John... Se você não estiver pronto quando o dia chegar. Eu vou estar aqui. Eu entendo agora... mas não me afaste de você mais, por favor. Porque eu acho que eu também preciso de alguém que me faça real... ou que me faça _sentir_ pelo menos."

John colocou a garrafa vazia de lado pegou mais duas da sacola, entregou uma a ela e pegou a outra. John já estava sentindo o álcool subir a cabeça, mas ainda estava são.

"Eu não vou te afastar mais...".

Ela não pediu que ele prometesse. Os dois ficaram se olhando o que pareceu uma eternidade, ate que Cameron quebrou o silencio.

"Você precisa conversar com a sua mãe...".

"É. Eu acho que eu preciso...".

"Sua raiva com ela, na verdade é comigo, não é?"

"Não. Eu não sei... eu não queria ter matado aquele homem. Minha mãe devia ter feito isso. Não eu. Mas ela não fez. Ela não fez nada, enquanto ele a estrangulava. Eu não podia deixar que ele fizesse isso, então... eu apenas fiz o que eu achava que era certo. E então quando eu o vi deitado no chão. _Sem vida_. E que eu não sentia nada. Nenhum remorso. Eu percebi que eu estava me tornado _ele._ Eu estava me tornando um soldado. Eu havia me tornado aquilo que nós estamos lutando para que _não_ aconteça. E me caiu a ficha aquele dia... É inevitável... não é? O julgamento final..."

Cameron não precisou responder, ele pode ver nos olhos dela que era inevitável. Lutar contra isso, só era se iludir. Ela estava vindo. A maldita tempestade estava vindo. E não havia como fugir dela... Eles teriam que se molhar.

John bebeu três garrafas de cerveja sozinho, eles não falaram sobre mais nada. Cameron esperou que todos fossem embora, já eram quase cinco da manha quando a luz do poste finalmente se apagou. Clarearia logo. John havia capotado no banco, Cameron o vigiou enquanto ele dormia. Eles teriam que ir embora agora. Cameron se aproximou dele e o ajudou a levantar. Ela podia carregá-lo no colo, mas ela preferiu arrastar ele enquanto ele se pendurava em seu ombro.

Eles chegaram em casa logo que o sol nasceu, Sarah estava na porta, e aparentemente não havia dormido. Ela não disse nada enquanto Cameron levava John até seu quarto e o colocava na cama. Sarah ficou observando enquanto ela fazia isso, e voltou para o seu quarto. Ela poderia conversar com John na manha seguinte. E ela realmente não queria saber o que havia acontecido.

"Droga. Estou vendo duas Camerons" John disse rindo, Cameron não estava gostando do "John Bêbado".

"Uma só já é muito..." ele completou e depois não disse mais nada. Cameron se sentou próximo dele e o ficou olhando enquanto ele adormecia. O cheiro de cerveja barata era forte. Ele definitivamente iria precisar de um banho quando acordar. E de algo para o bafo.

"Aposto que ela não te beijaria agora. Não é?" Cameron disse, enquanto acariciava o rosto dele, ela não sabia se podia ou se deveria estar fazendo aquilo. Mas era meio difícil de resistir.

"Você beijaria?" ele riu de novo. Ele estava dormindo, e estava bêbado. Provavelmente não lembraria de nada, Cameron tirou a mão do rosto dele e pensou se devia responder. Ela respirou fundo. E se levantou para sair, mas antes se aproximou dele e lhe deu um beijo na testa fazendo questão que demorasse o bastante para que ela pudesse guardar isso na mente o resto da noite. Ele não reagiu, e então ela respondeu.

"Não. Eu não te beijaria. Não por causa do hálito de cerveja... mas porque provavelmente você não lembraria de nada amanha..." e então saiu.

John levantou assim que ouviu a portar fechar, foi até o banheiro, era difícil andar, tudo girava. Ele lavou o rosto umas duas vezes até acordar de vez. Ele realmente não devia ter bebido. Ele desejou que a noite tivesse sido um pouco diferente, e se pudesse ele realmente teria pulado a parte da cerveja. Por fim ele se jogou na cama dele. O que ele precisava mesmo era de uma noite de sono... Mas o que realmente queria... Era apenas lembrar...

* * *

**Parafraseando _Firefly_ (:**

_You **Can**'t **Take** The **Sky** From **Me**_


	3. Das Garras dos Loucos Parte II

**Capitulo 3 – **Das Garras dos Loucos / Parte II

_Havia sido um plano perfeito. Skynet tinha tudo sobre controle. Uma vigília havia sido montada em frente às Instalações do Instituto Capek. Um exterminador iria entrar assim que as portas se abrissem, mataria todos dali e deixaria um vivo. Outros dois exterminadores apareciam logo em seguida, e sem mais ninguém no local eles poderiam por o plano em pratica. Bombas foram instaladas em alguns quartos. Skynet sabia que dois dias depois da invasão, John Connor apareceria. Era uma armadilha perfeita. John Connor iria resgatar uma das garotas, eles sabiam disso. Ela tinha sido importante no seu passado, ela seria importante em seu futuro. Skynet sabia da sua existência, mas não havia nenhum registro de seu nome e muito menos de como ela era. Alguns exterminadores já haviam enfrentado ela, nenhum havia sobrevivido. Skynet se asseguraria agora que isso não acontecesse __**de novo**__._

_O plano dera errado. Ou pelo menos o "__**Plano A"**__ dera errado. Um T101 havia aparecido nas instalações, os exterminadores não esperavam por isso. O T101 não estava do lado deles, ele não estava do lado de ninguém, ele só estava seguindo ordens. E ele iria até o inferno se a missão requeresse. O T101 não conseguiria lutar com os três exterminadores, mas não seria preciso. Com a invasão inesperada do T101, o exterminador soube que o __**Plano B**__ teria que ser usado. E enquanto o T101 lutava com dois exterminadores, um deles fugia, carregando uma mala pequena com todas as informações sobre os soldados._

_Skynet não contava com a fuga de John Connor da instalação, eles esperavam que ele explodisse junto com a sua garota e seus soldados. Com John Connor morto eles teriam vantagem na Guerra. Mas John Connor havia conseguido, ele havia saído ileso, junto com a garota. E com isso o Plano B teve que ser usado. Eles tinham todas as informações dos soldados, eles tinham fotos deles, informações de vida. Eles recriariam todas as soldadas, uma delas deveria ser a garota que eles queriam. Eles tinham vantagem novamente, não havia tantas garotas assim. Uma vez que eles tivessem uma copia perfeita da garota do John ela seria usada para chegar até ele, e então o mataria. Era preciso que tudo fosse feito antes dela ser enviada para o passado, eles tinham tempo. Eles sempre tinham tempo. E eles estavam convencidos que ganharia. Mas novamente, estavam errados._

* * *

**2023 D.C**

"Como você sabia?"

Dr. Crews havia entrado no dormitório onde John estava. John estava ocupado limpando as armas, e distraído com seus pensamentos que nem ouviu quando o doutor se aproximou. Dr. Crews repetiu a pergunta, dessa vez John o notara.

"Como é?"

"Como você sabia? Sobre a garota. Eu não havia lhe contado."

John apenas o olhou.

"Certo. Acho que não quero saber mesmo."

"Algumas coisas é melhor não serem explicadas."

"Verdade. Bem, uma tropa vai se retirar daqui a algumas horas. Um Tenente disse que estão precisando de um médico para onde eles vão. Vou ser voluntário, acho que não tenho muita serventia aqui."

"Qual era sua intenção Dr. Crews? Quando começou esse projeto..."

"Tudo que nós queríamos era mudar o mundo da medicina. Da ciência. Acho que fomos longe demais...".

"Faria de novo?"

"Não."

"Sabe o que mais motiva meus soldados, Dr. Crews?"

"Salvação"

"Não. _Redenção._"

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Você nunca iria de voluntário para o lugar que você vai agora, se estivesse no seu mundo. Conheci homens como você. Faziam tudo por dinheiro, pela chance de se tornarem reconhecidos... Não será reconhecido aqui, Dr. Crews."

"Eu sei. E eu acho que está certo. Talvez seja minha chance de me redimir."

"Talvez. Ou talvez tenha feito a coisa certa, com os propósitos errados."

Dr. Crews deixou o cômodo, foi até onde os outros soldados estavam. Alguns o olhavam com certo medo, outros simplesmente não o olhavam. Ele ficou por um tempo pensando no que John disse... Ele podia mesmo ter mudado o _mundo. _Agora pensando em Allison, e do jeito que John a olhava a única coisa que ele podia pensar era que havia criado a coisa mais perfeita do mundo. Com um dos piores propósitos. Se ao menos ele pudesse voltar no tempo...

* * *

Taylor estava ajoelhada perto da cama de John, enquanto Allison se encontrava deitada na cama. Fazia exatamente duas horas agora. E ela ainda dormia. Taylor segurava um antigo relógio de pulso, seu vidro estava quebrado, mas ainda era possível ver os ponteiros. Ninguém sabia responder porquê aquele relógio ainda funcionava, fazia anos que Taylor o possuía. Tinha sido o primeiro e _único _presente que ela havia ganhado em toda a sua vida. Um homem havia dado a ela quando criança. Ela se lembrava de ter ficado encarando o relógio do homem. Sua pulseira era tão preta que brilhava. O homem sorriu para ela, e tirando o relógio do pulso entregou a ela. Sarah não permitiu que ela aceitasse, mas o homem insistiu. E então ela acabou aceitando. Havia um gato verde desenhado no relógio. Seus olhos eram loucos e ele sorria. _Felix_, Sarah disse. Ela o chama de _Gato Feliz. _Naquela noite, enquanto Taylor tentava dormir nos braços de Sarah, e as luzes foram apagadas, o gato se iluminou. Taylor pôde então ver Sarah sorrir de surpresa, e ela não sorria muito. Mas é meio difícil não rir quando se conhece um gato verde que brilha no escuro...

"Hey."

Taylor tirou os olhos do relógio, ela havia se perdido em seus pensamentos. A voz de Allison a trouxe de volta.

"Hey."

Allison se sentou e olhou em volta. Ela estava em um quarto, não era muito limpo. A cama que estava não era bem uma cama. As paredes eram cinza, havia um grande armário cheio de livros, uma grande mesa com varias coisas que ela não pôde identificar e algo ao fundo coberto por uma grande cortina. Uma pia pequena e um grande espelho que pegava uma grande parte da parede. Ela não estava sozinha com a garota, John Connor estava com elas, encostado perto da mesa com os braços cruzados olhando para ela. Ela sorriu quando o viu, e ignorou quando a garota falou com ela. Taylor seguiu o olhar dela para John, e viu John retribuir o sorriso. Ele nunca sorria. Não para qualquer um. Parecia haver mais coisas sobre essa garota, do que o simples fato dela ser _metade homem metade organismo sintético._

"Meu nome é Taylor." - Ela estendeu a mão para ela, Allison a cumprimentou de volta.

"Oi Taylor. Sou Allison."

"É, eu sei quem você é. Eu sou uma tenente, alias, então é melhor que você me chame de Tenente Taylor. Não quero perder a moral na frente dos outros soldados."

"Você nem tem idade para ser uma tenente. Quantos anos você tem?" - Allison perguntou rindo, o que irritou Taylor, ela não gostava de não ser levada a sério.

"Treze. E, bem, fique você sabendo que em guerras, não importa a sua idade. Eu sou melhor e mais forte do que todos os outros soldados juntos." - E dizendo isso ela se levantou e saiu. Allison olhou para John, ela não queria ter irritado a garota. E então, segundos depois Taylor volta.

"Vou buscar algo para você comer. Não o quebre." - Ela disse, saindo novamente e antes disso entregou o relógio a Allison. Allison parecia confusa com o gesto, ela não sabia o que fazer com o relógio e nem o que falar em seguida. John se aproximou da porta a fechou e se sentou perto dela. Ela acompanhou com os olhos, cada passo que ele dava. Ela não lembrava exatamente de como ele era. Na verdade ela não o havia visto tão bem. Ele era forte, alto, ela não conseguiu bem identificar a cor de seus olhos. Não soube dizer se eles eram verdes ou azuis, ela só soube dizer que eram os olhos mais lindos que ela já havia visto. Mal sabia ela, que ele pensava o mesmo sobre ela.

"Está tudo bem com você?" - Havia uma tristeza na voz dele, uma força também, mas acima de tudo uma tristeza. E não era só na voz. Ela pôde ver nos olhos dele, era de alguém que havia perdido tanto. O que ele havia perdido?

"Está sim." - Ela respondeu, ela não queria quebrar contato visual com ele, e ele parecia não querer também.

"Você lembra, da sua vida? Sua mãe, seu pai, sua idade... quantos anos você tem...?"

"Lembro." - Ela parecia confusa com a pergunta, ela pensou um pouco depois de responder. Ela se lembrava de tudo, mas parecia tudo tão vazio. Era apenas como informações fora de ordem em sua cabeça. Não existia rosto, não existiam vozes, não existiam cheiros. Ela só lembrava-se de fatos. E não de todos os fatos. Uma parte era cheia e outra parte era só um vazio.

"Ela disse sobre uma guerra..."

"Estamos em guerra."

"E minha família?"

"Eles morreram. Todos. Eu sei que você não se lembra. Mas é melhor assim." - Ele não podia contar tudo a ela, não agora. Ele odiava mentir para ela, mas era preciso. Ela desviou o olhar dessa vez, ela estava confusa. Ela não tinha ninguém. Só que uma parte dela sentia como se ela _nunca_ tivesse tido alguém. Havia algo errado nela.

"E sua família?" - Ela olhou para ele novamente, ela sentiu como se fosse chorar. O homem ao seu lado mostrava ser tão forte, ela não podia ser fraca ao lado de uma pessoa assim. Ela se controlou, não ia chorar na frente dele.

"Eu perdi toda a minha família também. Todos perderam..."- John olhava para as mãos dela, ela segurava o relógio. E isso o fazia lembrar sua mãe, e lembrar-se dela era lembrar-se de todas as coisas que ele nunca teve a chance de falar para ela. E agora tudo era mais complicado. Ter Cameron de volta em sua vida tornavam as coisas mais difíceis. Ele sabia que ela ainda não era dele, que na verdade ela nunca seria dele. Não do _General Connor_. Ela era do garoto que ele era no passado. Ela era do garoto que estava aprendendo a ser forte. Ela era do garoto que aprenderia a ser o _General Connor _com ela. E então o que ela era agora? Ela era a garota que ele teria que proteger, até chegar a hora que ela estivesse pronta para fazer o mesmo por ele. Ele sabia que quando esse dia chegasse seria o dia que ele teria que abrir mão dela. E ele estava cansado disso...

"Sua mãe, seu pai, irmãos... Mulher, filhos... Todos morreram?"

"Minha família não era tão grande assim..."- Ele disse sorrindo para ela, não era o tipo de sorriso que se dá quando se lembra de algo bom. Era o tipo de sorriso que se dá quando todas as suas memórias só sabem fazer uma coisa: _te machucar_.

"Mas era grande o bastante pra deixar um grande vazio, não é? Eu vejo nos seus olhos, John."

"Elas eram..."

"Elas?"

"Eu acho que eu só tive mulheres importantes na minha vida. E agora, eu só tenho soldados... E Taylor..." - Ele disse sorrindo, Allison o acompanhou.

"E agora você tem a mim..." - Ela disse baixinho, como se fosse errado dizer. Como se tivesse apenas pensado e de repente suas palavras ganharam vida. John franziu o cenho com o que ela disse. Ele não esperava que ela dissesse uma coisa como essa, ele não esperava que sua voz soasse tão doce. Exatamente como a voz da Cameron soava em seus últimos dias... Allison ficou sem graça com o que disse, John percebeu e tocando na sua perna de leve ele disse:

"É. E agora eu tenho você."

"O que você é, John?"

"Eu sou o General Connor."

"Oh, então eu acho que eu deveria te chamar assim, não é? Não quero arruinar sua moral na frente dos outros..."

"Não, tudo bem me chamar de John. Eu prefiro assim. Acho que a única pessoa que se preocupa com a moral é a Taylor. Ela é uma ótima criança, um pouco narcisista. Mas é uma ótima garota."

"Hm, se ela é só uma criança e já uma Tenente... Isso faz de mim o que?"

John riu embora ela tenha falado isso com um pouco de seriedade na voz.

"Eu acho que você não vai querer sua patente logo de cara. Acredite, não é tão divertido quanto parece." - Ele se levantou e seguiu em direção à porta. Alguém havia batido, ele a abriu deixando que Taylor entrasse no quarto.

"Eu vou ter que ir agora. Ela vai cuidar de você..." - John acenou para Allison e deu um beijo de leve na cabeça de Taylor dizendo em seu ouvindo: - "Não a transforme em você." - Taylor disse um "_Certo" _seguido de um sorriso sarcástico. Taylor esperou que John saísse, ela seguiu os olhos de Allison que olhava com certa paixão para John enquanto ele saia. Ela balançou a cabeça e sentou no chão, junto com uma bandeja que havia trazido.

"Vem. Antes que esfrie..."

Allison se sentou no chão perto dela. Taylor entregou um pedaço de pão a ela, com algo dentro que ela não soube dizer o que era. Allison colocou o pão na boca, tinha um gosto forte, meio apimentado. Taylor riu dela.

"Horrível, não é?"

"Eu não sei bem dizer..."

"É a pimenta. Você se acostuma com o tempo. Mas é melhor que você coma... Têm proteínas, vitaminas... Sei lá o nome. E além do mais você não vai querer que o John tenha que te obrigar a comer, não é?"

"Ele faria isso?"

"Não..."

Allison continuou a comer, Taylor tinha razão. O gosto agora não era tão forte. Taylor ficou observando enquanto ela comia.

"E então... Quem é John Connor?"

"O general."

"Eu sei. Mas, além disso. Quem é ele?"

Taylor não sabia exatamente como dizer isso. Ou como não dizer. Ela tentou puxar da memória tudo que sabia sobre John. Mas tudo que ela sabia era exatamente _nada._

"_Ele vai levar a humanidade a vitória. Ele vai cuidar de você. Não se preocupe se ele parecer tão perdido e distante. Ele perdeu muito, e esta tentando conviver com isso. Talvez você o ajude... Mas se não puder, apenas fique ao lado dele...". _Taylor se lembrou das palavras de Sarah. Mas não ajudava a responder o que Allison queria saber.

"John não é do tipo que fala da vida dele. Nunca."

"Nem para você?"

"Nem para mim."

"Vocês parecem ser próximos...".

Taylor riu.

"É, parecemos. Mas não somos. Ele sabe mais sobre mim do que eu sei dele. Às vezes eu acho que é melhor assim. Ele parece que tem tantos segredos obscuros. Não sei se estou pronta para saber deles..."

Allison assentiu, embora não tenha sido exatamente a resposta que ela queria. Taylor entregou um copo a ela, estava quente e ela cheirou o liquido antes de beber. O liquido desceu queimando em sua garganta, ela fez menção de cuspir, mas acabou engolindo o liquido.

"O que é isso?"

"Vinho quente." - Taylor respondeu rindo, ela realmente estava se divertindo com isso.

"Vocês são radicais, não?"

"Isso é porque você não tomou o café da manha. Às vezes nós fazemos tortillas e horchata. Não é o mesmo gosto que a original. Mas ajuda a manter o calor, igual o vinho. Então é melhor que você tome tudo. Vai precisar essa noite..."

* * *

Taylor se levantou e fez sinal para que Allison a seguisse. Ela a seguiu. As duas saíram do quarto, passaram por um corredor vazio e entraram e outro quarto. Estava escuro, Taylor entrou sozinha e pediu para que Allison a esperasse. Ela voltou segurando uma lanterna. Tentou ligá-la sem muito sucesso, mas depois de algumas batidas ela acabou pegando. Ela se aproximou de Allison e iluminou o quarto. Pregados às paredes, havia camas. Não eram bem camas, eram como grandes prateiras de metal (ou pedra, ela não soube dizer), havia três em cada parede. Eram enormes, apesar de o quarto ser pequeno. Algumas delas já estavam ocupadas. Na verdade todas estavam ocupadas, apenas uma estava livre. O que Allison presumiu que fosse para ela. Em algumas das camas havia três pessoas, Allison pode ver que todas elas eram mulheres.

"E então. Vai ficar na cama, ou prefere o chão?"

"Qual é a diferença?"

Taylor fez uma cara, como se a pergunta de Allison tivesse sido a mais ridícula possível.

"Oras. Você não pode cair do chão não é mesmo?"

E dizendo isso, deixou Allison sozinha parada na porta do quarto e foi para o chão. Ela definitivamente não era o que se podia chamar de _normal_. Allison ficou olhando o quarto por um tempo, até que decidiu se deitar próximo a Taylor. Ela acabou escolhendo o chão, não queria cair essa noite...

Allison foi acordada por alguém na manha seguinte. Ela se levantou e olhou ao redor, estava sozinha. Sentou-se no chão por uns instantes até que estivesse completamente acordada. Não havia janelas naquele quarto, então ela não soube dizer que horas eram. Estava tudo escuro, devido à falta de iluminação. Ela olhou para a porta, havia alguém parado. Um homem, ela não pôde ver quem era. O homem deu um passo a frente, saindo das sombras e se revelando a ela. Era John. Ela sorriu quando o viu. Ele foi até ela e estendeu sua mão para que ela se levantasse, ela o olhou por um momento. E entregou sua mão, ele a puxou devagar, e a levou até o corredor. Ele estava sempre à frente dela guiando-a, seu braço em volta da cintura dela. Mas ele meio que a deixava um pouco para trás, posicionando sempre seu corpo a frente do dela. Como se a protegesse de algo, ou alguém.

Eles pararam na frente do quarto de John. Allison pôde ver um homem parado na frente da porta. Seus olhos sem vida e seu olhar inexpressivo fez com que Allison sentisse medo. Quem era aquele homem? E porque ele a assustava? O homem deu um passo para o lado, permitindo que John entrasse com a garota. John fechou a porta atrás de si, Allison entrou no quarto e deu uma volta para olhá-lo. John a observava.

"Então para que me trouxe aqui?"

Ele não respondeu, apenas se dirigiu até o armário onde havia alguns livros. Na parte de baixo havia um grande baú, ele o puxou até o centro do quarto. Allison o acompanhou com os olhos e se aproximou dele, sentando se ao seu lado próximo ao baú. Ele abriu o baú, havia roupas lá dentro.

"De quem são?"

"De quem eram... Não importa agora. Escolha algumas roupas, vá até ali." - Ele apontou para uma cortina no final do quarto. - "Tem água. Tome um banho, se troque. Vai se sentir melhor." - E então ele foi até a mesa e começou a anotar algo. Allison ficou confusa por um momento, ele não havia dado muita atenção a ela. Ela respirou fundo, e começou a vasculhar as roupas do baú.

"Quem fez isso com você?" - Ela perguntou de repente. John não entendeu a pergunta, ela notou.

"A cicatriz, como conseguiu ela?" - John ficou surpreso com a pergunta, nunca ninguém havia perguntado. - "Fiz mal em perguntar?"

"Não. Tudo bem. Eu ganhei isso tentando defender alguém."

"Tentando? Não conseguiu?"

"Consegui..."

"Bom trabalho, então." - Ele sorriu em resposta e ela voltou sua atenção novamente às roupas.

"São todas muito curtas."- Ela disse para John, mostrando a ele uma saia. Ele riu e se levantou indo até ela. Vasculhou o fundo do baú e tirou uma roupa do fundo e jogou para ela.

"Isso deve servir." - E dizendo isso ele a deixou sozinha novamente, e voltou a fazer, seja lá o que estava fazendo. Allison foi até a cortina a abriu revelando uma banheira que para a sua surpresa não estava tão suja. Ela deu uma olhada em John, ele parecia nem se importar com a presença dela. Ele se ajoelhou perto da banheira e abriu a torneira deixando que a água escorresse. A água começou fraca e fria e depois foi ganhando força. A água agora estava quente, ela brincou com a água por uns instantes e então se sentou encostando-se suas costas na banheira. Ela observava John agora. Ela queria saber sobre o que ele pensava, o que ele pensava sobre dela. E o que ele estava fazendo.

Ele estava escrevendo, ela podia ver. Mas o que? Ela se levantou de novo e fechou a torneira. Ela olhou pra John pela ultima vez e depois para si mesma. Ela estava vestindo uma grande camiseta meio sem cor que quase batia em seus joelhos e usando uma calça. E agora estava se perguntando por que não ligara para isso antes. Ela ficou meio sem graça em tirar a roupa ali, mesmo que John não estivesse olhando para ela no momento. Isso não mudava o fato de que ele ainda estava no mesmo cômodo que ela. Ela respirou fundo, e tirou a roupa, ele não a olhou em nenhum momento. Ela colocou um pé de cada vez, se adaptando a temperatura, até se sentar de vez deixando que a água a cobrisse e a esquentasse.

Ela deitou na banheira, de modo que ficasse totalmente debaixo da água. Ela via a água em seus olhos fazendo pequenas ondas e destorcendo a sua visão. E tudo agora parecia destorcido. Ela pensou em tudo que havia acontecido nas ultimas horas. E tudo agora parecia loucura. Ela não fazia ideia de onde estava. Não fazia ideia do que aconteceria em seguida. Por que ela se sentia tão deslocada? Enquanto a água molhava seu rosto, e seu corpo inteiro ela percebeu algo que estava tentando ignorar a um tempo. Ela queria chorar. Não havia nenhum John com ela agora. Era apenas ela e seus pensamentos. E então ela chorou. Sentiu suas lagrimas se juntando com a água da banheira. Sentiu o gosto da água entrando em sua boca, e sentiu a água entrando pelo seu nariz e invadindo seus pulmões. E sentiu que não entrava mais. Ela se sentiu afogando, não apenas na água da banheira. Mas se afogando nela mesmo. E percebia agora que não havia nada dentro dela, além da água que parecia invadir todo seu corpo.

Algo a trouxe de volta para cima, o choque térmico a fez acordar. John a segurava pelos ombros. Ela estava olhando pra ele, e ele parecia desesperado. John a moveu de modo que ela pudesse olhar para ele. John olhou direto dentro de seus olhos, Allison fez o mesmo.

"Hey."- Sua voz era calma, embora seu olhar não demonstrasse o mesmo. - "Você tem que respirar." - Allison não entendia as suas palavras, então ela percebeu. _Ela não estava respirando. _John colocou sua mão no pescoço dela e a trouxe para mais próximo dele, eles estavam _muito_ próximos agora. Ela sentia a sua respiração e o hálito dele contra seu rosto enquanto ele falava. E não sentia mais nada além disso. - "Vamos lá respira comigo..."- Ela não conseguia.

Ela tentava sugar o ar o máximo que podia, mas era como se o ar se negasse a entrar. Era como se ela não sentisse necessidade de fazer isso. Mas ela queria. Ela queria respirar, ela queria que ele a sentisse sua respiração, do mesmo modo que ela sentia a dele. Mas ela não podia. Ela sentiu as lágrimas rolarem em seu rosto, e sentiu que estava prestes a desistir, ele sentiu o mesmo. John a colocou na água devagar, embora ela tivesse tentado resistir. John a empurrou um pouco de modo que ela ficasse totalmente submersa na água. Ela não entendia bem a intenção disso, mas ela confiava nele. Ela estava debaixo da água novamente e então o ouviu dizer _"respira_". E ela respirou, no mesmo instante que tentou respirar sentiu novamente a água invadindo seu corpo. Mas ela queria o _ar._ John a soltou e no mesmo instante ela saiu da água, ela **precisava **respirar. Ela se inclinou para fora da banheira pra vomitar toda a água que havia engolido. E então olhou para John. Ela estava respirando, ela sentia agora.

"John..." - Ela começou a dizer. Ele não respondeu, apenas a pegou de volta e a envolveu em seus braços. Ela estava complemente nua, mas não se importava com isso agora. John a encostou em seu peito, ela pôde ouvir seu coração batendo.

"John?" - Ela disse sem olhar para ele. - "O que eu sou?"

John pegou algo para cobri-la e então a tirou da água. Levou-a até a cama e se sentou junto a ela. Ela olhou para ele. Ele respirou fundo se virou para aqueles olhos castanhos cheios de duvidas e de dor, e então contou a ela. Contou tudo que sabia sobre ela, tudo que Dr. Crews havia contado. Contou sobre _o que _ela era, e sobre _quem_ ela _não_ era...

* * *

Dr. Crews tentava esquecer toda a sua vida nos últimos anos. Ele teria que recomeçar tudo agora. Havia postos de ajuda que precisavam de um médico, ele pensou que seria uma ótima maneira de recomeçar fazendo algo que ele estudara a vida inteira, pelo simples prazer de ser útil. Mas no fundo o que ele queria mesmo era não ter que ficar mais naquele Abrigo, o que ele queria mesmo era não ter que ver Allison. Ele sabia que seu estado era estável, quando ela a viu nos braços de John ele pôde ver que ela não representaria perigo. Mas isso não mudava o que ela era. Isso não mudava o fato do que havia cravado em seu crânio. Ela não tinha uma alma, o que ela tinha mesmo era uma bomba relógio que a mantinha vida e ao mesmo tempo a colocava em risco. Ele continuou andando com o grupo, haviam acabado de sair. Estava claro, eram umas seis horas da manha provavelmente.

Taylor correu quando viu que a tropa já estava de partida, os viu sair pela porta e seguiu em silencio por meio dos soldados, a sentinela não a viu passar. Ela ficou observando enquanto todos seguiam em marcha, Dr. Crews era o ultimo. Ele não estava prestando muita atenção nos passos da tropa, e parecia não ligar em ficar para trás. Taylor o alcançou e caminhou com ele por alguns segundos, ele só percebeu que ela estava ao seu lado quando ela finalmente se virou para ele e o cumprimentou. Ele respondeu sorrindo, ela fez o mesmo, mas havia certa irritação no gesto. Ele olhou para a garota a seu lado, e percebeu que ainda não tinha prestado muita atenção nela. Ela era pequena para a sua idade, talvez devido a falta de alimentação ou talvez ela fosse realmente mais nova do queria dizia ser. Das vezes que ele pode vê-la, ela estava usando seu cabelo solto e deixava que ele cobrisse seu rosto, agora ela o havia colocado atrás da orelha. Ele pôde ver o rosto dela. Seus cabelos loiros e meio ondulados pareciam brilhar junto com a luz do sol (que era fraca, mas parecia haver algum efeito especial naqueles fios). Ela olhou para ele, os olhos dela eram azuis ele pôde ver agora. Ele havia visto varias pessoas diferentes naquele abrigo, mas todas as pessoas tinham o mesmo olhar. Menos Taylor. Seus olhos eram de alguém que parecia ter vivido anos em um mundo completamente diferente, onde só existia a dor. Mas ela simplesmente não demonstrava isso em seus gestos e em suas palavras.

"Para onde você vai agora não existe mais volta..."

"Eu sei."

"Sabe, ela parece muito real."

"Mas não é. Ela não é humana. Ela pode parecer como uma, pode agir como uma, mas nunca será humana."

"Diz isso como se fosse uma coisa boa."

"Isso o que?"

"Isso... de ser humana."

"E não é?"

Ela olhou para ele e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Humanos tendem a se porem sempre em primeiro lugar, Dr. Crews. Mas alguns deles não passam de monstros, se escondem por trás de suas armas e fingem lutar. Mas quando chega a noite, eles se tornam exatamente aquilo que eram pela manha..."

"O que aconteceu com você, garota?"

"Não vai querer saber. As historias que você ouvirá serão piores... muito piores."

Os dois ficaram em silencio.

"Vai me seguir até o final?"

"Não... não posso."

"Pergunta logo..."

"O que?"

"Eu sei que você me seguiu só para perguntar algo. Então vai em frente...".

Ela parou, ele fez o mesmo. Olhou ao redor só via arvores altas e mais nada. Ela não queria perguntar, na verdade ela não queria saber a resposta ela preferia ficar com suas duvidas a descobrir a verdade. Mas ela tinha que saber.

"Ela pode amar? Quer dizer, eu sei que ela é diferente. Eu pude ver nos olhos dela. Mas ela pode realmente amar?"

Ele a olhou. _Por que isso agora?_

"Eu não sei, Taylor. Pode amá-la? Pode amar algo que não tem alma?"

Ela olhou para o céu, viu o sol encoberto pelas nuvens e então respondeu e se virou para voltar ao abrigo.

"Bem, eu amo as estrelas... E eu não acho que elas tenham almas..."

Dr. Crews ficou olhando enquanto ela voltava, e se perguntou se Allison era realmente capaz de amar. Talvez ele nunca descobrisse.

"Hey." - Ele gritou para Taylor. Ela parou e se virou para ele.

"O que você viu nos olhos dela?" - Ele precisou gritar, ela já estava a uma boa distancia agora. Ela olhou para ele com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu vi as estrelas." - E então foi embora, Dr. Crews observava enquanto ela desaparecia na curva. E então se virou para a tropa que já estava longe, agilizou o passo e então seguiu seu caminho. E não ousou mais olhar para trás.

* * *

Taylor tentou andar o mais depressa possível. Se alguém a pegasse fora do Abrigo ela estaria frita. Ela não tinha ordens para sair, nem para portar arma e muito menos lutar. Ela odiava isso, o lance de ser super-protegida por todos de não poder ir para o campo de batalha. Ela não se achava uma criança, não se achava fraca. Ela era rodeada por soldados todos os dias. Idolatrava a todos, principalmente o John. E ela queria se sentir importante, ela queria que John a visse. Não como uma criancinha que precisava de proteção, mas como um soldado...

Ela só queria lutar.

Alguém observava Taylor enquanto ela caminhava. Alguém por entre as arvores. Alguém que não deveria estar ali. A pessoa a olhava por entre as arvores, tomando cuidado para não ser vista, tomando cuidado para não dar um passo em falso e não ser ouvida. Taylor nem notou, ela fora treinada para prestar atenção em cada som, fora treinada para bloquear seus pensamentos e ouvir atentamente os sons ao seu redor. Ela não estava seguindo seu treinamento agora, seus pensamentos falavam mais alto. _Crack. _Taylor olhou ao redor, não viu nada além das arvores. A pessoa parou, havia pisado num graveto. Taylor virou na sua direção, embora não pudesse ver a pessoa escondida atrás da arvore ela pôde sentir. Sentia alguém olhando através dela, mas não era exatamente _alguém_. A pessoa saiu por de trás da arvore e deu um passo para trás, Taylor estava longe o suficiente para não ter uma visão total da pessoa, ela só viu um vulto meio vermelho-alaranjado passar por entre os troncos e entrar mais na floresta. Ela congelou. Se gritasse agora ninguém a ouviria, se corresse agora ela nunca saberia quem estava ali. E se ficasse... Ela estava morta.

Ela ficou. Ficou parada por uns instantes, sua mente não estava pensando direito, ela deu um passo à frente e então estava na floresta. E então correu, correu por entre as arvores, tentando tomar cuidado para não pisar em nada e cair. Ela ia o mais rápido que podia, via a pessoa correndo mais a frente, mas era mil vezes mais rápida. Ela continuou correndo, as arvores agora ficavam cada vez mais próximas uma das outras. Correr ali era loucura, Taylor não conhecia bem a floresta e sentia agora que estava ficando cada vez mais distante do Abrigo. Ela tinha que voltar, ela tinha que dar meia volta e correr para o Abrigo e alertar sobre o visitante. Ela não portava arma alguma, era a maior loucura de sua vida. Ela sentia a adrenalina correndo em seu corpo. O que diabos ela estava fazendo perseguindo aquela pessoa? Ela parou, não via mais a pessoa. Não via mais nada. Só as arvores ao redor, nem o céu ela podia mais ver. Ela estava perdida, não sabia por onde tinha vindo. Ela estava sem fôlego. Curvou-se colocando as mãos nos joelhos e respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração que insistia em sair descontrolada. Levantou-se aos poucos assim que a respiração foi voltando ao normal. E então o ar foi embora. Ela sentiu que seu corpo todo não obedecia ao comando de _correr. _Ela _tinha _que correr. Parada a poucos metros dela, uma pessoa a encarava. Taylor pode ver seus olhos sem vida, seu rosto inexpressível. E Taylor soube que não era uma _pessoa_.

A pessoa não se mexeu. Ela via a garotinha parada a poucos metros dela, totalmente congelada. Seu plano estava indo como planejado. Agora era só esperar que a garota recuperasse as forças e _corresse._

Taylor sentiu as forças voltando, sentia suas pernas e o ar voltara. E então ela correu. Correu o mais rápido que pôde dessa vez, bem mais rápido que antes. Nem sabia bem se era o lado certo, apenas correu. Não olhou para trás porque sabia que se fizesse isso deixaria que o pânico a controlasse e fazer isso era se entregar à morte. Por enquanto ela ia apenas correr.

A pessoa nem correu, dava passos lentos. Sabia que a garota estava no fim da linha. Taylor já estava cansada tentou colocar os pensamentos em ordem enquanto corria. Ela não queria olhar para trás e descobrir que a _pessoa_ estava quase a alcançando. Ela tentou formar uma imagem da _pessoa. _Era uma mulher, sua pele era pálida como de um defunto e seus cabelos eram vermelhos quase laranjas. Por um momento Taylor podia jurar que era uma pessoa de verdade, mas a expressão do rosto dela a entregava.

A mulher continuava a seguir os passos de Taylor. A garota era mais forte do que ela pensava, ainda não havia desistido de correr.

Taylor olhou para trás, ela já não aguentava mais, mas continuou a correr e foi ai que ela errou. Ela sentiu o pé ficar preso em algo. Alguma raiz provavelmente, não conseguiu tirar o pé a tempo. Então caiu, caiu em alguma depressão que havia no meio da floresta. Sentiu a terra batendo em seu rosto enquanto ela rolava abaixo. Até seu corpo parar. A queda pareceu ter durado uma eternidade. Ela estava deitada com o rosto voltado ao chão. Tentou se apoiar em seus braços para se levantar, não conseguiu. Pareceu ter deslocado o ombro. Sentou-se e o colocou no lugar, e não gritou, já havia feito isso antes. Ela olhou para cima, para ver o tamanho da queda. Não soube calcular quantos metros havia. Levantou-se pensando qual seria seu próximo passo. E então olhou para cima novamente, e lá estava a mulher. Ela não tinha mais para onde correr. Se tentasse subir provavelmente não conseguiria chegar até o final, então ela apenas se entregou.

A mulher finalmente tinha levado a garota até onde queria. Tinha sido difícil, chegou a pensar que a garota sairia da floresta antes.

Taylor respirou fundo, não havia mais nada a fazer. Viu a mulher descer a depressão. A mulher dava cada passo sem se preocupar onde pisaria, não olhou para o chão nenhuma vez. Seus pés pareciam se adaptar a terra. A descida havia acabado. Deu um passo à frente, Taylor continuou imóvel. A mulher se aproximou mais.

"_Pare!"- _Taylor gritou. Gritar parecia o certo a se fazer. A mulher parou, não era preciso ir mais adiante.

"Quem é você?" - A mulher não respondeu. Apenas a encarava. Taylor tentou não se assustar, mas era impossível.

"O que você quer?"- Taylor não conseguia manter-se calada, nem em situações como essa.

"Eu quero mudar o mundo." - A mulher respondeu, Taylor gelou com a voz dela.

"Bem, eu não posso te ajudar."

"Sim você pode."

"Não vou te ajudar..."

"Você quer ouvir uma historia antes?" - A mulher se aproximou mais dela. Taylor teve que jogar a cabeça para trás, a mulher era alta. E então a mulher fez menção de dizer algo, mas esperou, ela parecia que estava se deliciando com o que ia dizer. Taylor queria correr, dar um soco na mulher antes e então correr. Mas algo dizia a ela que isso seria loucura. Então a mulher falou, falou a ultima coisa que Taylor esperava ouvir. Ela disse _o seu nome. _O nome que John disse que ela não deveria falar para ninguém. Nem ele sabia qual era. Então como aquela mulher sabia? A mulher viu a surpresa no rosto da criança. Ela tinha total atenção dela agora.

* * *

Allison ouvia cada palavra que John contava sobre ela. Ela não conseguia entender nem a metade. A única coisa que ela entendia era que ela e John eram completamente diferentes um do outro. Ele era _humano _e ela era simplesmente _algo_, algo que ela nunca conseguiria entender. Ela não quis ouvir o resto. John não continuou, então. O que ela era, ela não saberia dizer. O que a mantinha viva e o que mantinha John vivo eram coisas completamente diferentes. John ficou observando ela, ela fitava o chão. Ele queria fazer mais por ela essa noite. Mas ele não sabia do que ela precisava.

_Ela precisava respirar._

Não para viver, ela sabia disso agora, ela não precisava respirar... Ela não podia se afogar e não podia morrer tão facilmente. Mas porque ela se sentia tão morta por dentro? Ele permaneceu sentada, sentia que John a olhava, mas ela não queria olhar para ele agora. Ela ainda estava molhava, uma toalha curta a cobria, mas não evitava que ela sentisse frio. Os pingos de água de seu cabelo caiam lentamente em sua coxa. O ar entrava em seus pulmões.

_Ela estava respirando._

Mas não havia necessidade. Então porque ela continuava a respirar? Ela se virou para John. Ele estava tão triste quanto ela. Mas não por ela não ser igual a ele, mas sim pelo fato dela ainda não se aceitar. Ela se aproximou dele e deitou a cabeça em seu colo. John pensou duas vezes antes de tocá-la, sua pele estava gelada e molhada, mas ele podia aquecê-la. A mão dele acariciava seu ombro, ela ainda sentia o frio. Ela ainda sentia o ar. E, além disso, ela o sentia junto a ela e pouco a pouco ela foi percebendo. Que ele era o motivo pelo qual ela ainda respirava.


	4. Memória Imperfeita

**Capitulo 4 – **Memória Imperfeita

**2009 D.C**

Sarah acordou com John ao seu lado. Ele estava olhando para ela, e parecia estar péssimo.

"Está há quanto tempo aqui?"

Ele olhou no relógio enquanto bocejava.

"Pouco tempo"

"Não dormiu?"

"Não, eu acho... Um pouco, não sei."

Sarah sorriu para ele e passou as mãos em seus cabelos que agora estavam curtos.

"Eu queria pedir desculpa...".

"Eu também acho que devo me desculpar...".

"Não, mãe. Eu estava errado. Você só estava querendo me proteger e eu querendo não aceitar a verdade. Nós temos que nos prepararmos...".

"O que quer dizer, John?"

"Não há mais pistas para o Turk. Estamos correndo em círculos. Nós temos que achar um lugar seguro para enfrentar o Julgamento Final. Nós temos que nos prepararmos para a Guerra... Eu tenho que me preparar".

John evitou olhar para sua mãe. Era difícil para ela aceitar isso, era difícil para os dois.

"Nós vamos estar com você. Vamos lutar juntos...". _Nós. _Ele ouvia isso e tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em Cameron. _Nós. _Ele e Cameron. Desde quando ele pensava neles dois juntos? Desde quando ele _não _pensava neles dois juntos? Ele lutou contra seus pensamentos. Contra seus _desejos._ Ele não tinha tempo para isso agora...

"Mas ainda precisamos achar Cromartie. Ele é o que representa maior risco para nós agora. Temos que preparar nossas armas, temos que achar um lugar para nos escondermos. Alguma base militar abandonada, algo que agüente. Precisamos de soldados... precisamos começar a resistência o mais cedo possível. O único jeito de ganhar essa Guerra é se nos prepararmos desde já..."

Sarah olhava para ele enquanto ele falava, ele não estava apenas dando sugestões, ele não estava apenas falando o que devia ou não ser feito. Ele estava dando _ordens_. Sarah ficou um tempo em silencio, surpresa de como seu filho estava mudando... E o que ela poderia fazer sobre isso?

"Sem escola hoje, huh?"

"Eu não consigo ficar nem em pé"

Ela riu dele.

"Cameron usou o pior método para te fazer acordar para o mundo, não?"

"É acho que sim...". Ele sorriu se lembrando da noite passada, Sarah nem quis perguntar o porque do sorriso.

"Eu vou preparar um café. Vai tomar um banho por enquanto...".

Sarah se levantou dando um beijo na testa dele antes de sair. John tentou dormir. Ele queria levantar, mas o cansaço era maior. Ele sentiu que seu corpo estava se entregando ao cansaço, seus olhos se fecharam e então ele os abriu novamente. Seu celular vibrara. Ele atendeu, não falou nada apenas o colocou na orelha e esperou que a pessoa do outro lado começasse a falar.

"_Hey, cadê você?" _

Era a Riley. Ele podia desligar...

"_John?"_

Ainda dava tempo de desligar...

"Oi..."

Fraco!

"_CADE VOCÊ???"_

"Eu não vou à escola hoje...".

"_Ótimo. Continua fazendo isso. Tenho algo para te contar. Ta uma loucura isso aqui. Vai ter o baile. As provas. Vários trabalhos. Esta todo mundo tentando recuperar as notas perdidas. E alias, eu peguei seu boletim. E quer saber de uma coisa? Suas notas em artes são péssimas. Em artes John! Quem no mundo tira nota ruim em artes? Pelo jeito você... e eu. Droga, enfim. O professor disse que podemos recuperar a nota ainda. Vai ter essa peça de teatro. E alem do mais tem esse poema. Pode ser um quadro. Uma musica... o que for. Relacionado a guerra. E o relatório de um filme... Não entre em pânico. O professor escolheu Senhor dos Anéis... e ele disse que podemos ver o filme numa boa e escrever sobre as diferenças do livro e do filme... Espero que você tenha lido o livro..."_

Por que ela falava tão rápido? John não conseguia pegar metade das coisas que ela estava falando e definitivamente ele não pediria para ela repetir.

"Eu não li...".

"_Ótimo, John."_ John pode sentir que ela revirava os olhos do outro lado da linha.

"E a historia do baile...".

"_Não esta pensando em ir, está? Porque eu não vou... e você não esta pensando em convidar outra pessoa..."_

"Não... foi só para saber...".

"_Vai fazer o que essa noite?"_

"Tentar dormir..."

"_E antes disso...?"_

"O que você tem em mente?"

"_Tava pensando em ir até ai... Sabe a gente podia ver um filme. Um filme bom, não igual ao de ontem... Podia ser um desenho... A gente podia ver junto... eu, você e a Cameron"._

Ele pareceu não ter escutado o ultimo nome.

"Como é?"

"_Ela me odeia, John... Só estou querendo ser legal..."._

"Hm. Está querendo me usar para chegar até ela, não é?

Ele riu.

"_Deixa de ser idiota. Só estou querendo ser legal com a sua irmã. Se não quiser que eu vá... fala logo."_

"Pode vim, Riley."

"_Vejo você à noite."_

Então ela desligou. John não conseguiria mais dormir... Porque ele aceitou isso?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

John sentiu o cheiro do café enquanto entrava na cozinha. Sua mãe entregou uma xícara a ele. Ele esperou que ela se virasse para ele poder provar, era horrível. Sarah definitivamente não sabia fazer nada na cozinha, e café se incluía nessa categoria. John achou melhor simplesmente tomar tudo logo. Derek entrou na cozinha, seguido por Cameron.

"Eles bateram com o carro...".

"Vocês o que?"

"John perdeu o controle do volante, e acabou batendo em um poste. Não houve mortes.".

"Viu? Não houve mortes".

John olhou para sua mãe, e depois para Derek. Os dois não pareciam ter levado a historia do "Não houve mortes" como um ponto positivo.

"Você definitivamente não vai mais pegar naquele carro até aprender a se concentrar enquanto dirige." Sarah disse enquanto pegava a xícara vazia da mão dele.

"Não vai acontecer novamente"

John deixou a cozinha e foi para seu quarto, tomou um banho e conseguiu dormir por algumas horas. Até ser acordado pelo seu celular novamente. Ele olhou para a tela do celular: **Riley.**

"_Hey o que eu devo levar?"_

"O que?"

"_O filme... o que eu levo?"_

"Nada que tenha violência, ou robôs... Definitivamente não traga nada que tenha robôs."

"_Vou levar Procurando Nemo. Beijos"._

John olhou para o celular por um tempo. Ele tinha que dar um fim naquele celular. Ele se levantou ainda sonolento e saiu se arrastado pelo corredor da casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah e Derek estavam conversando sobre o plano de John. Cameron estava com eles, mas totalmente fora da conversa. Sarah olhava para ela uma vez ou outra... Mas ela simplesmente estava lá sentada como se estivesse pensando...

"Abrigo antinucleares. Como a gente faz para construir um?"

"Não precisamos construir." Cameron disse de repente.

"Então você tem um plano?" Sarah perguntou, vendo agora que ela havia _"acordado". _

"Podemos pesquisar. Não na internet... Cromartie poderá nos interceptar...".

"Então você não tem um plano...".

"Bibliotecas... em jornais antigos. Talvez nós encontremos algo lá...".

"Ótimo..." Derek interrompeu, ele sentiu como se tivesse que dizer algo. Coisa de macho.

"E armas... Precisamos melhorar nosso armamento".

"Armas de plasma" Derek e Cameron disseram juntos.

"Armas de plasma?"

Derek esperou que Cameron respondesse.

"Os Soldados usavam armas de plasma no Futuro."

"Teremos que fabricá-las"

"E você sabe fazer isso?"

"Sei seu design. Não sei como construí-la de fato."

"Derek, você pode ajudá-la?"

Derek olhou incrédulo para Sarah. Ela realmente não estava insinuando que os dois teriam que trabalhar juntos. Sarah viu que ele não responderia. Derek acabou respondendo que sim, não por vontade própria. Sarah havia dado aquele olhar de impaciência que ela sempre dava.

"E Cromartie?"

Cameron perguntou e Sarah parecia que estava achando um jeito melhor de dizer aquilo. Cameron esperou.

"Vocês vão ter que voltar para a escola... Nós vamos ficar lá dando apoio...".

"O que quer dizer com apoio?"

Derek olhou para Sarah e respondeu por ela.

"Vamos usá-los como isca."

"Não. Vocês vão usar_ John_ como isca. É arriscado".

"Você vai estar lá".

Ele disse, como se fosse algo que ela já estivesse a par.

"Ainda é arriscado."

Havia preocupação na voz de Cameron e um pouco de desespero. Derek olhou para Sarah e balançou a cabeça desistindo da discussão.

"É o nosso único plano, Cameron. Se você tiver um melhor...".

Cameron abaixou a cabeça, ela estava pensando. Era o único plano que eles tinham. E definitivamente era o melhor. Ela conhecia o jeito que Cromartie trabalhava, ele iria voltar uma hora ou outra. Mas era arriscado. Ela conseguiria dar conta de John, mas o fato de Riley esta sempre por perto meio que atrapalhava os planos. Ela teria que pensar em uma estratégia. Mas por enquanto _nada_ era tudo que eles tinham.

"Vamos precisar da arma." Ela disse se dirigindo a Derek. Ele assentiu.

"Vamos à biblioteca essa noite."

"Por que?"

John havia acabado de entrar na cozinha, e perguntou se sentando à mesa. Ele ainda estava morrendo de sono. Ele saiu olhando de rosto em rosto. Todos pareciam estar bem preocupados. Incluindo Cameron. Desde quando ela se preocupava? Ela desviou o olhar dele assim que ele o olhou, ele não tentou fazer mais contato.

"Vamos procurar informações sobre os abrigos... Você vem com a gente?" Sarah perguntou antes de sair da cozinha, Derek foi na frente para preparar as armas. John demorou um pouco para responder. Cameron achou que ele estava muito lento hoje, e nervoso. Ela nem precisou tocá-lo para ver que ele estava nervoso.

"Não eu vou ficar... E Cameron pode ficar também?"

Sarah olhou para Cameron antes de responder.

"Eu posso ficar com ele. Se vocês conseguirem dar conta...".

"Nós podemos"

Sarah saiu deixando os dois sozinhos. John ficou incomodado de ficar sozinho com Cameron por causa da noite passada, embora ela agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido. Era como se ela simplesmente esquecesse das coisas. Ela estava totalmente inexpressiva hoje, diferente da noite passada quando ela até sorriu para ele. Ele sabia que ela era assim. _Inexpressiva._ Mas facilitaria se ela simplesmente não olhasse para ele como ela estava olhando agora. Era até difícil olhar diretamente nos olhos dela quando ela estava desse jeito. _Ela sempre foi desse jeito, e ela sempre será._ Ele tentou lembrar disso. O que era pior, porque ele realmente havia aprendido a gostar dela daquele jeito. O difícil era _demonstrar_. O difícil era se controlar para não _demonstrar_... Mas achava estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho no lance de se desapegar dela... Não que ele tivesse se apegado, ou teria?

"John?"

"O que foi?"

"Por que você queria que eu ficasse?"

"Riley vai vim aqui ela queria que nós víssemos um filme juntos então...".

"Vou estar no meu quarto...". Ela se virou para sair.

"NÃO. Ela quer que você fique...".

"Por quê?"

"Ela esta tentando ser legal. Ela pensa que você a odeia. Então tenta ser legal com ela, ok?"

"Eu não tenho que ser legal com ninguém"

Cameron simplesmente saiu da cozinha e foi para seu o quarto. John devia ter dito: **não**. Era tão fácil. Era para ele ter simplesmente negado o convite. Ele temeu pelo pior. Cameron parecia realmente irritada enquanto saia. Não era intenção dele , ele só queria agradar a Riley. Ele _tinha_ que agradar ela. Ele tinha sido um idiota a noite passada com ela. Ele estava _sendo_ um idiota com a Cameron, mas ele não se tocava sobre isso...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Cadê a garota?"

Derek perguntou a Sarah assim que ela sentou-se no banco do passageiro.

"A _garota_?" Sarah pareceu se divertir enquanto falava isso.

"É Sarah. Cameron... o que for. Cadê ela?"

"Ela vai ficar. Hm, se eu não te conhecesse bem eu diria que você está mudando seus pensamentos sobre ela... E quer saber... Eu nem te conheço tão bem. Apenas dirija.".

"Não devia se apegar a ela... E não devia deixar que seu filho fizesse o mesmo".

"Eu sei o que é melhor para meu filho." Ela o cortou.

"E eu sei o que é melhor para o John Connor...".

"Está ai a diferença...".

Ela olhou para ele irritada. Derek não disse mais nada, olhou para ela e pode ver que seus olhos brilhavam... Não era o tipo de brilho que se via nos olhos de uma pessoa cheia de vida ou de alguém apaixonado... Era como fogo... Talvez fosse assim que ela estivesse se sentido agora... Queimando...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

John seguiu Cameron até o primeiro andar ele estava prestes a entrar no quarto dela quando campainha tocou. Era Riley. Ele chegou a cogitar em não atender. Mas acabou atendendo.

"Hey..." Ela não o beijou e nem nada, apenas se jogou no sofá. O que John achou um alívio, ele estava pensando em como ia fazer para _não beijá-la _depois da noite passada. Ele ficou observando ela, ela não parecia _bem. _

"Está tudo bem com você?" ele perguntou se sentando próximo a ela.

"Ta tudo ótimo. Eu meio que briguei com a minha mãe e dormi fora de casa."

"Aonde você dormiu?"

"Dentro do carro... na garagem...".

John riu dela, ela apenas sorriu não havia tanta graça de onde ela estava _olhando._

"Pode vir aqui em casa quando brigar com a sua mãe... Nós temos carros grandes...".

"Você está cheio de graça hoje... O que aconteceu? Você saiu tão depressa ontem. Eu pensei que era algo serio. Ai então quando eu chego aqui... você está bem. O que aconteceu?"

"Nada..."

"Fez as pazes com a sua mãe?"

"É... eu fiz as pazes com ela".

"Isso é bom, John. Mas Cameron ainda me odeia, não é?"

"Ela não te odeia... Ela é só... ela é desse jeito. Eu não sei o que ela pensa sobre você, eu não sei o que ela pensa sobre nada...".

_Não sei nem o que ela pensa sobre mim. _

"Certo... Coloca logo o filme, John. Eu só quero ir dormir".

John colocou o filme que ela havia trazido e se sentou junto a ela. Ela olhou para ele e deitou no colo dele, dormindo em seguida. Ela havia falado serio quando disse que "só queria dormir".

John se perguntou até aonde ele iria com isso. Com esse relacionamento com Riley. Ele sabia que não estava se apaixonando por ela, mas a pergunta não era essa. Como ela se sentia a respeito dele? Eles nunca falavam sobre isso, nunca conversavam sobre eles. Na verdade não conversavam sobre nada, era sempre isso. Era sempre só isso: TV, um filme e às vezes ela vinha só para dormir... Eles definitivamente não tinham futuro juntos. Ele se pegou agora pensando nisso, no futuro ou na _não existência_ dele. Ele tocou nos cabelos dela, enrolando os fios em seus dedos. E naquele momento ele teve um flash dela morta em seus braços. Ele sabia o que estava por vir, e querendo ou não ela estava no fogo cruzado. Ele podia mantê-la em sua vida e protegê-la. Ou ele podia permitir que ela fosse embora enquanto ele fugia para se preparar para a Guerra. Ela teria que lutar se ele decidir-se mantê-la por perto e talvez ela morresse no processo. E se ele a deixa-se ir, ela morreria de qualquer forma. A guerra não era por culpa dele. Ele seria aquele que lideraria um exército rumo à vitória. Ele salvaria vidas. Ele seria um herói. Ele tinha que começar alguma hora... Então porque não começar com ela?

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron observava enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos dela, e isso a fez lembrar de algo. Foi como um flash. Tão rápido que ela nem pode registrar em sua mente. Mas ela pode sentir, era como se o flash estimula-se algo nela. Ela sentiu frio por todo o seu corpo, e lagrimas em seu rosto que não existiam e como se alguém tocasse seu ombro. E era como se esse alguém fosse John. Eram somente coisas que ela estava projetando em sua mente, ela pensou. Mas parecia tão real. Ela queria que fosse real. John continuava acariciando os cabelos da garota. "_Ela pensa que você a odeia." _Cameron não sabia o significado da palavra "odiar". Ela não podia odiar, e se pudesse não saberia descrever tal sentimento. Era assim que ela pensava. Mas a verdade era: ela odiava Riley. Ela odiava o fato de que ela não era a garota que John acariciava. Ela odiava o fato de John ignorar o que _ele _sentia por ela. E acima de tudo, ela odiava não pode entender o que se passava com ela no momento...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"_Como você vai fazer para protegê-la? Como você vai fazer para se proteger?"_. As palavras de sua mãe ressoavam em sua mente. Ele não sabia, não sabia como faria para mantê-la salva. Ele também não sabia como _se manteria _salvo. A única coisa que _importava _e que ele sabia: era que ele tinha a Cameron e isso era o bastante por hoje. Ele se virou para a escada talvez na esperança de vê-la e ele a viu. Ela estava lá sentada no ultimo degrau da escada olhando para ele. Ele não pode ver a expressão no rosto dela. Cameron notou que ele a olhava, ela desceu as escadas tão devagar que John jurou que ela desistiria e voltaria para o quarto. Ela deu meia volta na sala em direção à cozinha. John se virou se perguntando o que ela faria em seguida. Ela passou por ele novamente dessa vez indo para a porta. _Com uma arma. _

"Cameron..." John tentou o máximo para controlar a voz e não gritar. Ele não queria ter que explicar para Riley o do porque Cameron andava por ai com uma arma.

"O que foi?" Cameron se virou para John e tentou bloquear a imagem de Riley deitada em seu colo. O que era quase impossível já que agora ela tinha um melhor ângulo deles dois. Havia uma certa mudança no tom de voz dela, não era mais monótono. Era um tom diferente... Seria irritação?

"O que você vai fazer?"

John apontou para a arma com o queixo, ela olhou para as suas mãos e entendeu o que John queria dizer.

"Vigília..."

"Você precisa fazer isso hoje? Quer dizer... Você pode ficar aqui. E a gente pode ver o filme...".

"Não"

Ela respondeu tão rápido e com tanta firmeza na voz que John achou melhor deixá-la ir. Ele assentiu para ela e então ela se afastou deixando-o sozinho novamente com a garota...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A cada passo que Cameron dava no escuro era seguido de um pensamento_ "Proteger John Connor"_. E então tudo voltava à sua mente novamente. O beijo de John e Riley e agora os dois juntos... Eles sempre estariam juntos? Haveria espaço na vida dele para ela? Ela havia dado duas voltas nos perímetros da casa e havia percebido agora que durante todo o tempo em que ela fazia isso ela não estava olhando para frente, nem para os lados e muito menos para a sua arma. Ela estava dando voltas ao redor da casa enquanto sua arma estava abaixada apontada para o chão. O que havia acontecido com o lance de proteger John Connor? O que havia acontecido com o _"Você é uma exterminadora resgatada e re-progamada para obedecer aos comandos do General Connor. Todas as suas memórias foram apagadas para aumentar as chances de sucesso. Você entende, Soldado?". _A voz da garota era repetida em sua mente varias vezes. Era isso o que ela era. Era isso que haviam contado à ela... Era isso a única coisa que ela lembrava... Mas havia algo mais...

Cameron encostou-se à parede da casa, de onde ela estava era possível ver a janela da sala. Ela olhou por ela, John ainda estava sentado no sofá com Riley adormecida em seu colo. Ele estava rindo com a televisão. Cameron acompanhou seu sorriso.

**Alvo: **John Connor

**Missão:**

Cameron não entendeu o que havia acontecido.

**Alvo: **John Connor

**Missão:**

Algo estava errado...

**Integridade do chip:** _Danificado_

**Integridade do cérebro:**_ Funcional_

**Integridade do Sistema Nervoso:** _Funcional_

**Integridade da Medula:** _Remediada_

**Alvo: **John Connor

**Missão:**

Cameron sentiu como se tivesse recebido uma terrível pancada em seu peito. A pancada veio tão rápida e com essa mesma velocidade ela se foi... E com ela uma parte do ar de Cameron.

Cameron se encostou novamente na parede, dessa vez olhando para o céu. Sua respiração era curta... Uma nuvem passou lentamente no céu, e Cameron tentou controlar sua respiração acompanhando o movimento da mesma. Até que o ar voltou, a nuvem passou e a Lua se mostrou alta no céu... Com a sua luz branca... Sobre ela, novamente...

"_Você tem que respirar" _

Agora Cameron não conseguia pensar mais em nada. Cada passo que ela dava agora era seguido de um_ flash _que era seguido de vozes, de cheiros, de rostos... E ela não sabia como explicar. Mas de repente era como se ela começasse a lembrar... Ela entrou na casa sem conseguir da um passo sem ter que se segurar na parede ou em algo. _"Proteger John Connor" _repetiu algumas vezes em sua cabeça, até esse pensamento ser reposto por _"Apenas chegue ao quarto". _O que ela estava fazendo? Ela tinha uma missão a cumprir. O ultimo degrau da escada pareceu o mais difícil. Ela nem se tocou que John estava olhando para ela enquanto ela subia, ela nem notou que John a seguia agora...

John desviou o olhar da tv. Cameron entrara na sala, se segurando na parede, ela soltou a arma no chão e deu um passo à frente subindo a escada. John cuidadosamente retirou cabeça de Riley de seu colo e a colocou sobre uma almofada. Ele foi até Cameron, pegou a arma antes e subiu a escadas atrás de Cameron. Cameron se segurava no corrimão da escada tão forte que John pensou que quebraria em dois, ela não quebrou. Eles estavam no primeiro andar. Cameron estava mais a frente, ela entrou em seu quarto e se jogou na cama fechando os olhos logo em seguida.

John viu toda a cena. Aproximou-se lentamente da cama dela, e então parou. Chamou pelo seu nome duas vezes até que ela enfim o olhou...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron estava tentando organizar seus pensamentos, mas ela não tinha controle sobre eles. Era como se varias novas informações fossem ditas a ela a cada segundo. Era como se um filme rodasse em sua cabeça, mas não era um filme. Eram memórias dela. Memórias que provavelmente haviam sido apagadas. Mas por quê? As imagens não eram aleatórias e passavam repetidamente. Memórias um pouco desfocadas, mas nítidas o bastante para que ela soubesse que eram todas reais. Que era dela essas imagens. _Essas memórias. _Todas imperfeitas, todas confusas, _mas eram dela. _E saber disso já bastava. Saber que elas de fato haviam acontecido era o bastante. O bastante para fazer com que ela não se sentisse sozinha e o bastante para que ela tivesse certeza... De que não era errado se sentir assim...

Cameron ouviu John chamar por seu nome. Sentou-se e ficou olhando para ele o que pareceu uma eternidade pelo ponto de vista de John, mas não havia durado nem dois segundos.

"Vai perguntar se meu chip está bem? Se eu não vou tentar te matar, ou algo do gênero? Porque ultimamente é a única coisa que você vem me perguntando... Ultimamente é a única coisa que eu sou... Um robô com um maldito chip danificado, não é?" Ela não olhou para ele enquanto falava. John se perguntou se alguma vez já a tinha visto tão... Perdida. Se alguma vez ela já havia falado com ele como agora. Ela estava irritada, assustada e aparentemente sem saber o que fazer. Ela se levantou para sair do cômodo, mas John colocou o braço na frente dela impedindo que ela passasse. Ela parou.

"Eu só preciso saber se você está bem. Por que o que aconteceu lá embaixo... e o que esta acontecendo agora. Não é normal... O que aconteceu com você?". John nunca soou tão preocupado com ela. Talvez não explicitamente, porque ele sempre se preocupava com ela. E sempre se preocuparia.

"Eu me lembrei...".

"Você se lembrou? Do que exatamente?"

John se aproximou dela.

"De estar em seus braços...". Saiu como um sussurro, John estava olhando em seus olhos, embora ela preferisse olhar para qualquer lugar menos para ele.

"No dia em que eu te resgatei?" Foi a única coisa que veio à mente dele, também ele não conseguia pensar mais em nenhum outro motivo para que ela estivesse em seus braços...

"Eu acho..."

"E o que mais?" John tentou não demonstrar curiosidade em sua voz.

"Só lembro disso... Talvez você as tenha apagado porque era melhor assim...".

John não respondeu. Ele se imaginou fazendo isso. Imaginou seus motivos. Por que ele faria isso? Por que ele apagaria suas memórias? O que ela havia feito?

"Não é?" Cameron olhou para ele, e John quase sentiu aqueles olhos castanhos o puxando para dentro. John não respondeu. O que ele responderia? "Diz algo...". John não disse. Cameron olhou para ele e se aproximou mais... Ela podia prever o que ele faria... Ele iria dizer algo estúpido, iria afastá-la diria que não era certo e então a noite acabaria ali... Acabaria para sempre... Mas ela precisava fazer aquilo, ela precisava sentir aquilo... Ela precisava dele. Ela se aproximou mais dele e o que fez a seguir deixou John sem reação... Ele não esperava, não esperava isso... Ela o abraçou... E foi tão... Ele não soube explicar, era como se ela não soubesse fazer isso.

"O que você esta fazendo?" Cameron se afastou.

"Eu só queria me sentir em seus braços novamente...". E dizendo isso ela apenas ficou lá... Parada sem saber o que falar ou fazer em seguida. John deu um sorriso de lado e ela meio que respondeu o sorriso, embora o que John viu em seus lábios foi pura tristeza.

"Tudo bem, Cameron" Agora quem se aproximou foi ele, tocando nos cabelos delas sem ao menos saber o porque e descendo a mão até seu rosto quente. Ela respirou fundo quando ele a tocou. John a trouxe para mais perto dele e abraçou forte. John permaneceu assim, com ela em seus braços, por algum tempo... Sentindo o calor que o corpo dela fazia contra o dele e sentindo o cabelo dela em seu rosto... Não havia nada errado nisso, ele pensou. Não havia nada de errado em ter-la em seus braços... Pelo menos, não hoje.

* * *

**Ao som de Remy Zero, Perfect Memory e de Switchfoot, On Fire**

**(:**


	5. Todas as canções que eu conheço

_Nos ensinam quando criança, que o Mundo gira. E nós não acreditamos nisso, porque não podemos sentir. Tudo está parado: é tudo que sabemos. Mas o mundo continuar a girar. E nesse momento o chão sob os nossos pés esta girando a milhares de quilômetros por hora e o Mundo está contornando o Sol a cento e sete quilômetros por hora, e ninguém consegue sentir? Estamos voando pelo espaço agarrados na casca desse Planeta. Segurados por uma Força que não podemos ver, segurados por uma Força que não podemos sentir... Mas se Ela simplesmente nos soltar..._

(Citação Adaptada – The Doctor)

* * *

**Capitulo 5 - **Todas as canções que eu conheço

**2018 D.C**

A criança caminhou por entre os túneis. Sempre encostada na parede para que não caísse. Alguns soldados passaram por ela. Um parou e entregou um pedaço de pão e umas pimentas. Ela odiava as pimentas. Mas comeu o pão. Ela não deveria estar ali. Crystal Peak. Era aonde ela deveria estar. Era seguro lá. Era o que soldados diziam. Mas não havia lugar seguro, ela sabia disso. Então ela preferia ficar se escondendo nos túneis, os soldados ficavam de olho nela. E ela podia ficar de olho em John. Nessa noite em especial estava tudo silencioso. Ela parou quando viu um homem próximo a uma parede. Ele estava desenhando algo. Um leão. Ela nunca tinha visto um, mas sabia exatamente como ele se parecia. Um grande gato com cabelos dourados. Dourados como os dela. Ela pensou. O homem havia acabado de pintar e agora se afastava junto com outros soldados. HANG IN THERE BABY. Ela não sabia o que isso queria dizer. Ela apenas juntou as letras e memorizou a palavra. De repente o túnel ficou estranhamente em silencio. Não havia ninguém ali. Então ela subiu as escadas. E parou. Era noite. Caminhou sem nem ao menos saber para onde estava indo. Fazia dois dias que ela não via o lado de fora. Ela não olhava para o chão quando estava lá fora. Havia mortos no chão. E coisas que ela não gostaria de ver. Então ela preferia andar olhando para o céu. Guiada pelas estrelas invisíveis. Nunca havia estrelas. Elas estavam sempre cobertas pelas nuvens de fumaças. Ou quando não era isso eram cobertas por naves que traziam a morte como piloto. Ela odiava tudo isso. Desejava que simplesmente tudo parasse. Desejava poder dormir novamente. Não dormia muito. Sarah sempre fazia com que ela adormecesse em seu colo, e ela apertava o dedo dela bem forte por medo de que ela se afastasse. Mas Sarah nunca se afastaria dela. Ela era o motivo pelo qual ela ainda lutava... Era difícil se desapegar de coisas assim... De um abraço... De um beijo de boa noite. Especialmente quando se é a única coisa que lhe resta na vida. Por isso ela não dormia. Todos os seus sonhos, que antes era de coisas boas haviam sido substituídos por pesadelos que se tornavam realidade assim que ela acordava. Era difícil ser uma criança no meio da Guerra...

Ela parou, parecia que todos os soldados estavam se preparando para marchar. Rezou para que eles não a esquecessem ali. Mas logo esse pensamento de abandono desapareceu. Ela olhou para o céu e podia jurar que a nuvem havia se mexido. E então ela esperou. Balançou-se lentamente para frente e para trás. Não porque achava isso divertido. E Sim porque isso a ajudava a não ficar enjoada. E que nem como estamos em um barco e para se acostumar com o balanço do barco o melhor a fazer era se misturar com ele ou deitar e não levantar ate que o barco esteja parado. No caso dela não havia como parar o balanço debaixo de seus pés... Suas botas eram maiores que seus pés de modo que ficava uma sensação estranha enquanto ela se balançava uma sensação de como se não houvesse nada segurando ela no chão... E olhando para o céu e se sentia livre... Voando no espaço...

"Esperando que as portas do céu se abram e derreta seus problemas? Como gotas de limão?"

"O que?" A garota olhou para o homem que se ajoelhara perto dela. Perry. Ela já o conhecia. Ele sempre conversava com ela. Perguntava se ela havia comido ou dormido. Ela sempre respondia que sim, mesmo que fosse "não".

"Como na musica...".

"Não conheço essa musica." Ele sorriu. Ela fez o mesmo, não porque tinha vontade, sabia que adultos sorriam raramente então quando se via um sorrindo você tinha que fazer o mesmo.

"Não devia estar dormindo?" Ele olhou ao redor, ela o imitou.

"Deveria... Mas não estou."

"E por que não?"

"A mulher com quem vocês me deixaram. Ela perdeu o filho e ela o chama durante a noite. Eu queria fazer algo por ela... Mas eu não posso substituir seu filho...".

"Não pode apenas ficar lá... até a dor passar?" A garota negou com a cabeça.

"Certas dores não passam. Ou você aprende a viver com ela. Ou você se desliga...". Perry ouviu a garotinha falar como se conhecesse de dor melhor do que todos ali. E talvez de fato conhecesse.

"Quer aprender um jogo?"

"Aham..."

"Vê aquela lata ali?" Ela assentiu. "Você tem que jogar o disco para derrubá-la" Ela achou estúpida a brincadeira. Mas prestou atenção. Perry pegou o disco e o jogou na direção da lata. A criança acompanhou o movimento do braço dele e o memorizou. O disco foi rodando no ar ate chegar à lata e então a derrubar. Ela riu.

"Sua vez... vá pegar o disco." A criança foi, estava escuro e então ela foi abaixada procurando o disco no chão. E então pensou ter visto ele mais a frente. Correu e tateou o chão, até que suas mãos tocaram em algo. Uma bota. Ela jogou o pescoço para trás, no escuro não pode ver quem era e então a pessoa se abaixou.

"Hey..." E dessa vez ela sorriu. E não foi por obrigação. John estendeu a mão para ela. "Quer dar uma volta?". Ela olhou para trás e viu Perry acenando. Então ela deu a mão a John e andou com ele. Ele a levou para o que parecia um penhasco onde se dava pra ver um grande nada mais a frente. Ela imaginou o que teria ali antes. Porque agora era só destruição.

"Havia luzes." Ele disse, como se lesse seus pensamentos.

"Como as estrelas?" ela perguntou olhando para o céu e vendo que de fato a nuvem estava indo embora.

"Não... Não como as estrelas." John observou enquanto a garota olhava fixamente para o céu e se balançava em seguida. Ele não disse nada sobre isso.

"Me falaram que você recusou ir para Crystal Peak. Doze vezes."

"É. Sua mãe me mandou ficar perto de você." John riu para ele mesmo.

"Sabe que dia é hoje?"

"Não..."

"Hoje faz exatamente trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias que eu te conheci. 365 dias que a Resistência deu um passo á frente da vitória."

_Trezentos e sessenta cinco dias que eu perdi minha mãe._ Ele não disse essa parte, apenas pensou.

"E o que isso significa?"

"Significa que se passaram um ano. E trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias a partir de hoje fará o outro ano... Isso significa que você está mais velha... Quantos anos você tinha antes?"

Ela se virou para as suas mãos, e foi fechando um dedo de cada vez. Ate sobrar apenas seis dedos em suas mãos e então ela os mostrou ao John.

"Então você agora tem sete." Ele levantou mais um dedo de suas mãos e sentou-se no chão olhando para a paisagem que já não havia mais ali. Ela permaneceu onde estava. Olhando para os dedos de suas mãos. Perguntou-se quanto tempo demoraria ate poder levantar todos.

"Você sabia que eu viria... Eu e sua mãe. Você sabia. Como?" John se virou para ela, ela estava bem ao seu lado, mas não olhava para ele. Ela tinha essa obsessão pelo céu, ele já havia percebido.

"Eu não sei... Algo dizia que eu devia esperar." Ele abaixou os olhos, lembrou do corpo sem vida de sua mãe. E lembrou de todas as coisas que ele queria ter dito a ela antes dela partir... Mas que ficaram ao vento. Às vezes ele achava que sua vida se resumia a isso: A coisas que ele nunca diria ou faria...

Os dois ficaram em silencio. A garotinha ainda olhava fixamente o céu. John foi o primeiro a falar.

"Vai contar os dias?"

"Até o ano que vem?"

"É... vai contar?"

"Não sei contar...".

Não era mentira. Ela não sabia contar. Parava no dez e depois disso era : _muitos. _Ela não achava que precisava saber mais, além disso.

"Sabe contar historias então?"

"Sei..." ela pareceu animada com isso.

"Quer contas uma historia sobre você e minha mãe? Alguma historia que você lembra... ou que gosta muito...".

"É acho que eu posso te contar uma...".

"Então conta..." ele esperou que a garotinha sentasse junto a ele. Mas ela ainda olhava para o céu.

"Não lembro do dia que aconteceu. Uma mulher deixou que ficássemos em sua casa. Era sobre as águas, como um barco. Sarah deixou que eu ficasse do lado de fora ate a hora de dormir. E então eu me sentei junto a um homem... ele fez uma fogueira... O fogo era enorme. Eu nunca tinha sentado tão perto do fogo. Ele esticou suas mãos... eu não entendi bem. Apenas o imitei... e então senti o calor na palma das minhas mãos e o coloquei no rosto... era tão quente e todas as noites eram sempre frias... Menos essa..." ela parou e sorriu. "E então eu tirei minhas botas e fiz a mesma coisa...".

"Com os pés? Por quê?" A criança se virou para ele e John viu que ela parecia surpresa com a pergunta. A palavra certa seria confusa. Ela achou a pergunta mais idiota a ser feita...

"Ue... Para sentir a diferença...".

John riu e ela permaneceu seria olhando para ele.

"E o que aconteceu?"

Ela pareceu pensativa... Ela estava puxando da memória tudo que havia acontecido aquele dia... Exatamente como havia acontecido...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah observava a garota sentada junto ao fogo. A viu rindo junto com o homem e aquecendo suas mãos. Algumas crianças brincavam ao redor, mas ela não se misturava. Sarah achou que assim seria melhor... Se ela não se apegasse as pessoas. Então sofreria menos quando fosse a hora de partir... Sarah estava pensando mais nisso ultimamente. Parecia que agüentar estava ficando mais insuportável... Ela tinha que começar a planejar como chegaria até John...

A menina tirou as botas e as colocou de lado e esticou os pés de modo que sentisse o calor batendo na palma de seu pé. Ela ficou balançando os pés por um tempo... Até que ouviu seu nome. Ela pegou as botas e se levantou. Ela nunca andava descalça e achou que seria uma boa idéia se começasse a fazer isso hoje. Havia um caminho mais curto que levava para a casa, mas era preciso passar pelo mato antes e depois pela lama. Ela estava louca pra sentir a lama em seus pés. Correu pelo mato e então parou... Deu um grito e caiu...

Sarah escutou o grito e na mesma hora correu para ver o que era. Algumas pessoas já se aproximavam do corpo da garota caída no chão. Sarah chegou até ela e viu uma cobra se arrastar para dentro do mato. Ela tinha que levá-la para o posto mais perto. Um homem se ofereceu para levá-las e o que seria uma viagem de alguns minutos se transformou em horas... Sarah a segurou em seus braços o tempo todo.

"Eu quero dormir..." Sarah sabia que se ela fechasse os olhos seria para sempre e ela não podia deixar isso acontecer. Ela tentou acalmá-la em seus braços, mas quanto mais o tempo passava com mais vontade de dormir ela ficava. Seus lábios mudaram de cor e Sarah não via mais luzes em seus olhos. A garota já não via mais direito, sua visão estava dupla. Mas ela não precisava ver Sarah para senti-la próximo a ela. A garota pediu para dormir mais uma vez... Sarah estava perdendo ela... A estava perdendo em seus braços. E ela sempre pensou que seria o contrario... Ela não podia perdê-la... Ela abraçou mais forte e lagrimas rolaram em seu rosto, ela correu um dedo por entre o rostinho da garota... E ela piscou, Sarah pode sentir que ela fazia o máximo de esforço para respirar... Talvez Sarah não pudesse salva-la hoje... Talvez ela tivesse que aceitar o fato de que ela a perderia...

"Sarah?" Sarah olhou para a garota, ela estava ficando cada vez pior. E eles ainda não haviam chegado. Havia chovido na noite passada e isso tornava a estrada ruim de andar. Eles não chegariam a tempo. A garota tentava permanecer acordada, mas sentia cada vez mais sono, sabia que precisava apenas fechar os olhos e dormir. Ela segurou o dedo de Sarah o mais forte que pode.

"Você vai ficar bem... ok?" Sarah não conseguia segurar as lagrimas, e ela não queria. A cada segundo que passava ela sentia que seria seu ultimo segundo junto a ela. E não havia mais nada que ela pudesse fazer... "Você quer que eu faça algo?"

"Você pode cantar? Você nunca cantou..." Era verdade...

Então ela cantou. Era difícil se concentrar em cantar e se manter sã numa hora dessas. Mas esse podia ser o ultimo desejo dela... E então ela simplesmente cantou...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ela havia parado no meio da estrada rumo ao México. O carro havia morrido. Tentou religá-lo, mas ele simplesmente não se movia. Pensou em seguir viagem a pé. Seguindo a estrada. Olhou para o céu e viu uma nuvem negra se formando. Uma tempestade estava a caminho, decidiu então que o melhor a fazer seria achar um lugar na floresta para dormir. Já fazia três dias que estava dirigindo, parava alguns minutos para dormir. Mas não havia sono. Ela desceu do carro, pegou a mala que havia preparado. E seguiu por dentro da floresta. Andou por alguns minutos ate que a chuva começou a cair. Parou para encher a cantiga com a água da chuva e continuou a andar. O som da chuva abafada todos os outros sons ao seu redor, não que houvesse muitos. Até que um som se sobressaiu. Um choro. Alto. Sarah pensou ser um truque de sua mente devido ao cansaço. Não era. Era real. Então ela o seguiu, e a cada passo ele ficava mais alto. Uma cabana de madeira surgiu no meio das arvores. Sarah se aproximou. Arma em punho. Entrou na cabana. Um bebê chorava a todos os pulmões dentro de um berço improvisado. Sarah largou a arma e foi até o bebê. Era uma menina. Sarah a tocou e sua pele estava gelada e ela tremia. A criança não parava de chorar e estava toda ensopada com o seu próprio mijo e o cordão umbilical ainda estava preso ao umbigo. _

_Tirou da mala um lençol e enrolou a criança nele de modo que a esquentasse e a trouxe próxima o seu corpo. A criança procurou desesperadamente por algo em Sarah. Fome. Sarah ficou sem reação. Colocou o bebe de volta no berço e procurou por algo em sua bolsa. Leite em pó. Ela havia separado alguns utensílios caso precisasse e alimentos de fácil preparação, mas nunca imaginou que fosse precisar tão cedo. Fez uma pequena fogueira e ferveu a água misturando com leite em seguida. A criança ainda chorava. Não havia mamadeira, então ela teria que improvisar. Pegou um copo e rezou para que a criança colaborasse nessa parte. Segurou a criança mais junto de seu corpo e aos poucos foi colocando o leite em sua boca. No mesmo instante ela parou. _

_Sarah ficou imaginando o que levaria alguém a abandonar uma criança no meio da floresta. Imaginou os motivos, imaginou a dor que essa mãe havia sentido e se imaginou fazendo o mesmo... E então pensou em John, enquanto acariciava o rostinho da criança que agora dormia em seus braços. Parecia um anjo. Os cabelinhos loiros grudados no rosto. As mãozinhas enrugadas e a pele gelada que aos poucos ia ganhando tonalidade e calor... Se Sarah soubesse o quanto ela havia lutado para ficar viva..._

_O bebê abriu os olhos e Sarah pode vê-los melhor agora que ela não chorava mais. E ela viu John naqueles olhos... Ele ficaria bem... Ela sabia disso. Ele se tornaria exatamente aquele que ele estava pré-destinado a ser. Ele seria um líder. Ele salvaria o mundo... Ela sempre pensou que ele ficaria sozinho quando esse dia chegasse. Mas ele tinha Cameron... Eles haviam passado por muitas coisas. Haviam sofrido bastante, mas eles ficariam bem... Eles tinham um ao outro, e eles se amavam e era só isso que bastava._

_Há horas atrás tudo que Sarah conseguia pensar era na suas horas que estavam contadas e no Julgamento Final. E agora tudo havia mudado... Olhando para o rostinho da criança em seus braços tudo que ela conseguia pensar era qual nome daria a ela. Mas tarde ela acabou descobrindo, quando achou uma folha com um nome escrito. Não soube dizer se de fato era o nome da criança e nem importava... Pois o nome cabia perfeitamente nela..._

_Sarah não sabia como funcionava as Leis do Universo. E se soubesse ficaria espantada por saber o quão difícil foi para que seu Destino se cruzasse com o da menina em seus braços... E se soubesse ficaria espantada com a volta que a Historia havia dado e com as coisas que mudariam para sempre... Ou não. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Mãe?"

Sarah não lembrava mais como essa palavra era. Não lembrava mais como ouvi-la era tão bom. A garota nunca a chamava de mãe, era sempre _Sarah. _Sarah nunca havia pedido para que ela a chamasse assim. Ela sabia como Sarah a havia encontrado e de _como_ ela a havia encontrado. E sabia que seus pais estavam em algum lugar do mundo. Mortos provavelmente. Mas ela era muito nova pra pensar nisso. Ela preferia pensar que eles estavam vivos. Lutando. Com John Connor. E talvez um dia ela os encontrasse, assim como encontraria John Connor. Ou talvez não.

"Você não vai mais cantar?" Sarah passou a mão em seus cabelos que haviam grudado na testa junto com o suor.

"Eu já cantei todas as canções que eu conheço... não lembro mais de nenhuma...".

"Ok" a voz soava mais baixa agora... Ela estava perdendo a força... respirar agora era difícil...

"Não há nenhuma mais? Que te faça lembrar de sua casa? Que fale sobre esperança... ou algo como isso... Se já não for tarde...".

E havia uma musica. Que Sarah ouvia quase todas as manhas, e todas as noites. Era o tipo de musica que você não gosta da primeira vez... Pelo simples fato de você não entender a letra. Ou dela não fazer sentido _para você_ Sarah sempre se perguntada o porque _ela _gostava tanto dessa musica... Era tão estranha e lenta... Mas tão linda ao mesmo tempo. Ela já havia esquecido o ritmo. Mas não a letra. Foi difícil de lembrar e difícil de cantar. Porque agora ela estava indo de verdade. Se ela pudesse enxergar ela veria que as estrelas haviam surgido no céu, talvez para se despedir... Ou ouvir a musica de Sarah. A garota pensou que Sarah não sabia a letra, porque ela podia ouvir seu nome em cada frase... Talvez fosse só alucinação. Mas ela gostava de qualquer forma. Ela gostava de seu nome e do jeito que Sarah o chamava... Ela se sentiu fraca agora... Soltou lentamente o dedo de Sarah... E fechou seus olhos... Enquanto a musica a embalava e as estrelas lhe davam adeus...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Você não morreu... Você é forte...".

"Eu acho que eu sou..." Ela sorriu para ele.

John podia imaginar a dor que sua mãe havia sentido. Ver alguém quase morrer em seus braços ele conhecia a sensação ele _ainda _sentia a sensação. E tudo ficava pior depois, porque depois disso só havia solidão e as duvidas. _O que mais eu poderia ter feito? O que mais eu poderia ter dito?_

"Você se lembra de como era?"

"Lembro..."

"Quer cantar para mim?"

E ela cantou. E John não podia deixar de lembrar da primeira vez que ele ouviu essa musica e essa memória ainda era fresca em sua mente. Ele tinha certeza que sua mãe odiava essa musica, na verdade até ele a odiava um pouco. Não agora, ele gostava de lembrar dela porque isso trazia Cameron de volta a ele. E esquecê-la seria a ultima coisa que ele faria...

"John... Olha ela está indo embora. A nuvem..." ele nunca viu alguém falar com tanta excitação sobre algo tão... Normal. Mas não era normal. Ele sabia disso. Ela estava esperando isso por tanto tempo. Que a nuvem simplesmente fosse embora e devolvesse o céu a ela. Uma estrela apareceu no céu. E ela brilhava tão fraca. Não para ela. Para ela brilhava mais que sol. John se deitou no chão, olhando a estrela ao longe... E ela fez o mesmo. John podia ver seus olhos azuis brilhando junto com a estrela e seus lábios não se contendo e sorrindo. Era simplesmente lindo. No meio da escuridão. No meio do espaço. Tão pequena e tão sozinha... Assim como ela.

John não fazia isso antes, quando as estrelas não eram raras. Ele não as olhava. Era tão banal... Não era tão banal agora. Outra estrela apareceu no céu e mais outra e mais outra e John podia ver que ela as ia contando uma a uma. Ate que ela simplesmente parou. Não porque as estrelas fizeram o mesmo. Mas porque ela já não sabia mais continuar... e então John contou com ela. Todas as estrelas daquele céu que eles viram aquela noite... Contaram juntos até que as estrelas desistiram de aparecer e até que ela acabou adormecendo próxima a ele. Em alguma parte da noite que John não se recorda ela segurou o seu dedo e apertou forte... John não podia deixar de notá-la. Tão pequena e tão forte...

Todas as estrelas apareceram àquela noite, vindas do caos vindas da escuridão. Iluminando a noite com as suas luzes distante. John se virou para a garotinha ao seu lado, ela abriu os olhos num susto e o voltou a fechá-los novamente e naquele instante John pode ver uma centelha de sua mãe naqueles olhos. Uma centelha da força que ela tinha e da mulher que ela havia sido... Ele sentia tanto a falta dela... Ele se arrependia a cada minuto de sua vida por não ter estado com ela quando ela morreu, por não ter abraçado-a. Por ter sido tão idiota e tão fraco no passado. Ele não podia voltar atrás, ele nunca poderia voltar atrás. Ele não poderia mudar o passado ele sabia disso... Mas ele teria que tentar... Por ele, por Sarah e pela garotinha ao seu lado... E por Cameron... E pela _alma_ que ela havia ganhado e perdido...

* * *

**Obrigado Doctor Who, por ser um dos melhores programas de televisão do mundo. E me desculpem pelo capitulo chato, certas coisas precisavam ser ditas.**


	6. Piloto Automático

**Capitulo 6 – **Piloto Automático

**2009 D.C**

"Eu sei que você se pergunta quando vai começar a salvar vidas. Mas será que você já parou para pensar que talvez você tenha que perder algumas antes?"

John se virou na cama para vê-la melhor. Ela fez o mesmo. Já era quase manhã, os dois estavam assim há horas. Sua mãe não havia voltado e Riley ainda estava dormindo no sofá da sala.

"Está falando da Riley, não é?" Ela assentiu. John ficou alguns minutos sem falar mais nada. Cameron achou que ele estava pensando em algo, mas na verdade ele estava apenas admirando-a e pensando também é claro, no que havia acontecido horas antes...

"Você vai ficar bem?". Ele não queria ficar no assunto Riley com ela.

"Vou. E você?"

John riu com a pergunta e não só da pergunta, como também do modo que ela havia perguntado. Era como se ela tivesse que ter feito essa pergunta antes, havia uma mistura de surpresa e espanto em seu rosto que sumiram rápido dando um lugar a um sorriso.

"Eu vou..."

"Você tem que deixar que ela vá, John."

"Como? Eu não posso fazer isso...".

"Por que não?

"Porque não é justo. Não é justo saber o que acontecerá com ela e simplesmente deixar que aconteça."

"Acontecerá com todos. Não é só com ela. Não é culpa dela" Ela parou. "E nem sua" Ela falou devagar e John ficou um pouco irritado com o rumo que a conversa estava levando. Ele se virou quebrando contato visual com ela, mas ainda a sentia próximo dele ainda a sentia olhando pra ele.

"Ela existe no meu futuro?"

Cameron não respondeu. Ela não lembrava de Riley, mas sabia que havia coisas que ela havia esquecido, então será que ela existia?

"Eu não sei."

"Você me disse uma vez. Que no futuro eu tenho muitos amigos. Isso é verdade?"

"Não."

"Ninguém?"

"Tinha uma garota. Da sua idade atual. Ela era forte. Ela era sua amiga... Ela me fez ler a Bíblia. Ela estava chorando quando você me transportou...".

"Por que ela chorava?"

"Humanos choram por diferentes razoes"

"É. Eu sei disso... Mas por que ela chorava?"

"Eu não sei. Ela estava sempre chateada...".

"Qual era o nome dela?"

"Taylor. Deveria ser o sobrenome dela, eu nunca soube o nome."

Eles não disseram mais nada. Cameron ficou pensando no que havia acabado de contar. John não perguntava muito sobre o Futuro dele, talvez por medo de descobrir algo que ele não gostaria de saber. Ela não sabia muito, na verdade não lembrava muito. Pra dizer a verdade não lembrava de nada. Então tudo para ela era meio restrito. Um barulho de um carro chegando quebrou o silencio e Cameron levantou-se da cama indo até a janela.

"Está tudo bem?"

"É só sua mãe... Você tem que sair."

John levou isso como uma ordem e saiu do quarto, parou antes para olhar pra ela, ela se virou.

"Tem que deixá-la ir antes que se torne difícil demais. Para os _dois._"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Acharam algo?"

"Não."

"Nada?"

"Não" Derek respondeu irritado. Ele odiava ficar sentado a mesa junto com Cameron e odiava mais ter que responder as perguntas que ela fazia.

"Como não acharam nada?"

"NÃO ACHAMOS NADA. O.K.".

"Não achamos nada, Cameron. Acho que temos que redirecionar as buscas para outro lugar." Sarah se intrometeu.

Cameron ficou olhando para os dois. Eles estavam esperando que ela dissesse um lugar melhor. Mas biblioteca era o único lugar que ela podia pensar.

"Olharam em todas as bibliotecas?"

"Olhamos em todas as bibliotecas, em todas da cidade pelo menos. O que você acha que estávamos fazendo a noite toda?"

"Eu não sei. Vocês estão muito próximos ultimamente" E saiu enquanto John entrava com Riley na cozinha. Sarah trocou alguns olhares com Derek antes de sair atrás de Cameron.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nada. Sua irmã é doida. Só isso." Derek tomou cuidado para dizer _"sua irmã"_, ele a chamaria de vaca de metal ou algo do gênero. Mas Riley estava por perto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah teve que levar os três para a escola, era estranho se Riley não estivesse ali eles provavelmente estariam discutindo sobre o plano. Ou apenas discutindo. Riley se sentia completamente desconfortável sentada ali, e John estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho a respeito disso e estava ignorando-a completamente. Sarah parou um pouco longe da escola, Cameron escanneou o local e então assentiu para que ela se aproximasse mais. Riley achou tudo estranho, resolveu não perguntar.

"Então vai ter o baile na escola?" Sarah perguntou vendo uma faixa anunciando a festa.

"É..."

"Vocês vão?" A voz de Sarah era calma e falsa. Cameron notou. John notou. E sabia que a pergunta na verdade era uma ordem: "você **NÃO **vai".

"Não, nós não vamos. Sra. Baum".

"Morris me convidou..." Cameron disse pensativa. _Você não vai._ John pensou. Ela se virou no banco do passageiro de modo que John a visse.

"O que devo dizer a ele?"

"Diga que não poderá ir...". Ele sentiu uma ponta de prazer em dizer isso.

Os três saíram do carro. John havia dito a Cameron para procurar Morris e simplesmente acabar logo com isso. Cameron foi, mas fez com que ele prometesse antes que não sairia da vista dela. Cameron procurou Morris por toda a escola, e simplesmente não o achava. Uma vez ou outra ela ia atrás de John. Eles estavam com horários diferentes então Cameron tinha que pedir inúmeras vezes para sair da sala. Ela por fim desistiu de achar Morris, viu um garoto que ela já tinha visto andar junto com Morris algumas vezes.

"Você viu Morris?"

"Não... Ele saiu da escola. Ganhou uma bolsa de estudos ou algo do gênero." Ótimo, ela havia perdido o dia inteiro. Cameron olhou para os lados, era intervalo e não havia sinal de John. _Droga._ Ela rodou os corredores atrás dele. E nada. Ela começou a se desesperar. Devia ter dito a ele para não sair do prédio. E então ela parou a busca. Viu John e Riley lendo algo no quadro de recados. Ela pensou em ir ate lá, desistiu. Ele parecia feliz ao lado dela...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Vai, assina!"

"Eu não vou assinar"

"Por que não?"

"Porque é uma peça de teatro... eu não vou fazer parte de uma peça de teatro."

"Por que não?"

"Você esta sendo irritante...".

Riley riu e pegou a caneta das mãos dele e escreveu seu nome no papel.

"Qual é John... isso vai te ajudar na nota de Artes."

"Eu não estou preocupado com a nota de Artes...".

"Olha então vê isso como um... sei lá como uma das coisas mais loucas que você já fez... Aparece só para o teste, só para me acompanhar... quem sabe você se empolga...".

"Eu nem sabia que você era atriz...".

O sinal tocou.

"Ahh eu sou muitas coisas... E atriz é uma delas."

John não conseguia imaginar isso...

"Certo..." Ele acabou cedendo e ela escreveu o nome dele abaixo do dela e deu um beijo demorado na sua bochecha pegando sua mão e saindo logo em seguida.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron ficou observando os dois juntos. De novo. Ele não iria se afastar dela, ela sabia disso. Mas ele tinha, ele tinha que deixar-la ir. Cameron fazia isso para o bem dele. Pelo menos ela pensava que fosse... Ela se aproximou do quadro de recados assim que eles se afastaram. Observou o nome deles. Ela não sabia porque isso a incomodava tanto. Era novo, tudo era novo. E ela não sabia nomear os sentimentos. Ela nem era capaz de distingui-los ainda. Talvez chegasse o dia que ela fosse completamente capaz de entendê-los e controlá-los, mas agora ela teria apenas que tentar lidar com eles. Sozinha. E isso era tão difícil.

Um garoto se aproximou dela. Alto, corpo atlético, um pouco velho para estar na escola ainda. Ele ficou próximo a ela, a examinando. Ela nem notou. Ele a olhou de cima abaixo com seus olhos castanhos cheios de sonhos que Cameron provavelmente esqueceria rápido, mas lembraria quando fosse à hora.

"É Romeu e Julieta"

Ela se virou para o garoto. O notando agora. Há quanto tempo ele estava ali?

"Eu sei."

"Vai deixar que ela fique com o seu Romeu?" Ele tirou uma caneta do bolso.

"Ele é meu irmão" Ele não olhou para ela, o que cortava totalmente o efeito do olhar que ela estava dando a ele. Ela estava tentando o intimidar. Não estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em relação a isso.

"Não. Ele não é seu irmão". O garoto escreveu seu nome abaixo do de John. Sua voz era firme e totalmente sem emoção. Assim como o seu olhar para o quadro.

**Kevin Garcia. **

Cameron não tinha registros de seu rosto em seu banco de dados e nem de seu nome. Uma analise rápida e pode classificá-lo como _humano._

"Ele é meu irmão". Ela repetiu tentando mostrar na voz aquilo que ela não tinha conseguido com o olhar. Ele se virou para ela e segurou a sua mão. Em seguida anotou algo nela. Cameron não tirou os olhos dele nenhum instante.

"Ele não é seu irmão." Ele disse olhando para ela agora. "Posso te ajudar a afastá-lo dela. Se você me ajudar...".

E então foi embora. Ela iria atrás dele e seguida o mataria... Mas havia muitas pessoas no corredor. E uma parte dela dizia que não era o certo... Ela olhou para a sua mão. Ele havia anotado um numero. Seu telefone provavelmente... _Ok. Isso foi estranho._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"No que você está pensando?" Derek entrou no carro batendo a porta em seguida. Sarah odiava o quão bruto ele era às vezes.

"Ela esta diferente."

"Quem?"

"Quem... Cameron" ela disse irritada.

"É claro que ela esta diferente o chip dela ta danificado. Acredite Sarah, ela vai pirar de novo. E talvez dessa vez a gente não possa pará-la."

Sarah sabia. Mas não queira pensar nisso.

"Ela não esta mudando para pior... ela parece mais autônoma. O jeito dela andar mudou. Ela não nós encara mais como antes, seus olhos mudaram não é mais aquele...".

"Vazio?"

"É..."

"Ela foi criada para isso... fingir... É só um rostinho bonito, mas por dentro ela é aquilo que vai matar toda a raça humana... e _seu filho._ Ponha isso na sua cabeça."

Ele a odiava com todas as forças. Ela devia ter sido destruída como todas as outras. John Connor era insano. Assim como aqueles que acreditavam na historia de exterminadores re-programados. Não se podia mudar o que eles eram, apenas suas ordens. E todos eles pareciam ignorar esse fato e fazer exatamente o que foram criados para fazer. "_Ela não é o que vocês pensam que é. Ela vai ficar bem. Eu sei disso" _Tem coisas que ouvimos e ignoramos, porque é da nossa natureza sempre achar que estamos certos. Ignoramos até a verdade. E usamos artifícios de nossas experiências de vida para transformá-la numa mentira. Com Derek era assim. Ele era muito teimoso e havia sofrido muito. Ele não iria acreditar na historia de uma garotinha. Ela não conhecia as máquinas como ele as conhecia. _Ela não ficaria bem... Ela não é nada além de cabos... E ela não estava mudando._ Ele pensou. Admitir que ela fosse algo alem de uma máquina o repugnava, então era melhor viver na negação.

"Depois que...". Ela começou a falar novamente. Certas coisas haviam mudado entre eles. Ela não era de conversar. Não com ele pelo menos. E depois _daquela_ outra noite as coisas simplesmente mudaram. "Depois que seu irmão entrou em minha vida. Depois que John entrou na minha vida. Tudo mudou. Cada dia depois daquele, era sempre para um propósito: Proteger John Connor. E às vezes... parece que não se tem escolha. Eu queria poder ser mãe dele. Entende? Fazer mais por ele...".

"Você fez tudo que podia ser feito. Ele é um ótimo garoto... ele esta passando por algumas coisas... Mas ele será um ótimo líder. Deve fazer parte de todo o _treinamento._"

"Não. Você não entende. Eu gostaria de ser a mãe dele. Aquela que ele pudesse vir e conversar sobre garotas. Eu realmente queria que ele viesse ate mim e conversasse sobre garotas." Ela riu para si mesma. "Queria poder ter feito festas de aniversario para ele quando criança. Ou ter contado sobre Papai Noel. Andar com ele na praia... ensiná-lo a andar de bicicleta..." ela sorria enquanto falava, mas aos poucos esse sorriso foi saindo de seu rosto. "Sem se preocupar que a qualquer momento poderia ser meu ultimo com ele. Sem me preocupar que qualquer minuto um robô vindo do futuro poderia aparecer...". E então ela parou, e se ajeitou no banco olhando para a escola. Ele não precisava ter um filho para saber como era o que ela havia acabado de descrever. Pois havia sido a mesma coisa com a Kyle. Ele só gostaria de ter sido mais forte. Só gostaria de poder ter tido a chance de ter dito _adeus._

"Você às vezes já se sentiu que tudo que você faz... não faz sentido?". Derek se virou para ela... Ele sabia o que ela estava querendo dizer. Ele já tinha escutado essas palavras antes.

"Como se você fizesse tudo sem ao menos se questionar... Apenas porque alguém falou que deveria ser feito. E então você para de sentir... você apenas age de acordo com essas ordens... Como soldados de corda... como se você...".

"Estivesse no piloto automático...". Ele completou.

"Exatamente..."

"Sei... sei com é deixar de sentir... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não saiba mais como é...".

Sarah estava o tempo todo olhando para ele. Ele era diferente de Kyle. Os dois eram fortes, era meio obvio. Mas parecia que os dois haviam saído de mundos completamente diferentes. Derek era mais frio. Era cheio de dores... Talvez fosse porque ele não tivesse deixado que seu coração fosse curado completamente. Ou talvez ele já estivesse a tanto tempo no piloto automático que já não sabia mais como era se sentir aquecido...

"Sobre aquele dia..." Sarah nunca pensou que ela seria a primeira a tocar no assunto.

"É. Obrigado por aquilo" Sarah riu.

"Não deveria ser eu quem deveria estar agradecendo?"

Os dois riram juntos. E isso era tão estranho. Não que Sarah estivesse se sentindo estranha, ou achando que fosse algo que ela não devia estar fazendo. E nem ele. E naquele instante, por um instante tão pequeno que se você estivesse lá provavelmente teria que prestar muita atenção e não piscar nenhuma vez ou então perderia. Perderia aquele instante em que os dois se aproximaram um do outro, com seus pilotos automáticos desligados, e então...

"Pode abrir a porta?" Cameron havia batido na janela. Sarah se arrumou em seu banco novamente e evitou olhar para Derek. Sarah abriu a porta do banco de trás e Cameron entrou. Ela olhou para os dois por um momento enquanto esperava que John chegasse ate eles. _É, eles estavam ficando próximos mesmo... _E Cameron sorriu pensando nisso... E ficou feliz por eles... E isso era novo. Ficar feliz era novo, e ela gostava disso... Só gostaria de se sentir assim mais vezes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Cameron... Tem certeza que você sabe como é o lugar?"

"Sei exatamente como é o lugar."

Cameron estava no quarto de Sarah junto com Derek e Sarah. Ela estava sentada no chão com uma grande folha branca em sua frente. Ela havia pensado em desenhar o lugar onde o Campo de John ficava. Ela sabia como era. Mas não sabia o nome do lugar. Sarah achou que se eles soubessem como era o lugar isso ajudaria a localizá-lo. Mas Cameron só sabia desenhar como se fosse um grande mapa. O que não era de grande ajuda.

"Não se lembra como era o nome do lugar?"

"Não. Eu não sei o nome do lugar".

"E quanto a você?" Sarah perguntou para Derek.

"Não. Ninguém sabia o nome do lugar. Era uma espécie de fortaleza. Com uma porta antiexplosão. Skynet durante anos não conseguiu chegar até aquele local. Ninguém sabia de fato como chegar ali. Precisava de alguém para levar. Não havia como entrar sem que alguém de dentro te desse acesso."

"Era um abrigo nuclear. Propriedade do governo." Cameron entregou a planta da instalação a Sarah. Que não fazia a menor idéia do que fazer com a planta.

"Vou ver se John está bem"

Cameron se levantou e subiu as escadas até o quarto de John que havia ficado ali a tarde inteira fazendo o dever de casa. Cameron estava há horas com Sarah e Derek no quarto e tudo que ela queria era cair fora dali e ficar com John. Ela estava pensando nele o tempo todo. E de novo isso era novo. Ela pensava nele antes. Sempre. Mas agora era diferente. Era como se isso tomasse conta de todos os pensamentos e de todas as suas ações. Ela sentia a falta dele. Ela sentia _saudades_ deles. E nem fazia tantas horas assim que os dois estavam separados. Será que ele também se sentia assim em relação a ela? Ela bateu na porta de seu quarto. Ela ia apenas abrir e entrar, mas já era costume bater em sua porta antes. John saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si. Havia algo errado.

"Está tudo bem, John?"

"Está..."

"Quer fazer algo?"

"_John?"_ Uma voz vinha do quarto de John. Cameron olhou para ele. Riley. O que ela estava fazendo ali?

"A gente tem que fazer esse trabalho. Sobre o filme. Lembra?"

"Não". A expressão da Cameron mudou totalmente. John ficou meio sem reação na hora. Ele não havia se acostumado com isso. Com as mudanças de expressão...

"Podemos fazer alguma coisa amanha. Eu já tinha prometido à ela." Ele tocou no braço dela o acariciando de leve, ela acompanhou o toque com os olhos e depois olhou para John.

"Se você me quisesse de fato não seria ela quem estaria em seu quarto." John franziu o cenho. Ela realmente quis dizer isso? Ou era tudo parte de um jogo de sedução cheio de mentira e a única coisa que ela queria era afastar Riley e usaria todos os artifícios para conseguir isso? Não. Ela realmente quis dizer cada palavra. Cada palavra que ela disse de fato e ate aquelas que ela sentia, mas não conseguia falar e ate aquelas que pareciam ser mentiras _"Te amo, John, e você me ama." _Ela quis realmente dizer todas elas, e as repetiria se fosse preciso... Mas hoje não. Ela se virou para ir embora e John foi atrás dela, a segurou pelos ombros e a jogou contra a parede. Ela meio que soltou um_ ai_ deixando ele meio perturbado com isso.

"Cameron não faça isso."

"Isso o que?"

"Isso... Você disse para que eu não me afastasse de você. Mas agora é você quem está se afastando...".

"Talvez porque eu tenha desistido de você". Agora a conversa tinha tomado um rumo completamente inesperado. John ainda a segurava pelos ombros, seus olhos, suas bocas, seus corpos quase colados um no outro, a respiração deles eram praticamente uma só. John se sentiu completamente sem ar, completamente sem sentindo. Tudo que ele queria era satisfazer seus desejos, tudo que ele queria era sentir o gosto dos lábios dela, sentir o gosto e a maciez de sua pele e descobrir cada centímetro daquele corpo... Era loucura? Era. E ele não ligava... Ele tirou uma mão de seu ombro e foi subindo na direção de seu rosto e então parou. Em nenhum momento um deixou de olhar pra o outro. Houve uma confusão de sentimentos que os dois não ligaram muito no momento. Era raiva, ódio, ciúmes e amor no meio de todos esses. Cameron colocou a mão em seu peito de modo que criasse uma barreira entre o corpo dela com o dele. Ele não ligou para a barreira e se aproximou mais empurrando seu corpo totalmente contra o dela, suas mãos em seu peito não resultaram em nada. Ela apenas as deixou lá, sentindo as batidas de seu coração que estavam ligeiramente alteradas. Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e lhe deu um beijo de leve em seu pescoço, ela virou o pescoço por um instante, mas permitiu que ele continuasse. Ele levou a mão ate seu queixo e a trouxe para ele...

"Cameron...". A voz e a expressão em seu rosto eram de total surpresa. Cameron o havia empurrado contra a outra parede, segundos depois a porta do quarto de John se abre. Riley apareceu no corredor, vestindo uma camiseta de John e seus cabelos estavam molhados. Cameron olhou para ela e em seguida para John. John pensou que Cameron fosse matar Riley, pelo jeito que ela a olhou.

"Eu já vou" Cameron passou por John antes de descer a escadas, ele segurou seu braço antes e disse num sussurro.

"Não me afaste de você...".

Ela puxou o braço de volta e respondeu no mesmo tom.

"O que eu disse hoje cedo ainda está valendo...".

E então se afastou. Riley se aproximou de John.

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Nada..." Ele observou enquanto ela se afastava e virava no corredor e dessa vez ele não a seguiu... Mas todos os seus pensamentos viraram com ela naquela curva...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Fazia quinze minutos que ela estava nessa mesma posição. Deitada com a cabeça encostada no braço do sofá. Ela não sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido lá em cima entre ela e o John. Ela sabia que ele queria beijá-la, mas não sabia se toda aquela sensação fazia parte... Uma parte dela sentia falta de quando _não sentir _fazia parte de sua vida. Agora era tudo complicado há cada dia que se passava ela descobria algo novo, alguma sensação nova... E quando John a tocou e a beijou, ela quase sentiu que teria outro_ flash_... Mas então ouviu a maçaneta girar e sem ao menos pensar ela o empurrou e o _flash _sumiu, mas uma parte dele ainda havia ficado nela... E dessa vez não era o frio... Era calor, como fogo... Era fogo... Ela sentia o calor das chamas próximas a ela, ouvia as risadas ao fundo... Via o céu escuro sobre ela... E sentia o peso do corpo dele sobre o dela...

"Vai assistir isso?" Cameron sentou-se ereta no sofá e seus pensamentos sumiram. Derek havia sentado no sofá junto a ela e mudou o canal da TV. Ela não respondeu, ele mudaria de canal de qualquer forma.

"John está lá em cima com a garota não é?"

"É. Eles têm um relatório para fazer".

"Eu não acho que é só um relatório que eles vão fazer...".

Cameron se virou para ele, ele apenas a olhou de lado abriu a cerveja que havia trazido consigo e deu gole.

"O que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Não seja estúpida... Você sabe o que eu quis dizer...".

Ela sabia. Sabia o que ele quis dizer, mas preferia ignorar... John era humano, era homem e tinha suas necessidades... Mas ele nunca faria isso com a Riley. Ou faria? Ela não o conhecia tão bem, e agora estava muito confusa com tudo isso. Ela se levantou e foi para a cozinha, deixando Derek sozinho na sala.

Se apaixonar. Humanos fazem isso. Ela não entendia bem como funcionava. Mas pensava que talvez se John ficasse muito tempo com Riley ele fosse acabar se apaixonando. Se é que ele já não tivesse se apaixonado. E o que foi aquilo antes? Cameron queria parar de pensar nisso, porque cada vez que ela pensava a respeito ela sentia mais raiva da Riley e como conseqüência mais raiva de John... Ela olhou para sua mão e viu o numero de Kevin ainda marcado nela, a tinta já estava um pouco fraca agora, mas ela já havia anotado em sua cabeça...

Ela discou o numero em seu celular, colocou o fone na orelha e esperou...

"_Alô?"_

Cameron não disse nada... Ela estava pensando... Porque ela ligou para ele afinal?

"Oi Kevin..."

"_Ah, eu sabia que você me ligaria..."._

_

* * *

  
_

**Humft. Ninguem a agradecer.**


	7. Unleashed

**Capitulo 7 - **Unleashed

**2023 D.C**

_(...) "Eu não acredito no que você disse, ok? Sabe no que eu acredito? Que você quer me usar... E por isso que você inventou toda essa historia. Então porque você não vai direto ao ponto?" _

_A mulher não disse nada. Taylor não insistiu e se virou para sair dali e pensou que a qualquer momento ia senti-la puxando seu braço. Ela continuou andando, subiu a depressão dando um passo sempre maior que o outro para simplesmente sair logo dali. Seus pensamentos estavam voltados para a mentira que teria que contar sobre como tinha ganhado todos aqueles hematomas. Ela devia estar parecendo um lixo, não que ela estivesse muito preocupada com isso..._

_Uma parte dela acreditava na historia que a mulher havia contado e a outra parte suplicava para que ela acreditasse... Ela olhou para trás quando já tinha chegado ao topo. A mulher continuava parada onde estava._

"_Você tem razão. Eu quero te usar." A mulher não gritou, pois tudo era muito quieto. Taylor prestou atenção. "Você odeia tudo isso, não é? Todos odeiam. Você pode ajudar..."._

"_Como?" Os pingos de chuva batiam em seu rosto agora, mas não importava ela já não mais queria chorar. Tudo ficou abafado de repente. Tudo ficou escuro de repente. Seus pensamentos ganharam outros rumos... E a mulher tinha total atenção dela novamente..._

"_John Connor construirá uma máquina em breve... Uma espécie de bolha... Venha até mim quando ela estiver pronta...". E dizendo isso ela deu meia volta entrando por outra parte da floresta... Taylor a observou partir. __**Eu nunca vou ajudá-la a chegar ao John Connor...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Tá pequeno, né?**

**Falta uma parte (:**_**  
**_


	8. Das Garras dos Loucos Parte III

**Capitulo 8 - **Das Garras dos Loucos / Parte III

**2024 D.C**

"TODOS SE SEPAREM, AGORA!" Gritou o Tenente Derek Reese no campo de batalha. Ele preparou sua arma para atirar nos HK's que surgiam no céu. E então viu que suas ordens não estavam sendo seguidas. Os soldados se juntaram. Uma linha de frente foi formada. Tiros vinham do céu, os soldados atiraram e então se moveram. Uma segunda linha de frente se formou, tomando lugar da primeira. Enquanto os soldados da primeira recuavam. Mais tiros.

_O que diabos, eles estão fazendo?_

Mais duas vezes os soldados se comportaram da mesma forma. Formaram uma linha, atiravam e recuavam dando lugar a uma segunda linha. Mais tiros. E então os tiros cessaram. E os HK's caiam rodopiando no céu. Houve gritos de vitória.

O Tenente Reese andou pelo campo com sua arma abaixada. O que tinha acontecido ali?

"Conseguimos!". Disse um dos soldados à ele. Ele sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"O que aconteceu com as ordens que eu havia dado?"

"Desculpe, Senhor... Ordens superiores..."

"Superiores?"

"Tenente Young, Senhor."

"Ótimo. Onde ela está?"

"Nos túneis, Senhor."

Derek foi em direção aos túneis, ignorando os cumprimentos e as perguntas dos soldados. Entrou no túnel, foi passando pelos corredores escuros e pelas sentinelas segurando seus cães pastores... Sempre era ela, ele pensou. Sempre a Tenente Young. Allison. A garota que John Connor havia salvado. A garota, que os boatos diziam ser metade _máquina. _Boatos dos quais Derek não acredita. Para ele, ela era exatamente o que mostrava ser. Um soldado e ao mesmo tempo uma garota. Não uma garota qualquer, ela era a mais forte das garotas – e dos soldados – que ele conhecia e a mais linda... Havia conhecido ela há alguns meses atrás, e desde então não conseguia parar de criar fantasias com ela... Mas ela era a garota do John Connor... Diziam os boatos... Ele odiava os malditos boatos...

Não demorou muito para achá-la, ela estava em um das partes isoladas dos túneis fazendo um curativo em uma criança. Ela olhou para ele assim que ele entrou e sorriu. Ela disse algo à criança, que olhou para seu curativo e saiu em seguida.

"Tenente e enfermeira nas horas vagas?"

"Oi Derek"

Ela sorriu de novo. Ela sempre fazia isso. Ninguém podia culpá-lo pelas suas fantasias com ela...

"Por que o Connor sempre te envia quando há problemas em algum abrigo?"

"Porque eu sou a melhor que ele tem... Quer que eu dê um jeito em você?". Ela mostrou a gaze, ele confirmou com a cabeça e sentou-se próximo à ela. Ele tirou o casaco e deixou que ela fizesse os curativos, não havia muitas feridas recentes... Era só uma desculpa para ele sentir a mão dela em seu corpo. Havia algumas costelas quebradas, ela sentiu quando o tocou e sentiu que ele se encostava mais nela... Ela não gostava disso. Parou.

"Aposto que deve cuidar bem do Connor, certo?". Ela se virou para pegar algo da bolsa que trazia consigo e jogou um liquido em seu ombro em uma ferida meio aberta. O liquido queimou em sua pele e como resposta ele deu um grito e se virou apertando o pulso dela com a mesma intensidade da queimadura em seu ombro. Ele sentiu raiva dela na hora. Ela o sentia apertando forte seu pulso. Ele a soltou falando um xingamento antes. Às vezes ela tinha que jogar sujo com Derek...

"Desculpa..."

"Eu e John não temos nada...".

"Sério? Não é o que dizem por ai...".

"E o que dizem por ai, Derek?"

"Que você é uma experiência de laboratório." Ele riu e colocou a roupa de volta. Allison o acompanhou com os olhos, pensando no que ele havia dito.

"E você o que acha disso?"

"Que é mentira."

"E se não fosse?"

Houve um silencio. Allison olhava para ele como certo ar de decepção. Ela não ligava para que os outros pensassem dela. O que e quem importavam era e sempre seria John. John Connor. Ela sabia que todos falavam deles dois juntos. Sem motivos. Porque eles raramente se viam... E quando se viam era apenas para ele mandá-la para alguma missão. Ela gostava de lutar, ela lutava por ele como forma de gratidão por ele ter salvado sua vida... Mas do que valia lutar, se no final do dia não havia ninguém esperando você? Ninguém rezando por você? Era egoísmo da parte dela, ela sabia disso. John Connor tinha mais coisas para se preocupar e estava claro que ela não estava em sua lista de prioridades. Das poucas vezes que eles trocaram alguma palavra nos últimos meses era para saber sobre a situação dos abrigos, ou para dar-lhe ordens...

"É mentira." Derek disse e Allison entregou a ele algumas pastas e uma caneta, ela não queria continuar prolongando o papo. Ele folheou algumas folhas e então assinou e entregou de volta.

"Nenhuma baixa... Você é ótima...". Ela não sorriu dessa vez, já estava cheia do Derek por hoje. Allison saiu levando as pastas e o deixando sozinho, observando enquanto ela se afastava. _Se o Connor não tivesse algo com ela, era porque ele definitivamente era um idiota..._

Baixas. Era assim que os soldados se referiam as mortes em campo de batalha. E nem todas eram contadas. Apenas os soldados viravam números reais nessa lista de baixas. Enquanto as pessoas, os civis, que tentaram sobreviver a mais um dia dentro dos túneis não passavam de nada a não ser estatísticas. E ela odiava isso, odiava a palavra baixa. E odiava o fato de saber que pessoas morriam todos os dias e que não havia como ajudar todas elas. Allison esperou que seu pelotão estivesse pronto para marchar, ela recebia ordens para que não conversasse com os civis. Ela tinha que ir até lá, fazer o que for preciso, trazer os relatórios e voltar. Não era para ela ser sociável, e muito menos uma heroína... Ela era fiel a John Connor, à suas ordens e aos seus ideais... Mesmo não sabendo ao certo quais eram eles... Havia crianças nos túneis, raramente se via crianças. Ela parou próxima a uma mulher que embalava seu filho nos braços.

"Ele está bem?"

"Não. Ele está com febre... Está assim há dois dias...".

Allison olhou ao redor, não viu Parry por perto que estava comandando a operação. Então ela pensou em algo que não devia. Ela podia levar a criança até Crystal Peak. Havia medicamentos lá, ela podia salvar o garoto... Ele olhou mais uma vez para a criança, abriu a boca para falar algo, mas nunca começou...

"Tenente Young". Perry a chamou, ela deu um sorriso de lado para a mulher que parecia muito perturbada para retribuí-lo. Allison foi até Perry que não tirava os olhos da mulher.

"O que?"

"Eu sei no que você estava pensando. E você não pode fazer isso, Allison".

"Olha, o garoto está doente... Ele precisa de remédios... Nós podemos ajudar...".

"Não é essa nossa missão... Não podemos levar todos para C.P...".

"É só um garoto...".

"Levamos um e então todos vão querer ir... Não podemos arriscar a localização do Abrigo. Você me entende?"

Ela assentiu. Mas não entendia. Não entendia porque tantas vidas tinham que ser sacrificadas, não entendia porque ela tinha que aceitar... Não entendia porque John Connor deixava que isso acontecesse... E ela não queria entender, ela só queria poder mudar isso...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma pessoa era responsável em entregar os relatórios à John Connor. E entregar os relatórios significava deixá-los a frente da porta de seu quarto e esperar que ele saísse e os pegasse. Só isso, não havia _"Sim Senhor" _e nem _"Soldado Dispensado". _John não falava diretamente com seus soldados e o único jeito de saber como uma missão havia sido era com os relatórios. Baixas, armas usadas, situações dos abrigos, munições usadas... Naquela noite Allison esperou que os relatórios fossem deixados na frente do quarto de John, ficou observando escondida enquanto o soldado se aproximava da porta. O T101 o olhou de cima a abaixo e então permitiu que o soldado se aproximasse, o soldado pareceu hesitar e deixando os relatórios no chão saiu em seguida. O T101 o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto ele se afastava, o soldado veio na direção de Allison passou por ela, mas não pareceu notar ou pareceu não se importar que ela estivesse ali. Allison pensou antes de ir até a porta, ela não queria encarar a _máquina... _Mas acabou indo de qualquer forma. O T101 viu Allison se aproximando.

ID: **Young, Allison**

**CYBORGUE DESCONHECIDO.**

Nível de ameaça: **Desconhecido**

Ação:** Proteger**

"Eu queria falar com o Connor" O T101 olhou para ela e depois para as pastas no chão na frente da porta. Allison se abaixou e as pegou.

"Eu _preciso_ falar com o Connor"

O T101 se aproximou da porta e bateu duas vezes nela, Allison achou que ele fosse derrubá-la tamanha tinha sido a força aplicada por ele. A porta se abriu, John deixou que Allison entrasse e a ajudou com as pastas antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

"O que aconteceu?"

Allison não tinha pensado muito no que falaria, porque não havia nada a ser dito ela apenas queria vê-lo. Mas agora sozinha com ele no quarto, ela ficou pensando que deveria ter inventando algo para que a situação não parecesse tão estranha. John jogou as pastas na cama e ficou andando de um lado para o outro pelo quarto. Ele estava sem camisa e completamente molhado e enquanto andava deixava pegadas d'água no chão. Allison tentou se focar nas pegadas que ficavam no chão, pra tentar tirar da mente a imagem de John Connor despido à sua frente...

Mas as pegadas não eram tão interessantes assim...

"E então? O que aconteceu?"

"Nada... Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem com você...".

Ele se virou para ela e sorriu, poucas vezes ela o via sorrindo assim... Ele pegou algo do chão e foi à direção a pia, pegou o creme de barbear e passou no rosto. Allison não disse nada, apenas ficou observando enquanto ele se aproximava do espelho e com uma lamina de barbear foi tirando o creme do rosto e em seguida limpando a lamina no pano que trazia jogado ao ombro.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Ele se virou para ela, metade de seu rosto coberto por aquela massa branca e a outra metade limpa por onde a lamina havia passado.

"A barba"

"Estive no Abrigo do Reese."

"Kyle Reese?"

"Não. Derek."

"Oh. E como ele está?"

"Ele está bem... Tentou dar em cima de mim de novo... Então eu acho que ele esteja bem...".

John não estava preparado para ouvir isso... Era a ultima coisa que ele esperava ouvir... Ele acabou se distraindo com as palavras dela que foram seguidas de uma risada meia sem graça... _Que ela não tenha correspondido_, ele pensou. E acabou deixando que esse pensamento o consumisse, era meio difícil se controlar em não sentir ciúmes da Allison mesmo sabendo que ela _**não **_era _**dele**_.

"_Droga" _Ele disse para si mesmo enquanto tentava parar o sangue do pequeno corte que acidentalmente havia feito em si.

"Está tudo bem?" Allison se aproximou dele, e tirou a mão dele de seu rosto que pressionava a pele de modo que fizesse que o sangue cessasse. Ela olhou enquanto sangue escorria de seu rosto e o limpou com o pano no ombro de John. Não era muito sangue, mas era a primeira vez que Allison o via sangrando e independente de que fosse só um pequeno arranhão... Para Allison ele era grande o bastante para fazer com que ela percebesse o quão vulnerável John era. Diferente dela... O sangue parou. Mas Allison continuava limpando gentilmente a parte do rosto dele onde antes havia sangue... John segurou o pulso dela, não forte. Ele apenas apertou de leve e o abaixou, impedindo que ela continuasse e fazendo com que ela elevasse seus olhos até os dele. John tinha esse jeito de olhar para ela do qual ela não gostava muito, era como se ele olhasse através dela ou além dela... Como se ele a conhecesse mais do que ela mesma se conhecia... E isso a deixava nervosa.

"Está tudo bem, Allison. Foi só um corte, certo?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Posso?"

"O que?"

"Continuar..."

Ela apontou para o próprio rosto fazendo uns movimentos com o dedo. John riu e entregou a lamina a ela.

"Sabe fazer isso não é?"

"Lógico... Eu acho...".

Ela segurou o rosto dele e foi tirando o creme com a lamina. Ela fazia com tanto cuidado como se um movimento em falso e ela pudessem rasgar a pele dele.

"Relaxa Allison. Não é cirurgia cerebral."

"É eu sei. Teria que estar mais afiada para isso."

John não segurou o riso, riu tão histericamente que Allison teve que parar e afastar a lamina de seu rosto. Ela esperou que ele acabasse com a palhaçada para pode continuar, porem estava adorando vê-lo sorrir...

"Quando você vai me deixar ir à alguma missão com você?"

"Nunca." Ele disse rindo.

"Não, John... Eu estou falando serio."

"Talvez quando você aprender a usar toda a força que tem...".

John falou sério agora. A força dela era algo que ele estava querendo conversar com ela já há algum tempo. Ela não sabia, mas ela era avaliada constantemente. Todos os soldados sabiam que ela levava vantagem no quesito força. Mas John sabia melhor que eles, e estava claro que Allison não usava toda a força que ela tinha, e ele não sabia o por que...

"Como é?"

"Você pode me jogar contra aquela parede, ou uma _lata _com apenas um empurrão... Eu sei disso... Você sabe disso."

Ela baixou a cabeça, e pareceu bufar antes de levantá-la novamente e terminar a barba de John.

"John... Apenas cale a boca, ou talvez eu realmente te jogue contra a parede...".

Dessa vez ela foi mais rápida, era obvio o quanto ela estava nervosa com o que John havia falado. Ela odiava ser tratada como _algo_... Que ela _era_... Ela odiava ser o que quer que ela fosse, ela nem sabia como se nomear... Ela só queria ser humana e talvez John a amasse... Mas mal sabia ela que John havia aprendido a amá-la exatamente pela parte dela que ela mais odiava.

"Vai me mandar pra algum lugar?"

"Não, eu estou pensando em te deixar aqui por alguns dias. Para você descansar. Você ficou muito tempo fora."

"Eu gosto de ser útil, John".

Ela terminou a barba e ficou olhando para o rosto do John por um tempo. John tirou a lamina das mãos dela e colocou na pia, lavando o rosto em seguida e se aproximando do espelho para ver como havia ficado.

"Você é útil, eu não conseguiria fazer melhor."

Allison deu um giro nos pés para ver John. Ele estava lá parado na frente do espelho... Ela podia ver a sua imagem refletida naquele vidro sujo. E ele estava lá simplesmente ignorando a presença dela ali.

_Você sentiu minha falta? _Ela não perguntou, só pensou...

"Eu não quero ficar...".

"Porque não?"

Allison não respondeu. Aproximou-se dele e ficou entre ele o espelho de modo que as imagens dos dois ficassem no mesmo foco. O espelho era meio antigo de modo que a imagem dos dois ficava parecendo uma foto antiga. E era lindo, ela pensou. Os dois juntos... Nem que seja em uma foto falsa...

"Ficamos lindos juntos, não é?" Allison virou para John, surpresa com o que ele havia dito. Como se lesse os pensamentos dela.

"Fica" ele continuou. "Eu sei que você é útil lá fora. Mas eu te quero aqui... E isso foi uma ordem." Ele falou sorrindo.

"É, talvez eu fique..." Ela respondeu pensativa.

"E Taylor sente muita a sua falta."

"Senti a falta dela também...".

Por quanto tempo os dois iam negar sentimentos e mentir um para o outro? Allison podia ver claramente no fundo dos olhos dele todas as palavras que ele queria dizer... E eram inúmeras. Mas ele não podia. Não podia deixar que seus sentimentos falassem mais altos, ou toda a missão iria por água abaixo. Seria difícil, e ele pensou que teria força e sangue frio o suficiente para isso... Para quando ela voltasse para ele. Ele pensou que saberia ponderar o que tinha _que ser feito_ e o que ele _queria_ que fosse feito. E o que ele queria era simplesmente abraçá-la, dizer que sentia a falta dela a cada segundo. Dizer o quanto ela era linda e que ele a amava... Mas amá-la não era papel _dele_... Era o que ele achava... Era o que ele sabia... Certo?

E o que tinha que ser feito... Bem, seria feito...

"Eu acho que eu tenho que ir...".

"Boa noite, Allison".

"É... Boa noite...".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO._

Allison acordou com os gritos de Taylor.

"Hey."

"Sabe que dia é hoje?" Allison nunca tinha visto Taylor tão animada.

"Não?"

"Hoje faz exatamente trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias que John te salvou... Sabe o que isso significa?"

"Que hoje faz um ano que John me salvou?"

Taylor pareceu um pouco decepcionada.

"É mais legal quando eu tenho a oportunidade de explicar" Ela sorriu entregando um pão em formato de sabe lá Deus do que. "Feliz Aniversário."

"Obrigada, Taylor."

"Nós fizemos... Eu e o Corbin". Ela apontou para o garoto que estava parado na porta que acenou para Allison. Corbin devia ser uns dois anos mais velho que Taylor, os dois viviam juntos. Mas Corbin era um soldado, então algumas vezes ele sai de C.P. O que deixava Taylor muito irritada, não pelo fato dele ir e sim pelo fato dela ficar. Ela estava cansada de ser a garotinha inútil na Fortaleza. Então sempre que tinha uma oportunidade, ela se fazia ser ouvida.

"Devia ser um coração... Mas está parecendo um pato...".

"Ficou lindo..."

"Não vai comer?"

"Não estou com fome."

"Você come pouco...".

"E você dorme pouco...".

"Não gostos dos sonhos. Como você consegue dormir?"

Allison pensou. Ela nunca havia se perguntado isso. Sonhar. Ela não sonhava... Ela nem sabia que as pessoas faziam isso.

"Eu não sonh...".

Ela foi interrompida. Houve uma agitação do lado de fora do quarto, alguns gritos de ordem. Ela viu John passando pela porta do quarto. Taylor se virou e viu também e foi atrás dele seguida por Jesse.

John entrou em um dos quartéis. Taylor e Corbin conseguiram entrar antes que John mandasse que as portas fossem fechadas. Quatro soldados e o Comandante Perry estavam ali. No chão o corpo de alguém estava coberto por uma manta.

"Uma lata."

John olhou para Perry.

"E o que isso tem de importante?"

"Foi achada. Oca. Perto da baia. Só havia uma dela."

"Dela?" Taylor perguntou se ajoelhando próximo ao corpo no chão. Ela tirou o pano do corpo do exterminador do chão e caiu para trás surpresa com o que viu. John se aproximou mais da máquina.

"Allison" Taylor observou. "Ele está usando o rosto da Allison".

"Onde ela foi achada mesmo?" John perguntou.

"Perto da baia. Sem o chip. Eles apenas a desovaram lá... Não há explicação. Eles não fazem isso."

"Não é perfeita"

"Como assim não é perfeita, General?" Observou Perry.

"Não é perfeita." John repetiu para si mesmo agora.

"General. Ela podia se passar facilmente por Allison".

"E é isso que eles estão tentando fazer. Não quero mais Allison em nenhuma missão. Todas as sentinelas devem ficar atentas, ela não sai da Fortaleza. E você, Taylor... espero que não faça nenhuma merda e não conte sobre isso para ela, entendido?" Ela não respondeu.

"Não é perfeita" Ela disse, enquanto tocava na pele da máquina no chão. Perry olhou para John novamente.

"Ordens?"

"Ponha fogo. Vou até a baia. Ver se eu acho algo. Quero vinte soldados daqui a meia hora me esperando. Armamento pesado, entendido?"

"Entendido."

"Você vem comigo, Corbin" Corbin assentiu e foi atrás de John, todos os outros soldados o seguiram, deixando apenas Taylor, Perry e a máquina. Perry olhou para máquina no chão e para ela, era exatamente como Allison.

"Me diz cinco erros..."

"A pele não é macia. Os olhos são assimétricos. A estatura dela é baixa, Allison é mais alta. E Allison tem uma espécie de sinal na sobrancelha. E o nariz é torto e um pouco achatado... e os lábios..." Taylor se levantou e fez menção de sair, mas então parou soltando um _oh _"E o cabelo, eles definitivamente deviam ter dado mais atenção ao cabelo. Não é bonito...".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Você pode me contar o do porque John mandou que eu ficasse fora de todas as operações?"

"Não."

"Mas você sabe o porque?"

"Sei."

"Taylor..."

Taylor tirou a mascara que estava usando e olhou para Allison que se aproximava dela. Ela desligou a solda e puxou o braço de Allison para mais perto colocando a pulseira em seu pulso.

"É um passe."

"Eu sei o que é isso. Taylor não muda de assunto."

"Eu não posso contar, ok? Ordens do John".

"Você não segue ordens do John."

"Eu sigo quando isso significa manter alguém que eu gosto a salvo...".

Allison não continuou.

"Desculpa"

"Tudo bem."

"Você fala com ele, não é? Eu sei que você dorme no quarto dele às vezes".

"Só quando ele não está... Toda noite."

"Sente falta dele? Quando ele não está?"

"Sinto a falta dele quando ele _está_ também. Ele não fala muito e parece que ele é só um estranho."

"Todos são... Todos os soldados... Eles são só estranhos. Não há pessoas reais aqui. Eles são apenas... soldados."

"Não" Ela disse num sussurro levantando-se enquanto os portões se abriam e os soldados iam entrando. Um a um. Em silencio. Baixa. Quando algum dos soldados morria era sim que eles mostravam respeito, pois não havia tempo para as devidas honras. Então eles marchavam em silencio. "Não são apenas soldados, eles são humanos. Eles só estão no piloto automático." Ela nem se preocupou se Allison podia ou não ouvir suas palavras, e para falar a verdade ela nem estava pensando nisso. Ela foi andando, em direção aos soldados, enquanto outros soldados faziam o mesmo para prestar assistência medica. Allison não sabia se devia ir atrás ou se devia esperar... Ela sabia que Taylor estava indo atrás de John. Mas ela não podia achá-lo no meio da multidão de soldados que entravam em saiam. Uma linha de soldados foi formada, vinte soldados. Os vinte soldados que John havia levado consigo. E só isso. Ele não estava entre eles. Um último soldado entrou e colocou um corpo no chão, sem vida. Allison não podia ver de quem era o corpo, não podia ver mais nada... O coração dela batia acelerado, e o em resposta a isso ela sentia náuseas que fazia com que ela perdesse por alguns segundos o foco das coisas. Era uma resposta de seu chip dizendo que havia algum problema com ela.

Taylor empurrou alguns soldados para que eles saíssem da frente, ela se aproximou do corpo no chão... _Corbin. _O corpo jogado no chão, a farda toda suja de sangue, seus olhos abertos e opacos, os cabelos suados e o braço semi-decepado. Ela não soube como reagir, sentiu o embrulho no estomago e o coração pesando dentro de seu peito... Seu corpo balançava para frente e para trás e ela sentia que o mundo girava mais rápido abaixo de seus pés... Alguém tocou em seu ombro. John se abaixou até a altura de seus olhos. Os viu se encherem d'água. Ela não disse nada, apenas suspirou de alivio quando seus olhos se encontraram com os dele e o abraçou. John sentia as lagrimas dela batendo em seu ombro, a pegou no colo e a tirou dali.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quer conversar agora?"

John já estava há algum tempo com Taylor em seu colo e ela ainda não tinha acabado de chorar.

"É egoísmo se eu me sentir aliviada por você estar vivo?"

"Não."

"Eu pensei que você tinha morrido...".

"Eu sei, mas eu não vou morrer tão cedo eu acho."

"Se você morresse essa noite, John. Eu nunca poderia ter dito que você é importante pra mim. Eu acho que nós deixamos de falar as coisas, por medo. Então a gente pode parar de fazer isso?"

"De ter medo?" Ele riu.

"Não. De não dizer as coisas. Não temos muito tempo, e podemos nós arrepender depois..."

"Você tem razão... Você quer me contar algo?"

Taylor se inclinou um pouco para trás de modo que pudesse ver seu rosto, secou as lagrimas e colocou o relógio que segurava de lado.

"Eu te contei, John. Que sua mãe havia me encontrado quando eu tinha um ano de idade... É mentira. Ela não me encontrou quando eu tinha essa idade...".

"Não importa." Ele a cortou. "Não importa quantos anos você tinha, nem como ela lhe encontrou. O que importa é que você ficou com ela, e que agora você está aqui comigo. E é isso o que importa, não ligo para as mentiras."

"Mas tem mais... Eu tenho uma família lá fora. E eu quero procurá-los um dia."

"Você sabe o nome deles?"

Ela assentiu.

"Porque você nunca me contou?"

"Eu não sei. Mas eu posso? Você me deixar ir atrás deles?"

"Eu posso te ajudar, Taylor. Se você me disser seus nomes, eu posso pedir para que os soldados os procurem."

"NÃO. Eu quero fazer isso por mim mesma...".

"Ok, então. Quando você for grande o suficiente. E souber como se defender sozinha, eu deixo você sair."

"Allison pode me ajudar...".

"É. Ela pode."

"Você gosta dela?"

"Gosto"

"Vai dizer a ela um dia?"

Ele parou e riu, Taylor estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto esperando a resposta.

"Eu não acho que eu preciso dizer."

"Eu acho que precisa John. Ela gosta de você também... Ela só está esperando que você dê uma brecha na sua vida...".

"É complicado isso, Taylor. Eu e Allison, nós não podemos dar certo."

"Por quê?"

"Eu não sei."

"Você já teve alguém, John? Na sua vida?"

"Já. Há treze anos atrás."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Ela teve que ir embora."

"Ela morreu, não é?"

"É, ela morreu. Ela morreu em meus braços...".

"Você disse que a amava?"

"Disse... Todos os dias, todos os minutos... até em seu ultimo...".

"Mas às vezes parece que nunca disse o suficiente, não é?"

"Nunca será o suficiente...".

"Como você a conheceu?"

"Na escola. Ela falou comigo primeiro. Ela era linda...".

"Você sempre soube? Que ela seria sua, quando a viu pela primeira vez?"

"Eu acho que não. Eu demorei demais pra assumir que a amava. Mas ela sempre soube, ela sempre soube que eu a amava."

"O que você faria se pudesse voltar no tempo?"

"Eu definitivamente a teria beijado no primeiro dia de aula. A teria pedido em casamento sem pensar duas vezes. Não teria sido tão estúpido com ela... E devíamos ter tido um filho..." Ele parou. "Mas não se pode ter tudo. Pelo menos, não nós."

"Vamos fazer o seguinte. De agora em diante, vamos dizer exatamente o que sentimos ok?"

"Ok"

"E estou falando da Allison. Talvez agora não exista nada para se arrepender, mas eu não quero pensar que daqui a treze anos eu e você teremos essa mesma conversa...".

"Taylor, talvez eu não possa amá-la do jeito que ela mereça. E talvez não seja de mim que ela precisa. Ela tem apenas dezesseis anos de idade. E não seria justo."

"Quando pensamos que algo é injusto é porque damos um merecimento maior do que realmente temos... Mas no seu caso John, é justo... É justo com você e com Allison. Porque vocês se gostam. Faz treze anos já esse seu luto. E é tempo de esquecer, ou superar. Eu vi o jeito que você olhou Allison, John. Quando você a salvou. E aquilo foi lindo... Como se você a conhecesse... Como se você já soubesse como ela seria. Eu lembro de ver seus olhos brilharem, e eu nunca tinha visto isso antes... Começa dizendo que você sente a falta dela... Não é mentira, não é?"

"Não. Não é não."

"Ótimo."

Ela se ajeitou mais no colo dele, encostando a cabeça em seu peito e fechando os olhos em seguida. E ficaram em silencio. Poucas vezes Cameron havia falado sobre Taylor para ele, e ele nunca imaginou que ela seria tão importante na vida dele. Ela simplesmente apareceu no meio do caos, do mesmo jeito que Cameron havia entrado em sua vida no passado. Cameron tinha sido forte todos aqueles anos, tinha sido aquela que secou inúmeras vezes as suas lagrimas... Até que chegou o dia em que já não existia mais força nela, e as únicas lágrimas que agora deviam ser secadas eram as dela... Ele tinha aprendido a ser forte com ela, por ela... E quando ela se foi parecia que já não existia mais motivo pra lutar, ele tinha virado uma _máquina_ naquele dia, e se permitiu desligar junto com ela e foi assim que ele agüentou durante anos... Até Taylor aparecer, trazendo Sarah de volta a ele no reflexo de seus olhos... E ela estava certa... Ele não sabia se ele e Cameron tinham tido algo no futuro... Mas o que os impedia? O que impedia ele em tê-la de volta? Ele teria que perdê-la de novo... Então porque não mantê-la próxima a ele até que esse dia acontecesse? Era o mínimo e a única coisa que ele podia fazer... Ele não podia voltar no tempo, mas _os dois_ estavam_ juntos_ _aqui _e_ agora_. Então porque esperar mais?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Allison estava sentada na cama do dormitório, suas pernas balançando e seus pensamentos voando junto com o movimento. Todos dormiam menos ela, estava muito preocupada para dormir. Ela queria ver John. Falar com ele, ver se ele estava bem. Mas não sabia se devia ir até lá... Ela nunca sabia o que fazer mesmo, até que fosse feito. Então ela se levantou, e foi até o quarto dele. Parou na frente da porta a máquina não estava lá. John às vezes o desligava e o mantinha guardado, por segurança. Ela estava parada na porta, ela podia continuar ou dar meia volta e ir embora. Ela entrou, viu John colocando um travesseiro improvisando debaixo da cabeça de Taylor adormecida no chão. Ele estava cantando uma musica baixinho. Ela não sabia que ele fazia isso. John não disse nada quando ela entrou, nem parou o que estava fazendo. Ele tirou os cabelos do rosto de Taylor e então parou de cantar quando viu que ela havia adormecido mesmo. Ele tirou seus dedos da mão de Taylor. Ela costumava fazer isso, Allison sabia. Era algo que a fazia lembrar de Sarah, pois ela fazia isso com ela quando pequena. Allison sempre achou que Taylor fosse uma criança forte, mas independente de ser forte ou não ela era apenas uma criança que se segurava nas poucas coisas boas que havia em sua vida.

"Ela chorou?" Allison perguntou quando John se aproximou dela.

"Chorou..."

"Ela vai ficar bem?"

"Ela sempre fica bem."

"Ótimo..." Ela deu uma pausa, suspirou e abriu a boca pra começar a falar. "John...". Ele não deixou que ela terminasse de falar. Aproximou-se dela tocando em seu rosto e o acariciando, ela ficou sem reação com o toque. Ele se aproximou mais, seus lábios tocaram no dela, ela se sentiu perdida por um momento, mas logo se entregou completamente aos seus beijos. Ela colocou suas mãos em seu abdômen enquanto ele a levava de encontro à parede, ele sabia que estava indo longe demais, se afastou por um segundo, mas ela o trouxe de volta dizendo num sussurro que ele não parasse. Ele obedeceu, e os beijos se tornaram mais intensos e mais cheios de vontade, ele não fazia idéia de como sentia saudade daqueles lábios e do seu perfume. Era o mesmo perfume, que nunca havia saído de sua mente assim como o gosto de seu beijo, como o jeito que ela sorria todas as manhas... As caricias iam perdendo o controle agora, ele não sabia o quanto o sentimento era mutuo entre eles, e não sabia o quanto ela o queria... Ele quebrou o beijo, olhando para ela e cogitando se seria certo continuar isso. Ela franziu a sobrancelha e jogou a cabeça pro lado em duvida, como fazia _antes._ Ela tentava recuperar o fôlego, os dois tentaram recuperar o fôlego, ela não sabia que podia perder o ar tão facilmente.

"Eu senti sua falta, todos os dias e todos os segundos..." O tom de voz era diferente, seu olhar era diferente, por um instante Allison quase pôde ver lagrimas em seus olhos. Ele falava como se os dois tivessem separados há muitos anos, e de fato era essa a verdade. Para Allison esse podia ser o primeiro beijo de inúmeros que ainda viriam... Mas para John esse beijo significava _inúmeros beijos_ que não tiveram a chance de serem dados...

* * *

**Numero de baixas : 1 (e crescendo)**


	9. Ultima segunda do mês de Maio

**Capitulo 9 – **Ultima segunda do mês de Maio.

**2009 D.C**

Cameron desligou o celular, colocou o papel com o endereço que Kevin havia dado a ela no bolso e foi até o armário onde as armas eram guardadas. Pegou sua arma, colocou no cinto e levantou-se para sair e então deu de cara com o Derek. Ele a olhou de cima abaixo e ficou surpreso por ela ter ficado surpresa pela sua presença ali. Estranho.

"Aonde você vai?"

"Sair"

"Sair? E você simplesmente pode sair por ai? Só porque você quer?"

Ela franziu a testa. Derek não questionava as suas ações. E o que era isso agora?

"É."

"É? E só isso que você tem a dizer?"

"O que você quer que eu diga?" Ela perguntou dando de ombros. Derek odiava isso, isso dela agir tão humana ultimamente. Isso dela se parecer tanto com _ela. _Com Allison, não apenas na sua aparência, mas agora era no seu modo de falar e de agir. E tudo isso havia começado a acontecer depois do problema no chip. E ele odiava isso. Eram os mesmos olhos, o mesmo rosto e a mesma voz e agora era a mesma personalidade. Ele lembrou da historia que contaram sobre ela, sobre Allison, sobre Cameron... Não era historia, ele pensou. Eram os malditos boatos. Boatos que ele havia aprendido a ignorar, a esquecer e a negar. Boatos contados pelos seus soldados e por aquela maldita garota que por alguma razão ele a odiava e mal sabia ele que a _maldita garota_ seria aquela que salvaria seu irmão e que havia indiretamente começado tudo isso e que seria a mesma que terminaria...

"_Ela vai ficar bem. Ela só precisa de um tempo..."._

"_Não. Ela precisa ser queimada. Ai sim, ela ficará bem."_

"Não faça isso" Ele disse com raiva, segurando o pulso dela e a jogando contra o armário. Ela não reagiu. Ele apertou o pulso dela com toda força que podia, ela não sentiria mesmo, ele pensou. Ela sentiu. "Não tente se parecer com ela, porque você não é ela. Você nunca será." Ela pareceu confusa, mas para Derek ela estava apenas fingindo. Porque para ele, ela havia sido criada para isso. Ela tinha sido o auge da perfeição para a Skynet. Tanto trabalho pra criar o mais perfeito cyborgue para apenas um propósito: exterminação. Era para isso que todos os cyborgues eram criados, era pra isso que a skynet tinha sido criada... Era apenas isso... E não importava o quanto Cameron fosse perfeita, ela trazia morte consigo em todos os aspectos... Era assim que ele pensava...

Não era essa a verdade.

Cameron olhou para o seu pulso que Derek ainda apertava com força, ela tentou se soltar, mas por algum motivo ela se sentiu fraca perante a força de Derek. Ela puxou o braço uma vez e então olhou para ele... E por algum motivo tudo mudou. O cenário a sua volta era completamente diferente... As paredes eram cinza e a única luz do cômodo vinha de uma lâmpada fraca e amarela e o ar... O ar era abafado e não era limpo, havia uma mistura de cheiros... Ela sentiu o seu pulso sendo apertado por Derek, não _esse Derek_... E então ele a soltou xingando e pediu desculpas logo em seguida.

"_Eu e John não temos nada...". _Ela ouviu sua própria voz dizendo isso... Ela piscou e então Cameron estava de volta...

"Quem eu não sou Derek?" Ele ainda apertava o pulso dela, o mais forte possível ele até sentia as suas unhas entrando na pele dela. Ele queria machucá-la, queria que ela sentisse dor... Então talvez se fosse verdade ela sentiria, se fosse verdade ela lembraria. Se fosse verdade...

"Você não é Allison. Você nem humana é. Então não fique fingindo que você é algo que não é só para se aproximar do John. Porque você não conseguiu da primeira vez, não conseguirá agora. E não importa o quanto ele te deseje, não importa se ele te beijar ou se simplesmente ele em uma noite trocar Riley por você... Vai ser só essa noite. Porque ele sempre vai escolher ela... Ele sempre vai escolher uma humana... Porque ele quer sentir e ser sentido... E ele não pode ter isso com você... Acredite em mim. Você sabe que é verdade, caso o contrario ele teria vindo atrás de você... Ele não veio. Vocês dois não foram destinados a ficarem juntos". Ele soltou o braço dela por fim, ela não disse nada apenas passou por ele e foi em até a porta, ela se virou antes e disse pra ele:

"Você gostava mais de mim quando eu não causava _baixas_...". Ela saiu em seguida. Ele não soube porque ele sentiu essa urgência de ir atrás dela, mas ele não foi... Jogou-se no sofá terminando de tomar a sua cerveja que ainda estava ali e pensou no que diabos havia acontecido... E uma parte dele rezou que dessa vez os malditos boatos fossem verdadeiros...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele estava certo. Ela sabia que ele estava certo, e ela não conseguiria parar de pensar nisso o resto da noite. Ele havia arruinado tudo, já não bastava as próprias duvidas que ela tinha sobre o que estava acontecendo com ela... Agora ela tinha duvidas sobre o que ela realmente era e quem ela era. Quem era Allison afinal? E qual era o lance com os _flashes _fora de ordem? Ela sabia que os flashes eram dela, mas de onde eles vinham? E porque eles simplesmente apareciam do nada? Ela gostaria de compreender tudo, de poder lembrar de tudo... Mas ela não sabia que a pior parte seria quando ela lembrasse de tudo aquilo que ela tinha vivido e que já não havia mais como trazer de volta... Ela teria que viver com o vazio que ficaria e com a dor que isso causaria... Até que John pudesse ajudá-la... Ela parou na frente da garagem onde uma moto se encontrava. Era da Riley... Agora ela tinha um moto e definitivamente ela tinha ganhado um ponto no seu nível de perigo...

Ela tirou a moto da frente da garagem e pegou o carro, saindo em seguida. Olhou para o endereço, ficava num bairro nobre e ela já esperava ver mansões e carros chiques. Ela não entendia porque as pessoas davam tanta importância às coisas caras e ao dinheiro, não que ela não o achasse inútil, mas era triste pensar que tudo aquilo que a humanidade dava valor viraria pó assim como bilhares de vidas... E porque ela ligava pra isso agora? Ela não sabia.

Ela nem estava prestando atenção para onde estava indo, estava tão fora de si que acabou perdendo a rua aonde deveria ter entrado. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que Derek havia dito... Ela tentou se focar na missão agora. Era simples: _Descubra quem é Kevin e como ele sabe sobre você e John e então o mate e caia fora..._ Ela já tinha feito isso antes, era isso que ela fazia...

Cameron deixou o carro em uma rua isolada e decidiu achar a casa a pé. Seria mais seguro se Kevin não soubesse como seu carro era. Ela não sabia se devia confiar nele ou não e também não sabia se ele representava alguma ameaça, mas em qualquer um dos casos ela tinha trazido uma arma. Ela achou a casa que mais parecia uma pequena mansão, que nem era tão pequena assim. Ela apertou o interfone, e os portões se abriram nenhuma voz de _**pode entrar **_soou. Andou até a entrada da casa, nas escadas Kevin a esperava, com um cachorrinho ao lado dele. Ela parou, o cão fez menção de ir até ela, mas parou também.

"Algum problema com o cachorro?" Kevin gritou, ela estava a uma boa distancia. Cameron observou o cachorro, ela deu um passo à frente o cão deu um passo para trás. Não latiu. Ela deu mais outro, Kevin observava a cena com certo ar de divertimento nunca tinha visto o cachorro se comportar dessa forma. Cameron parou exatamente no mesmo degrau de Kevin, ficando à frente dele, mas olhando o cão que havia dado quase uns dez passos para trás e havia parado dentro da casa na frente de uma escada que tomava duas direções.

"Ah isso foi divertido" Cameron tirou os olhos do cachorro olhando para Kevin agora, que sorriu para ela, ela retribuiu. "Quer conhecer os outros cachorros?"

"Não"

"Quer ficar aqui fora o resto da noite?"

"Não"

Ele riu.

"Ótimo, então venha" ele apontou para dentro da casa com a cabeça e esperou que ela entrasse. "Damas na frente"

"Eu prefiro que você vá na frente"

"Ok..." Kevin entrou, seguido por Cameron que antes de fechar a porta atrás de si deu uma boa olhada em todo o terreno. Havia exatamente cinco câmeras de segurança em toda a extensão do jardim e os restos de cocos na grama mostravam pelos seus tamanhos que_ os outros cachorros _não eram exatamente _poodles..._

Ela olhou para o hall e tudo era simplesmente exagerado demais, o papel de parede, os quadros, os tapetes no chão, o corrimão da escada. Tudo na casa mostrava que Kevin tinha dinheiro... Havia também um alarme, que era conectado a todas as portas e janelas, ela descobriu isso depois de olhar melhor, aquilo definitivamente era uma fortaleza. Ela o seguiu até a cozinha, se perguntando para que diabos alguém precisaria de uma cozinha tão grande. Kevin foi até a geladeira, e Cameron sentou-se no balcão.

"Quer comer algo?"

"Não."

"Beber algo?"

"Não."

Ele se sentou próximo a ela, abrindo uma lata de coca enquanto ela observava seus movimentos.

"Você parece tensa. Tem certeza que não quer beber nada?"

"Tenho. Kevin, como você sabe que ele não é meu irmão?"

Ele riu e deu gole em sua coca, trazendo sua cadeira para mais perto da dela.

"Eu não sabia. Foi um chute e você acabou de confirmar que eu estava certo...".

Ele ainda ria do fato de ter conseguido enganá-la, ela ficou confusa.

"Um chute?"

"Olha. Eu era do colégio militar. Me formei lá, foi por isso que eu reconheci seus movimentos. O jeito que você anda é um pouco mecânico, mas o jeito que você está sempre analisando as saídas ou procurando pelo garoto. É como se... a qualquer momento algo pudesse acontecer. Como numa guerra" ele deu uma pausa. "Mas você parece ser muito nova para estar numa guerra...".

"Em guerras não importa a sua idade"

Ele sorriu, ela não.

"Tem razão. Só há dois lados numa guerra e no final o que resta não é um ganhador e sim corpos... Só isso. Não há vitória."

Cameron não entendia bem sentimentos, mas ela conseguia perceber quando alguém passava de feliz para triste ou vice e versa pelo tom de sua voz. Como agora, ela o tocou no braço para ter certeza e viu a confirmação em seu display.

"Você está chateado"

"Um pouco"

"Você já viu a guerra?"

"Já. Durante um ano. Eu nunca quis isso, essa vida de militar. Mas quando você tem um pai como o meu você aprende a não questionar suas ordens. Então foi o que aconteceu. Eu entrei para o colégio militar porque toda a minha família fez o mesmo. Bem, todos não. Meu pai se formou assim como eu e também desistiu."

"Assim como você"

"É. Mas ele teve outros motivos."

"E qual foi o seu?"

"Já não conseguia mais lutar"

"Por quê?"

"Algumas pessoas lutam por um motivo e deixam de lutar pelo mesmo...".

"Você perdeu alguém."

"Isso"

"O John que eu conhecia, ele perdeu alguém também". Ela disse pensativa, ela sabia um pouco sobre o outro John e uma das coisas que tinha sido mais marcante pra ela foi quando ela o viu pela primeira vez. Pelo menos da vez que ela lembrava... E ele parecia tão devastado, ele havia perdido alguém, ela soube depois... Ela só não sabia que esse alguém era Allison... Que esse alguém era ela... Ela descobriria em breve... Kevin franziu o cenho, o que ela queria dizer com isso? Ele não perguntou, ela ainda estava com a sua mão sobre o braço dele o acariciou de leve e então tirou a mão.

"Ela ficou doente. Ela precisava de um transplante de coração. A ultima coisa que eu disse a ela antes de partir para guerra foi que ela ficaria bem, e eu voltaria para ela. Ela mandava cartas, era a melhor parte do meu dia. Quando chegava uma carta dela, ou um vídeo. Ela foi forte, agüentou muito. Mas o coração nunca chegou... Eu não consegui ser mais forte depois disso... Porque eu buscava toda minha força nela...".

"Ela só precisava de um coração... Como o homem de lata."

"O que?"

"Ele precisava de um coração. Para amar de novo."

"É... Você me faz lembrar ela, sabia?"

"Como?"

"Ela também andava por ai com uma 9 mm no cinto."

"Como você sabe?"

"Foi outro chute... Eu sou ótimo nisso." Ele riu se aproximando dela e colocando a mão em sua cintura e tirando a arma. Ele a colocou na mesa e esperou que ela explicasse. "E então?". Ela ia começar a falar quando seu telefone tocou, era John. Ela viu na tela do celular, mas não podia atender ali, Kevin percebeu e então se levantou dizendo que já voltava. Ela esperou ate que já não pudesse mais ouvir seus passos.

"Algum problema?"

"_Não"_

"E porque você me ligou?"

John parou, ela estava sendo rude.

"_Cameron... sobre o que aconteceu no corredor."_

"Não acontecerá novamente"

"_Cameron, não é isso que eu quis dizer..."._

"Não importa. Porque você me beijaria e então o que faria depois se ela não nos pegasse?"

Houve uma pausa. "Viu? Eu sei o que você faria... Você me beijaria e então voltaria para ela..." Ela se sentiu tão mal por admitir isso, porque era verdade... Ela sabia que era verdade e ela não podia negar que essa era a escolha mais sensata que eles não se amavam e nem haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Então para que ela tinha que dar uma brecha pra esse relacionamento que não passaria de uma ilusão? Ela era uma ilusão, tudo nela era falso e diferente de John ela não era movida por sentimentos, certo?

Errado.

"_Eu não iria não, Cameron"._

"Você iria, John. Você foi."

Mais uma pausa.

"_Ca-"_

"Me liga se for importante, John. Te vejo amanha."

Ele ouviu o som de mudo vindo do celular... Ela havia simplesmente desligado na cara dele. Ele estava sentado no chão do banheiro a porta estava fechada e Riley estava em seu quarto assistindo tv. Ele levantou-se do chão e voltou para o quarto.

"Algum problema, John?"

"Não..."

"Não conseguiu falar com a Cameron?"

"Consegui, mas ela vai ficar por lá."

"Certo". Ela se levantou pegando suas coisas, mas John a impediu.

"Porque você não fica?"

Ela parou.

"O que é isso agora? Lembra o combinado... Nós íamos assistir ao filme e então eu ia embora. Muito obrigada pelo chuveiro e eu devolvo suas roupas amanha... Sujas, não vou me dar o trabalho de lavá-las... E além do mais... Você percebeu que você só me quer quando você está chateado com algo?"

"Olha..."

"Não... Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu realmente quero ser a garota que você procura quando precisa de um ombro amigo... Mas, John seria muito legal se você se abrisse comigo de fato... Cansei de ser apenas um ombro. Ou de ser a garota que passa a noite no seu quarto em silencio... Eu preciso saber o que você quer de mim, John... Se é que você quer alguma coisa...".

"Eu quero que você fique... É isso que eu quero".

Ela deu um sorriso de lado, soltou as coisas no chão e sentou-se de novo...

"Bom... Então, senta aqui do meu lado..." Ela bateu de leve no chão e ele obedeceu. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto mudava de canal até parar em um canal de desenho qualquer, John nem reclamou sobre isso... Ele nem estava pensando nisso. Ele estava pensando _nela_, porque ele sempre só pensava nela... Ele devia ter dito algo a ela, ele devia ter ido atrás dela e depois o que? Era complicado para ele, ele nunca havia se apaixonado então ele não sabia como demonstrar o que sentia sobre ela. Mas ele não poderia esperar por ela, esperar que ela simplesmente dissesse algo ou que desse o primeiro passo nesse relacionamento, talvez ela estivesse tão confusa quanto ele. Ele diria algo a ela... Não por telefone, não num corredor vazio... Talvez ele até comprasse algo para ela, talvez ajudasse... Talvez ela nem ligasse para presente, mas ele daria de qualquer forma... E talvez depois que eles se entendessem de uma vez por todas, ficaria claro para ela que não importava onde ou com quem ele estivesse... No final das contas era apenas com ela que ele queria ficar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Já posso voltar?" Kevin perguntou, aparecendo na porta da cozinha novamente. Cameron olhou pra ele e assentiu, ele se aproximou sentando-se novamente perto dela. E os dois ficaram quietos por um tempo, ele bebeu sua coca e então ficou batucando os dedos na mesa até que ela falasse algo. Ela não falou. "Ele disse algo que você não queria ouvir? Quer dizer... era o garoto não é?"

"Ele disse exatamente aquilo que eu esperava que ele dissesse."

"O que ele disse?"

"Nada" Ela falou num mais baixo que o usual e tirou os olhos de Kevin. O que ela estava sentindo agora? Tristeza. Ninguém havia dito a ela que doía tanto.

"Posso te perguntar algo?"

"Pode. Não preciso responder se eu não quiser".

"Claro que não...".

"Então pergunta"

"Qual é seu nome afinal?" Ele perguntou sorrindo e ela retribuiu, mas estava simplesmente muito chateada pra retribuir como deveria. "Não precisa sorrir para mim, só por obrigação. Você está triste e às vezes forçar não adianta. Então se você quiser chorar, vá em frente. Eu finjo que não vi...".

"Não... não é normal isso. Não para mim, pelo menos. Eu nunca me senti assim..." Ela olhou para as próprias mãos. "Eu posso sentir... E não são sensações... São...". Ela não terminou a frase, apenas olhou para ele que estava simplesmente entendendo nada... E então sorriu e não precisou forçar dessa vez. "Meu nome é Cameron...".

"Prazer em conhecê-la, Cameron... Então me conta. De onde você é? CIA, FBI... Eu sei que você está protegendo o garoto...".

"Sou apenas um guarda-costas particular"

"Garoto de sorte"

"Ele não vê como sorte".

"Certo... Quer conhecer a parte mais legal da casa?"

"Envolve cães?"

"Não..."

"Então vamos."

Eles saíram da cozinha, passaram por um corredor e no final havia uma porta, Kevin a abriu e então eles desceram uma escada e no final dela havia outra porta. Que exigia uma senha de acesso, Kevin nem se preocupou em esconder a senha de Cameron, pensou que ela não conseguiria decorar uma senha de dez dígitos tão rápido. Estava errado. A porta se abriu fazendo um grande barulho, era uma porta feita de ferro pesado, logo que a porta se abriu as luzes de dentro se acenderam. Uma analise e as paredes foram identificadas como anti-nucleares. Ele entrou e ela o seguiu olhando com curiosidade, o cômodo pegava toda a extensão da casa.

"É um abrigo anti-nuclear"

"É. Mas não isso que o torna legal. Dá uma olhada nisso". Ele parou na frente de um grande armário com portas de vidro, atrás do vidro havia algumas armas pregadas na parede. Cinco no total, nenhuma delas se encontrava no banco de dados da Cameron. Uma em particular lhe chamou atenção, ela se encontrava no centro do armário era maior que as outras e o seu formato lembrava vagamente as armas de plasmas usadas pelos soldados na Guerra. O vidro era blindado, Cameron se aproximou dele o tocando analisando quanto socos seriam precisos para derrubar o vidro.

"Você realmente gosta disso, não é?"

"É. Eu gosto."

"Quer tocar?"

"Posso?"

"Claro" Ele apertou alguns botões na lateral do armário houve um clic e então ele moveu uma das portas de vidro. Cameron se aproximou mais, embaixo de cada arma havia uma identificação.

**GK-07, GK-08, GK-10, GK-46, GK-715. **

"Incríveis, não são? Eu e mais um colega da faculdade que construímos o projeto. Dois anos inteiros e então isso. Meu pai pagou todo o lance de patente e a construção...".

"Faculdade?" Cameron se virou para ele.

"É."

"E o que você estava fazendo na escola?"

"Dando uma olhada... Te explico depois. Então quer segurar a arma ou não?". Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e então ele tirou uma das armas e entregou a ela. A GK-715. Era leve e similar as armas de plasma, mas era de uma perfeição incrível, na guerra eles precisavam usar fitas para amarrar uma arma a outra de modo que fosse eficiente, essa não precisava de fita. Era bem menor em tamanho também, mas era mais larga.

"O que ela faz?" Ela perguntou enquanto olhava dentro da mira da arma e a apontava para o teto em seguida. Ela regulou a mira, e se surpreendeu como ela se adaptava a ambiente. "Visão de calor?"

"É isso ai. E...".

"Plasma"

"É. Mas ainda está em testes...". Ele tirou a arma da mão dela e a guardou, apertou novamente os botões e então fechou o vídeo. Cameron sabia que aquela arma em mãos da Skynet a deixaria em vantagem. Ela precisava se certificar que isso não acontecesse. Ela olhou melhor o cômodo enquanto Kevin guardava a arma e ela pôde ver um cofre no final do cômodo.

"Porque vocês tem um abrigo anti-nuclear, Kevin?"

"Meu pai é meio neurótico. Ele acha que o mundo pode acabar com uma guerra nuclear."

"E vai"

Kevin riu de deboche.

"Você é esse tipo de garota, é? Meu pai adoraria te conhecer."

"Talvez outro dia" Ela ainda fitava o cofre a fundo, ela realmente queria saber o que tinha lá dentro. "Qual era a patente do seu pai?"

"General"

Ela definitivamente iria ver o que tinha naquele cofre. Ela olhou em volta novamente. Era realmente um abrigo nuclear, e uma casa, tinha tudo lá dentro: sofás, camas, geladeira e uma grande televisão que provavelmente tinha acesso às câmeras de segurança do lado de fora.

"O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, apontando para um grande quadro.

"Flanders Fields". Ela se aproximou do quadro, tudo que ela podia ver era um grande cemitério e o céu sobre ele, mas o céu não era escuro como alguém imaginaria se fosse pintar um cemitério. Era pintando com um azul tão perfeito que parecia de fato que ela estava olhando para o céu de verdade. E no meio do cemitério, por entre as cruzes e a grama, uma flor vermelha com pétalas arredondadas e com um miolo negro se encontrava imponente com o seu caule curvado pela força do vento. Em cada cruz um nome e uma bandeira. E apenas isso, mas ela achou simplesmente lindo o quadro. "É uma papoula"

"O que significam as papoulas?"

"Durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial em Flanders foi o local onde houve a mais concentrada e sangrenta luta. Devastação total. Toda vida que tinha lá simplesmente morreu. Mas sempre tem uma coisa outra que sobrevive. Sempre tem, não é? E quando o clima ficava quente em Flanders as papoulas simplesmente floresciam. E era tudo apenas um grande cemitérios. E então elas apareceram, trazendo cores e esperança para aqueles que ainda lutavam... Tem um poema a respeito..."

"Eu sei."

"Já leu?"

"Não"

"Eu o tenho aqui."

"No seu quarto?"

"Este é meu quarto"

"Você mora aqui?"

"Só quando eu não estou na faculdade."

"Você está dizendo que mora num abrigo anti-nuclear?"

"Basicamente. Talvez isso me mantenha a salvo das bombas, huh?" ele disse rindo.

"Depende da hora que você estiver aqui" Ele continuou rindo, de nervoso agora.

"Então foi você quem pintou o quadro?"

"Foi."

"Porque?"

Que raio de pergunta era essa?

"Oras. Porque as pessoas dançam?"

"Porque a dança é a linguagem da alma."

"Talvez a pintura seja apenas outra linguagem."

"Kevin, você pinta, constrói armas, já foi à guerra... Quanto mais tempo eu passo aqui mais eu fico sabendo sobre você... E-".

"Você não confia em mim. Ou não acredita em mim".

"Você me faz lembrar da minha casa. E eu não sei por que."

"Sua casa? Onde é a sua casa?"

"Você não entenderia."

"Tente"

"Minha casa é em um mundo diferente. Onde um céu como o do seu quadro é apenas uma utopia. Onde o ar que você respira e o mesmo ar que os dos mortos. Não há papoulas para nós lá."

"Não quero conhecer sua casa...". Ele riu.

"Então não me siga." Então ela se virou para sair, ela não gostava disso de se sentir só e de se sentir triste. As pessoas passavam por isso? Sozinhas? E como elas agüentavam? E como elas _agüentam_? É porque nem todas as pessoas passavam por isso sozinha... Ele foi atrás dela, mas ela andava rápido demais, quando ele a alcançou ele a segurou pelo pulso e ela gemeu de dor.

"O que aconteceu com o seu pulso?" Ele olhou para o pulso dela que estava vermelho e parecia bem machucado.

"Eu disse para não me seguir...".

"Te seguir implica em conhecer _o seu mundo_?"

"Sim"

"Te seguiria de qualquer forma. E sobre o seu pulso..."

"Não dói tanto quanto parece...".

"Isso não justi-"

"Porque Kevin? Porque você veio atrás de mim?"

"Porque se eu deixar que você vá talvez você não volte...".

"Não é só isso... Eu estou falando da escola".

"Aquele quadro. Foi meu ultimo quadro antes dela morrer." Era outro tom de voz agora, outro sentimento. Cameron não soube reconhecer qual era dessa vez. "Meu ultimo quadro, antes de eu simplesmente esquecer o que era pintar. Esquecer como era viver. Eu estou tentando superar a morte dela, a cada dia. E tentando recuperar toda a força que eu tinha, e como eu era antes. E eu adorava isso, pintar. Eu me lembro quando eu fiz meu primeiro quadro. Eu era apenas um adolescente frustrado com os meus esboços no meu caderno de Inglês. E então eu decidi que simplesmente iria pintar um quadro, e eu realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo até o momento que eu segurei o pincel e o vazio daquela tela ia sumindo quando a tinta tocava na tela... E desde aquele dia eu sentia a necessidade de pintar tudo que eu via, tudo que eu sentia. Porque as vezes sentir não é o bastante, não é? Você tem que exaltar de alguma forma. Então eu pintava. Eu sinto falta disso. De todas as coisas é a que eu mais sinto falta, de saber como era deixar que todos soubessem através dos meus quadros o que eu sentia e como eu me sentia. Mas então essa necessidade de pintar se foi junto com ela... Até que eu te vi."

"Você quer..."

"Eu quero te pintar. Te imortalizar numa tela... Eu posso te ajudar a afastá-lo dela e em troca você-"

"Porque você acha que eu tenho que afastá-lo dela?"

"Ta brincando, não é? Você gosta dele... Você o quer...".

"Kevin, você nunca entenderia sobre mim e John. E dessa vez eu não quero tentar explicar."

"Então isso acaba por aqui? Essa conversa? Você não quer minha ajuda e você não vai dar o que eu quero?"

Ela riu.

"Isso."

"Suponho então que você queira ir embora?".

Ela demorou a responder.

"Você está sozinho?"

"Sim."

"Então eu posso ficar?"

"Você quer?"

"Sim, eu não acho que tenha ninguém me esperando em casa.".

"Ok então..."

Ele a levou pelo braço de volta ao abrigo, a deixou lá e voltou pra pegar algo na cozinha. Ela devia ter ido embora, ela pensou. Mas agora ela já estava ali então ela pensou que seria uma ótima oportunidade dela ver o que havia no cofre. Ela foi até o cofre se abaixou na altura dele e então digitou as mesmas senhas da porta. Houve um estalo e a porta do cofre se abriu, ela tinha que ser rápida. Só havia pastas no cofre, ela puxou uma delas para fora "Chaves de Acesso". Ela abriu a pasta rapidamente, tinha muitas paginas, mas ela tinha vantagem em não precisar ter que ler cada palavra. _Crystal Peak_. Ela parou de folhear. E guardou a pasta novamente, fechando o cofre em seguida. Kevin tinha acabado de entrar e por sorte não a pegou invadindo o cofre. Ela simplesmente não podia acreditar que havia achado exatamente o que estava procurando. Só podia ser brincadeira.

"Eu não acho que eu esteja com tanta fome assim" Ela disse, enquanto Kevin colocava um monte de salgadinhos e comidas - das quais ela realmente não iria comer – na mesinha de centro. Não que ela não sentisse o gosto, ela sentia. Ela só não sabia por que as pessoas gostavam tanto de comidas assim, era horrível. Kevin sentou-se próximo a mesinha encostando as costas no sofá, Cameron sentou do outro lado sobre os joelhos.

"Podemos pedir comida então." Kevin retrucou quando viu a cara de nojo dela.

"Não. Está tudo bem. O que é isso ai?"

"Esse é meu caderno de rabiscos."

"E para que ele serve?"

"Pra rabiscar?" Ele disse rindo. "Você faz muitas perguntas obvias."

"Desculpe, é que geralmente não tenho ninguém para conversar em casa."

"Tudo bem."

"Kevin, quando você soube que ela seria sua? Sua namorada, eu digo."

"Dá primeira vez que eu a vi, é claro. Foi só uma queda, ela nem gostava de mim. Na verdade ela me odiava, deixava bem claro isso. Ela estudava no mesmo colégio. Não tínhamos permissão de visitar as garotas, não que eu levasse essa regra ao pé da letra."

"Como passou de apenas uma queda para amor? Como isso acontece?"

"Se apaixonar é apenas uma questão de tempo."

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Que se você deixar os dois juntos, eles definitivamente vão acabar se apaixonando... A menos que você faça algo."

"Eu e John não daríamos certo."

"Segundo quem?" ele perguntou com raiva.

"Segundo o mundo inteiro"

"E isso inclui você e ele?"

"Não..."

"ENTÃO. ISSO NÃO CONTA!"

...

"O que destino significa pra você?"

"O que?"

"Destino. Eu ouvi essa frase hoje".

"Qual frase?"

"Vocês dois não foram destinados a ficarem juntos. Ouvi em um filme... De terror. O que sabe sobre destino?"

Ele suspirou. Porque diabos ela fazia sempre as perguntas mais estranhas?

"Vamos pensar desse jeito." Ele pegou uma caneta hidrocor amarela. E colocando a ponta da caneta no papel ele fez um ponto. "Você viu? Começa com um ponto e então faz uma volta e termina com um segundo ponto." Ele fez então uma volta por toda a extensão do papel e por fim fez a ponta da caneta se encontrar no primeiro ponto desenhado.

"Isso é um circulo"

"Eu sei."

"Está dizendo que o destino é um circulo"

"É uma das minhas teorias."

"E como isso junta alguém?"

"Ok, vamos supor que John seja o primeiro ponto e você o segundo. Vê o circulo? Ele representa toda a trajetória de vida de John. E não importa o quão grande ela for, no final vocês dois vão se encontrar."

"Não acho que eu seja o segundo ponto."

"Ah você não sabe do futuro." Ela sabia do futuro sim, não tudo. Mas sabia que ela e John no futuro não estavam juntos e talvez nesse presente essa fosse a mesma realidade.

"Destino não é uma coisa que vai unir John a mim. Destino não foi o que uniu você a sua namorada. Mas há algo não é? O que ainda une vocês dois?"

Ele pensou e desejou ter a respostar para dar a ela. Porque ela parecia desesperada por uma resposta que fizesse sentido de fato, talvez seja esse o motivo pelo qual ela ainda estivesse ali. Ela então foi até onde ele estava, sentou-se bem próximo a ele, ombro a ombro e então com um gesto pediu o caderno e a caneta dele. Ele entregou.

"Vamos supor que o destino é um circulo" Ela disse imitando o sotaque dele e o fazendo rir, e então fez um circulo enorme na folha, estava tudo quieto no cômodo de modo que ela ouvia o barulho que a ponta da caneta fazia ao tocar no papel fino. Ela parou.

"Cameron?"

Ela parecia mais confusa agora, olhando para o grande circulo que ela havia acabado de fazer.

"Pode ser mudado?"

"O que?"

"O destino."

"Eu não sei. Talvez possa haver algumas ondulações, ou o circulo terminar imperfeito ou virar uma reta infinita... Mas acontece que, talvez ele sempre ache um jeito de fazer com o que tiver que acontecer... aconteça. Destino é isso."

"Então não há como mudar?"

"Acredito que não."

"Mas acredita em destino?"

Ele deu uma pausa, ele não acreditava de fato e nunca havia se questionado a respeito. Ele não pensou que fazia importância se o destino existisse ou não, mas para ela era importante. Era importante saber que ele poderia ser mudado, era importante para ela que ela tivesse alguma esperança. Mas talvez não houvesse esperança...

"Acredito. E talvez apenas o ato de tentar mudar é o que leva o destino a seguir seu caminho."

"Então se tentarmos mudar vamos acabar errando, e é nesse erro que o destino vai achar uma forma de se concretizar?"

"Talvez"

Ela abaixou a cabeça em resposta, agora ela tinha certeza de que não adiantava nada ficar e lutar. Aconteceria tudo novamente, Skynet não poderia ser destruída. Nunca. Kevin passou o braço em volta dela e a trouxe para mais perto dele.

"Qual é. Nem tudo está perdido, não é?" Ele disse como se soubesse o que ela pensava, mas não fazia idéia da gravidade do problema. Cameron também não quis explicar.

"Uma amiga me disse uma vez. Que o amor ultrapassava todas as coisas. Eu pensei que ultrapassava o destino também." Ela disse.

Kevin tirou o braço de volta dela e então pegou o caderno de volta.

"Ok. Vamos supor que talvez ela esteja certa. Vamos supor que o destino é um circulo amarelo..." ele disse num tom cansativo. "E isso..." ele pegou outra hidrocor e mostrou a ela, dessa vez a hidrocor era vermelha. "Isso é o amor." E então ele contornou o circulo que ela havia feito antes, mas com mais força do que ela havia feito. E então entregou o caderno de volta e ela. Ela observou o novo circulo que havia sido formado, vermelho dessa vez e passou o dedo sobre ele.

"Está me dizendo então que o amor é um circu-"

"Não" ele não deixou que ela terminasse. Apenas pegou a folha aonde havia o circulo e a virou, mostrando a ela a outra face da folha que agora estava marcada por um circulo vermelho. "Estou dizendo que-." E então continuou folheando o caderno, mostrando a ela todas as folhas que haviam sido marcadas pela tinta vermelha do hidrocor. Até que simplesmente apareceu uma folha onde não havia sido tingida. Ele voltou para a folha inicial e então se virou para ela. "Que o amor de fato ultrapassa todas as coisas até mesmo o destino e consegue deixar sua marca onde antes só havia um vazio...".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

John não havia retornado mais a ligação, e ela esperava que tudo estivesse bem em casa. Eram quase seis da manha quando ela finalmente retornou à casa. Ela não havia terminado a sua missão e ela nem ligava. Ela ainda precisava de Kevin vivo, e no final da noite ela havia percebido que não queria mais ter suas mãos sujas de sangue. Ela estava se tornando algo que ela não esperava, ela estava se preocupando mais com os outros. Nem sempre as coisas giravam em torno de John Connor... Ela guardou o carro na garagem e parou na frente da moto que ainda estava ali. Típico. Ela revirou os olhos e suspirou de raiva antes de entrar. Derek não estava _em seu sofá_ quando ela passou pela sala em direção do quarto de Sarah. Típico. Ela abriu a porta do quarto de Sarah e entrou no quarto, era estranho vê-la dormindo. Era estranho ver qualquer um daquela casa dormindo. Eles se mexiam demais, como se sempre tentassem fugir de algo. Ela não sabia o que era pesadelos, ela ainda não sabia... Sarah se mexeu na sua cama umas duas vezes antes de Cameron se aproximar dela, ela a tocou de leve no ombro. Sarah respondeu num reflexo, tirando a arma que guardava embaixo de seu travesseiro e a apontando para a garota a sua frente. A ciborgue a sua frente, que seja...

"O que foi agora?" Sarah perguntou, se ajeitando na cama e secando o suor do rosto com as mãos.

"Eu sei onde fica Crystal Peak"

"Crystal Peak?"

"O lugar..."

"Oh. Você sabe?" Sarah perguntou surpresa ainda tentando adaptar seus olhos a luz que entrava pela janela de seu quarto.

"Eu sei. Eu me lembrei" _E eu vi_, ela não acrescentou essa parte.

"Ótimo... Então onde fica?"

"Sierra Nevada. Longitude 118 graus, 17 minutos e 31 segundos oeste de Greenwich. Latitude 36 graus, 34 minutos e 42 segundos norte. Sete horas daqui, vamos precisar de um helicóptero."

"E levando em conta que é propriedade do governo, não deverá ser fácil de entrar, não é?"

"Na verdade requer uma senha de acesso"

"Voltamos à estaca zero, Cameron".

"Não. Está tudo sobre o controle."

Sarah balançou a cabeça em confusão.

"Mas temos um outro problema"

"Nós sempre temos um problema" Sarah disse levantando-se e indo em direção ao banheiro. Cameron a seguiu parando na porta e tirando algo do bolso.

"John passa muito tempo com a tal garota."

"Riley"

"Eu sei o nome ela. Mas não vem ao caso. Eu não acho que seja uma boa distração para ele".

Sarah se virou para ela.

"Distração?"

Cameron entregou o que havia tirado do bolso e entregou a ela. Sarah balançou a cabeça e esperou uma explicação.

"Você deveria conversar com ele. Ele tinha isso no carro naquela outra noite..." Cameron disse, Sarah balançou a cabeça concordando e então Cameron foi embora. Sarah olhou para o pacote na sua mão. O que diabos John estava fazendo um preservativo no carro? Ela jogou o preservativo no lixo do banheiro e então entrou no chuveiro para tomar uma ducha. Se John tivesse nascido uma menina, talvez as coisas fossem mais fáceis... Ou não.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah não teve que bancar a motorista para Riley hoje, o que ela achou um alívio já que ela não gostava de ter que fingir quando ela estava por perto. Estavam todos quietos no caminho da escola, eles sempre andavam quietos no caminho da escola... John e Cameron estavam sentados no banco de trás e Derek no branco da frente, todos pareciam que estavam em qualquer mundo menos naquele. Principalmente Derek, um braço pra fora do carro e o olhar em direção aos céus. Ou esperava algo ou estava apenas ignorando todo o resto a sua volta. Sarah não ligava para nenhuma das opções ou fazia de conta que não ligava. Uma vez ou outra ela olhava para o retrovisor e via John olhando para Cameron que por sua vez o estava ignorando. Ela nunca o ignorava. Sarah parou o carro como sempre, um pouco longe da entrada.

"John?" Sarah perguntou se virando para ele. "Tem algo que você queira me falar?"

"Não" ele respondeu pensativo. "Nada, eu acho. Porque?"

"É que eu não acho que ela deva ficar indo em casa todas as noites. Não é seguro para ela, você já sabe disso e além do mais...".

"Promiscuidade não leva ao caminho de Deus" Cameron disse, todos se viraram para ela.

"Eu nunca nem toquei nela" John disse com raiva.

"Você a beijou uma vez, nada poderia te impedir de ir mais longe...".

"Olha, Cameron se isso tem a ver com o que aconteceu ontem a noite-" Ele disse gritando, ela se virou para ele esperando que ele terminasse. Derek e Sarah não estavam entendendo nada. John nunca terminou de falar, alguém bateu na janela. Riley bateu na janela. Porque diabos alguém sempre aparece quando não deve?

"Hey John. Oi Cameron."

Ninguém respondeu. "Vi seu carro parado, então... Estou atrapalhando?".

"Não" John respondeu. Ele olhou para Cameron.

"Pode ir" Ele foi, batendo a porta do carro antes.

"Eu não vou esperar vocês aqui hoje" Sarah disse, depois de um breve silencio, para Cameron.

"Podemos ir embora andando"

"Ótimo"

Cameron se preparou pra sair, porem hesitou e se virou para Sarah.

"Vocês estão tentando parar a skynet"

"Estou apenas seguindo algumas pistas"

"Vocês não podem parar. Não há como parar. Vai acontecer de qualquer forma."

"É meu filho lá fora. Talvez eu não possa parar, mas isso não vai me impedir de tentar, ok? Você me entenderia se ele fosse seu filho. Você me entenderia se você pudesse dar a vida a alguém, você não pode... Então não venha me dizer o que fazer."

Cameron não respondeu. Ela não entendia mesmo.

"Sai logo do carro" Sarah disse por fim, Cameron obedeceu e Sarah e Derek observavam enquanto ela se afastava e se misturava na multidão de alunos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sobre o que vocês estavam discutindo dessa vez?"

"Nem sempre a gente só discute, Riley." John replicou, tirando seus cadernos do armário.

"Ah qual é".

"Minha mãe não quer você passe a noite lá em casa. Ela acha que nós dois..."

"Estamos transando no seu quarto."

"É... Ela acha" Ele respondeu sem graça, ela apenas riu.

"Eu nunca transaria com você. Não naquela cama..."

"O que tem de errado com a minha cama?"

"É uma cama de criança. Isso vai contra tudo aquilo que eu acredito...". Ela respondeu debochando dele. "Enfim, isso não nos impede de nos vermos ainda, certo?"

"É acho que não, ainda pretendo me formar então eu acho que vou agüentar você por mais alguns meses."

"E você pode ir lá em casa também. Minha mãe não é do tipo que liga se eu trago garotos, alias ela é do tipo que nem nota..."

"Talvez... Que toda agitação é essa?" John perguntou se referindo as bandeiras que haviam sido colocadas nos batentes das portas. A escola estava parecendo um circo colorido de vermelho branco e azul.

"Ta de brincadeira não é? Ultima segunda do mês de Maio ..." Ela disse lentamente esperando que ele terminasse a frase, ele apenas fez uma cara de duvida a ela. Ela bufou. "É o _Memorial Day."_

John soltou um _oh, _um pouco decepcionado com ele mesmo por esquecer dessa data.

"Eu vou indo, preciso devolver uns livros para a biblioteca. Não se esqueça que depois das aulas temos que nos encontrar na quadra, o lance da peça, lembra disso, não é?"

"Lembro, é claro que lembro. Não parei de pensar nisso." Ele disse sarcástico.

"Vai ser divertido. Promete que não vai me dar o cano?"

"Prometo..."

"Ótimo. Então eu vou indo...".

"Até depois."

"Aliás, John. Minha cama não é de criança...". Ela disse rindo enquanto se afastava. Tudo que John conseguiu pensar sobre isso foi... _Que promiscuidade não leva ao caminho de Deus..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey" Gritou uma voz para Cameron. Era Kevin. Ela esperou que ele fosse até ela. "Você esperou que eu pegasse no sono e então foi embora. Muito gentil de sua parte".

"Não podia sair enquanto você estivesse falando comigo" Ela respondeu.

"Obrigado, por ter ficado ontem à noite. Significou muito...".

"Por nada..."

"Sobre o que falamos ontem a noite. Você entendeu, não é? Porque teve horas que você pareceu tão confusa que..."

"Eu entendi, Kevin."

Ela havia entendido mais do que foi dito.

"E então... Nosso plano ainda está de pé?"

"Nós tínhamos um plano?"

"Ahh qual é, Cameron. Lembra? Nós íamos tirar ele dela..."

"Kevin..."

"Ok. Só me escuta. Pensa bem. Parece que você tem duvidas se deve fazer algo ou não. Mas você deveria. Você deve. Pensa comigo, já pensou se ele consegue o papel de Romeu? E pior... Já pensou se os dois conseguem os papeis? Eles vão passar horas depois da escola ensaiando. Horas... sozinhos. Serão seis meses, lendo, relendo. Ele nem vai ter mais tempo para falar com você. Ele não vai ter nem mais tempo de pensar em você. E então, quando for o grande dia. O dia em que eles tiverem que apresentar a peça pra sabe-se lá Deus quantas pessoas... E eles estiverem tão concentrados, tão entregados em seus papeis, eles vão perceber o quanto os dois se gostam. E então no final do Quinto Ato. Quando os dois derem um abraço final. Naquele momento. Quando eles ouvirem as palmas e as cortinas se fecharem. E ele se levantar, ele vai olhar para ela, e ela vai retribuir o olhar. Não haverá beijo naquela cena, não com as cortinas abertas... Ela vai ter ganhado seu Romeu...".

"Kevin. Eu sei que você só fala isso porque você quer me fazer sentir bem. Ou... Você só quer o quadro..." Ele sorriu, passando as mãos no próprio cabelo, ela não sorriu de volta. Porque querendo ou não as palavras dele não paravam de rodar em sua cabeça.

"Eu realmente quero o quadro."

"Desiste. Você sabe que não há chances entre mim e ele."

"Não foi isso que eu disse... Eu realmente quero o quadro, e eu realmente quero que você se sinta bem. E eu sei que você só vai conseguir isso com ele. To tentando bancar o cupido aqui, me ajuda". Ela riu dele.

"Eu realmente gosto de você, Kevin."

"Ótimo. Eu também gosto de você."

"Então desista." Ela disse, e então foi embora. Kevin deixou que ela fosse. Mas ele definitivamente não iria desistir...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma data para lembrar daqueles que lutaram por liberdade, daqueles que morreram por liberdade. Durante as guerras que já foram travadas, durante as que estão sendo travadas... E de guerras que ainda estão por vim. John se perguntou enquanto olhava as bandeiras penduradas pelos armários e pelas portas das salas de aula se um dia, depois que Guerra acabasse eles teriam tempo ou teriam chão para lembrar daqueles que morreram... Ele se perguntou também se as mortes seriam em vão, se a Guerra teria um fim. E especialmente se ele seria lembrado... Mas ele queria ser lembrado? O que ele queria mesmo é que nem Guerra tivesse... Já havia tido muitas Guerras nesse mundo, já havia tido muitas mortes. Muitas lágrimas já haviam sido derramadas, por mães, por filhos, por esposas... E muitas lágrimas ainda viriam... Seria uma utopia pensar que chegaria um dia em que ninguém morreria? E que ninguém chorasse? Seria uma utopia lutar por isso?

"Gostaria de ajudar o nosso asilo?"

John se virou para a voz da moça que falara com ele. Uma espécie de barraca, como aquelas de feira, havia sido montada no corredor. Cartões, camisetas, bonés e broches estavam expostos ali. John se aproximou da barraca. "Todo o dinheiro arrecadado hoje vai para o Asilo que cuida dos veteranos de Guerra. Temos coisas de todos os preços, qualquer ajuda será bem vinda." A mulher disse ao John.

"Você tem alguma coisa como pulseira, brincos, essas coisas?" John perguntou.

"Oh, nós temos esses aqui." A mulher mostrou a ele uma pulseira cheia de pedrinhas quadradas. "Pode colocar o nome dela" Ela disse. John olhou meio torto pra pulseira, era muito colorida. "Já sei" A mulher continuou. "Você é do tipo que curte metais. Nós temos essa aqui então" Ela mostrou a ele uma pulseira simples, toda de metal.

"Pode escrever o nome dela mesmo assim?" John perguntou.

"Pode é claro"

"Ótimo. Então eu vou querer uma dessas".

"Qual nome você quer que eu grave."

"Cameron"

"Você mesmo pode escrever se quiser..." Ela pegou o gravador de metais e entregou a ele, ele não fazia a menor idéia de como escreveria na pulseira, mas tentou de qualquer forma. Saiu um pouco torto, mas dava pra ler perfeitamente o nome dela, ele até acrescentou um coraçãozinho depois do nome pra ficar mais... Brega.

"Ela vai adorar" A mulher disse entregando a pulseira embrulhada num papel laminado cheio de corações espetados, tão irônico. John concordou com a cabeça, entregou o dinheiro a ela e se afastou. Ele não sabia se de fato ela ia gostar, ele nem sabia se ela gostava de alguma coisa. Ela não falava muito disso, mas ele queria agradá-la de qualquer forma.

"O que está acontecendo aqui hoje?" John se virou, era a voz da Cameron.

"Ah. Oi. Você demorou para me achar hoje. Onde estava?"

"Com um amigo"

"Um amigo. É?" John perguntou, nem escondeu o ciúme na voz. Cameron ignorou o comentário e insistiu na pergunta.

"O que está acontecendo aqui hoje?"

"Aparentemente é o dia de lembrar...".

"De lembrar do que?"

"Daqueles que morreram em Guerra"

"Oh. Tem muita gente pra lembrar então. Acha que eles conseguem lembrar de todos?"

"Não. É tudo meio simbólico, não é como se eles lembrassem de todos os soldados...".

"Entendo. Você lembrou de quem?"

John parou, ela fez o mesmo ao lado dele. E só agora ele teve tempo de notá-la.

"Lembrei do meu pai."

"E há algum dia em que você não lembre dele? Mesmo que você não o tenha conhecido?" O que era isso na voz dela? Ele pensou. Tão calma tão doce como se ela tivesse pegado às dores dele. Como se ela entendesse o que de fato significava esse dia. Com se ela entendesse o que significa perder alguém. Será que ela entendia? Ela entendia, John. Ela entendia agora. Ele não respondeu, ele não queria trazer a tona tudo de novo. Era o dia de lembrar, não de ficar triste. Seu pai estava bem, onde quer que ele esteja...

"Você está diferente hoje"

"Você diz muito isso."

Ele riu.

"É eu digo. Então vamos mudar a frase. Cameron, você está linda hoje..." Ele ficou sem graça em dizer isso, e Cameron pareceu estar mais sem graça ainda de ouvir. Ela não disse nada, apenas sorriu para ele, e ele pensou nunca ter visto um sorriso tão lindo e tão verdadeiro vindo dela. Ela realmente estava diferente.

"Você está bonito hoje também, John". Ela colocou a mão no rosto dele, de leve e o acariciou. John tentou em vão decifrar o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos castanhos. Ela estava lembrando, tentando pelo menos. Tentando lembrar do General Connor, e as diferenças que havia entre ele e o garoto à sua frente. Parecia que fazia décadas desde que ela foi enviada de volta no tempo. Parecia que fazia décadas que ela estava separada _dele_. Ele era só seu General, nada mais que isso. Ela pensou. Mas não era isso que ela sentia ao se lembrar _dele._ Não era isso que ela sentia ao tocar... Nele. "Eu sinto saudade da sua barba" Ela disse.

"Que barba?" Ele perguntou confuso, tirando a mão dela de seu rosto.

"A barba que você usava"

Ele riu, se imaginando de barba.

"Você não a fazia por completo, você sempre a deixava mal feita."

"Talvez eu gostasse dela assim"

"É, talvez"

"Cameron. Será que a gente poderia conversar depois da escola? Em casa ou sei lá. Porque ultimamente nós não estamos nos entendendo muito bem. E eu quero voltar como éramos antes. Você lembra? Lembra como as coisas eram antes de você..." Ele pulou essa parte. "Lembra como a gente se dava tão bem. Eu e você? Eu sinto falta disso. Eu sinto falta de você...". E naquele instante ele nunca sentiu tanta vontade de simplesmente beijá-la, e naquele instante ele nem ligou para os alunos que passavam, não ligou se algum deles visse, ele não ligou para nada. Tudo que ele queria era ela. Será que ela sabia disso?

"Eu senti sua falta também, John. Todos os dias e todos os segundos...". Ela abaixou a cabeça, olhou confusa para John e então foi embora. Sem mais nem menos, John nem se despediu... John nem a beijou...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ela está certa" Derek disse. Sarah virou em uma rua, olhou para o semáforo fechado e parou o carro.

"Você demorou quarenta minutos pra admitir isso." Ela respondeu.

"Mas ela está certa. Não podemos mudar, Sarah. Não adianta. Eu vim aqui pra esperar por John Connor, pra esperar e para montar uma resistência forte. Ninguém disse nada sobre parar a Skynet."

"Bem, eu disse."

Ele se virou para ela. Ela chegava a ser tão autoritária quanto o General Connor que ele conhecia e lembrava. Tão autoritária, tão certa de si mesma, e como o filho não deixava que sua opinião não fosse levada a serio. Teria sido uma ótima General se tivesse sobrevivido, ela _era _uma ótima General. E era mãe do John, e a _garota _de seu irmão...

"É melhor me deixar aqui e ir para casa."

"Como é?" Sarah perguntou.

"Apenas faça o que eu disse." Sarah ia retrucar, mas decidiu deixar quieto, então encostou o carro e esperou que ele descesse. "Vá para casa" Derek disse fechando a porta.

"Vá para o inferno" Sarah respondeu, ligando carro e indo embora em seguida. Derek apenas riu. Ele andou até o parque mais próximo, estava um dia bonito. Famílias faziam piqueniques, crianças jogavam bolas, risadas eram ouvidas. Tudo era perfeito, ele pensou. Tudo. Sentou-se num banco e ficou olhando um grupo de crianças jogando bola com um cachorro. Kyle e ele nunca tiveram um cachorro quando criança, não que ele ligasse para isso. Ele deitou-se no banco, os olhos abertos em direção ao céu e as nuvens ao alto, fazendo formas das quais ele já não sabia nomeá-las. Ele fechou os olhos, ainda ouvia todos os sons, os sons do mundo, de um mundo que ele já pensava que não fazia mais parte. Mas aqui estava ele, ele tinha ganhado uma nova vida, uma nova chance de poder ter tudo aquilo que já havia perdido. Mas ele não estava abraçando essa chance com as duas mãos, e _em breve ele não estaria mais nesse mundo_. Então porque ele insistia em deixar as coisas passarem pelos seus dedos? Ainda os sons. Risadas. Latidos. E uma canção ao fundo, ele não entendia a letra, ele não se importava com a letra, era musica... Musica de verdade. E era só isso que importava. Ser real.

Ele estaria pensando em Kyle como em todas as outras vezes, mas não hoje. Hoje, deitado naquele banco de praça, com seus olhos fechados e sua mente em outro mundo... Derek não pensava em Kyle... E sim nas palavras que haviam sido ditas por Cameron na noite passada. Nunca até então algo havia mexido tanto com ele, como aquelas palavras. As palavras de Allison ditas pela boca de Cameron... _Ela _estava certa, afinal de contas? Ele acreditava _nela _agora? O que havia mudado? Ela havia mudado. E ele também...

"_Ela vai se lembrar. Ela só precisa do John... e de um tempo. Ela vai voltar ao normal. Vai ser quem ela era."_

"_Eu não acredito em você."_

"_Não estou pedindo que acredite..."._

Derek levantou-se tão rápido, como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Parecia que fazia horas que estava ali deitado, alguns minutos talvez. O sol batendo em seu rosto, e as memórias molhavam seus olhos. Ele acreditava _nela_. Ele tinha que acreditar. Ele se levantou pra ir embora, a musica ainda tocava ao fundo. Agora cada vez mais alta. Agora cada vez mais verdadeira...

_Os soldados estavam se preparando para outra missão. Sob o comando de Perry. E entre os soldados estava Derek Reese, esperando as ordens. Ele não contou quantos soldados havia ali aquela noite. Pois contar o numero de soldados no começo de uma missão, era ter certeza que teria que contar o numero de corpos no final dela... Porem ele olhou no rosto de cada soldado ali, todos jovens, todos fortes, todos capazes de morrer em nome de um propósito e acima disso em nome de um Líder. Um rosto porem entre todos aqueles o chamou atenção. Parecia que todos os soldados ouviam atentos as ordens de Perry. Porem um soldado parecia estar alheio ao que estava acontecendo. Era uma garota. Seus cabelos castanhos com leves ondulações caiam em seu ombro. O rosto era jovem e não havia sinais de uma vida sofrida em seus olhos, diferente dos olhos de todos os outros soldados... Ela era nova ali. Derek notou algo que ela fazia com a mão, ele pensou primeiro que era tédio da parte dela, mas depois acompanhando o movimento melhor ele percebeu que a palavra tédio não era a palavra certa. Os movimentos dos dedos eram repetidos, seguiam uma ordem da qual ele não entendia era como se... Como se ela tocasse um piano invisível. Como se cada dedo ao se mexer, tocava uma tecla, como se cada dedo ao se mexer fizesse um som. Ele se permitiu se perder nesse som, nessa musica invisível. E pensou como ela seria, qual seria a musica que ela tocava com os dedos. Fazia tempo que ele não pensava nisso, em musica, e em coisas invisíveis... Ele tirou os olhos das mãos dela e então olhou para ela, ela notou que estava sendo observada e sorriu para ele. Ele nunca esqueceu aquele sorriso desde aquele dia, ele nunca esqueceu aquele nome. Allison. Allison Young. _

Derek chegou em casa. A sua casa. Eles eram família afinal de contas. Ele, Sarah, John e... Cameron. O carro de Sarah estava estacionado na frente então ele presumiu que ela tinha de fato escutado ele, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Ele a procurou no andar de cima, e então em seu quarto até encontrá-la na cozinha. Limpando a bagunça que havia ficado por causa do café da manha feito ás pressas.

"Já voltou?" Ela perguntou assim que o viu parado a frente da porta. Ele não respondeu. "Ótimo, pode me ajudar a arrumar a cozinha. Tenho que fazer o jantar ainda".

"Quando você diz fazer o jantar, você quer dizer descongelar a comida congelada, não é?"

"Você está achando ruim? Porque se você tiver achando, é melhor que você mesmo faça o jantar." Ela disse aparentemente irritada com o comentário dele. _Linda_, ele pensou.

"Talvez eu faça então"

"E você sabe cozinhar?"

"É claro. Mas já que não temos nada na cozinha, você vai ter que ir comprar algo. Macarrão, que tal?".

"Que seja então." Ela pegou a bolsa e então saiu. Derek foi até a janela e esperou que já não pudesse mais vê-la. E então foi até o computador do John e pesquisou no _Google: _"como cozinhar macarrão.".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Era tão simples dizer: não. Era apenas uma palavra com três letras. E John simplesmente não conseguia dizê-la a Riley. Então aqui estava ele, sentado no chão da quadra da escola, com mais alguns alunos formando um circulo no chão, Riley ao seu lado. O que diabos ele estava fazendo, ele nunca ia saber. Todos ali pareciam bem interessados na peça, até Riley. Menos ele, não era tão ruim afinal de contas, havia coisas piores na vida. E ele conhecia um bocado delas. A professora de artes estava no centro da roda, em pé rodando de um lado para outro. Olhando no rosto de cada aluno ali presente, e falando sobre o quão excitante eram as obras de Shakespeare. John havia parado de prestar atenção, quando ela começou a tratá-los por "queridinhos". Ele não podia negar que era até divertido, esquecer por um dia o seu papel no mundo, e poder fingir que ele era algum herói de uma época antiga. Com um final trágico, vale lembrar. Mas mesmo assim um herói. John já estava ficando impaciente, suas pernas começaram a ficar dormentes, ele não era acostumado a ficar parado por muito tempo. Ele cogitou em sair devagar, mas com certeza alguém o notaria. O jeito era agüentar. Ele olhou ao redor, procurando por Cameron, ele havia dito a ela que estaria ali, mas já fazia vinte minutos e nada dela aparecer. Ele olhou melhor e então a viu, ela estava sentada na arquibancada olhando para ele. Ele quis acenar, mas seria patético, então ele deixou quieto e voltou à atenção na sua professora.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Vou começar achar que é destino que está me levando a você" Kevin disse a Cameron, sentando-se ao lado dela e lhe oferecendo um pedaço de chocolate que ele segurava. Ela pensou em pegar, mas ela havia criado um bloqueio para chocolates.

"E eu vou começar a achar que você está me seguindo" Ele riu.

"Ou isso".

"Você não devia estar na faculdade ou algo do gênero?"

"Por quê? Aqui é tão mais divertido".

"Você nunca me disse o que fazia aqui na escola...".

"Sabe aquela doida ali no centro?" Ele apontou com o queixo para a mulher vestida com trajes mexicanos, a professora de artes.

"Uhum"

"É minha mãe".

"Sério?"

"Aham. Eu a trago todos os dias para cá. Ela tem medo de carro, então foi numa dessas que eu te encontrei... Destino, não?"

"Eu ainda acho que você estava me seguindo." Ele riu.

"Sabe, minha mãe pode ajudar no nosso plano..."

"Seu plano, Kevin" Ela disse com irritação na voz.

"Do que você tem medo?" Ela se virou para ele, e ela parecia tão cansada como um soldado que havia acabado de voltar de combate, como um soldado que lutava sem saber se no final haveria vitória. Kevin conheceu soldados assim, e incontáveis foram às vezes que ele teve que carregar um soldado desses nas costas. Ou dá uma injeção de animo. Em um campo de batalha se você não se mantiver concentrado em não se perder em você mesmo, você pode acabar achando que está sozinho. Embora a realidade fosse outra, embora a seu lado soldados lutassem ombro a ombro, embora ao seu lado uma bala ricocheteasse no capacete de seu parceiro, passando de raspão pelo seu ombro, _**pelo seu coração**_, pela sua vida.

Longe daquele mundo de homens bombas, tanques e gritos de guerra. Longe de tudo aquilo que Kevin já era tão acostumado a viver, existia outra guerra. Viver era uma guerra por si só. Onde os inimigos são as pessoas ao seu redor, que podem fazer juras de amor eterno a você, ou fazer dessas juras bombas até seu coração. E te destruir completamente. Amar era difícil, ele sabia disso. Ele havia provado dos dois lados do amor. Aquele que te faz dormir suspirando só de saber que na manha seguinte haveria alguém do seu lado. E aquele que te faz ficar acordado, porque os pesadelos e a dor são muito intensos e nunca deixa você fechar os olhos. Ele ainda podia sentir essa ultima, ele ainda podia sentir as feridas cicatrizando, e era a pior parte.

"Do que você tem medo?" Ele repetiu colocando sua mão sobre o joelho exposto dela. Ela apenas olhou para ele por um tempo.

"De nada" ela disse por fim, embora os olhos dela mostrassem outra coisa.

"Você tem medo de amá-lo ou de perdê-lo?" Ela não soube responder. Ela tinha medo de amá-lo? Ela nem sabia o que significava amar, ou sabia? E ela queria saber? Ela queria descobrir como era amar e ser amada por alguém? E ela queria que esse alguém fosse John? E se doesse? E se ela não pudesse amá-lo?

"_Eu te amo e você me ama. Eu sei que você não entende essas palavras. Você as entenderá. Mas agora, eu preciso que você saiba quando usá-las. Não me deixe nunca te destruir, use todas as armas que forem necessárias. Acredite em mim, eu vou preferir sentir a dor de duvidar das suas palavras, do que sentir a dor de te perder para sempre (...)"._

"Eu não acho que eu saiba o que é amar. Eu não acho que eu consiga amar, isso é confuso. E eu não posso perdê-lo, e ele que me prende no chão. Ele é razão por eu estar aqui, e eu não me vejo sem ele... Eu acho que..."

"E eu acho que você está completamente apaixonada por ele." Ela ficou sem reação com o que ele disse. Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação de alguém que conhecia amor o suficiente para poder vê-lo e senti-lo de longe. Ela não o retrucou, nem tentou se explicar, ela não sabia explicar. Mas do que importava o que ela sentia? Se John deixava claro que ele queria Riley, e Sarah e Derek provavelmente pirariam se eles tivessem algo. Ela nem queria pensar nisso. John ficaria do lado deles, não do dela. Ela tinha que deixar que esse amor morresse, ela tinha que simplesmente desligá-lo. Não era sua missão aqui. Certo?

Errado, de novo.

Ela sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, e aquela tristeza profunda tomando conta de cada parte de seu corpo. E agora a tristeza não vinha sozinha era acompanhada de uma solidão. E tudo doía muito, uma pequena parte dela desejou inconscientemente que ela voltasse a ser a _máquina _que ela era antes. Porque isso que ela estava se tornando era muito difícil (...).

Kevin não era acostumado a ver mulheres chorando, todas as mulheres com que ele convivia eram soldados. E poucas vezes ele consolou uma garota, tirando a garota dele. Mas com ela era mais fácil ele simplesmente a beijaria se fosse o caso e diria que estava ali para ela. Mas Cameron não era sua garota. Cara, como ele odiava aquele John, como ele podia ser tão estúpido?

"Não é porque ninguém entende seus sentimentos que você deve simplesmente ignorá-los." Ele disse a ela. E sem dizer nada, ela apenas deitou a cabeça em seu colo, e tentou se focar em parar as lagrimas. Como é que parava isso?

"Você realmente nos vê juntos, Kevin?" Ela perguntou, a voz tremula.

"Vejo."

"Porque eu não consigo imaginar nós dois juntos."

"Você está brincando não é? Eu consigo ver vocês dois juntos, por décadas, séculos quem sabe. Provavelmente vocês teriam uns três filhos" Ela riu disso. "E um deles se chamaria Kevin. Seria o mais bonito..." Ela se levantou, e sorriu para ele. "Seria mesmo o mais bonito, as pessoas até pensaria que nós tivéssemos tido um caso ou algo do gênero." Ela não disse nada. Apenas abaixou a cabeça. "O que foi?"

"Parece tudo perfeito pra ser verdade."

"É uma historia de amor... Você só tem que dizer sim... É assim que funciona".

"Sinto muito"

"Porque?"

"Você sabe..."

"Está falando do quadro?" Ela assentiu. "Não esquenta com isso. Tudo que eu quero de você agora, é um sorriso. Aquele quadro nunca importou de fato".

"Era sua vida."

"Posso achar outro rumo na minha vida"

"Pode?"

"Posso tentar. E você quer saber? Você está certa em não lutar por ele. E ele quem está perdendo, só deixe que ele se arrependa. E então deixe que ele prove que merece seus beijos... Ai você pensa em dar uma chance a ele" Ela riu, desejando que ele simplesmente provasse agora, porque ela estava cansada de esperar por ele.

"Obrigada, Kevin"

"Porque?"

"Por me fazer sentir que eu tenho algum valor...".

Kevin ouviu seu nome ser chamado. Se virou para ver quem era e então se voltou para Cameron.

"Não deixe que ninguém diga o contrario. Nunca." Ele disse dando um beijo no rosto dela, antes de se levantar e atender a voz que lhe chamava.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"E então, quem quer ser o primeiro a começar?" A professora perguntou, depois de quase meia hora de falação. Todos os alunos se encararam, nenhum obviamente iria se candidatar. A professora pareceu dar de ombros. "Ótimo, então eu mesmo vou escolher. Vamos todos passar pelo mesmo tipo de avaliação, não há nada a que temer." Ela andou por entre os alunos, olhando para seus rostos assustados. Havia ali mais meninas do que meninos, provavelmente tentando achar o _Romeu _delas. Ela percebeu que seria em vão escalar alguém para começar, e se perguntou como conseguiria fazer a peça desse jeito. "Ninguém?" Ela insistiu pela ultima vez. "Ótimo..." Ela olhou ao redor. "Ahh meu querido, porque você não vem aqui e encena Shakespeare para gente?" Ela disse em voz alta, falando com alguém na arquibancada, todos olharam. John olhou, e ele viu agora que Cameron estava sentada ao lado de um garoto. Um garoto não, um homem. E rindo com ele. Kevin demorou a perceber que sua mãe lhe chamava, ele estava muito ocupado prestando atenção em Cameron. "Kevin?" a mãe dele o chamou. John não tirou os olhos de Cameron e não conseguia parar de pensar no que Kevin havia dito a ela. Mil coisas passaram pela sua cabeça, mil pensamentos que o levava a apenas um sentimento: ciúme. E um pouco de inveja por não ser ele o garoto, ou o homem, que fazia com que Cameron sorrisse só pelo fato de estar por perto. Ele a odiou por isso. Pelo fato dela ter dado uma brecha na vida dela a um cara desconhecido, e ser tão fechada em relação a eles dois...

"Há alguma cena em especial, querido?"

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando num soneto. Eu acho que se enquadra mais na situação".

"Que seja então."

Kevin se posicionou no meio do circulo, ele olhou para os rostos das garotas que estavam ali. Algumas até suspiraram ao vê-lo. Kevin percebeu então que era uma ótima oportunidade de por seu plano em pratica. Ele não fazia idéia do porque ele queria tanto ver esses dois juntos, e não fazia idéia também de como suas próximas ações iria mudar pra sempre a vida _deles_.

"Tudo bem se eu chamar alguém aqui? Só para fazer figuração?" Kevin disse baixinho à sua mãe. Ela concordou. E então Kevin se aproximou da arquibancada onde Cameron estava. Ele estendeu a mão a ela, ela não se mexeu. "Está tudo bem, Cameron. Apenas diga sim, certo?" Ela olhou para a mão dele antes de se levantar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou a ele, quando ele segurou sua mão e a levou para o centro do circulo.

"Provocando o John. Apenas me escute".

Cameron não sabia se essa era uma boa resposta, ela pensou em se afastar antes que fosse tarde demais. Mas John uma vez havia dito a ela para não agir como uma _estranha_. Então ela ficou. Kevin parou a alguns metros dela, ela não entendeu bem o que estava acontecendo.

"_De almas sinceras a união sincera"_ Kevin disse, citando Shakespeare ela conhecia o poema nunca o entendeu de fato. A voz de Kevin era mais forte, mais alta e com certa paixão. _"Nada há que impeça: amor não é amor"_. Para todos ali ao redor, as palavras que Kevin dizia não passava de um poema. _"__Se quando encontra obstáculos se altera" _  
Para Cameron cada palavra dita soava como um trovão que quando a atingia fazia todo o seu chão tremer. _"Ou se vacila ao mínimo temor." _  
E era como se tudo a sua volta girasse, como se o mundo a sua volta girasse. _"Amor é um marco eterno, dominante". _Era como se ela pudesse sentir. _"Que encara a tempestade com bravura"_. O mundo girando sob seus pés. _"É astro que norteia a vela errante". _E ela já havia se sentindo assim uma vez, em um passado e em um futuro distante. _"Cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura". _Já havia sentindo esse trovão, quando John a beijou pela primeira vez, e por alguma razão as palavras de Kevin trazia tudo isso de volta. E ela não sabia se gostava dessa sensação. Kevin deu uma volta pelo circulo e pela multidão de rostos. _"Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora"._ E então passou por Cameron tocou em seus cabelos, e com as costas das mãos acariciou seu pescoço e então foi descendo por todo o seu braço. Ela só sentiu o toque o arrepio que isso lhe causou. _"Seu alfange não poupe a mocidade". _Kevin ficou a frente dela, pode ver em seus olhos que ela estava muito longe e que ele já não podia mais alcançá-la. _"Amor não se transforma de hora em hora"._ Ele colocou um braço em volta dela. E tudo que ela sentiu foi que havia sido tocada. _"Antes se afirma para a eternidade"._ A voz dele ficou mais baixa, já não era mais preciso elevá-la ele estava muito próximo a ela._ "Se isso é falso, e que é falso alguém provou"._ Ele a trouxe mais pra perto. As palavras agora já não eram mais trovões, e sim uma pequena maresia._ "Eu não sou poeta, e ninguém nunca amou." _Ele a tocou no rosto, e nem mais sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Ou o que ela estava fazendo. Em nenhum momento ela reagiu a nenhum toque. Era como se seu corpo estivesse ali e sua alma distante, e se ela tivesse uma alma naquele tempo isso seria verdade. Mas a verdade agora era que uma onda de pensamentos, de lembranças lhe era jogadas. A cada segundo passado, a cada palavra dita por ele. E a cada batida de seu coração. Tudo isso a jogava de volta a John. Não esse John. Mas aquele que uma vez a amou mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, aquele John que uma vez ela se entregou e prometeu que seria dele eternamente. O mesmo John que a ele uma promessa foi feita, e que cuja promessa ela não foi capaz de cumprir. Por que o tempo não rodava em favor deles...

Ela sentiu o toque em seu rosto e ouviu as palavras de John ditas longe em sua mente. _Eu senti sua falta, todos os dias e todos os segundos..._

"Apenas não se entregue" Kevin disse a ela, embora estivesse claro de que ela não o podia ouvir. Mas isso não o impedia de continuar. Ele aproximou-se mais dela, até que seus lábios fossem de total encontro com os dela. Ele lhe beijou de leve, um pequeno beijo como se não quisesse mais nada. Ela não retribuiu, nem o afastou. E ele não parou ali, levou a mão até o pescoço dela, a outra mão em sua cintura ele a trouxe completamente para ele. E então a beijou de novo, e de novo, e cada beijo a forçava a se entregar, mas ela não fez isso. Ela pode sentir a língua dele em sua boca e as caricias que ele fazia em sua nuca. Ela fechou os olhos por um momento e permitiu que ele a tivesse por inteira em seus braços, e em sua boca. Ele quebrou o beijo umas duas vezes, e nas duas vezes ela o trouxe de volta. E ele não hesitou em dizer sim. Porque uma parte dele estava aproveitando cada segundo disso e a outra dizia que não era o certo a fazer. Foi ela a primeira a impedir que eles fossem mais longe. Ela o empurrou de leve o obrigando a quebrar o beijo, ele ameaçou se aproximar novamente, mas ela o fez parar.

"Kevin..." Ela disse, completamente sem fôlego assim como ele. Ele olhou para ela e então percebeu a besteira que havia feito. Cameron olhou para o lado e então percebeu que John já não estava mais lá. Ela saiu atrás dele, deixando Kevin lá parado, não que ele esperasse um adeus... Ela passou pela porta da quadra da escola e o viu indo embora pelo corredor, gritou por seu nome, ele não se virou.

Kevin ficou olhando enquanto ela se afastava... E depois viu que Riley ia seguindo ela, ele gritou um _Hey, _Riley se virou para ver se era com ela. Kevin correu para alcançá-la, ela esperou.

"Eu te conheço?"

"Não. Mas não é preciso me conhecer para me ouvir...".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron seguiu John por todo caminho até em casa. Ele não a esperou, ele não olhou para trás. Chegou em casa batendo a porta e nem se preocupou se ela fosse bater na cara de Cameron. Cameron entrou em seguida ela estava sentindo uma dor de cabeça enorme enquanto andava, mas continuou andando ela tinha que chegar até John. A pior parte foi subir as escadas. Ela conseguiu alcançar ele no corredor...

"John"

"Não diga nada, ok? Eu não quero uma explicação".

Era a primeira vez que ele era tomado por esse sentimento tão forte, e tão violento. Ele estava morrendo de ciúmes dela, e ele não conseguia controlar isso. Não conseguia tirar da mente a imagem dela beijando outro cara, era demais para ele. Mas em nenhum momento ele pensou que ela havia sentindo a mesma coisa quando o viu beijando Riley, ele nem pensou que ela se controlava todas as vezes que o via com ela. Ela não disse nada. "Você nem tem uma explicação, não é mesmo?" Ele disse aos berros. Sua mãe e Derek, viam e ouviam toda a cena. John sentia a raiva tomando conta de toda a sua razão. Porque ele não se segurava? Porque era tão difícil se segurar? Você a ama, certo? Então porque você vai machucá-la? Porque ela não sente, e ela não ama como você. Ela não olha para você todas as manhas e deseja que você fosse dela, ela não olha para você todas as manhas desejando que você a olhasse de volta. Ela nem olha para você. Pois ela é apenas metal e fios... Só isso. E porque amá-la então? E então por que sofrer por ela? E então porque simplesmente não quebrá-la de vez? Ela não vai sentir, ela não vai retrucar, ela nem vai chorar... Pois ela nem te sente... Certo? Errado(...)

"Eu não o beijei por que eu quis. Você estava lá, John. Você viu".

"Eu vi? Você sabe o que eu vi? Uma maldita exterminadora que estava fazendo de tudo para simplesmente me provocar. Você apenas usou o cara, você apenas me usa."

"John..."

"Não. Eu cansei disso. Cansei de te ver como uma garota, como uma garota que eu possa gostar de fato. Eu cansei de _fingir _que eu gosto de você. E cansei de fingir que você possa gosta de mim."

"Você está sendo irracional"

"Eu? Eu estou sendo irracional? Por Deus, como você pode falar isso?

VOCÊ NEM PENSA! É APENAS UMA PROGAMAÇÃO, NA SUA MALDITA CABEÇA. NO SEU MALDITO CHIP. SÓ ISSO!"Ele disse agora e sua voz alcançou um nível maior do que um grito. Era simplesmente ódio e raiva que ele expressava. Era apenas ódio e raiva que ele sentia. E ela apenas o olhava com piedade, pois sabia que não adiantava nada que ela falasse agora. Era assim que ele a via. E talvez esse John, nunca fosse olhá-la de outra forma...

"Porque você está fazendo isso? Eu sei que você está com raiva. Mas John, você beijou Riley só para me deixar com raiva, só para me deixar com ciúm-"

"Cala a boca, Cameron. Porque você nem sentiu isso. Você nem sabe o que é ciúmes. Talvez o que você saiba sobre ele é uma maldita descrição que um dicionário lhe deu. Só isso... Você não sente! Mas eu sinto. Ok? E é por isso que eu a beijei..."

"E é por isso que você _tentou_ me beijar?" Ele parou de falar. Olhou para ela e então viu os olhos delas se enchendo de lagrimas. Falsas, ele pensou. Ela não podia acreditar no que ele dizia. E como ele podia ser tão bruto. A cabeça dela explodia e ela teve que se apoiar na parede, ela teve que segurar na parede... Porque a pessoa que supostamente deveria lhe segurar, estava ocupada sendo infantil... "E é por isso que você me salvou? Do fogo. Da morte?" E então ela simplesmente chorou. John só viu falsidade. Mas Sarah, olhando de longe via apenas uma garota em pedaços, tentando ao máximo não deixar que últimos pedaços fossem embora... Mas John fazia questão de que eles fossem quebrados... Sarah desejou intervir, deu um passo a frente e então Derek a segurou, ela olhou para ele e ele balançou a cabeça. Ele também via Cameron agora como uma garota. Não por causa das lagrimas, não por causa das respostas que ela dava a John. Mas pelo gesto de suas mãos. Ela estava parada, encostada na parede do corredor e suas mãos se mexiam batendo em sua perna. Batendo ritmicamente, como se ela... Tocasse uma musica. Uma musica invisível... Uma musica real...

"Não." John respondeu. E mentiu as palavras seguintes. "Eu te salvei porque de fato eu preciso de você... Eu preciso de você para morrer por mim. Porque eu só sou esse maldito "messias", não é? E alguém tem que receber as balas, as bombas... A _dor_. E que seja você então...". E dessa vez ele sentia as próprias lágrimas. Porque ele queria parar, ele queria calar a boca. Mas a raiva acumulada era tão grande. Chegava a ser maior do que a vontade de se calar. Ele olhou para ela, tão triste, com as lagrimas escorrendo de seus olhos... E ele apenas deu-lhe o ultimo golpe... A quebrando de vez. "E eu lhe beijei porque eu quis. E essa a diferença entre mim e você. Eu tenho desejos. Eu tenho vontades. Eu tenho... Um _coração_." Ele engoliu seco. "Não pense que eu te beijei por que eu te amo" Cameron sentiu uma pontada em sua cabeça e em seu _coração _com essas palavras. Tudo rodou a imagem de John já na era clara. As palavras de John já não eram mais audíveis. Ela ouvia ainda ao longe, a raiva... O ódio... O John... Mas o que se elevava a cima de todas essas era uma lembrança... _"Eu senti sua falta, todos os dias e todos os segundos...". _"Pois eu não te amo" Ele disse, ela não ouviu. "Eu te odeio...". E então ele se calou. Não porque ele quis. Porque as suas próprias palavras o obrigaram. Em um instante ele estava prestes a tomar de volta essas palavras e no outro ele estava contra a outra parede sendo segurado pelo seu tio que parecia em fúria. Ele ouvia as palavras do tio, mas sua atenção estava em Cameron que parecia ter desmaiado no chão. Sarah foi em direção de Cameron, ela estava desacordada no chão. Os olhos abertos e as pupilas dilatadas.

"Cameron?" Sarah perguntou, batendo em seu rosto para que ela reagisse. Mas Cameron não estava mais ali... Ela estava em uma lembrança... Em uma lembrança distante... Bem longe dali.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Eu senti sua falta, todos os dias e todos os segundos..." John disse e então a beijou novamente, um beijo suave, de despedida. Ela o trouxe de volta e o beijou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez ele se afastou._

"_John" Ela disse um pouco decepcionada._

"_Olha, Allison. Eu acho que eu não preciso te dizer o quanto eu gosto de você, mas eu acho que devíamos ir devagar... Eu não quero que você se sinta forçada a fazer algo que não queira... Ok?"_

_Ela riu e soltou um __**certo**__. E então chegou mais perto dele e lhe deu um beijo no canto da boca, antes de se dirigir a porta. Ela parou ali, se virou para John e lhe desejou boa noite, ele apenas respondeu com um sorriso. Que era melhor que qualquer coisa, ela pensou. Ela olhou para Taylor deitada no chão e John seguiu seu olhar. _

"_Tem chão pra você, se você quiser ficar." Ele disse se aproximando dela e tirando a mão dela da maçaneta. "Também tem uma cama e você pode me fazer de travesseiro" Ele continuou um pouco sem graça. Ela disse um ok, quase como um sussurro, fazendo um bico antes. John simplesmente adorava quando ela fazia isso, chegava a deixá-lo louco. E ele sabia que deveria se controlar, era a parte mais difícil. Os dois se sentaram na cama, um ao lado do outro. Allison achou que seria mais fácil se ela não estivesse ali. Não que ela não gostasse de ficar ao lado dele, mas é que em um momento ele a estava beijando e no outro ele não queria mais nada e ainda inventou uma desculpa que ela não entendeu. Provavelmente ele não queria nada com ela, afinal ela era só uma adolescente e ele era seu General, muito mais velho que ela. Capaz dela nunca poder satisfazê-lo como ele desejava. Ela desejou crescer... _

"_John?" Ela perguntou, porque parecia que nenhum dos dois ia falar algo. _

"_O que foi?"_

"_Você estava cantando uma musica a ela, quando eu entrei..."._

"_É."_

"_Por quê?"_

_John pareceu tomar fôlego, ele encostou as costas contra a parede e Allison teve que se ajeitar sentando sobre uma das pernas. _

"_Minha" Ele deu uma pausa. E Allison pode prever qual seria a próxima palavra._

"_Sua namorada."_

"_Minha mulher" Ele disse olhando para ela, e ela pareceu particularmente sem graça. E então ele sorriu, mostrando a ela que estava tudo bem. _

"_O que tinha ela?"_

"_Houve uma época em que ela tinha pesadelos todas as noites. Ela acordava suada durante a noite, ou gritando. Todas as noites. Ela odiava isso. Eu odiava isso, porque eu não sabia como pará-los. E não adiantava se eu estivesse ali com ela durante a noite, ela sempre os tinham. E iam piorando a cada dia. Até que um dia ela decidiu que não dormiria mais. E então ela fazia coisas durante a noite, pra mantê-la acordada. Era frustrante, vê-la irritada durante o dia seguinte sabendo que em parte a culpa é sua..." Allison não entendeu essa parte. "E então numa noite, eu a fiz ouvir todos os CDS que eu tinha. E nós ouvimos todas as músicas. Até que chegamos nesse CD. Eu lembro que ela não o queria ouvir. Mas eu o coloquei de qualquer forma, eu ainda lembro da capa. Cheia de imagens, sem muita importância. Nós o ouvimos durante a madrugada, ela deitada sobre o meu peito. Ela não parava de mexer na pulseira que eu havia dado a ela. Lembro que quando chegou no final da faixa 3 ela já estava bufando. Foram quase uma semana sem ela dormir direito. E então ela começou, a musica... Começava com uma confusão de instrumentos, até que a musica começou de fato. Ela me olhou e então sorriu, e então simplesmente se virou para o outro lado da cama. E então dormiu... Eu fiquei acordado o resto da noite, me certificando de que o CD PLAYER repetisse sempre a mesma musica. Era engraçado que, eu já havia escutado essa musica antes, ela já havia cantando para mim uma vez, meio que sem querer... Eu sempre me perguntei o porque ela gostava tanto dessa musica, e onde ela a havia escutado pela primeira vez. Nunca tive a chance de perguntar a ela."_

"_Como ela se chamava?"_

"_Cameron" Ele disse e então as lagrimas simplesmente escorreram de seu rosto. Allison colocou a mão em seu rosto e o fez olhar para ela, e enxugou suas lagrimas. "Foi o pior dia da minha vida. Quando eu a perdi. Tentei em vão secar as lagrimas dela, tentei em vão dizer que ela ficaria bem. Embora toda vez que eu falava isso, eu sabia que era mentira. Ela sabia. Foram precisos cinco dias para que o fogo consumisse seu corpo. Um fogo, 2000 graus. O mesmo fogo que tirou a razão dela viver naquela tarde de Abril. Ela percebeu naquele dia, que já não conseguia mais lutar. E eu percebi aquele dia que não estava apenas cansado de lutar, mas que ainda não havia lutado o suficiente..."._

"_Onde você achou forças, John?" Ele olhou para ela, e apesar de toda a dor que ele já havia cessado, mas que ela trazia de volta com apenas um olhar. Apesar de toda essa dor, ele já não mais chorava, ele colocou a mão no rosto dela e então era a vez dele de secar as lagrimas dela. _

"_Em você. Porque eu sabia que chegaria o dia em eu te encontraria. Foram treze anos, sonhando, imaginando como seria quando meus olhos se encontrassem com os seus pela __**primeira vez**__. Porque uma vez eu lhe disse que ficaríamos juntos até que a morte nos separe... E nós fomos além disso" Ela balançou a cabeça se preparou para dizer algo, e ele impediu. Ele colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto. "Eu quero que você preste atenção em cada palavra minha, ok?" Ela assentiu. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo. Não precisa me responder de volta, só quero que você saiba disso. E que vai chegar o dia que você vai duvidar desse amor. Mas ele é real." Ele colocou uma mão em seu coração, ela olhou por um instante para ela e então olhou para John. Não estava entendendo completamente nada. Mas não importava. "Você consegue senti-lo. Aqui e aqui" Ele disse tocando na cabeça dela. "E eu vou fazer com que você nunca se esqueça disso. Porque eu vou te fazer senti-lo todos os dias." Allison abaixou a cabeça, era difícil para ela acreditar nas palavras dele. Porque era claro que ele ainda amava a __**tal de Cameron **__e então ele dizendo essas coisas para ela agora. Ela estava em duvida se essas palavras eram verdades ou não. Mas ela as ouviu de qualquer forma. E certa parte era verdade. Ela também o amava, e esperava que o amor dele por ela fosse real. _

"_Canta pra mim, John?" Ela disse, mudando de assunto. Ele sorriu e tirou as mãos dela, e então ela se deitou na cama dura dele. Sem ele como travesseiro. John olhou para a garota deitada em sua cama, para a versão de Cameron mais nova... Com o sorriso mais ingênuo e encantador que ele já conheceu, e só de pensar em todas as coisas que ela passaria. Todas as coisas que ele a faria passar, que seria o motivo para que seu sorriso ingênuo simplesmente fosse quebrado... Ele desejou não ter que fazer isso, ele desejou poder quebrar o destino, ele sempre desejava isso. Apoiando-se sobre um braço e se inclinando sobre ela de modo que seus rostos ficassem apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Allison olhou para John, retribuiu o sorriso que ele lhe dera e esperou por ele. Houve dias em que ela pensava nele em todos os segundos de seu dia, houve dias em que ela o comparou com todos os soldados que ela conhecera. E ele sempre __**ganhava**__, e ela nunca soube explicar. Havia soldados mais bonitos, ela já havia reparado. Mas nenhum deles era como John Connor. Ela havia memorizado cada traço de seu rosto desde a primeira vez que eles se viram, e quantas vezes ela quis sentir esses traços... Com as suas mãos... Com a sua boca, ele era simplesmente lindo aos olhos dela, independente da grande cicatriz que ele tinha em seu rosto. Ela nunca viu isso como uma cicatriz de fato, era como se já fizesse parte dele, como se a cicatriz contasse uma grande historia. Uma historia de amor e de sacrifício. E ela estava certa em pensar assim. John deu lhe um ultimo beijo, mas Allison não era do tipo de garota que aceitava apenas um beijo... Ela sempre fora assim, ele pensou e riu para si mesmo. "Canta, John" Ela disse bem baixo. E então ele cantou, enquanto ela passava a mão em seu rosto e parava os dedos em seus lábios fazendo com que a musica cessasse e assim ela ganhava outro beijo. Ela fez isso por algumas vezes, até que deixou que ele terminasse a musica, ela prestou atenção na voz de John agora. E como ela soava calma e doce, e como aquela musica era (...) Ela então fechou os olhos. Sentiu então a mão de John tocando sem peito, e repetindo a musica novamente. John observou enquanto ela simplesmente pegava no sono, e se perguntou se ela podia sonhar como antes... E ela podia. Pela primeira vez ela sonhou com John ao seu lado, sonhou com eles dois se tornando um só... E a melhor parte desse sonho, era que no dia seguinte ele seria de fato realidade... Engraçado que ele sempre se perguntou o porquê ela gostava tanto dessa musica... E onde ela a teria ouvido pela primeira vez. Bem, agora ele sabia... E ele sempre pensou que era uma canção de ninar, mas agora ele sabia que não. Que não era uma canção de ninar e sim... Uma oração. John repetiu a musica uma outra vez, ele tirou os olhos de Allison e então olhou para Taylor deitada ao chão tão confortada ela parecia, mas era só aparência. O mundo estava em guerra por de trás das paredes daquele forte, soldados tinham suas vidas perdidas em nome de uma Guerra que às vezes parecia infinita. Ele havia se preparado para ela a sua vida inteira, sabia que chegaria dias que pareceria que ele acordaria num inferno. Que haveria dias que ele nem saberia mais diferenciar o inferno da Terra. Que haveria dias em que ele teria que se segurar em algo, e teve dias que ele não acreditou nessas palavras. Ele não tirou os olhos de Taylor por um bom tempo. O mundo em Guerra ainda girava lá fora, e que girasse a vontade. Pois John Connor havia parado de contar os dias pela posição do sol, ou pelas horas. Ele contava pelos momentos como esse... Ele foi até Taylor e a pegou no colo a colocando próximo a Allison em sua cama. Ele sabia que ela odiava não sentir seu corpo ao chão, por medo talvez, ele nunca soube. E ele sabia também que para ela ele sempre fora sua base. E ele estava ali agora, para Allison, para Taylor... E que o mundo girasse lá fora. Pois John tinha tudo que ele mais amava num lugar só... E sabia que lá no alto, por de trás das nuvens de fumaças havia uma estrela chamada __**Connor **__que olhava por eles lá de cima... E esperava o dia em que todos eles estivessem juntos de uma vez por todas. Todos os Connor, todos os que haviam se tornado um... E até aquele que havia achado seu próprio jeito de se tornar um. Conseguindo até mesmo quebrar o destino... Porque essa não era a força que a segurava no chão(...) _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"JÁ CHEGA". Derek interveio dando um passo a frente e ficando entre John e Cameron. John ficou sem ação. O pegou pela gola da camiseta e o jogou contra a parede, nem se preocupou se podia ou não machucar o sobrinho. "EM MENOS DE DOIS ANOS TUDO ISSO VAI POR AGUA ABAIXO, JOHN. TUDO ISSO QUE VOCÊ VÊ... TODAS AS PESSOAS QUE VOCÊ ESBARRA ENQUANTO VAI PARA ESCOLA. TUDO. TRES BILHOES DE PESSOAS MORRERÃO ASSIM QUE AS BOMBAS CAIREM... E AQUELES QUE RESISTIREM. PRECISARÃO DE UM LIDER. E NÃO É ESSE LIDER AQUI QUE ELES PRECISAM... TODOS AQUI NESSA CASA ESTÃO TÃO MACHUCADOS QUANTO VOCÊ, ALGUNS ATÉ PASSARAM POR COISAS PIORES. MAS DIFERENTES DE VOCÊ, ELAS AGUENTAM. AGUENTAM POR VOCÊ, JOHN. AGUENTARIAM ATÉ O CALOR DO INFERNO SE PRECISO, POR VOCÊ JOHN... MAS VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE NÃO É O JOHN QUE EU CHAMAVA DE LIDER, E AS VEZES PARECE QUE SIMPLESMENTE VOCÊ NUNCA VAI SE TORNAR ESSE LIDER! VOCÊ NEM SE ESFORÇA! SE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE NEM FAZER COM QUE A PESSOA MAIS IMPORTANTE NA SUA VIDA FIQUE BEM, ENTÃO NÃO SEI SE PODEMOS CONTAR COM A SUA LIDERANÇA NO FUTURO." Ele o soltou, foi até Sarah que segurava Cameron no chão e a ajudou.

"Acorda" Ele disse. "Vamos lá, você é mais forte que isso." Ela pareceu voltar aos poucos com a voz de Derek. "Qual é seu posto?" Ele perguntou a ela. Ela colocou a mão sobre a testa, olhou para Derek ao lado dela. E então pareceu pensar. A cabeça ainda doía. Mas agora ela lembrava... Ela lembrava de tudo. "John? Cadê John?" Ela perguntou. Derek não respondeu apenas insistiu na pergunta. John olhava de longe a cena. Nunca ficou tão apavorado em toda a sua vida. Nunca.

"Tenente Techcom, Allison You..." Ela não terminou. "Allison Connor."

"Diga o numero de identificação" Ela olhou para o próprio braço.

"Eu não o tenho mais" Ela disse, quase Derek não pode ouvi-la. "Eu não o tenha mais" ela repetiu e então desmaiou. Derek a pegou nos braços. Levantou-se com ela e olhou para John antes de sair dali.

"Cresça agora, John. E repare de vez as merdas que você anda fazendo, porque no futuro não haverá tempo para isso." Derek levou Cameron até o quarto de Sarah. Ela foi atrás dele e entrou no quarto fechando a porta em seguida. Ela seguiu Derek até o banheiro, ele havia levado Cameron até a banheira, a ligando em seguida. "O que você está fazendo?" ela perguntou.

"Isso vai ajudar a acordá-la"

"Não estou me referindo a isso" Ela disse a ele, enquanto ele tirava a roupa de Cameron. "Eu faço isso, você cai fora." Ele saiu, deixando Sarah e Cameron sozinha no banheiro. Sarah tirou toda a roupa dela enquanto a água ia enchendo a banheira. Cameron parecia estar tão fora de si. Sarah deixou que ela ficasse ali na banheira e então se afastou, se sentando no chão do banheiro. Cameron se ajeitou na banheira abraçando as pernas em seguida. E não se mexeu mais.

"Eu preciso falar com ela" Derek disse entrando. Sarah olhou para ele e depois para Cameron e então saiu. Derek encarou Cameron por um tempo. E então se sentou na beira da banheira.

"Do que você lembra?"

"Tudo".

"Incluin-"

"Tudo. Mas algumas coisas estão confusas ainda".

"O que aconteceu com você?"

"Eu não devia ter saído. Era uma ordem. Mas nós saímos. Eu coloquei a vida dela em risco, em busca de uma verdade. Mas agora eu sei... Mas ela quase morreu por isso, eu quase a matei..."

"Taylor?"

"Sim. Eu vi o furgão explodindo. Eu achei que ela não tinha sobrevivido. Eu corri como nunca corri antes em toda minha vida. Eles estavam bem atrás de mim, mas tudo que eu ouvia era o fogo consumindo o furgão. Consumindo ela... Eu entrei em um túnel, não havia ninguém lá... Eu corri, sentindo toda minha força indo embora a cada passo. Ouvindo então os passos deles atrás de mim. Eles me pegaram no final... Eles me pegaram... E eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Está ficando fria a água." Ele se levantou pegando um roupão e entregando a ela. Ela esperou que ele se virasse e colocou o roupão saindo da banheira em seguida. "Eu preciso falar com Sarah." Derek assentiu.

"Allison?" Ela se virou para ele. Os olhos deles se encontraram por um instante. Ela não respondeu, apenas se aproximou dele encostando a cabeça em seu peito e deixou que ele a abraçasse. Ele lhe deu um beijo na testa, sentiu que ela soluçava e ainda chorava. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Eu sei" ela disse sussurrando, se afastou dele e abriu a porta do banheiro indo até o quarto.

Sarah estava parada parecia um pouco nervosa. Cameron parou na frente de Sarah. Sua cabeça pulsava a ponto de explodir, ela sentia a dor que percorria todo o seu corpo a fazendo gritar por dentro. Insuportável para alguns, para Cameron isso era apenas uma prova de que ela estava viva. Sarah já não mais reconhecia a garota a sua frente. Cameron o que quer que fosse que a transformava naquele ser robótico e inexpressível havia morrido aquela noite, talvez levado embora pelos pingos de água que escorriam de seus cabelos, de seu corpo em direção ao chão. Quem era essa garota afinal? Cameron tinha que falar rápido, porque ela sentia que a qualquer momento ela simplesmente cairia ali. Sua visão era distorcida, o seu display tremia e por alguns instantes parecia que iria sumindo aos poucos.

**Integridade do chip:** _Funcional _

**Integridade do cérebro:**_ Funcional_

**Integridade do Sistema Nervoso:** _Funcional_

**Integridade da Medula:** _Remediada_

_Chip se preparando para desconexão._

_Vírus desconhecido Neutralizado_

_Desconexão em... 120 segundos. _

"Eu viajei no tempo, para salvar e proteger John Connor. E fazer com que Sarah Connor sobreviva ao Julgamento Final. E foi por isso que eu tive que pular no tempo, com vocês. Para garantir que você tenha mais seis anos de vida."

"Por quê?" Sarah perguntou.

"Porque você é importante."

_Chip desconectando o sistema nervoso secundário. _

"Mas me conta. Porque você? Se John te amava, como eu acho que amava. Porque ele simplesmente mandou você? Não outra pessoa, não outro exterminador?"

"É um laço no tempo. Já aconteceu antes, acontecerá sempre. Eu fui enviada no tempo da outra vez. Um outro eu. E então isso deve acontecer novamente. Não há mudança."

"Então, eu sobrevivo mais seis anos e então o que? Eu morro?"

"Isso. Câncer, não há como pará-lo sem tratamento. E não haverá tempo. Sinto muito".

"E enquanto a você?"

Ela demorou um tempo a responder.

"Não há muito espaço para mim na historia."

Sarah sabia o que isso significava, ela olhou para Derek, ainda parado encostado na parede de seu quarto e então voltou os olhos para Cameron. Completamente em pedaços, e ela simplesmente não conseguia entender. E ela ate tentou colocar todos os acontecimentos em uma ordem em sua cabeça, para que fizesse sentido. Mas tudo ficava mais confuso. A única coisa que ela tinha certeza, era que Cameron e o futuro John se amavam. E ela não conseguia entender esse amor.

"Por quando tempo vocês ficaram juntos?"

_Sistema nervoso primário em total funcionalidade. _

"Quatro anos. Só isso" Os olhos dela se encheram d'água só de lembrar de todas os momentos com John. E de como ele era com ela. Como eles se amavam, podiam dizer o que fossem. Podiam dizer que esse John não era o mesmo que o General Connor. Mas Cameron sabia, ela podia ver no fundo dos olhos dele que eles eram o mesmo. A única diferença entre eles, era que esse John ainda não a tinha e o outro a havia perdido... "Eu amei seu filho, Sarah. Amei cada segundo que passamos juntos, e o amei em cada segundo que estávamos separados. Ele me ensinou o que significar amar. Ele _me ensina _o que significa amar. Eu posso não saber ao certo qual é a minha missão nesse tempo, mas eu sei que de alguma forma nós vamos ficar juntos. Nós estaremos sempre juntos. Não estou pedindo que você aceite isso, mas eu amo o John. E eu sempre vou amá-lo".

_Chip desconectado. _

Cameron fechou os olhos, e sua cabeça nunca doeu tanto, era maior do que qualquer outra dor que ela já havia sentindo. Num instante, ela via seu display na sua visão e no outro... Ela conseguia ver _tudo_, e não mais como um computador. Ela sentiu como se não soubesse mais como se equilibrar sobre os próprios pés, ela sentiu como se o mundo inteiro girasse. Ela sentiu a velocidade... E depois não sentiu mais nada. Sarah segurou o corpo de Cameron que ia caindo no chão como um peso morto, e sentou-se no chão com ela desacordada nos braços. Como por um impulso, ou instinto materno, ela segurou o braço de Cameron procurando por um algum sinal em seu pulso que mostrasse que ela ainda estava viva.

"Está acelerado" Ela disse a Derek, uma leve preocupação na voz. Derek não disse nada naquele momento, apenas se sentou ao lado dela.

"Ela vai ficar bem"

"Como você sabe?" Ela retrucou, com a voz cheia de raiva, mas sem tirar os olhos de Cameron.

"Ela vai ficar bem" Ele repetiu. E então ela não disse mais nada, apenas ficou lá sentada com Cameron dormindo em seus braços. Ou ela estava _morta_? Era difícil dizer. Sarah não pediu nenhum tipo de explicação, embora Derek pudesse ver claramente que ela procurava desesperadamente por uma. Mas não a pediu. Era estranho, vê-la segurando Cameron, como uma filha que nunca teve. Ela até permitiu que Cameron segurasse firme em sua mão, por algum motivo do qual ela não sabia. Talvez porque ela não quisesse que Sarah a deixasse ali, não que ela estivesse pensando em fazer isso. John costumava fazer isso, Sarah pensou. Segura-la firme no meio da noite, quando criança, quando ele não tinha que se preocupar com o mundo. Quando para ele o amanha sempre existiria, e não havia essa incerteza e esse medo. Sarah sentia falta, de quando ele se sentia seguro... Ela sentia falta de fazê-lo se sentir seguro.

"Quer que eu lhe conte tudo?" Derek perguntou.

"Você pode?"

"Posso..." E então ele contou a ela, o que ele sabia. O que ele havia ouvido e aprendido a não ouvir. Em nenhum momento Sarah olhou para ele enquanto ele falava, em nenhum momento ela tirou os olhos de Cameron. Ela apenas o escutou, e ele se perguntou o que passava em sua mente, se ela estava pensando do mesmo modo que ele quando ele ouviu a historia pela primeira vez.

"Se você sabia dessa historia o tempo todo, por que você não contou antes?" Ela perguntou, depois que ele terminou de falar e então o fitou. E ele pode ver _novamente _aqueles olhos. Tão cheios de raiva e compaixão. Molhados pelas lagrimas que uma dor invisível causara a ela.

"Porque eu achava que era tudo absurdo"

"O que é um absurdo, Derek? Que no fundo, Cameron sempre foi mais humana do que eu e você juntos?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

John ficou sozinho na sala o resto da noite. Encarando a porta fechada do quarto de sua mãe. Esperando que alguém saísse de lá, e explicasse tudo. Ninguém saiu por um bom tempo. E então ele ficou lá... Esperando. Sozinho. E a tarde ia se tornando noite. Seus pensamentos iam se tornando remorsos. Ele nunca deveria ter dito aquelas coisas a ela. Nunca. Ele rezou para que ela ficasse bem. Ele rezou para que ele tivesse a chance de pedir desculpas a ela. Ele rezou para que ele pudesse esquecer esse dia. Ele rezou, e ele não fazia isso. Por fim a porta se abriu, sua mãe e Derek saíram do quarto e deixaram a porta aberta. Nenhum dos dois falou com John. E ele se sentiu mais sozinho do que antes. Ele podia ver Cameron deitada na cama de sua mãe. Tão longe dele. E ele não pode dizer se ela estava _viva. _Ele rezou para que ela estivesse... Ele não dormiu aquela noite, embora o cansaço consumisse todo o seu corpo. Ele apenas ficou lá, encarando o quarto de sua mãe enquanto mexia lentamente na pulseira em seu bolso. E milhares de coisas passando em sua cabeça. Ele pensou que talvez ela nunca o perdoasse que talvez ela nem acordasse. E que talvez se ela acordasse e mesmo que o perdoasse, ele nunca seria capaz de juntar os pedaços dela... Ele se pegou pensando no beijo que ela dera daquele rapaz. De como ela parecia simplesmente tão entregue nos braços dele. Ele devia ter beijado-a quando teve a chance, devia ter dito que a amava. _Eu te amo e você me ama. _Devia ter concordado. E agora parecia que já não havia mais uma segunda chance. Ela merecia alguém que não escondesse os sentimentos por ela... E ele precisava ser um melhor soldado. Um melhor líder. Um Connor.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados por um toque em seu ombro. Ele olhou para trás e viu sua mãe a seu lado. Segurando uma xícara de café em cada mão. Ela entregou um a ele, ele pegou dando um gole.

"Vá até lá, John" Ela disse. John deu de ombros.

"Eu não acho que ela queira falar comigo." A voz era tão cansada e triste. Sarah lhe abraçou e o beijou na cabeça.

"Apenas vá." John elevou os olhos até o dela e então foi até seu quarto. Ele parou na porta se virou e ainda pôde ver sua mãe parada onde ele estava antes. Ela o encorajou com a cabeça e então ele entrou no quarto. A lua ainda estava lá fora. O quarto estava todo escuro, mas ele conseguia vê-la deitada. O quarto tinha uma aparência tão melancólica, a luz era a da janela de modo que deixava tudo meio azul. Meio triste. Exatamente como ele se sentia. Triste, além de culpado e arrependido. Ele a observou antes de se sentar ao lado dela e colocou a xícara de café no criado mudo. Ela vestia apenas um roupão, deixando suas pernas meio de fora. Ele as cobriu e então se sentou. Ela estava respirando, meio que com dificuldade. John tocou em seus cabelos e então em sua testa que fervia. Todo seu corpo estava quente, seus braços, pescoço, seu rosto ele ia notando enquanto a tocava. Ele não sabia se devia tocá-la, mas ele fez de qualquer forma. Ele olhou para o peito dela subindo e descendo... E se perguntou se ali de fato batia um coração. Ele pensou em tocar, pensou em senti-lo... Ele não o fez. E então colocou um braço ao seu lado ficando completamente sobre ela. Com uma das mãos ele ia tocando em seu rosto, ela não acordou em nenhum momento. Seus olhos permaneceram fechados e sua boca meio aberta, como se ela tivesse tendo dificuldades em respirar. E de fato ela estava sem ar...

"Seria mais fácil se você estivesse acordada agora. Mas eu espero que você possa me ouvir..." Ele começou dizendo bem próximo a ela. Ela não acordou. "Tudo que eu lhe disse antes... eu espero que você saiba que foi tudo mentira... Tudo. E você quer saber? Eu sou realmente um idiota. E eu nem te mereço... Eu sou simplesmente louco por você. E que maneira ótima de lhe demonstrar, não é?" Ele deu uma pausa, se pegou chorando. Ele olhou para ela, seus olhos ainda fechados. Ele tirou os olhos dela, e fechou seus olhos por um momento. "Então, por favor, apenas acorde. Eu realmente preciso de você. E eu nunca deixaria que você morresse por mim. Eu nunca te deixaria ir... Eu não deixei você ir. E eu não vou fazer isso hoje. Eu passei a noite pensando no que eu disse e no que eu devia ter dito de fato. Passei a noite pensando que não te teria ao meu lado no dia seguinte. Eu te amo, Cameron. Toda vez que eu penso em como será meu futuro, eu acho que vou enlouquecer, eu acho que não vou agüentar... E então eu te vejo, e você está sempre aqui. E eu espero que você sempre esteja, pois nós dois temos um futuro para garantir. Nós dois, Cameron. Pois eu não posso fazer isso sem você. Eu nunca pude. E é por isso que eu lhe salvei, é por isso que eu te beijei. Porque eu te amo. E eu espero... E eu sei. Que você sente o mesmo. Só espero que não seja tarde demais para lhe assumir isso." E então ele a olhou, e dessa vez ele pode ver seus olhos castanhos se encontrando com os dele. Aqueles olhos que ele tanto amava. "Hey" Ele disse a ela, com uma voz triste que ele não conseguiu esconder. Ela o respondeu com um sorriso. "Você conseguiu me ouvir?" Ela assentiu. "Sinto muito" Ele disse e então ela colocou um dedo em sua boca, para que ele calasse.

"Amor não é amor, se quando encontra obstáculos se altera" Ela disse, a voz baixa, como se doesse falar. Ele sorriu em resposta, e passou a mão em seu rosto.

"Sinto muito" Ele repetiu, e se afastou dela sentando-se direito na cama. Ela então se sentou também sentando sobre os joelhos, próximo a ele. Ela parecia tão cansada e doente também. Quando ele a tocou ele ainda sentia como ela estava quente. "Você esta pegando fogo, sabia disso?" Ela assentiu, ela não estava falando muito.

"Eu vou ficar bem."

"Vai mesmo?"

"Vou" Ela disse rindo.

"Eu quero que essa seja a ultima vez que eu te peça desculpas...".

"Eu também" ela disse agora sem olhar pra ele, ela o perdoava por tudo, mas ainda doía.

"Eu te amo, Cameron. E nem precisa me dizer de volta... Tudo bem se você quiser ficar com ele, eu não acho que eu nem te mereça... Mas eu quero que você saiba...".

"Eu também te amo." Ela respondeu sorrindo, ignorando todo o resto que ele havia dito. E então ele se aproximou dela, e lhe beijou nos lábios cheio de timidez, mas cheio de amor e então se afastou. Ela sorriu com o gesto e então colocando as duas mãos em seu pescoço e se aproximando mais dele ela o beijou, mas diferente dele ela deixou que todo o desejo que ela tinha por ele fosse dito naquele beijo. Por um instante ele pensou havia levado um choque, sentiu todo seu corpo responder aquele beijo como se fosse uma fagulha mágica que simplesmente o trazia de volta a vida. Ele permitiu que fosse ela que o conduzisse, mas ela então quebrou o beijo esperando que ele continuasse. Ele fez com que ela deitasse de volta na cama e deitando sobre ela, ele a beijou de volta. Ele às vezes tinha que quebrar o beijo contra a vontade dela, parecia que ela esquecia que ele tinha que respirar. Ela sentia as mãos dela percorrendo suas costas, como se quisesse tirar sua camiseta, ele sabia o que ela queria, os dois queriam. Mas nenhum deles avançou mais que isso. E então ele se pegou acariciando sua coxa, subindo a sua mão até seu quadril, ela não o interrompeu e ele desceu os lábios até seu pescoço fazendo com que ela soltasse pequenos gemidos e arqueasse o corpo completamente de encontro ao dele. Ele a beijou com vontade esperando que ela respondesse com a mesma intensidade. "John?" Ela o chamou, fazendo com que ele parasse. Ele olhou para ela, com medo de que tivesse machucado ela de alguma forma. "Eu acho que devemos ir mais devagar..." Ele soltou um _certo_, mas continuou a beijá-la. Ela então colocou as mãos em seu ombro e o virou ficando por cima dele. "Eu disse devagar, John" ela falou tentando recuperar o fôlego que John a tirara. Ele riu por um instante, e ela saiu de cima dele, deitando ao seu lado em seguida. Ela ficou observando enquanto ele respirava cansado. "Tudo bem ai?"

"Tudo ótimo" Ele respondeu se virando para ela. "Nós estamos bem?" Ela assentiu.

"Nós estamos ótimos" Ela deitou-se sobre seu peito, e sentiu algo incomodando em seu bolso, ela colocou a mão lá dentro e então puxou o que tinha dentro. Ela segurou a pulseira entre os dedos tentando enxergá-la melhor na escuridão. John tirou da mão dela, ela sentou-se ao lado dele e esperou.

"Eu comprei pra você" Ele disse, pegando o braço dela e colocando a pulseira em seu pulso. Ela balançou a pulseira por um instante, viu seu nome escrito em letras tortas e o coração logo depois.

"Meio brega, não?" Ele disse, a puxando de volta para ele, mas ela resistiu. Parecia hipnotizada com a pulseira. A olhava com certa... Ele não soube dizer.

"É lindo" Ela disse por fim, os olhos se enchendo com lágrimas. Ela lembrava exatamente da pulseira, lembrava do dia em que ela a viu pela primeira vez. Mas era de certo modo, diferente. A outra não havia um coração, e o nome era completamente simétrico. Mas não importava a diferença entre elas. Na verdade importava, mas não para ela. O que importava pra ela era o que ela significava, o que ela sabia sobre ela... Ela olhou para John, que estava meio confuso com as lagrimas em seus olhos.

"Sabe que eu odeio te ver chorar?"

"Não estou triste" ela disse.

"Você não chorou quando eu lhe dei o diamante" ele disse debochando dela.

"Quando eu olhava para o diamante eu via apenas um brilho...".

"E o que você vê quando olha a pulseira?"

Ela olhou para ele.

"Esperança... Obrigada pela alma que você me deu." Ela disse por fim, um sorriso formou em seus lábios que se misturaram com as lagrimas de felicidade que caia em seu rosto. "Eu sei agora minha missão."

"Sabe? Pensei que sempre soubesse". Ela balançou a cabeça e se deitou novamente junto a ele.

"Não, eu só soube agora... Eu te amo. Boa noite, John" ela lhe deu um ultimo beijo antes de pegar no sono. Ela simplesmente pegou no sono... John não sabia se isso era bom, mas ela acordaria, ele tinha certeza. A cabeça dele latejava com tanta informação nas ultimas horas... Parecia que o Mundo girava em sua cabeça. Mas nessa noite ele não se preocupou com isso. Que ele girasse, pois ele não ligava mais. Ele havia achado finalmente a sua Fortaleza. Ele havia achado uma luz por de trás dessa loucura que o cercava._ "Obrigada pela alma que você me deu". _Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nessas palavras. E como elas se encaixavam perfeitamente em sua vida. Ele também tinha achado uma alma nela, uma luz nela... Uma luz nesse Mundo, que sempre girou sem explicação. Mas agora ele sabia que o que movia o Mundo, e o que movia ele mesmo: era essa luz ao lado dele... E ela sempre estaria ali. Durante essa noite que se arrastava e durante toda a Eternidade(...)

* * *

**Obrigado novamente a Mel. Minha gata. Pela calma que ela teve de ditar cada palavra desse capitulo e pela sua grande paixão por Jameron... xD**


	10. Das Garras dos Loucos Parte IV

_Quando Cameron morreu, ela levou consigo uma parte de John a qual ele demoraria anos para recuperar. Ela levou sua força, sua esperança e uma parte da alma que ele compartilhava com ela. Não havia mais chão para ele daquele dia em diante. Ele ainda se segurava numa incerteza de que a teria de volta em breve. Mas com o passar dos anos ele ia percebendo que isso não passava de uma idéia louca. Ele nunca a teria de volta. Então o que o mantinha ainda preso ao chão? O que o impedia de enlouquecer? De desistir? Era o que ele se perguntava sempre. Durante seis anos essa foi a única pergunta que ele se permitia fazer. Todas as outras pareciam não importar mais..._

**Capitulo 10 – **Das Garras dos Loucos / Parte IV

**2024 D.C**

Enquanto John observava Allison e Taylor dormindo em sua cama, o silencio do quarto permitiu ele escutar a respiração cansada das duas, ele se perguntava por que ele simplesmente não podia deixar as coisas como estavam. Por que ele não podia simplesmente desatar esse laço do tempo e fazer com que as coisas ficassem bem? Ele podia acabar com isso tudo, acabar com o Destino... Impedir que Allison se machucasse. Ele podia a salvar, podia alertá-la, dizer a ela o que exatamente tinha que fazer. Dizer a ela sobre as conseqüências que aquela tarde lhe traria...

Então porque ele não contava a ela? Por que ele mantinha todos seus segredos guardados a sete chaves? Ela foi e será a primeira e única mulher que ele realmente amou na vida. Ele a amou com todas as forças e foi amado com a mesma, talvez até mais, intensidade. Ele a viu sofrer e sofreu com ela, sentiu suas dores, chorou com ela... Ele a viu morrer em seus braços... Por que então ele teria que permitir que tudo isso se repetisse? Por quê?

"John?"

Ele sabia bem o porquê...

Ele se virou para Taylor que parecia muito abalada com alguma coisa. Ela se levantou e se arrastou pela cama, tomando cuidado para não se encostar em Allison. Ela chegou até John e sentou-se bem próximo a ele.

"Está tudo bem?" John perguntou, segurando seu rosto de modo que ele pudesse ver seus olhos. Ela estava tremendo e parecia que iria chorar a qualquer momento.

"Está" ela disse, respirando bem rápido como se tivesse tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"O que aconteceu, Taylor?" Ela colocou as mãos nos ouvidos fechando os olhos por uns segundos. John não soube o que fazer, ela parecia apavorada e isso era frustrante. Ele pegou as mãos dela e as abaixou, então a abraçou tentando acalmá-la. "Ta tudo bem agora..." Ele disse. Ele sentiu que ela estava mais calma e a afastou um pouco dele para ver seus olhos. "Me conta..."

"Eu sonhei com ela... Eu sonhei com a minha mãe".

"Eu também sonho com ela às vezes...".

Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Não. Não estou falando da sua mãe... Eu sonhei com a minha mãe de verdade..." Ela parou. John viu seus olhos azuis se encherem de lagrimas. "Ela estava com Corbin e sua mãe. Ela veio até mim e disse que sentia muito..." Ela não conseguia parar de chorar, cada palavra era difícil de ser dita, ela sentiu suas mãos tremendo mais do que o normal. "Que sentia muito por meu céu não ter estrelas... Que sentia muito por ter me deixado, mas que ela não teve escolha... Então ela disse que me amava e foi embora... Ela está morta, John! Eu sei". Ele a abraçou lhe dando um beijo em sua testa e tentou acalmá-la.

Por que ele era tão ruim nisso?

"Foi só um sonho, Taylor...". Ele disse e isso pareceu piorar a situação, ela chorou mais e agora era uma mistura de raiva e tristeza...

"Eu sei. Mas todas as noites quando eu durmo, eu tenho pesadelos. Eu sempre escuto os tiros, os gritos das pessoas... Eu vejo a sua mãe morrendo repetidas vezes na minha cabeça. E então quando eu tenho um sonho bom... Um só..." Ela tomou fôlego, tentou não chorar mais, porque, tava difícil chorar e falar ao mesmo tempo. "Eu consegui vê-la, John. Seus cabelos, seu rosto, a cor de seus olhos, eu até pude sentir o seu perfume... Era tão real! Então eu acordei... E não passava de um sonho. Não é justo... Eu não vivi no mundo que você viveu, eu não pude sentir e ver as coisas que existiam antes... Você tem todas as suas memórias bem aí com você... E eu não tenho nada... Eu não quero dormir de novo e sonhar com ela novamente... Porque vai ser tudo mentira quando eu acordar... Eu odeio isso, John! Eu odeio cada segundo disso...". John colocou os braços em volta dela e a abraçou mais forte que pôde. Allison acabou acordando com todo o barulho, ela se sentou e ficou olhando Taylor e John se abraçando... Por que eles pareciam tão quebrados? Os dois haviam perdido a mesma coisa, ela pensou. E mal sabia ela o quanto isso era verdade.

"Desculpe-me, John." Taylor disse. "Não é certo que eu diga essas coisas. Porque quando você tem algo e o perde... é pior do que nunca ter tido nada para se perder... Desculpe-me."

"Não, Taylor... Só você sabe o tamanho da sua dor... E eu também sinto muito... Sinto muito por tudo."

"Tudo bem se nós fizermos um memorial para Corbin... E pra minha mãe?" John concordou com a cabeça, ela lhe deu um sorriso de lado e então se levantou da cama e foi até a porta.

"Taylor?" Ele disse enquanto ela se preparava para abrir a porta.

"O que foi?"

"Espere-me aí fora. Eu tenho que te mostrar algo..."

Ela concordou e saiu. John esperou que ela fechasse a porta e então se virou para Allison. Ela foi até ele, segurou seu rosto e o olhou bem em seus olhos. Ela secou as lágrimas do rosto dele com seus dedos, enquanto ele a trazia para mais perto. Não disseram nada. Porque ela tentava entender as lágrimas que estava secando e ele estava tentando entender o que o Destino queria dele.

"Eu já te disse que eu te amo?" Ele perguntou, ela sorriu para ele.

"Já..." Ela disse rindo.

"Hoje?"

"Acho que não...".

"Ótimo. Então... Allison?"

"Hm?"

"Eu te amo." Ele disse, encostou os lábios nos dela lhe beijando e então se afastou. Ele abriu a porta para sair e então ela o chamou.

"John?" Ele se virou para ela. Ela tentou responder o mesmo, mas não conseguiu... "Até mais" Foi tudo que saiu de sua boca...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Era uma tarde de um mês desconhecido, o sol já havia se posto e a escuridão tornava os rostos das pessoas mais difíceis de serem vistos. John preferia assim. Já fazia algum tempo que ele estava no Campo de Concentração e não havia um dia que ele não pensava que esse seria seu fim. Não havia um dia que ele não pensava em lhe dar um fim... Não havia um dia de fato, era sempre escuridão. Era sempre uma noite. Seguida de uma morte. _

_John enxugou o suor da testa, olhou para o céu, para as nuvens de fumaça e voltou para o trabalho. Um terrível barulho foi ouvido. Intervalo. John jogou as ferramentas no chão e andou ao redor, olhando para o rosto de cada pessoa que ali estava. Foi até um local isolado dominado pelas sombras, ficou ali, escorando suas costas nos escombros do que antes era um carro ou algo do gênero e ali ficou. Esperando. Rezando. Pedindo a Deus, numa prece silenciosa, que mandasse a ele uma força, pois a dele já estava esgotada. Ele fechou os olhos naquele momento. Naquele lugar apenas choros eram ouvidos. Sempre. E não havia exceção. _

_Enquanto seus olhos estavam fechados e ele tentava sem sucesso abafar o som do choro das mulheres com seus filhos mortos nos braços, ele pensou em sua mãe. Ele pensava enquanto tateava o bolso da sua calça que nunca deveria ter a deixado ir embora. Ele tirou um objeto do bolso. Olhou para ele em suas mãos sentindo o peso que ele tinha. Olhou ao redor. Quantas vezes ele já não havia parado nesse mesmo lugar. Com esse mesmo objeto nas mãos. Com essa mesma idéia fixa na cabeça. Foram nove vezes. Nove vezes que ele pensou em desistir. E nove vezes ele desistiu dessa idéia... Mas não essa noite. _

_Ele puxou o cilindro do revolver. Havia apenas uma bala. Era tudo que ele precisava. Ele fechou seus olhos novamente, colocou o cano da arma em sua boca um dedo no gatilho e então..._

"_Ela está viva". John abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem parado a alguns metros dele. O homem tentava recuperar o fôlego. John não disse nada no primeiro momento, abaixou a arma e seguiu o homem..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Para onde estamos indo?" Taylor perguntou. John estava segurando a sua mão e andando a frente dela. Era a parte mais isolada de Crystal Peak. Alí era onde se guardava as armas. Mas havia um quarto no último corredor, com a porta de ferro maciço e sem maçanetas. Uma espécie de caixa ao lado da porta, com luzes azuis que piscavam a cada segundo, era o único sinal de que a porta podia ser aberta. Só mais dois quartos possuíam um acesso dessa forma. John colocou a mão na luz azul e uma outra luz mais escura surgiu, contornando toda a extensão da mão dele. Houve um estalo. E então John tirou a mão. A caixa fez um barulho e sua parte de cima se abriu como uma tampa. Um cano saiu de lá de dentro. John se aproximou mais, o cano se iluminou, deu um giro de 360° enquanto se aproximava do olho de John. E então houve outro estalo e a porta se abriu, entrando na parede. Foi bizarro, Taylor pensou.

"Tem outra porta..." Ela disse.

"É" John concordou. "Tem outra porta"

Era uma porta simples, de madeira. Pintada de branco. Somente isso. Dessa vez com uma maçaneta de acrílico. Taylor foi até a porta, colocou a mão na maçaneta e então a girou, empurrando a porta em seguida para que abrisse. Não abriu. Ela olhou para trás e viu John segurando uma chave.

"O que tem aí dentro?" Ela perguntou. John não respondeu. Apenas se aproximou da porta, colocou a chave no trinco e a abriu.

"Fecha os olhos" Ele disse.

Ela o encarou. Ele colocou um braço por trás dela e então ela fechou os olhos. John a guiou para dentro do quarto. Ela manteve os olhos fechados, deu um passo à frente e não teve medo de pisar em algum vão. Ela sentia John bem ao lado dela. A porta então se fechou. Ela abriu os olhos e olhou para trás, ela podia senti-lo bem ali, mas não pôde vê-lo.

"Olha pra cima..." E então ela olhou. Ela não entendeu a principio o que era. Mas no teto, pequenas formas pareciam que brilhavam... "Estrelas". John disse. Estrelas azuis e verdes. Pequenas e grandes... Brilhando num céu falso, mas não era falso para Taylor... Ela então pensou em sua mãe. No que ela havia dito em seu sonho. E ela a imaginou ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Olhando para o céu dela, cheio de estrelas, cheia de luzes. E elas brilhariam para sempre enquanto ainda houvesse escuridão e mesmo depois que a escuridão fosse extinta... A luz foi acessa fazendo que o brilho das estrelas diminuísse. Taylor olhou ao redor, ela nunca tinha visto um lugar tão cheio de cores...

"Era... O meu quarto". John disse.

"Quando você era pequeno?" Ela perguntou um pouco chocada, não tinha tido muitos exemplos de coisas infantis, mas sabia exatamente que aquele quarto era para crianças.

"Não" ele respondeu rindo. Ela franziu o cenho e andou pelo quarto pequeno. "Ela pediu que o trouxéssemos para cá."

"Oh." Ela disse. E se sentou na cama que havia ali. Ela olhou ao redor, para as estrelas no teto, para a parede colorida e para o chão de madeira a seus pés. Havia brinquedos por toda a parte. E no criado mudo ao seu lado direito tinha um porta retrato. Com uma foto toda coberta por poeira. John sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto ela limpava a foto com as mãos, fazendo a poeira voar pelo quarto. Um rosto se revelou. Os dedos dela contornaram as linhas do rosto. Ela nunca tinha visto uma foto antes. E nunca tinha visto um sorriso tão feliz. Era simplesmente lindo, ela pensou enquanto tocava na foto e acompanhava as linhas do sorriso da criança que estava no quadro. Um menino... Com os cabelos castanhos, saindo de um chapéu vermelho que ele usava e os olhos escuros que pareciam brilhar... E um sorriso, ela se perguntou para quem ele estava sorrindo...

"O nome dele era Dave" John disse.

"Quem era Dave, John?"

"Dave era nosso filho...".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sarah parou. Colocou as mãos nos joelhos, sugou todo o ar que pôde e então levantou a cabeça abaixando logo em seguida vomitando sangue. Ela limpou a boca com a manga da blusa. E se levantou, tentando ficar ereta. Cambaleou umas duas vezes antes de recuperar o equilíbrio. Ela então estendeu a mão para a criança ao seu lado, que olhava toda a cena com medo nos olhos._

"_Está tudo bem." Sarah disse, tentando confortá-la. A criança deu um passo à frente segurou a mão dela bem firme e então as duas continuaram a andar._

"_Estamos chegando?" Ela perguntou. Sarah abriu a boca pra responder, mas ela não sabia a resposta. Já havia perdido a noção do tempo desde que entrara ali. _

"_Eu não sei" Foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer, o que apavorou a criança._

"_Mamãe?" Sarah se virou para ela, seu rostinho mostrava o quanto ela estava assustada e seus olhos começavam a se encherem com lagrimas. "Nós temos que parar. Eu estou cansada, e você não está bem. Não acho que vamos achá-lo, nós temos que voltar." Sarah se abaixou até ela, enxugou as lagrimas de seus olhos e então disse:_

"_Não podemos voltar. Não podemos parar, nós temos que continuar procurando, até achá-lo. Nós vamos achá-lo. Nunca pense o contrario...". Ela lhe deu um beijo na testa e se levantou novamente pegando em sua mão._

"_Você pode me carregar?"_

"_Não, Annie. Sinto muito. Não posso mais te carregar. Consegue andar mais um pouco?" _

"_Consigo"_

"_Ótimo" Elas andaram por mais alguns minutos, e então a criança simplesmente parou e fez com que Sarah parasse em seguida._

"_Eu não consigo mais andar. Meus pés estão doendo...". Sarah também estava tão cansada quanto ela, mas o medo que ela tinha de não conseguir chegar até John a tempo era maior do que o cansaço. Por isso ela ainda continuava, mas agora ela precisava parar. Sarah se sentou no chão e estendeu os braços para que a criança sentasse junto a ela. _

"_Está tudo bem, agora" Ela disse, colocando a cabeça da criança junto a seu peito. Ela a balançou algumas vezes, enquanto beijava seus cabelos. Ela queria gritar pelo seu filho, chamar por seu nome, e se certificar de que ele estivesse bem. Ela sabia que ele estava bem, pois afinal ele tinha Cameron. Eles deveriam estar bem... Ela não sabia metade da historia... "Você está com sono, Annie?"_

"_Um pouco..."_

"_Então descansa, podemos continuar depois." Annie virou a cabeça para ela, ela estava tão diferente. Tão fraca. Seus lábios secos, e os olhos fundos e escuros. A pele estava tão pálida e nós últimos meses ela estava ficando cada vez mais magra... Não era assim que ela era antes, não era assim que ela queria lembrar-se da mulher que ela chamava de __**mãe. **__Sarah tirou o casaco fino que usava e então o colocou no chão, deitando Annie nele em seguida. Ela acariciou o rostinho dela com a ponta dos dedos, que estavam tão gelados, porém a criança não reclamou. _

"_Eu não quero dormir"_

"_Você disse que estava cansada."_

"_Vai estar aqui quando eu acordar?"_

_Sarah deitou ao lado dela, de modo que ela não pudesse ver seus olhos. Era mais fácil assim._

"_Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo."_

"_Não foi isso que eu perguntei."_

"_Eu não sei, Annie. Eu não sei se eu vou estar aqui... Talvez apenas meu corpo..."._

"_O que isso significa?" Annie perguntou, encarando o céu negro._

"_Significa que você vai ter que ser forte. Muito forte"._

"_Mas eu sou só uma criança... Eu não acho que eu consiga fazer isso sozinha. Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha"._

"_Não vai estar sozinha..." Sarah tirou de seu pulso uma pulseira que usava há algum tempo a levantou e mostrou para Annie a seu lado. "Lembra?" Ela perguntou e a criança assentiu, esticando os braços e pegando a pulseira. Estava escuro e não dava para vê-la tão bem. Mas ela já havia visto antes, de modo que conseguiu imaginar o seu brilho prateado. "Entregue ao John, ok? Não a perca...". Annie apertou a pulseira bem forte em sua mão. Tentou imaginar as letrinhas que estavam escritas ali. Ela não sabia ler, porém havia decorado o formato das letras e inventado um significado para elas. "Quando eu te encontrei" Sarah começou. "Estava chovendo... O som da chuva batendo na terra abafava todos os sons ao redor. E então eu ouvi teu choro. Estava tão alto e parecia tão desesperada... Eu segui seu choro, e quando eu te vi naquela caixa tão pequena, tão desprotegida. Clamando por um toque, por um colo. Então quando eu te segurei em meus braços, eu tive a certeza de que o seu choro era um grito de Guerra. E quando eu fechava... E quando eu fecho meus olhos eu ainda posso escutá-lo. E foi esse grito de guerra que me deu força durante esses anos, foi esse grito que me trouxe até aqui... Você pra mim foi como uma luz, Annie. Num horizonte tão distante e tão negro. Eu não sei se você pode entender essas palavr-"._

"_Eu te amo, Sarah." Annie disse, se jogando no corpo de Sarah, abraçando-a o mais forte que pôde sentindo seu coração batendo bem fraco enquanto as lágrimas rolavam em seu rosto. Ela entendia cada palavra e sabia que isso era uma despedida, sabia que Sarah não estaria com ela amanhã... Sarah colocou seus braços em volta dela, sentiu as lágrimas dela caindo em seu peito, molhando sua blusa e sentiu as suas próprias... _

"_Eu também te amo. E eu sempre te amei. Mesmo antes de saber como você seria. Antes mesmo de saber como seria seu sorriso, eu já conseguia imaginá-lo... E eu sempre te imaginei tão parecida com John, e eu estava certa... Seus sorrisos, seus olhos, sempre me levaram até ele... Obrigada por isso..." Annie agora chorava cada vez mais alto, Sarah a sentia soluçando e ela odiava isso. Sarah já se sentia tão distante desse mundo, que ela podia ter jurado que sentiu Cameron ao seu lado... Mas era só uma sensação... "Feche seus olhos, por favor." a frase saiu tão rouca, ela até deu uma pausa entre as palavras..._

"_Não... Por favor, mamãe não me deixa..." Ela apertou mais forte a pulseira em sua mão, sentiu o metal marcando a sua pele, ignorou a dor, pois a dor que ela sentia dentro de si era maior... Ela chorou mais alto e fechou os olhos. Ainda ouvia o som do coração de Sarah, o som que uma vez embalou seu sono, tão fraco agora e tão distante... Houve uma batida, duas... Um som bem alto a fez perder a terceira batida... A terceira e ultima... Quando o som parou, ela não pôde ouvir mais nada... Apenas o seu próprio choro. Ela abriu os olhos se levantou, olhou para Sarah. Seus olhos estavam abertos. Ela a chamou uma vez e uma segunda vez e então colocou os dedos sobre seus olhos e os fechou... Ela então olhou a sua volta. Ninguém se aproximou dela, ninguém a notou, parecia que ela havia se tornado invisível... Ela então chorou cada vez mais, não que ela achasse que isso ajudaria, mas ela não conseguia e não queria parar... Doía tanto. Ela olhou para o céu pensando se de fato existisse um Deus, ele não estava prestando atenção nela essa noite e talvez não prestasse atenção nela nos próximos dias. Mas será que Ele sentia ou sabia que ela estava sofrendo? Será que Ele sabia que a única pessoa que ela mais amava estava morta? Que a sua mãe estava morta? Será que Ele chorava com ela? Será que alguém chorava com ela essa noite? Ela não sabia. Ela abriu a mão, olhou a pulseira que ainda segurava e então a jogou bem longe, o mais longe que pôde. Não importava mais. Ela estava completamente sozinha, ninguém podia salva-la. Então ela apenas esperou, ali sentada próximo ao corpo de Sarah. Esperou que Deus a notasse e a levasse também... Ela olhou mais uma vez a sua volta. E então um rosto lhe chamou atenção, o homem saiu do meio da multidão se aproximando dela. Ele era alto, os cabelos castanhos escuros e de onde ela estava não era possível ver a cor dos seus olhos, seu rosto estava todo coberto por uma barba e havia uma grande cicatriz pegando grande parte de seu rosto. Ele olhou para Sarah, Annie acompanhou seu olhar... John respirou fundo, segurou as lagrimas..._

"_Você é o..." A criança começou a falar e ele a impediu._

"_Não precisa dizer meu nome. Você sabe quem eu sou e é isso que importa. Eu não preciso saber o seu também. Se chamará Taylor de agora em diante. E eu prometo te manter segura de agora em diante. Mas você terá que vir comigo se quiser viver." Ele então estendeu a mão, ela não hesitou em pega-la. Ele olhou bem em seus olhos, ele nunca tinha visto olhos tão tristes além dos de Cameron em seus últimos dias... E ele lembrou que não conseguiu parar aquela tristeza... E isso o matava por dentro todos os dias. "Você vai ficar bem..." Foi tudo que John conseguiu dizer à criança e então ela sorriu, porém a tristeza em seus olhos não sumiu... John a pegou em seus braços e caminhou com ela. Ela o olhou nos olhos umas duas vezes enquanto ele andava e John não soube explicar, mas ele pôde ver Sarah refletida nos olhos dela. E ele não sabia exatamente nada sobre essa criança, mas apenas o fato de ver esse reflexo já era o suficiente... _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ele tinha quatro anos de idade quando nós o adotamos." John disse.

"Foi quando eu ganhei essa cicatriz. Eu fiquei três dias no hospital. E durante os três dias ela ficou freqüentando essa igreja próxima ao hospital. Embora ela não entendesse tão bem o porquê das pessoas rezarem. Ela rezou de qualquer forma. E no terceiro dia, houve uma piora no meu estado. E isso mexeu muito com ela. Ela pensou que tivesse sido culpa dela, por ela não ter rezado o bastante. Então ela foi até a igreja novamente e quando ela estava voltando pro hospital, ela passou por esse abrigo onde algumas crianças brincavam. Dave era uma dessas crianças. Ele chamou por ela e perguntou por que ela estava triste. Ela não respondeu e então ele disse a ela que tudo ficaria bem. Ele era só uma criança, não entendia o porquê de ela chorar e só com aquelas palavras ele fez tudo ficar bem..." Taylor tentou imaginar a cena, tentou imaginar como era a garota que John amou um dia, tentou imaginar como eram as coisas antes de toda essa guerra acontecer.

"E o que aconteceu depois?"

"Eu acordei na manha seguinte. Ela estava deitada comigo na cama do hospital, com a cabeça dela sobre o meu peito. Ela olhou para mim e com um sorriso no rosto ela perguntou se eu acreditava em anjos...".

"E você acreditava?"

"Bem, eu acordava ao lado de um todas as manhãs".

Taylor riu. Chegava a ser lindo o jeito que John descrevia seu passado, chegava a ser apaixonante o jeito que ele olhava para a foto de Dave.

"Então nós fomos vê-lo assim que nós saímos do hospital. E então entramos com o pedido de adoção. Ele foi para nossa casa no mês seguinte."

"Porque vocês não tiveram um filho de vocês?"

"Ela não podia...".

"Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem. Ele era nosso filho de qualquer forma. Embora os papeis nunca tenham saído, nós nunca precisamos de fato deles... Ele era nosso desde o primeiro momento que ela o viu." Ele deu uma pausa, não olhava nos olhos de Taylor, e ela sabia que ele estava segurando as lagrimas. "Sabe, eu nunca entendi o porquê ela queria tanto um filho. Até o dia em que eu ouvi Dave a chamando de mamãe. Ela estava com ele em seus braços sentada próxima a mim. E eu vi a resposta da minha pergunta refletida nos olhos dela... Ela queria mais que um filho. Ela queria entender a alma humana. Ela queria um sentindo para as coisas. Ela queria entender por que nós deveríamos ser salvos. Tudo que ela via era que havia um lado negro nas almas das pessoas. E que esse lado negro só causava dor. Era só isso que ela via. E pra dizer a verdade era só isso que eu via também. Dave nos mostrou que não era bem assim, ele mostrou a ela que existia um lado que era puro. Um lado que fazia valer a pena lutar."

"E você quase se esqueceu disso, não é? Você quase desistiu do resto do mundo."

"É. Eu quase esqueci. E você me trouxe de volta naquela noite."

Ela sorriu para ele, mas ela não fazia idéia de quanto esse sorriso significava pra ele e talvez ela nunca fosse saber.

"Quer ver uma coisa?" Ele disse, ela concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu até um armário que tinha ali. Ele abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá um pano que parecia brilhar e entregou a ela. Ela abriu o tecido revelando um vestido azul escuro. "Ela usou isso no Baile da Independência." Taylor tentou imaginar alguém vestindo uma coisa dessas, era muito estranho e feio, ela pensou. Ela o estendeu na cama, com tanto cuidado como se estivesse deitando alguém ao invés de um vestido. "E usou isso também". John disse, colocando um par de sapatos de salto ao lado da cama. Ela olhou para eles tentando imaginar como é que alguém conseguia ficar em cima deles. "Porque você não experimenta." John disse se divertindo com a cara que ela fazia. Ela pensou por um momento e então se sentou, tirando os coturnos que usava e colocando os sapatos e então tentou ficar em pé. Perdeu o equilíbrio uma vez e depois outra vez.

"Isso é ridículo. Porque ela não foi de botas?" Ela perguntou frustrada, fazendo que John risse.

"Olha, acho que ela teria ido de botas se minha mãe não tivesse ido com ela para escolher o vestido."

Taylor deu um passo à frente tentando andar com os sapatos e depois de quase duas quedas ela conseguiu de fato.

"Sua mãe gostava dela?" Taylor perguntou, olhando para os seus pés enquanto andava pelo quarto como se andasse de patins.

"Minha mãe a amava. Não no começo é claro...".

"Acha que sua mãe iria gostar de Allison?"

"Eu não sei. O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que sim." Ela respondeu, parando em seguida. Ela tirou os sapatos dos pés e a foi até John, que procurava algo dentro da gaveta. "Você tem alguma foto dela ai?" Ela perguntou.

"Não" ele mentiu.

"E da sua mãe?"

"Bem, eu tinha uma. Mas eu dei a um amigo."

"Por quê?"

"Porque ele precisava dela."

"Oh"

"Não precisa de uma foto, não é? Para se lembrar dela? Ainda consegue? Ainda consegue lembrar do seu rosto?"

"Consigo. E não esqueceria nem se quisesse."

John sorriu e então tirou uma foto do fundo da gaveta e entregou a ela.

"Esse é Jesse Corbin. Aos três meses de idade."

"Você o conheceu?" Ela perguntou espantada.

"É. Ele era o nosso vizinho."

"Aw. Ele era lindo."

"É. Ele era lindo mesmo."

"Posso ficar com a foto?"

"Pode sim."

"Obrigada... John?"

"O que?"

"Posso te perguntar algo?"

"Pode."

"Como você ganhou essa cicatriz? Você disse que Dave entrou na sua vida quando você ganhou essa cicatriz. Como foi isso?"

"Nós estávamos nessa cidade... Tinha um parque nela. Estávamos nessa roda gigante e lá do topo nós podíamos ver tudo. Exatamente tudo lá em baixo. Consegue imaginar uma roda gigante?"

Ela negou com a cabeça.

"Bem, então imagine um circulo bem grande girando. Com varias cadeiras onde você pode se sentar e girar junto a ele. O circulo é todo iluminado por lâmpadas coloridas e quando você chega bem no topo... Você está tão alto que você pode alcançar os céus."

"Deve ser assustador."

Ele riu.

"Não. Não é tanto quando você tem alguém do seu lado que te faz se sentir seguro...".

"Você caiu de lá de cima?" Ela perguntou.

"Não. Uma _maquina_ surgiu no deserto. Nós a perseguimos, mas acabou dando errado e por pouco eu quase não morro...".

"Ela te salvou?"

"Não. Minha mãe apareceu antes que ele conseguisse partir meu rosto ao meio."

"Sua mãe era uma heroína, não é?"

"É. Ela era. Ela ainda é."

"Sente a falta dela?"

"Sinto é claro. Sinto a falta de minha mãe, de Dave e **dela.** Mas então eu olho pra você e eu consigo vê-los... Entende isso? Todas as vezes que eu desisti, você estava lá e me trouxe de volta e eu não sei o que faria se você não tivesse entrado em minha vida. Entende então o porquê de eu ainda te mantenho tão perto? Porque eu tento te manter segura? Eu sei que você quer lutar, eu sei que você acha que só assim você pode provar o quanto é forte... Mas eu não te preciso ver carregando uma arma para saber disso. Você foi a filha que eu nunca pude ter e eu não vou abrir mão de você tão cedo." Ela deu um sorriso de lado e se aproximou dele deixando que ele a abraçasse. Ela não era mais a garotinha que ele podia carregar nos braços, não era mais a garotinha que o salvava, agora era ele quem devia fazer isso por ela. Ele sabia que não podia mantê-la para sempre presa em seus braços. E que os anos se passariam e provavelmente ela iria lutar nessa Guerra. Por que seu Destino estava diretamente traçado a ela e não seria John que poderia pará-lo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ela acordou. Completamente assustada e sozinha, num quarto escuro sentindo o chão duro abaixo de si. Sentou-se. Secou o suor e as lágrimas. Ela já tinha oito anos de idade... Ela tinha __**apenas **__oito anos de idade... E não havia um dia que ela não acordava chorando... Chorando por um toque... Era difícil ter apenas oito anos e não saber o que é uma boa noite de sono. É mais difícil ainda quando não tem ninguém ao seu lado quando você acorda de um pesadelo. Mas ela sempre tinha a esperança de que em alguma manhã haveria alguém ao lado dela, mas nunca tinha e provavelmente nunca teria. Não mais. A única pessoa que ela tinha agora era John. John Connor. General Connor. Que a ignorava mais do que realmente devia. Não que ele quisesse, mas é que ele não sabia que ela precisava tanto dele, e não sabia também que quem ele mais precisava agora... Era justamente ela..._

_Ela levantou do chão e caminhou sozinha pelos corredores de Crystal Peak. Enquanto andava e passava pelos soldados ela ia perguntando a eles onde John estava. Ninguém sabia. Ou a ignorava. E ela se sentiu completamente sozinha... Ela era completamente sozinha. Mas às vezes era melhor ignorar essa parte..._

_O soldado observava a criança, sentado no chão enquanto limpava sua arma. Ela já estava a algumas horas andando pelos corredores de Crystal Peak, parando os soldados e fazendo gestos com as mãos. O soldado não podia ouvir o que ela dizia, mas parecia que estava procurando alguma coisa. Ela então se escorou na parede e cruzou os braços, havia desistido. Fazia algum tempo que o soldado a observava, mais do que algumas horas. Ele a tinha visto há dois anos quando ela chorava ao lado do corpo sem vida de Sarah. E ele já havia escutado aquele choro anos atrás. Antes das bombas, antes da escuridão... Quando ainda havia céu e motivos para sorrir... Ela era tão pequena quando ele a segurou em seus braços pela primeira vez, ainda conseguia escutar o seu choro ao nascer... Ainda conseguia lembrar-se dos sorrisos que se seguiram depois do choro... E ele nunca pensou que a veria crescer, havia perdido grande parte da vida dela, mas isso meio que não importava agora... E ela estava tão grande agora, havia mudado muito e ele provavelmente não a reconheceria... Mas ela ainda tinha os mesmos olhos e o mesmo sorriso e ele nunca esqueceria esse sorriso..._

_Ela sentou no chão, colocou as mãos sobre os olhos e então chorou. Ela estava cansada de ficar sozinha. Estava cansada de tudo. Será que as pessoas não viam o quão forte ela estava tentando ser e o quão fraca ela era ao mesmo tempo? Será que as pessoas a viam? Não, ela pensou. Ninguém a via... Ela sentiu alguém se sentando ao lado dela, ela tirou uma das mãos e olhou de relance. Era um soldado. Ele tirou algo do bolso. Um papel. E depois tirou mais alguma coisa. Uma espécie de carvão... Um lápis, tão negro como qualquer outra coisa que ela já tinha visto antes. Ele apoiou o papel no chão e olhou para ela, ela ainda o olhava apenas por uma pequena abertura de suas mãos... Ele fez uma linha curva e então mais outra do lado da primeira. E então, começando onde terminava as primeiras linhas, ele fez uma curva completamente para esquerda, formando um meio arco. A criança então tirou as mãos do rosto e prestou atenção. Ele fez mais alguns riscos em zig-zag e acrescentando alguns riscos fez o semi-arco parecer uma folha queimada. Um caule e uma folha, ela observou. Na ponta das duas retas que formavam o caule ele começou um babado e vários outros foram surgindo ao redor deixando no meio um espaço vazio. Ele finalizou o desenho, desenhando pequenos riscos no meio representando o miolo. _

"_É uma papoula". Ele disse, mas ela não respondeu nada. Ele tirou do bolso outra coisa. Um tubo. Ele tirou a tampa e espremeu o tubo até que uma pasta vermelha começasse a sair. _

"_Você vai pintar?" Ela perguntou._

"_Vou". Ele respondeu e com o dedo foi passando a tinta em cada pétala. Ela se aproximou mais, se ajoelhou bem próxima dele e observou cada movimento que seus dedos faziam. "Quer tentar?" Ele perguntou e ela concordou com a cabeça pegando em seguida o papel e o tubo de tinta. Ela fez exatamente o que ele estava fazendo antes, com a mesma precisão de movimentos e cuidado que ele tomava. "Você é boa nisso" Ele disse e então ela sorriu para ele._

"_Meu nome é Taylor" ela disse em seguida e continuou a pintar, não havia nem mais espaços._

"_Sou Kevin" Ele disse e ela respondeu com um sorriso. Ele ficou a observando enquanto ela pintava, observando o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios enquanto a tinta ia se tornando mais viva, o brilho do olhar dela ia ganhando mais intensidade. Parecia que ela havia se esquecido do porque estava triste antes e ela havia esquecido de fato._

"_Taylor?" Ela olhou para ele. "Porque você jogou fora aquela pulseira?" Ela não esperava essa pergunta. "Eu estava lá, eu vi." Ela limpou os dedos na roupa e se sentou novamente ao lado dele._

"_Eu estava com raiva" Ela disse._

"_Do que?"_

"_Quando Sarah me entregou essa pulseira, ela havia dito que ela representava fé e esperança. Mas naquele momento eu não acreditava mais nessas coisas...". Ela deu uma pausa, não olhou para ele. "Eu estava sozinha" ela continuou. "Não sabia que John me encontraria aquela noite... Mas não devia ter jogado a pulseira fora. Era do John, era para eu entregar a ele..."._

"_Tudo bem." Ele disse._

"_Não, não está não. Ela pediu que eu a guardasse... Eu falhei... Foi a única coisa que ela me pediu e eu falhei..." Ela respirou, parecia que ia chorar mas não o fez. "Às vezes eu sonho que eu não a perdi..." Kevin pode sentir que embora eles estivessem falando sobre a pulseira, do que ela estava mesmo se referindo agora era sobre Sarah... Ele realmente queria entender o que havia acontecido, mas ninguém tinha essa resposta. Ninguém. "Às vezes eu sonho que ela ainda esta bem próxima de mim, no meu bolso... Ou sei lá... Mas são sonhos muito rápidos..." Ela não falou mais nada, tentou imaginar o que Sarah falaria para ela agora se estivesse aqui. Tentou imaginar se Sarah estivesse viva como as coisas seriam... _

"_Essa é a parte mais difícil, não é?" Ele disse, ela o olhou esperando que ele terminasse de falar. "Abrir mão de alguém. Aceitar sua morte e aprender a viver novamente." Ela concordou. _

"_E é mais difícil quando se está completamente sozinha"_

"_É. Mas você não está sozinha, Taylor. Ela sempre vai estar com você. Sempre."_

"_Eu sei." Ela então se calou, o soldado tirou os olhos dela, ela o olhou uma vez e então tirou os olhos dele novamente. Às vezes nós somos obrigados a dizer coisas que não acreditamos para fazer as outras pessoas se sentirem bem. E às vezes somos obrigados a ouvir das outras pessoas coisas que não acreditamos, para fazê-las se sentirem bem. E ele estava tentando fazê-la se sentir bem, confortá-la de algum jeito. Porque ele não pôde fazer isso no passado. Mas não era tão fácil quanto ele pensou que seria, olhar para ela e não imaginar as coisas terríveis que poderiam ter sido evitadas. Olhar para ela e não pensar __**nela**__... Ela pegou o papel no chão olhou para a flor que estava com as pétalas todas borradas e suspirando entregou o papel para ele._

"_Eu acredito ainda, sabe?" Ela disse. "Eu perdi a pulseira aquela noite, e não vou mais encontrá-la. Mas eu ainda acredito nela. John me fez acreditar nela." _

_Kevin sorriu para ela._

"_E você?" Ela perguntou. "Você ainda tem fé? Ainda tem esperança nesse mundo lá fora?"_

_Ele concordou com a cabeça._

"_Às vezes eu a sinto comigo, sabe? Sarah. Pergunto-me se John a sente também... Talvez ele não sinta. Por isso ele se mantém tão fechado. Ou ele amadureceu demais e endureceu..."_

_Kevin não resistiu em dar risada, ela acabou rindo com ele também. Ele entregou o papel a ela. _

"_Fica com ele."_

"_Obrigada" Ela dobrou o papel e guardou dentro da roupa. "Não vou perdê-lo" ela disse sorrindo. _

"_Taylor... O amor ultrapassa todas as coisas. É por isso que você ainda a sente ao seu lado. É por isso que você sempre a sentirá ao seu lado. Ela te ama demais pra te deixar ir embora..."._

"_Pensei que essa fosse a pior parte-"_

"_É a pior parte. Mas às vezes não seguimos as regras do jogo... Amar é simplesmente viver numa constante rebeldia contra tudo aquilo que tenta te destruir. Distância, morte..."_

"_Destino"_

"_É. Destino..." Ele se levantou do chão a saldou e ela repetiu o gesto. "Boa noite" Ele disse, ela concordou com a cabeça e o ficou vendo partir. Ele caminhou até o fim do corredor, virou e então quando já não pôde mais vê-la colocou a mão no bolso. E dessa vez não foi um lápis ou um tubo de tinta que ele tirou. Era uma pulseira, tão prata como o brilho da lua. Ele passou o dedo pelo nome que estava escrito. __**Annie-Cameron**__. Ele a guardou novamente e continuou a andar..._

"_Analisei o projeto já umas dez vezes. Vamos precisar de muita energia"._

"_Bem, se quiser que a máquina funcione do jeito que você me disse, você precisará mesmo de energia, Connor." Kevin respondeu assim que entrou no quartel de John. John estava curvado sobre uma mesa cheia de papeis. Kevin se aproximou, leu as anotações que ele estava fazendo, balançou a cabeça em negação. "Podemos redirecionar a energia, mas não acho que vamos conseguir um resultado muito eficaz."_

"_Façamos alguns testes antes então."_

"_Certo."_

"_Acho que era só isso mesmo." John disse. Esperando que Kevin fosse embora. Ele não foi. "Mas alguma coisa, sargento?"_

"_Ela tinha ido um mês antes lá em casa. Levou uma foto do garoto..." Kevin começou. John apenas ouviu. "Eu acho que eu nunca a vi tão feliz. Deve ter sido uma surpresa, não é? Adotar um filho e então-"_

"_Cala a boca, Kevin." John o cortou, a voz cheia de fúria. "O que você acha que está fazendo? Você não pode simplesmente chegar aqui e jogar tudo isso na minha cara. Ela está morta, sabe disso não é? Ela morreu... Eles estão mortos."_

"_Você sabe que não foi o único que a amou."_

"_Não me interessa. Não foi você que estava lá aquele dia. Não foi você que perdeu um filho, que perdeu a mulher que amava. Eu perdi tudo aquele dia. Não traga simplesmente tudo de volta, me fazendo lembrar de que ela chegou a ser feliz..."._

"_Você não foi o único a perder alguém nessa guerra. Todas as pessoas ali fora perderam algo. Todas. Incluindo a garotinha lá fora... E você nem liga. Você está tornando essa guerra uma espécie de vingança."_

"_É uma vingança!"_

"_Não é! Ok? Você está mandando soldados lutar. Seres humanos. Pessoas, John! Não são só soldados, nunca foram. Não estão lutando porque foram convocados, eles lutam porque não têm escolha. Eles lutam porque eles acreditam que o líder deles acredita numa vitória. Mas eu não tenho tanta certeza disso."_

"_O que você quer que eu faça, hein? Eu não posso salvar a todos. Eu estou aqui para liderar um exercito, para parar a skynet. Não sou um salvador. Não posso salva-los."_

"_Comece de um em um. Salve você primeiro e depois a garota lá fora..."._

"_Nada mais importa" Ele disse. Kevin tirou a pulseira do seu bolso. _

"_Eu espero que isso ainda importe" Ele disse colocando a pulseira na mesa. John olhou para ele, esperando uma explicação. Não houve uma explicação. Kevin saiu deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para pulseira, uma copia exata da que __**ela**__ tinha antes. Mas não poderia ser, ele sabia disso. _

"_**Eu sei que você se pergunta quando vai começar a salvar vidas. Mas será que você já parou para pensar que talvez você tenha que perder algumas antes?" **__Ele ouviu a voz dela em sua mente, e ele nunca pensou que seria ela quem ele perderia. Ele nunca pensou que teria que perder exatamente tudo. E como é que se acha forças depois disso? Como é que se salva vidas, se você não consegue nem salvar a si mesmo? Talvez o mundo não precisasse dele como líder..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Taylor estava ajoelhada com suas mãos juntas ao rosto e os olhos fechados, John bem atrás dela, porém seus olhos não estavam fechados e nem suas mãos juntas ao seu rosto. Mas ele rezava também, em silêncio como sempre fazia, porque ele já não sabia mais se Deus podia escutá-lo.

"O que ela está fazendo?" Allison perguntou se aproximando de John.

"Rezando" John respondeu.

"Para quem?"

John olhou para cima. Para o céu sem estrelas, sem lua, sem nada além de fumaça. Para quem ele olhava, Allison não soube dizer, porém ela seguiu seu olhar de qualquer forma.

"Para Deus" Ele disse.

Ela não respondeu. John a olhou e estava claro que ela não havia entendido e ele não poderia explicar porque nem ele entendia tão bem. Ela olhou para Taylor que tentava sem sucesso acender duas velas que estava a sua frente. Allison caminhou até ela e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Olhou para as velas apagadas e para a foto de um bebezinho que estava na frente de uma delas. Taylor deu a ela o fósforo que ela tentava acender, Allison o acendeu para ela e acendeu as duas velas. E então Taylor tirou do bolso um papel. Ela o abriu e Allison pode ver uma flor desenhada nele.

"É uma papoula" Taylor disse.

"E o que ela significa?"

"Eu não sei...". Taylor disse, se calando em seguida.

"Acha que Ele te escuta?"

"Sim, Ele me escuta."

"E Ele te responde?" Houve um silencio, ela demorou a responder. Era difícil explicar para uma pessoa, que não era exatamente uma pessoa, coisas que eram simplesmente muito complicadas para serem explicadas por palavras...

"Sabe Allison... Antigamente homens andavam sobre as águas, milagres aconteciam e Deus respondia as nossas preces. Nós o ouvíamos no som do vento, das águas e até na nossa própria voz... Mas já faz muito tempo isso...".

"Porque Ele parou de responder?"

"Ele não parou de responder. Nós que paramos de ouvi-lo." Ela falou por fim, fazendo Allison se calar e refletir a respeito. E enquanto mais ela tentava entender Deus, mais Ele parecia mais complexo. As duas ficaram sentadas, deixando que o silêncio falasse por elas, enquanto as chamas do fogo dançavam ao som do vento.

"Deus dá uma estrada para cada um de nós." Taylor disse. "E é nossa obrigação e dever tentar segui-la sem nos perder. Nós vamos cruzando ao logo dessa estrada com outras pessoas, mas às vezes as pessoas têm que seguir por outro caminho. E nós então nos perdemos delas, às vezes nós as encontramos novamente e às vezes nós as perdemos para sempre. É difícil, sabe? Aceitar que vamos perder as pessoas que amamos. Mas é o desejo de Deus, então nós temos que aceitar."

"Você acredita? Acredita que é o desejo dele que as pessoas morram?"

"É melhor que acreditar nisso do que acreditar que existe um Destino. É melhor acreditar que é Deus que te chama, do que acreditar que as coisas já estão escritas e que o seu papel é apenas aceitar isso. Eu prefiro acreditar que Deus permite a morte."

"Mas a morte é cruel"

"Não. A morte não cruel, nós que a tornamos cruel."

"Então nós temos que apenas aceitar isso? Aceitar a morte? E viver com isso? Eu não acho que é uma coisa que me conforte. Vocês nascem, vivem e então morre? E é só isso?"

"Não é só isso. Não acaba depois da morte. Se acabasse então não teria propósito algum em viver. Quando morremos nossas almas vão de encontro com aqueles que amamos e perdemos. Mas enquanto estivermos presos ao chão nós não podemos segui-los. E o amor sabe? Que vai guiar nossas almas até o céu, e o amor que nos prende aqueles que nós amamos e é por isso que nós sabemos exatamente para onde devemos ir. Mesmo que nossa estrada já tenha acabado e só nos restar o céu... O amor fará que nossa alma voe e não se perca...".

"Eu ainda não entendo. Eu ainda não entendo porque o amor é tão complexo. Eu sei que amo o John, eu sinto isso. Mas é complicado de explicar... Eu não sei o que é amor de fato. Talvez seja porque diferente de você eu não tenha uma alma...".

"Deixe-o crescer... O amor que você sente por John. Deixe que ele cresça até que fique tão grande e você possa tocá-lo. Até que fique tão grande e você possa vê-lo... O amor é aquilo que nos faz olhar para o céu e imaginar um mundo melhor. Que nos faz lutar por um mundo melhor... E ele que nos cura quando o tempo já não consegue mais fazer isso. Ele ultrapassa todas as coisas e é ele que nos faz lembrar para que existirmos quando olhamos para aqueles que nós amamos. E essa é a diferença entre humanos e máquinas. Nós ligamos para os outros, nós aprendemos a amar as outras pessoas... Eles não. Não importa o quão avançado eles são. Eles não conseguem sentir isso, porque eles só conseguem criar destruição. Nós não, nós também conseguimos dar a vida a alguém e amá-lo mais que qualquer coisa. Eu não sei se você pode fazer isso, mas eu sei que você pode amar... E eu não preciso ver sua alma ou ter a certeza de que ela exista para saber isso...".

Taylor disse e sorriu ao terminar, Allison apenas olhou para ela, guardando em sua memória cada palavra que ela disse. Embora não fosse preciso dizer nada daquilo, ela sempre soube de tudo isso, só não havia notado. E às vezes é preciso de alguém para lhe mostrar as coisas que você se recusa a entender. Taylor pegou o papel e a foto debaixo das velas. Dobrou o papel e o guardou consigo e então se levantou, levando uma vela junto para que iluminasse o caminho. A vela que representava sua mãe. A mãe que ela nunca havia conhecido. Ela se levantou, tomando cuidado para que a vela não se apagasse. Ela passou por John e continuou andando enquanto John olhava para trás a acompanhando com os olhos. Ele então foi até Allison se sentou ao seu lado e passou um braço em volta dela e a trouxe para ele. Ele a abraçou e a beijou em seu pescoço, acariciando seus braços para que ela sentisse o calor de sua mão. Ela fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça em seu peito. Ele colocou uma mão em seu rosto e se inclinou para beijá-la. Ele sentiu as lágrimas dela enquanto a beijava.

"Qual é o problema?" Ele perguntou.

"Desculpa por não ser exatamente aquilo que você quer"

"Você é exatamente tudo aquilo que quero. Você é exatamente quem eu preciso. E talvez até mais...".

Ele a beijou no canto da testa sussurrando para ela que a amava. Ela fechou os olhos novamente se perguntando se algum dia ela poderia responder a mesma coisa a ele.

"ALLISON?" John se virou para a voz que chamava. E viu Taylor parada a alguns metros deles dois. Ainda segurando a vela nas mãos e com um sorriso no rosto por finalmente ver os dois juntos. Allison também se virou para vê-la.

"Sabe" Taylor disse. "Eu posso dividir a minha alma com você. Não que eu ache que você precise mais de uma..." Ela concluiu e foi embora rindo, deixando os dois sozinhos novamente.

"Sabe". John disse, imitando Taylor e fazendo com que Allison risse. "Eu também posso dividir minha alma com você. Não que eu ache que você precise...". Ele se inclinou até ela e a beijou novamente.

"Eu te amo, John" Ela disse. "E eu espero que isso seja o suficiente para você."

"É o suficiente, Allison."

_É mais do que o suficiente. É exatamente aquilo que eu preciso..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ela abriu lentamente a porta do quarto de John, estava tudo bagunçado. Papéis por todo o chão, como se um furação tivesse passado por ali. Seus olhos percorreram todo o quarto. Ela então viu John, em pé em cima de sua mesa. Seus pés descalços e uma corda em seu pescoço, ela seguiu a corda que ia até o teto._

"_O que você está fazendo ai em cima?" Ela perguntou se aproximando da mesa. Ela virou a cabeça pro lado para que pudesse vê-lo. Ele estava sem camiseta, ela podia ver o seu peito subindo e descendo e as lágrimas em seu rosto não eram visíveis, mas ela não precisava vê-las para poder ver o choro que ele tentava parar. Um passo a frente e ele acabaria com esse inferno, um passo a frente e então ele acabaria com essa dor. Um passo a frente e ele deixaria Taylor completamente sozinha. Não que ele ligasse..._

"_Eu preciso que você saia" Ele disse. Ela não se mexeu. "Agora". Ela pareceu pensar e abaixou a cabeça por um momento. "AGORA!" ele gritou dessa vez e pôde ver o quanto ela ficou assustada com isso. Ela se virou para sair, foi até a porta e olhou para trás, John não olhou para ela. Ele esperou que ela saísse, mas ainda podia sentir a presença dela ali. "Você tem que sair" Ele disse. E a voz saiu quase como um choro. _

"_Eu não posso te ajudar?" Ela perguntou._

"_Não. Eu não preciso de ajuda."_

"_Ok então" Ela disse, olhando para ele uma última vez e então ela viu algo brilhando no chão ao longe e ela seguiu essa luz. _

"_Taylor, eu pedi que você saísse" Ela não prestou atenção, ela se abaixou e pegou a pulseira do chão a olhando de perto. Ela esticou o braço entregando a ele a pulseira, mas ele estava muito alto._

"_Eu tenho que te entregar isso."_

"_Não. Fique com ela."_

"_Sua mãe pediu que eu fizesse isso. Antes dela morrer."_

_John não disse nada. _

"_Não vai pegar?" Ela perguntou, ele a ignorou novamente. Ela então foi até a mesa e fazendo forças nos braços conseguiu subir nela, ficando em pé ao lado de John. Ela colocou a pulseira na mão dele e a fechou. "É sua"... Ela disse. "Não a perca." E ficou exatamente onde estava ao lado dele olhando para o chão. Ele respirou fundo, não podia fazer isso na frente dela, não tinha forças na frente dela. Ele levou a mão até o rosto e a abriu relevando a pulseira que até agora ele não tinha visto com atenção. Ele leu o nome escrito nela mais uma vez e então a virou, relevando a outra parte da pulseira. __**Não há destino. Nós é que o fazemos. **__Era o que estava escrito. Ele tirou a corda do pescoço e se sentou. Taylor o acompanhou sem tirar os olhos da pulseira em nenhum segundo. _

"_Não há destino. Nós é que o fazemos." Ela disse, mas ele pareceu não ouvir. Ele estava ouvindo, só não conseguia acreditar. Não parava de ler a frase, repetidas vezes, como se a qualquer momento tudo fosse fazer sentido... Ele virou a pulseira, leu o nome dela mais uma vez. Lembrou do dia em que deu a pulseira a ela. Do primeiro beijo que eles deram, de todas os momentos que tiveram juntos... Ela estaria viva se ele não tivesse dito que amava? Ela estaria viva se ele não tivesse dado aquela pulseira a ela? Ele abriria mão de todos os sorrisos, de todos os beijos, de todas as coisas que os dois passaram se isso significasse tê-la aqui e agora... Ela havia morrido por causa dele. Dave havia morrido por causa dele. Todos estavam mortos por causa dele. E ele nunca poderia trazê-los de volta. Ele havia perdido tudo... _

"_Foi minha mãe quem me deu"_

"_O que?"_

"_Foi a única coisa que estava comigo quando Sarah me achou. Talvez a frase fosse uma mensagem que ela queria me passar... E talvez sua mãe também tenha achado que você precisasse dessa mensagem..." Ela encostou a mão dela na dele, o fazendo fechar a mão enquanto segurava a pulseira. Ela sorriu para John e encostou a cabeça no braço dele. Ele colocou o braço em volta dela fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu colo. E segurou o braço dela, colocando a pulseira em seguida era muito grande pra ela. Ela se virou no colo dele._

"_Obrigado" Ele disse olhando para aqueles pequenos olhos azuis. _

"_Pelo o que?" _

"_Por me fazer lembrar que eu ainda tenho uma alma..." Foi tudo que ele respondeu e uma lágrima rolou e caiu na testa dela. Ela então se levantou e o abraçou. Era a primeira vez que ele o abraçava, era a primeira vez que ele a beijava em seu rosto. Ele a segurou tão forte, para que ela percebesse que ele estava ali por ela. Ela sabia disso e ela estava ali também por ele. E estaria sempre. O destino tinha sido muito cruel separando os dois. E ele ainda tentaria destruir esse laço que os unia. Mas não importava quantas vezes ele tentasse, esse laço era maior... E ultrapassava todas as coisas..._

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Quero agradecer o André que revisou o capitulo e a Andressa também *.***


	11. Saved By Grace

_Ele colocou um de seus pés em cima de seu tórax, colocando todo o seu peso em cima dela. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, mas a luz do sol a forçou a fechá-los novamente, então, quando voltou a abrir ela pode vê-lo, ele se inclinou mais sobre ela tapando a luz do sol. Ela colocou a mão sobre o rosto, ela estava completamente fraca e o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu peito a deixava sem ar. Ela não conseguia se mexer. _

"_Skynet vai assumir a rede de computadores em exatos dois minutos. Há uma bomba no prédio. Você pode parar a skynet."_

_Ele inclinou o corpo e estendeu a mão para ela, ele segurava uma espécie de controle. "Exploda o prédio. Pare a skynet. Serão apenas duas vidas em troca de três bilhões. É a troca mais lógica." _

**Capitulo 11 – **Saved By Grace

**2011 D.C**

Ela olhou para o relógio de parede da sala de espera. Duas horas e cinco minutos da madrugada do dia dezenove do mês de Abril. Isso era tão sem sentido. Ficar sentada numa sala com assentos almofadados, paredes de tons claros e com uma televisão em um canto qualquer. Os médicos e as enfermeiras passavam de um lado para outro, com seus jalecos brancos impecáveis, os passos apressados e a cabeça a mil. Talvez de todas as coisas mais ilógicas criadas pelos homens, a sala de espera era a maior delas. Qual era a lógica? De uma sala aparentemente calma aonde as pessoas iam para esperar uma notícia ruim? Qual era a lógica de esperar uma notícia ruim? Ela olhou ao redor, para o rosto das pessoas já cansadas de esperar, mas a verdade era que cansadas elas estavam de sofrer. O problema era que a sala tinha o nome errado...

A televisão no canto da sala fazia um papel de janela para um mundo que para quem estava ali já não importava. Mas importava. Era só ilógico pensar nisso quando se está numa sala como essa. Talvez porque numa sala ao lado, alguém que realmente importava lutava para se manter vivo... E mesmo que o mundo fosse tão louco e cruel, havia lógica em se manter vivo. Havia lógica em viver. Mas não havia lógica alguma em esperar alguém morrer. Não mesmo!

"Está tudo bem com você?" John perguntou a Cameron, levando uma mão até seu queixo a fazendo olhar para ele.

"Está sim." Ela respondeu.

"Cameron..."

"Eu estou ótima, John. Só um pouco cansada."

"Se você quiser ir dormir...".

"Não, eu vou ficar."

"Já faz quantos dias? Cinco?"

"Cinco. Mas eu não sou a única que não dormiu aqui" Ela respondeu e deu um sorriso de lado.

"Bem, pelo menos alguém dorme aqui" Ele disse, acariciando os cabelos do pequeno Dave que adormecia no colo de Cameron.

"Ele sente falta dos aviões" Ela disse. "E de todo o resto dos brinquedos." Ela disse um pouco frustrada.

"Eu sei."

"Ele está sendo paciente, mas ele é apenas uma criança... E..." Ela respirou fundo.

"Não é justo" John concluiu pra ela.

"É. Não é justo."

Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e se inclinou um pouco para trás para que ele a beijasse. Cinco dias ali. Esperando. E ele nunca a viu tão quebrada, tão perdida e tão distante. E nada que ele pudesse falar iria tirar essa sensação de impotência que ela sentia.

"Eu te amo, John" ela disse quebrando o beijo e sorrindo em seguida.

"Eu também. Eu sempre te amei, Cameron".

Ela encostou a cabeça novamente em seu ombro e novamente os dois ficaram ali, esperando. E isso já estava ficando insuportável.

"Minha mãe me ligou" John disse, quebrando o silêncio.

"Sério?" Cameron perguntou, espantada. Sarah havia indo embora há cinco meses. Numa manhã ela simplesmente desapareceu, não houve recado, não houve telefonemas. Em uma noite ela estava bem ali com eles, na outra não havia mais nada, além de um armário vazio. Eles nunca souberam o motivo.

"Quando?"

"Ela ligou quando você estava lá dentro."

"Oh!"

"Ela disse algo?"

"Não muito. Disse que tava bem. Perguntou sobre Dave, sobre você e só... Ela disse que estava bem e isso foi tudo que eu precisava ouvir."

Cameron o encarou por alguns instantes, ela sabia o quanto tinha sido doloroso para John ficar esses meses sem sua mãe. Não havia um dia em que ele não falava sobre ela.

"Vai se encontrar com ela?"

"Vou. Acha que ela vai querer ir com a gente? Quer dizer, nós temos que sair daqui o mais breve possível."

"Nós vamos ficar bem, John". Ela disse. E apesar dela não ter de fato respondido o que John lhe perguntou, ele aceitou as palavras dela de qualquer forma. Embora ela não tivesse tanta certeza disso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Então, como vocês estão?"

"Estamos todos bem. Morrendo de saudade de você." John respondeu olhando para sua mãe que estava sentada no banco do passageiro de seu carro.

"E Dave?"

"Ele fala sempre de você. Ele sempre acha que você vai voltar. Ele olha pro seu quarto vazio antes de dormir e então na manhã seguinte ele faz a mesma coisa. Acho que ele acha que você vai estar lá na manhã seguinte."

"Sinto muito, John".

John assentiu, tentava entender as razões que sua mãe teve para ir embora, mas sinceramente, ele não entendia. Sarah ficou em silêncio e John não podia deixar de notar o quanto ela havia mudado nesses cinco meses. De alguma forma, ela não era mais a mesma, ele se perguntou o que de fato mudou.

"Acho que nós nunca pensávamos que terminaríamos assim, não é?"

"Não. Acho que não".

"Há cinco anos só éramos eu e você."

"E agora você tem uma família" Sarah disse e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

"É. Agora **nós** temos uma família. Mas é quase impossível não olhar para trás."

"É. Eu sei disso, John. Mas agora você tem uma missão. Assim como eu tive a minha. Eu lutei por você por muito tempo, por muitos anos eu fui seu soldado. Mas agora é a sua vez."

"Você nunca foi meu soldado, mãe. Nunca! Você foi meu general e você ainda é! Mas eu não te amo pelo fato de você ter me salvado de tudo aquilo que eu não pude me tornar. Eu te amo pelo fato de você ser minha mãe e eu daria minha vida por você se preciso." Sarah foi até ele, segurou-se para não chorar, porque ela sabia que cada lágrima que saísse de seus olhos hoje, seria como uma despedida. E de todas as pessoas nesse mundo, John seria o último que ela se despediria. Porque você não pode dizer adeus a alguém que você mantém tão próximo do coração, pois ao fazer isso significaria deixar que seu coração se despedaçasse e o dela já não era tão forte como antes. Enquanto John a abraçava o mais forte que podia, com medo talvez de que ela se evaporasse no ar, toda a sua vida passou pela sua cabeça como um flash. Todas as coisas que ele viveu, de todas as pessoas que ele conheceu e de todos os lugares que ele já esteve e de todos os nomes que ele já usou. E agora tudo era passado e dois dias depois desse um mundo novo nasceria. E dessa vez não com um suspiro, mas sim com uma explosão.

Era assim que todas as memórias de John eram guardadas, como grandes explosões em sua mente. Explodindo a cada segundo para que ele se lembrasse de cada uma delas, para que ele não esquecesse de nenhuma. E havia uma lembrança que cuja explosão era maior de que qualquer outra lembrança. E por muito tempo ele tentou apagá-la, por muito tempo ele tentou esquecê-la ou substituí-la por outra. Mas ela estava marcada a fogo em sua mente, como uma cicatriz recente, embora antiga e não havia como mexer nela sem que doesse...

"Sabe". Ele disse, enquanto sua mãe se afastava e voltava para seu lugar. "De todas as pessoas que eu não pude salvar nesse mundo. Riley é a única que eu realmente me arrependo de não ter salvado."

"John..."

"Não, mãe. Eu podia ter feito algo por ela, mas eu não fiz. E às vezes parece que eu nem tentei."

"Você tentou, John."

"E por que parece que não tentei o suficiente?"

"Porque você é um Connor. E os Connors têm a tendência de acharem que tudo que eles fazem não é o bastante."

"E de alguma forma isso deveria me conformar? Eu acho que não, mãe. Eu não acho que deva... Sabe, ela estava feliz. Ela estava. Embora ela parecesse muito assustada, ela estava feliz. Quando eu a levei até o aeroporto, ela olhou para mim e disse que não importava o quão longe ela fosse, ela nunca iria me esquecer. Então ela disse que eu era a melhor pessoa que ela já teve a chance de conhecer. Que ela sentia muito por não ter me conhecido antes. Então ela pegou minha mão e a colocou sobre a sua barriga e não disse nada. Não com palavras. Mas seus olhos disseram mais do que eu precisava saber. Ela me abraçou e antes de ir embora ela me devolveu aquela pulseira que eu dei a Cameron, a qual esta havia dito que a havia perdido. E enquanto ela se afastava, eu lia a mensagem escrita na parte de trás da pulseira, eu me perguntei se seria sempre isso. Se sempre teríamos que passar por isso, por despedidas, por momentos onde só nos resta o medo. E eu não queria isso. Eu não queria mais me despedir de ninguém, não queria voltar para casa aquela noite e descobrir na manhã seguinte que eu poderia ter dito algo a ela, mas tudo que eu fiz foi ter deixado que ela fosse. Então eu corri até ela e devolvi a pulseira, porque para mim a mensagem já não importava. Mas talvez para ela sim. Talvez fosse por isso que Cameron deu a pulseira a ela. Ela aceitou a pulseira e me perguntou se eu sabia o significado do nome ali escrito. Eu disse que não. E ela disse que significava _graça_. E naquele dia ela foi embora. E mesmo eu pedindo para que ela ficasse, ela foi de qualquer forma. Depois desse dia eu não consegui mais parar de pensar nela. E depois de um tempo eu percebi que não era nela que eu pensava e sim na criança que ela esperava. E eu penso nisso até hoje!"

Sarah não soube o que dizer, ela sempre soube que isso foi algo que mexeu com John mais do que tudo. Mas ele nunca tinha falado com ela sobre isso e talvez ele não tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém. Mas agora ela podia fazer idéia do impacto e talvez tenha sido esse episodio que fez com que ele de fato entendesse que não havia misericórdia nesse mundo que eles viviam. Não por parte das máquinas. John se virou para ela e esta esperava ver seus olhos cheios d'agua, mas não estavam. Ele tinha apenas um sorriso meio bobo no rosto.

"Ela se chama Annie." Ele começou a dizer e seu tom de voz era diferente de antes. Era calmo e cheio de uma doçura. "Ela teve alguns problemas quando nasceu. Mas ela está bem agora. Ela até respira sozinha. E você precisa ver os olhos dela, mãe. São tão lindos. Ela parece com você".

Sarah riu.

"Você quer vê-la?"

Sarah assentiu. E John ligou o carro e enquanto ela ouvia o barulho do motor, a paisagem passava rapidamente pela janela como se o mundo estivesse mais rápido, ela foi se perguntando como seria daqui a dois dias, ou como seria daqui a duas horas. Parecia que o mundo estava ligeiramente mais rápido e mais triste como se já soubesse o que estava para acontecer. Talvez ele já soubesse...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

E ela ainda esperava. Duas horas já haviam se passado desde que John saiu. Por que parecia uma eternidade? Ela olhou ao redor e suspirou fundo. Paciência não era uma virtude para ela.

"Sabe o que é isso?"

Ela se virou para a pequena voz que a chamava.

"Não. O que é isso?"

"Um avião" Dave respondeu mostrando a ela o brinquedo que havia montado. "E você sabe o que aviões fazem?" Ele perguntou se aproximando dela e sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Eles vão até o céu"

Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Eles voam"

"E não é a mesma coisa?"

Ele pareceu pensar.

"Não. Você tem que ter asas se quiser voar." Ele disse com um sorriso. E então Cameron o pegou nos braços o abraçando em seguida, ela rezou enquanto fazia isso. Rezou para o que quer que fosse acontecer com ela, que ele ficasse bem. Porque de todas as coisas que John lhe contou sobre seu passado nada incluía Dave. E às vezes ela pensava que o fato dela ter permitido que Dave entrasse em sua vida fosse um sinal de que ela havia conseguido mudar o destino. E em parte isso a confortava. O que ela sabia mesmo é que ela não sobreviveria a esse dia. Ela só não sabia como.

"Eu te amo, Dave." Ela disse olhando para ele. "Você pode não ter crescido aqui". Ela pegou a mãozinha dele, ele acompanhou com os olhos e então ela colocou a mão dele sobre sua barriga. "Mas isso não me faz te amar menos, sabe disso, não é?" Ele confirmou com a cabeça. "Você cresceu aqui" Ela continuou levando a mão dele até seu coração. "E acredite é a mesma coisa". Ele sorriu e a abraçou. Cameron chegou a pensar uma vez que nunca poderia amar alguém além de John, mas ela estava bem errada. Naquele prédio talvez, estavam as duas pessoas que ela mais amava nesse mundo. E hoje seria a última vez que ela diria que os amava.

"Eu te amo, mamãe."

E seria a última vez que ela ouviria essas palavras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Foram quase dois anos procurando, caçando e planejando esse dia. E agora ele finalmente iria concluir sua missão. Ele escaneava todo o prédio enquanto andava pelos corredores, andar por andar. As pessoas passavam por ele, esbarravam nele sem ao menos saber que debaixo daquela pele existia uma máquina. Um ciborgue, sem nenhuma compaixão e só com uma missão: exterminar John Connor.

Já haviam se passado vinte e cinco minutos e ele ainda não tinha avistado o Connor. Mas ele sabia bem que era ali que ele estava. O sobrenome no registro do hospital mostrava isso. Ele sabia que cedo ou tarde ele estaria bem na sua mira. Antes tarde do que nunca. Ele parou no quinto andar. Seus olhos iam de porta em porta, de rosto em rosto por toda a extensão do corredor e ele estava prestes a seguir quando uma criança passou correndo por ele. Ele o seguiu com os olhos. A criança corria de uma a ponta a outra da parede fazendo um barulho com a boca, subindo e descendo a mão segurando algo. Um avião.

E por algum motivo Cromartie o seguiu.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dave, não vá longe".

"Não vou". Ele respondeu.

Cameron olhou para trás para vê-lo próximo a ela com o aviãozinho na mão, imitando o vôo dele. Ele retribuiu o olhar e então Cameron se virou novamente para a máquina de doces. Ela alisou a nota e então colocou na maquina que pela segunda vez a recusou. Ela deixou sair um palavrão e então tentou novamente.

Dave continuou a brincar com o avião, ele o colocou na parede e foi andando, fazendo da parede uma pista. Ele seguiu pelo corredor e então virou na curva e continuou andando, dessa vez mais rápido, até que os passos ligeiros deram lugar a uma corrida, então ele tirou o avião da parede e começou a correr com ele pelo corredor. Ele imitou o barulho das turbinas com a boca e continuou a correr, passou de raspão em um homem e continuou a correr ido de um lado ao outro com o avião. E então parou. Ele conhecia aquele corredor, tinha ido algumas vezes ali com sua mãe. Ele seguiu por ele, algumas pessoas estavam ali paradas olhando pelo vidro. Ele entrou no meio das pessoas e tentou olhar o que havia do outro lado do vidro, mas por ser muito pequeno ele não conseguiu e tentar ficar na ponta dos pés não ajudou.

"Quer ajuda?"

Dave se virou para a voz.

"Não" Ele respondeu para o homem que havia falado com ele. O homem virou a cabeça para o vidro. Dave se preparou para correr e então o homem o segurou pela camiseta.

"Eu não vou te machucar. John me enviou até aqui. Você o conhece? John Connor".

"Não."

"E John Baum?"

"É meu pai."

"Ótimo"

Cromartie pegou em sua mão e olhou ao redor.

"Ele saiu" Dave disse. "Para que ele te mandou?"

"Ele quer que eu te leve até ele." Cromartie respondeu e deu meia volta segurando a mão do garoto, tentando ao máximo não chamar atenção.

"E minha mãe?"

"Ela vai depois" Ele respondeu e apertou o botão do elevador.

"E Annie?"

Cromartie virou o rosto pro garoto.

"Ela vai depois também?"

"Não." Ele disse dando uma pausa e virando o rosto para o fim do corredor onde estava antes. "Ela vai agora".

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Um barulho de algo batendo no metal da máquina de doces mostrava que Cameron havia por fim conseguido tirar o doce da máquina.

"Aqui" Ela disse se virando e encarando o corredor vazio. "Dave?" Cameron seguiu pelo corredor, passou pelas pessoas e não o via em lugar algum. _Droga. _Ele não podia ter ido tão longe, ela pensou. Sabia que ele não ousaria descer as escadas ou pegar o elevador, ele estava ali em algum lugar. Ela parou, tentou imaginar aonde ele iria. E então continuou. Ela foi até o fim de um segundo corredor e parou junto às pessoas que encaravam um vidro.

"Você viu um garotinho por aqui, cabelos castanhos, dessa altura?" Ela perguntou a uma mulher que estava ali, mostrando a ela a altura que Dave tinha.

"Oh, eu o vi sim. Ele estava aqui agora a pouco com um homem."

"Um homem?"

"É, saíram daqui a meio minuto."

"Obrigada" Cameron respondeu. Ela seguiu até o vidro, olhou para os bebês em seus berços. As pessoas falavam ao seu lado, mas tudo que ela ouvia era um vazio. Seus olhos seguiram de berço a berço, até parar em um afastado e completamente vazio. O celular dela tocou. Ela o olhou, viu o número desconhecido na tela e o atendeu.

"Alô?"

"_Você está cometendo erros."_

Ela não respondeu. E então a linha caiu.

**Mensagem Nova**

**Zeira Corp.**

Cameron desligou o celular. Ela sabia que era uma espécie de armadilha e que ele estava tentando usar as crianças como isca. Ela correu o mais rápido que pôde até as escadas, não havia tempo para elevadores. Chegando à entrada principal do hospital, olhou em volta na esperança de vê-lo. E nada... Ela foi até o balcão, puxou uma lista telefônica procurando o endereço. Seus dedos passavam de nome em nome, ela se pegou tremendo. Ela nem sabia o que fazer em seguida. Ela respirou fundo e saiu dali, ela sabia que algo daria errado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Para a surpresa de John, Cameron não estava mais ali. E isso não estava no plano.

"Talvez ela esteja no banheiro ou algo do gênero."

"É. Talvez."

"Eu a procuro no banheiro"

"Ok." John pegou o celular, digitou o número e esperou. "Cameron?"

"_John onde você está?" _

"No hospital. Onde você está?"

"_Não posso falar"_

John podia ouvir o barulho dos carros passando rapidamente, como seela estivesse a muitos quilômetros por hora.

"Cameron..."

"_Olha, John. Eu preciso que você vá para o hangar, me espere lá ok?"_

"Não, Cameron. Você vai me dizer onde você está, agora."

"_Cromartie os pegou."_

"O que? Mas eu pensei que ele estivesse morto".

"_Não. Não está morto."_

"E o que você vai fazer?"

Não houve resposta.

"Cameron?"

Ele pode ouvir o barulho do pneu no asfalto, forçando uma paradabrusca.

"_Eu te amo, John"._

Cameron disse e desligou o celular em seguida, mas ele pôde ouvir claramente a voz soando por de trás da dela.

_Bem vindo a Zeira Corp_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela estava de fato, cometendo erros. Ela nem devia estar naquele hospital, mas ela não teve escolha. E agora ela não podia mais cometer erros, ela teria que se sacrificar se preciso. Ou tudo estaria perdido. De todas as pessoas, ela era a única _descartável_. As portas automáticas se abriram, uma voz soou enquanto ela entrava.

"Eu te amo, John". Ela disse e desligou o celular em seguida. O saguão estava silencioso, ela tirou a arma do cinto vasculhou o local. Cinco corpos estavam espalhados. Ela temeu que houvesse mais. Ela examinou os corpos, todos tinham um ferimento de bala na cabeça.

Ela seguiu até os elevadores e a tela mostrava que o elevador se encontrava na cobertura. E então seguiu pela escada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Você tem que pega-la. Ou ela não vai parar de chorar". Cromartie se virou para a voz do garoto. Dave estava sentado no sofá inclinado sobre o bebê que não parava de chorar. Cromartie foi até ele e o puxou pela camiseta o colocando sobre uma mesa em seguida. "O que você vai fazer?".

"Vamos brincar um pouco" Cromartie disse puxando uma fita adesiva. Ele pegou uma espécie de caixa e entregou a Dave. Dave olhou os números: 00:00:05, e então Cromartie amarrou a caixa a ele com a fita adesiva, o garoto tentou tirar logo em seguida, mas Cromartie havia apertado o mais forte que pode.

"O que isso faz?"

"Explode!" Respondeu Cromartie indo em direção a janela. Ele parou antes, junto a uma mesa, de dentro de uma mala ele tirou uma arma e uma espécie de pequeno controle. Ele foi até a janela e se posicionou, esperando.

Dave olhou para si, a caixa pesava em seu peito, mas ele não estava muito preocupado com isso. Ele foi até o bebê, tocando em seu rosto e depois em seu peito.

"Não chora". Ele disse, mas ela não iria parar. "Minha mãe e meu pai estão vindo pra cá. Nós vamos para uma nova casa, meu quarto foi pra lá, mamãe disse. Eu não sei se tem um quarto pra você." Ele deixou que o bebê pegasse a sua mão e colocasse seu dedo em sua boca. Ela parou o choro em seguida. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, ele nunca tinha chegado a tocá-la até hoje. "Mas você é pequena" Ele continuou. "Então eu acho que você pode dormir na minha caixa de brinquedos." Ele se inclinou até ela e lhe beijou na testa. E então houve um _click. _

Ele se virou para ver o homem colocando munição em sua arma.

"Sua mãe chegou" Cromartie disse e seguiu até a mesa, apertando um botão. A luz se apagou de repente. Não havia mais como sair do prédio. Cromartie se posicionou a frente da porta, arma em punho. Dave foi até ele, um pouco confuso. A porta então se abriu.

"Você tem dois segundos para deixar que ele saia daqui." Cameron disse, entrando no cômodo. Sua arma apontada para Cromartie. Os dois ficaram encarando um ao outro. Cameron estendeu uma das mãos e deu um passo a frente.

"Vem Dave". O garoto correu até ela, assustado. "Desce pelas escadas e saia daqui. Espere-me no carro." Dave então correu, sem olhar para trás. Cameron deu outro passo à frente, parando em seguida. Ela estava a poucos metros de Cromartie, eles não quebraram contato visual nenhuma vez.

Ele se aproximou dela jogando a arma no chão, ele sabia que Cameron não iria causar muitos dados a ele com a arma que ela usava e tampouco ele a ela. Ela fez o mesmo então os dois correram, um em direção ao outro, até se colidirem. Cromartie empurrou Cameron com toda força contra a parede, o impacto fez com que as prateleiras caíssem e o barulho assustou o bebê.

Cameron por um minuto perdeu a noção do que estava fazendo, então Cromartie a jogou na direção contrária, ela perdeu a consciência com impacto. Ele a pegou pelo pescoço indo até a janela. Ele quebrou o vidro. Sete andares ao todo e então ele simplesmente a jogou dali, pulando em seguida. O corpo dela caiu inconsciente, havia machucados por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Uma pessoa normal não teria suportado tamanho dano.

Ele colocou um de seus pés em cima de seu tórax, colocando todo o seu peso em cima dela. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, mas a luz do sol a forçou a fechá-los novamente, então, quando voltou a abrir ela pode vê-lo, ele se inclinou mais sobre ela tapando a luz do sol. Ela colocou a mão sobre o rosto, ela estava completamente fraca e o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu peito a deixava sem ar. Ela não conseguia se mexer.

"Skynet vai assumir a rede de computadores em exatos dois minutos. Há uma bomba no prédio. Você pode parar a skynet."

Ele inclinou o corpo e estendeu a mão para ela, ele segurava uma espécie de controle. "Exploda o prédio. Pare a skynet. Serão apenas duas vidas em troca de três bilhões. É a troca mais lógica."Cameron encarou a mão dele bem próxima a seu rosto. "Dois minutos". Ela esticou o braço até a mão dele, ele posicionou o dedo dela bem em cima do botão que detonava a bomba.

"Vai pro inferno." Ela respondeu, tirando a mão em seguida.

"Foi o que eu pensei" Ele disse ao se afastar, tirando o pé de cima dela. "Um minuto"

Ela tentou se levantar, olhou para o prédio. E algo lhe chamou atenção. As portas do prédio estavam fechadas e no lado de dentro, havia um Dave desesperado batendo no vidro da porta, ela podia ver o brilho do LED no visor da bomba amarrado sobre o peito do seu amado filho. Ela olhou para Cromartie. E naquele momento ela percebeu que não iria conseguir pará-lo.

"Tempo esgotado. Nós ganhamos."

Ele caminhou em direção ao prédio, Cameron não pôde fazer nada a não ser acompanhá-lo com os olhos. Então houve um tiro e um outro seguinte. Ela então o viu se virar abruptamente para o outro lado, ela acompanhou o movimento dele e viu Sarah a alguns metros com uma arma nas mãos. Cromartie deu um passo à frente e então outro tiro o fez cambalear. Sarah se aproximou mais atirando novamente e então parou, havia danificado grande parte do cérebro dele. Ele balançou algumas vezes em pé.

John correu até Cameron no chão.

"Você está bem?" Ela não ouviu a voz dele. "CAMERON! Você está bem?" Ela se virou para ele agora, tocando seu rosto.

"John". Ela disse num sussurro. "Você tem que salva-los, John."

John olhou para a máquina, Cromartie deu um passo à frente, sua cabeça estava caída para frente com os ombros relaxados, mas ele permanecia em pé. Sarah abaixou a arma. E no mesmo instante Cromartie ergueu a cabeça novamente e fazendo um gesto com a mão ele imitou o segurar de uma arma. E então...

Foi um dos barulhos mais altos que Cameron já escutou, John se jogou sobre ela a protegendo mesmo sabendo que quem precisava de um escudo era ele. Demorou menos de dez segundos. John se levantou, verificando se ela estava bem e ele não precisava nem perguntar para saber a resposta. John tocou em seu rosto, tirando os cabelos dela da frente de seus olhos. Ela o empurrou em seguida.

Ela não soube dizer de onde ela tirou forças para se levantar, seu corpo todo latejava. Ela olhou para os escombros do prédio, para o corpo da máquina a alguns metros e para Sarah.

Ela havia falhado. Os dois estavam mortos agora. E em parte ela sentia que era sua culpa. Ela levou a mão até a boca e simplesmente desabou. John foi até ela, a envolveu em seus braços. Ela tremia totalmente. Ele não disse nada, afinal ele nem sabia o que dizer. Ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. E de todas as vezes que John a viu chorar essa foi a mais insuportável de ouvir. Era como sentir sua alma sendo rasgada ao meio. E era assim que ela se sentia agora, sentia sua alma sendo tirada dela e o ar lhe sendo roubado. Ela sentia John bem ali com ela, o calor do corpo dele contra o dela e os beijos que ele lhe dava em seu rosto.

Mas por que isso não significava mais nada?

John a pegou em seus braços e a levou até o carro. E ela ficou lá, sentada no banco de passageiro. John se afastou do carro e se virou para sua mãe que se aproximava dele. Ela não disse nada, apenas o abraçou. Ela sabia exatamente como Cameron se sentia. E agora abraçando seu filho todo aquele medo de perdê-lo veio à tona.

Ela segurou o seu rosto o olhando bem nos olhos. E seus olhos estavam como grandes círculos negros, completamente ocos. Completamente vazio. Por que com ele? Por que o destino tinha que ser tão cruel justo com ele? Com seu filho. Com Cameron. Sarah viu sua vida passando pelos olhos de John, ela estava prestes a explodir também. A vida que havia nela aos poucos ia indo embora e em breve não lhe restaria nada. E não era justo agora ir com eles. Ele já havia perdido muito, já havia sofrido muito. Ela não seria a responsável, por trazer mais uma morte a vida dele.

"Sinto muito" ela disse, num sussurro em seu ouvido e tentou se afastar em seguida, porém John a puxou de volta e abraçou como nunca havia abraçado antes. As lágrimas deles batiam em seu pescoço e o som de seu choro inundava a alma de Sarah. Ela não podia salvá-lo mais. "Ela precisa de você agora". Sarah disse.

"E eu preciso de você"

Sarah se afastou.

"Fique bem, John. Eu te amo." Ela foi até o carro, olhou para Cameron que retribuiu o olhar. Porém Sarah não a reconhecia mais.

"Cameron..."

"Você me disse uma vez que se fosse meu filho... Meu filho que estivesse lá fora, sendo caçados por máquinas. Se fosse meu filho, eu entenderia. Eu entenderia o motivo de você ser tão dura. Que eu entendia o porquê de você mantê-lo tão perto... Eu entendo agora." Cameron disse. "Eu costumava vê-la acordando durante a noite. Ela sempre tinha pesadelos. Ela sempre chorava durante a noite. Eu me perguntava quais foram os sonhos que a mãe dela dividiu com ela. Se houve alguma noite na qual ela não acordasse chorando. Ou se houve um dia em que seu choro não foi de medo. E eu tive minha resposta." Ela deu uma pausa, Sarah apenas esperou. "Seu choro era fraco quando ela nasceu, mas ainda era um choro. Ela não chorou por medo, ou por dor. Ela chorou pelo meu toque... E eu ainda a sinto dentro de mim. Mas eu sei que agora ela já está muito longe...".

Sarah se aproximou dela, ela não fazia a menor idéia da montanha russa que havia sido a vida de Cameron nos últimos meses. Tudo que ela sabia era que uma garotinha havia crescido em Cameron. E Sarah talvez não entendesse como isso era possível. Ela nem ligava de fato. Porque uma vida havia crescido em Cameron e se isso não fosse chamado de Alma, então ela já não sabia mais como chamar...

"Ela tinha seus olhos" Cameron disse por fim, tirando do pulso a pulseira que carregava consigo. Mas já não era mais dela. Ela entregou a Sarah, que a olhou sem saber o que fazer em seguida. "Seria uma mensagem para ela."

"Cameron-"

"Obrigada por tudo, Sarah. Você significa mais pra mim do que imagina. E eu acho que eu nunca te disse isso, mas eu te amo."

Sarah olhou para a pulseira em sua mão enquanto o carro ia seguindo. Ela nunca respondeu que a amava de volta...

"Nós vamos ficar bem, Cameron". John disse olhando para ela. Ela assentiu, embora não acreditasse. Ela já havia imaginado esse dia milhares de vezes, mas em nenhuma delas ela estava sozinha com John. Nenhuma. Todos os seus sonhos eram projetados imaginando que Annie estaria com eles, mas agora ela sabia melhor que ninguém que certos sonhos não são realizados. Especialmente quando eles terminam com sorrisos ou finais felizes. Não havia final feliz. Não para ela ou para John.

Seria uma viagem de sete horas. No dia seguinte eles estariam no abrigo anti-nuclear. E ela se perguntou como agüentaria ver todos os brinquedos que ela havia levado para Dave, todas as roupinhas que Annie nunca usaria. Ela sabia a resposta: ela não agüentaria!

"John?"

John se virou para ela. O tempo todo ele tinha uma mão no volante e outra segurando a mão dela. Os olhos dela estavam tão tristes. Ele odiava vê-la assim e sabia que era tudo culpa dele. Cromartie estava aqui por ele, mas Cromartie ao invés de matá-lo, apenas levou a parte que mais importava pra John. Em outras palavras ele o matou.

"Podemos parar? Está ficando escuro."

"Porque quer parar agora?"

"Eu queria ver as estrelas."

John encostou o carro e ela saiu em seguida. Ele a observou enquanto ela subia no capô do carro.

"Não vem?" Ela perguntou e John a seguiu. Ela olhou para cima, as pernas cruzadas e ainda os mesmos olhos. John encostou-se ao vidro do carro e assim como ela, ele olhou para o céu. Ela olhou para ele e então se deitou sobre seu peito. John buscou sua mão e a beijou, estavam tão geladas. Os dois se olharam por um momento. Cameron respirou fundo enquanto John enxugava suas lagrimas.

"Nós vamos ficar bem". Ele disse e a essa altura ela já estava cansada de ouvir essas palavras. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo as mãos quentes de John acariciando seus cabelos. As estrelas iluminavam o céu, eles estavam lá em algum lugar no céu. E eles nem tinham asas...

Ela sempre pensou que se tudo desse errado, mas mesmo assim ela ainda tivesse John ao seu lado, isso seria o bastante. Mas agora ela sabia que não. Que não era o bastante...

Ela _**dormiu**_ aquela noite, sentindo o ar quente que John exalava em seus cabelos, e o vento frio na sua pele.

E ela não acordou na manhã seguinte. Porque há certas dores que não passam. Ou você aprende a viver com elas, ou você se _**desliga**_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ela era apenas uma criança quando Cameron a conheceu. Seus olhos eram como faróis que a guiavam para algo desconhecido chamado: Alma. Eles sempre brilhavam junto com o brilho pálido da Lua e mesmo quando não havia Lua, eles brilhavam de qualquer forma. Eram como duas estrelas solitárias num céu triste, buscando algo ou alguém. Alguém que lhes ajudasse a brilhar mais forte, por que às vezes parecia que eles estavam prestes a se apagarem. _

_E por cima daquele céu, por de trás daquele brilho e maior do que aquelas estrelas havia uma força. Uma força que Cameron nunca soube entender de onde ela tirava, mas talvez ela não tirasse de nenhum lugar. Talvez essa força sempre estivesse com ela e talvez fosse essa força que a fizesse brilhar, mas Cameron nunca iria saber ao certo._

_E então houve um dia em um passado distante de um futuro próximo, num lugar onde a morte esperava seu próximo passageiro, no qual Cameron não conseguiu enxergar mais aquele brilho ou aquela força naquela criança. Não porque o brilho havia se apagado ou porque a força havia enfraquecido, mas sim porque Cameron já não enxergava mais o mundo com os mesmos olhos de antes. _

_E todos disseram que ela não voltaria mais! Que seus olhos seriam sempre distantes e que Alma ela não tinha e se tinha, ali não estava! Se voltasse já não seria a mesma. Bem, eles disseram. Mas eles eram homens, homens ocos. E se Almas eles não tinham, de Almas eles não podiam falar. Porque não importa se você tem voz para clamar por algo se você não tem onde habitá-la! E talvez Cameron não tivesse uma alma de fato e talvez ela também não tivesse uma voz para clamar por uma. __Mas certa vez uma Estrela ofereceu sua alma a ela __em troca de um sorriso e isso era o bastante para alguém que já não queria ser mais oco. E ela não era mais oca e o tempo já não era o mesmo. Agora em outro mundo ela vivia e aquela Estrela ali não existia. Até agora..._

_O único som audível naquele quarto de paredes brancas era o da máquina ligada ao bebê naquela incubadora neonatal. E Cameron pensou, enquanto olhava para os batimentos na tela de LCD, que aquele era o pior som que ela já havia escutado. Ela preferia sentir o coração dela com as suas próprias mãos do que ouvi-lo pelo barulho de uma máquina. E foi tão difícil lembrar-se de quão forte ela era, vendo-a agora tão pequena e frágil, dependendo de uma máquina para respirar. Ela não podia ajudá-la e a sensação era horrível. Ela se aproximou da incubadora, colocou uma de suas mãos lá dentro, tocou de leve em sua perninha e o toque fez com que a bebê tremesse. _

"_Hei" Cameron disse. O bebê piscou algumas vezes, Cameron percorreu com a mão o corpinho dela até chegar a sua mãozinha. "Pode me escutar daí?" Cameron continuou num sussurro, então parou como se esperasse uma resposta, que obviamente não veio. "Hey, Annie. Eu não sei se você reconhece minha voz. Mas sou eu... Sou eu, Allison." Ela parou. "Olha eu sei que você eventualmente vai esquecer minha voz e talvez você nem a guarde de fato. Eu não sei muito bem como vocês bebês funcionam... Talvez vocês não guardem muita coisa, então só guarde isso que eu vou lhe falar." Ela levou a mão até o rostinho dela, ela estava toda incubada e ela mal podia ver a cor dos seus olhos, ela acariciou as pequenas bochechas dela, fechou os olhos por um momento e num suspiro enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seu rosto ela continuou. "Eu te amo, pequena. Então, por favor, continua respirando. Nós precisamos de você. John precisa de você, porque eu não sei se nós teremos um amanha. Não sei se eu ainda estarei aqui amanha. Então ele precisa de alguém pra ser forte com ele. Porque às vezes ele se sente muito só..." Ela parou novamente, ela podia agora ver os pequenos olhos azuis dela a encarando. Cameron repetiu novamente que a amava dessa vez bem mais baixo, e então ela permitiu que as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar saíssem. Por muitas vezes ela tinha sido forte, para Dave ela era a pessoa mais forte do mundo, ele sempre a viu como uma super heroína. Mas agora ela se sentia como um nada. Ela não podia fazer nada para tirar Annie dali, ou ajudá-la a respirar. Nada. "Eu pararia o Juízo Final, se eu pudesse" Ela disse. A voz tremula e os olhos cheios d'agua, ela odiava esse sentimento e ela nem sabia como ele se chamava. "Mas eu não posso. Eu não posso, Annie..." Ela encostou a cabeça na incubadora e então chorou mais do que antes e não importava o quanto ela chorasse a dor ficava maior. "Eu queria poder te chamar de minha... Eu queria poder te segurar em meus braços. Mas eu acho que agora é tarde demais pra isso." Ela terminou de dizer e fechou os olhos, ela sabia que em breve ela já não estaria mais ali e que de alguma forma Annie iria ser tirada dela. Ela só desejava saber como e então talvez isso tornasse as coisas mais fáceis. Ela sentiu alguém lhe tocando, uma mão. Uma mão a envolvendo, ela sentiu John lhe beijando a nuca. Ele a trouxe totalmente pra perto dele a obrigando a se afastar da incubadora. Ele a abraçou, deixando que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Então sussurrou em seu ouvido que a amava, mas ela não respondeu de volta, talvez porque ela não precisava e também porque, pela primeira vez na vida essas três palavras não pareciam o bastante. E então um choro quebrou o silencio do quarto, Cameron se virou para olhar para Annie que estava agitada como se suplicasse para ser tirada dali. E então os batimentos cardíacos na tela de LCD, que até então estavam estáveis, se tornaram fracos e um barulho alto e continuo mostrou que ali já não havia mais vida..._

_Mas ela continuou a chorar, mais alto do que antes. Mais alto do que a primeira vez. Médicos e enfermeiras se aproximaram. Os médicos pediram que John se afastasse com Cameron, John sem sucesso tentou tira-la dali. Mas ela simplesmente se soltou dele e foi ao encontro de Annie. E enquanto os médicos a examinavam para descobrir que ela não tinha nada e que ela apenas havia soltado os fios sem querer, Cameron a observava de perto. Os médicos tiraram devagar os tubos dela e pela primeira vez ela respirou sozinha, sem nenhuma parada respiratória. Sem nenhuma dificuldade, como se já soubesse respirar a vida inteira. Ela ainda continuou a chorar enquanto uma enfermeira a enrolava para mantê-la aquecida, mas sem sucesso a enfermeira tentou acalmá-la. Então Cameron se aproximou dela e estendeu os braços para que pudesse pega-la e no mesmo instante ela parou de chorar e tudo que saia de sua boca era um pequeno resmungo. John foi até Cameron, que se encostou a ele deixando que ele visse a bebê em seus braços. John encostou a sua testa na de Cameron e era a primeira vez em cinco dias que ele a via sorrir. E ele já estava quase se esquecendo o quanto ele amava aquele sorriso. Ele então tocou no rostinho do bebê, era a primeira vez que ele de fato a tocava. Ela sorriu para John. Cameron começou a pensar, quando viu o rostinho de Annie refletido nos olhos cheios de lágrimas de John. Ela pensava que se "Eu te amo" não era o suficiente, __**isso **__definitivamente era... _

_

* * *

**  
**_

**Agradecendo novamente ao André por revisar a fic mesmo doente... E ao Felipe pelas dicas.**

**E ao Death Cab For Cutie, pq sem eles esse capitulo não existiria.**

**E a Mel, minha gata que ditou todas as palavras.**


	12. Moonlight Serenade

**Nota:** Antes de mais nada eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora. Nunca havia passado por um bloqueio antes. Mas aconteceu e demorei para desbloquear... Não acontecerá novamente. Eu acho...

Agora vou dizer algumas coisas, não precisa ler. Mas eu preciso escrever. Então ai vai:

O capitulo passado fechou um ciclo. Aquele foi e será o começo da Guerra e o fim de Jameron. É esse o futuro que os esperam. É esse o destino que foi escrito para eles. Mas não acaba ali, não é mesmo? Volte no tempo (Capitulo 10 para ser exata). O que _**uma garotinha**_ disse a John uma vez?

_**Não há destino. Nós é que o fazemos.**_

E o que acontece quando não se acreditar em algo? Ele não acontece...

Daqui por diante _**o destino**_ é o único vilão da historia.

Você acredita em destino?

Annie não.

* * *

**Capitulo 12 –** Moonlight Serenade

**2009 D.C**

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela meio aberta do quarto de Sarah e junto com eles vinha o vento trazendo consigo o cheiro daquela manhã de Maio. O mundo ainda girava no mesmo sentido, os raios de sol ainda possuíam o mesmo calor e o ar ainda era o mesmo. Tudo parecia tão comum para todos aqueles que não sabiam o que era renascer.

Mas ela sabia. E ela sentia que o mundo a sua volta já não era mais o mesmo e nunca mais seria.

Talvez não passasse das seis da manha, talvez ainda fosse ontem e talvez fosse tudo um sonho. E ela temeu acordar, temeu que o frio que sentia fosse embora junto com as suas memórias. E que ao se levantar e desse de cara com o seu próprio reflexo no espelho ela percebesse que tudo não havia passado de um sonho, mas ela sabia melhor que ninguém que ela não podia sonhar, por mais que tentasse. Era sempre uma escuridão e uma solidão quando ela fechava os olhos, e nem mesmo pesadelos ela tinha. **Não ainda.**

Ela correu a própria mão pelo corpo, ela estava completamente nua por debaixo do roupão que usava. E embora seu corpo estivesse mais quente que o normal, ela sentia frio pelo corpo inteiro. Um calafrio inexplicável que fazia seu corpo inteiro tremer. Ela levou uma mão ate a própria testa, soltou um resmungo e se virou na cama dando de cara com John que estava bem ao seu lado esse tempo todo, apenas esperando que ela acordasse.

"Hey" Ela disse, numa voz baixa e ele apenas respondeu com um sorriso enquanto tocava em seus cabelos e percorria em seguida todas as linhas de seu rosto apenas com os dedos. Ela estava quente, mas John pode senti-la tremendo.

"Está tudo bem com você?" Ele perguntou, com a voz cheia de preocupação. Ela afirmou que sim coma cabeça e levou sua mão até o rosto dele, encontrando com a mão dele no caminho.

"Você dormiu muito" Ele disse. "Não sabia que podia fazer isso." Os dois riram. "Pensei que tivesse se desligado ou algo do gênero"

"_Não_" Ela disse. "Eu não vou te deixar tão cedo." Ela se aproximou mais dele, permitindo que suas bocas se encontrassem novamente. Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de tomá-la em seus braços. Ainda parecia tão surreal: o gosto de seus lábios, o calor de seu corpo e o jeito que os dois pareciam se encaixar tão perfeitamente, como se nunca tivessem se separado um do outro, como se sempre tivessem sido um só.

E talvez fosse essa a verdade.

Ele a puxou completamente para ele, fazendo com que ela se sentasse em seu colo e que ele pudesse sentir o peso do corpo dela sobre o dele. E se pudessem, eles ficariam assim para sempre: colados um no outro. Ela levou a mão até o pescoço dele, fazendo o estremecer.

"Nós já fizemos isso antes?". Ele perguntou quebrando o beijo; ela não respondeu apenas continuou a beijá-lo até que os dois finalmente se cansaram por um momento. Ela, então, deitou a cabeça no peito deJohn e ele aabraçou, lhe beijando os cabelos e se permitindo sentir o perfume que eles tinham, e depois lhe beijou o pescoço. Nunca ela havia parecido tão perfeita e tão real. E nunca ele havia se sentido tão vivo...

"Com o que você sonhou?" Ele perguntou e ela demorou a responder; a voz dele parecia tão distante para ela, agora sentindo os batimentos do seu coração. Ele precisou perguntar duas vezes para que por fim ela olhasse para ele.

"Com nada" Ela respondeu e antes ela parecia tão feliz, mas agora não havia um sorriso em seu rosto. Ela parecia apenas confusa.

"Como assim?"

"Eu não sei. Eu nunca sonhei. É tudo..." Ela deu uma pausa. "É tudo escuro. Não há sonhos. Não há imagens ou vozes na minha cabeça. Apenas escuridão."

"Bem, deve ser melhor do que ter pesadelos".

"Não sei quanto a isso".

Ela não disse mais nada e então voltou a deitar sobre o peito dele novamente. Era estranho agora. Há poucas horas tudo que ela sabia sobre ela era tudo mentira e agora ela sabia que seu destino estava traçado ao futuro de John de um modo maior do que ela pensava. _**Juntos**_ eles quebrariam as barreiras do impossível e_** juntos**_ eles salvaria a humanidade da extinção.

E embora ela soubesse que não seria essa a versão dela que estaria com John quando a escuridão chegasse; e embora ela soubesse que John teria que perder tudo e aprender a viver sem ela, ela não teve medo. Não da morte, do Juízo Final, das bombas nucleares ou da escuridão que se estenderia durante anos. Ela apenas teve medo de que o destino fosse cruel o bastante com ela e que ela não tivesse a chance de chamar _Annie_ de **sua**.

"Cameron? Você está chorando?" John perguntou tentando movê-la para que ele pudesse vê-la, mas ela resistiu.

"Não. Eu não estou chorando"

"Cameron, eu posso sentir você chorando" E então contra vontade dela, ele a empurrou para a cama de modo que ele ficasse sobre ela. "Você está chorando. Por quê? Ainda é por causa das coisas que eu lhe disse ontem? Eu sinto muito-"

"Não, John. Não foi por isso. Eu sei que você sente muito."

"Então porque você chora?"

"Não é nada." Ela disse. Porém ele não precisava que ela confirmasse. Ele podia ver em seus olhos que algo a incomodava.

"Came-"

"Você dormiu?" Ela perguntou o cortando.

"Você está mudando de assunto"

"É... Mas você dormiu?".

Ele não resistiu e riu e então se deitou ao lado dela, encarando o teto.

"Não. Eu não dormi"

"Porque não?"

"Bem. Porque é você quem me vigia toda a noite quando eu durmo. Eu achei que deveria fazer o mesmo por você."

Ele se virou para ela a tempo de vê-la sorrindo e embora ainda pudesse ver as lágrimas em seus olhos, ele podia ver que o sorriso era sincero.

"Então você deve estar cansado."

"Um pouco. Mas eu te vigiaria novamente se pudesse."

"Quem sabe mais a noite" Ela disse sorrindo novamente e uma lagrima rolou de seu rosto. John ficou confuso, ele queria dizer algo, mas por mais que pensasse no que dizer nada parecia se encaixar na situação, porque ele não fazia idéia do que se passava com ela. "Sabe, você costumava me vigiar no futuro também."

"É?"

"Uhum."

"E você gostava disso?"

"É. Eu gostava. Eu me sentia segura em saber que você estava por perto quando eu dormia. Você também perdia noites de sono só pra ficar comigo...".

"Cameron. No futuro... Você e eu... Nós éramos...?"

"Nós éramos. Nós seremos."

Foi tudo que ele precisou ouvir, embora algumas coisas não fossem claras o bastante. Ele se aproximou dela, lhe deu um beijo na testa e a puxou para mais perto dele.

"Sabia que é um bracelete de veteranos?" Ele disse enquanto ela mexia na pulseira. "Eles usavam em campo de batalha, como uma pulseira de identificação."

"E é por isso que você colocou meu nome? Para me identificar?"

Ele riu enquanto mexia em seus cabelos e a beijava no canto da boca.

"Bem, eles dizem que o amor é um campo de batalha, certo?" Ele respondeu sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"É eles dizem... No nosso caso o amor é quase uma Guerra Mundial."

"E de que lados nós estamos?"

"No meio."

"Foi uma boa resposta..." Ele disse rindo, ainda brincando com os cabelos dela. "Eu queria te dar algo especial... Como uma rosa ou uma jóia. Mas eu não sabia se você gostava de rosas."

"Nunca parei para sentir o perfume delas... Não parecia que havia importância em flores... Ate agora. Tudo agora parece ter importância... Tudo agora parece ter um sentido, você se sente assim também?" Ela perguntou.

"É. Eu me sinto assim hoje... Ao seu lado. Vai estar aqui amanhã? Para fazer tudo ter sentido novamente?"

"Vou. Vou estar amanha e depois de amanhã..."

"E quando as bombas chegarem?"

"Não. Não quando as bombas chegarem". Ela respondeu tocando no rosto dele, e no mesmo instante, o sorriso de seu rosto desapareceu.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Ele perguntou, tirando o braço de volta dela. Ela ficou deitada olhando para o rosto dele. Ele estava tão confuso, ele olhava para ela e esperava uma explicação. Mas ele tinha medo do que pudesse ouvir. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas ele não deixou. Encostou seus lábios nos dela, e fez com que ela se calasse.

"Eu não quero ouvir da sua boca que eu vou te perder" Ele disse quebrando o beijo e depois a beijando novamente. Ela pôde sentir o gosto das lagrimas dele. "Eu não quero ouvir" Ele repetiu, mas agora já era tarde.

"John, apenas me escute". Ela o cortou e colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto o fazendo olhar para ela. "Eu estou aqui agora, não é? Eu estou aqui com você e é isso que importa... Não pense muito no amanhã..."

"Porque você não vai estar aqui amanhã, não é mesmo? Não vai..."

"Você não me enviou para que eu vivesse uma eternidade ao seu lado."

"Então para que eu lhe enviei?"

"Para aprender a amar. Para te ensinar a amar... Para que você me amasse... De novo."

Ele não respondeu de imediato, a voz dela agora era tão doce e distante. Como ela sabia tanto sobre amor? Como ela poderia amar? Porque ela era tão diferente?

"Eu já te amei. No futuro. Eu e você, nós dois... O que nós éramos?"

"Importa?" Ela perguntou franzindo o cenho e ele se pegou fazendo a mesma pergunta. Importava? Faria diferença?

Não. Não faria diferença alguma. Mas o ajudaria a entender.

"Importava? Eu me importava com você?" Ele perguntou. "Eu te amava?"

"Você me ama?" Ela perguntou de volta.

"Sim. É claro que eu te amo."

"Ainda me amará amanhã?"

"Sim, eu ainda te amarei amanhã"

"Eu acho que isso responde a sua pergunta" Ela respondeu o trazendo para mais perto dela. "E quer saber?"

"O quê?"

"Eu também vou continuar te amando amanha..." Ela respondeu rindo enquanto ele a beijava.

"Ótimo" Ele respondeu quebrando o beijo. "Porque se não você colocaria toda a sua missão a perder, não é mesmo?"

"Minha missão não é apenas te proteger. Sabe disso, não é?"

"Sei, mas eu não quero ouvir o resto."

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu não quero saber do futuro. Eu não quero saber das coisas que você sabe... Porque parece tudo tão sombrio... Eu não quero saber que vou te perder... Eu não vou te perder! Não dessa vez!"

"Talvez seja necessário... Talvez você tenha que me perder..."

"Ou talvez não! Já pensou dessa forma? Talvez nós possamos parar tudo isso, talvez haja uma saída. Nosso presente não tem que ir de encontro com aquele futuro... Nós podemos ganhar essa Guerra, e ficarmos juntos... Nós podemos, não é?"

Ela não respondeu. Ela sabia que não podia. O futuro deles já estava traçado, a historia já havia sido escrita. Não podia ser mudada, não podia ser re-escrita. O papel dos dois era apenas garantir que o fruto desse amor tivesse uma segunda chance. Mesmo que um deles tivesse que se sacrificar por isso.

"Não é?" Ele insistiu.

"Não. Não podemos"

"Não era essa a resposta que eu queria ouvir."

"Também não era essa a resposta que eu queria te dar."

"Então minta pra mim! Me diga algo para acreditar que não morreremos em vão!"

"Ninguém morre em vão"

"Apenas luta em vão..."

"Não é verdade."

"Não?" Ele perguntou com a voz alterada, e a raiva era clara em seu rosto. Cameron acariciou seu rosto, mas nenhum toque podia mais acalmá-lo. Ele se levantou da cama, ficando em pé ao lado da cabeceira. Cameron sentou-se sobre os joelhos logo em seguida, segurando suas mãos para que ele não fosse embora. Ele olhou para as mãos dela e depois para seus olhos. Pela primeira vez ele pôde sentir que aqueles olhos contavam uma historia. Mas será que ele queria ouvi-la?

"Nós não lutaremos em vão. Você não vai lutar em vão." Ela disse.

"E se eu te perder? Como você acha que eu ainda vou ter forças? Eu sou fraco sem você... Eu não sou nada sem você. E será que meu futuro eu não percebe isso?! Será que ele não sabe que se eu te perder não vai haver mais nenhum motivo pra lutar?"

"Ele sabe..."

"Então porque eu te enviei de volta?!" Ele disse aos berros, deixando Cameron confusa ao se soltar das suas mãos. "Então para que eu te enviei se eu já sabia que te perderia?!" A voz ainda alta.

"Porque nem tudo é só sobre você, John!" Ela respondeu no mesmo tom, sentindo as lágrimas de raiva descendo pelo rosto. Como é que esse John conseguia ser tão egoísta? Porque ele não podia ser como o futuro John pelo qual ela se apaixonou? Como eles podiam ser tão diferentes um do outro? E como é que ela ainda o amava? Ela estava começando a se questionar agora...

"Droga, John!" Ela disse, tentando se acalmar. Não que estivesse resolvendo. "Será que você não consegue entender que nós dois fomos feitos um para o outro? Mas que o tempo não roda ao nosso favor?! Será que você não entende que talvez terá de me perder para que possamos ficar juntos?"

Ele não respondeu. Ela respirou fundo, levantou o pulso mostrando a John a pulseira que ele havia dado a ela.

"Não é minha no futuro. Essa pulseira... Não é minha no futuro. É de uma garota... De uma garota que eu tenho que salvar. Você me contou a historia dela uma vez. Você contou a minha historia, minha missão. E eu soube que não sobreviveria, mas ainda sim eu lutaria."

"Por uma garota?"

"Por um futuro, John!"

"Mesmo que você não exista nele?"

"É... mesmo que eu não exista nele."

"Você sacrificaria tudo apenas pra salvar uma garota? Desistiria de nós dois... Só para salvar essa garota?"

"Até a ultima batida do meu coração se preciso... E você pelo o que morreria?"

"Eu já nem sei mais... No final parece que não vai restar mais ninguém..."

"Ela vai estar com você..."

"A garota?"

"É. A garota."

"Mas será que é ela quem eu preciso?"

Cameron não disse mais nada. John balançou a cabeça reprovando.

"Ela é só uma garota." John respondeu com raiva e se virou para sair. Ele nem ligou para as lágrimas que Cameron chorava por ele. Ele nem olhou para trás, nem ouviu quando ela respondeu num sussurro que ela não estava falando apenas de uma garota. E sim de sua filha, sua filha ainda não nascida...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele bateu a porta atrás de si assim que saiu. Nem cogitou a idéia de voltar atrás e pedir desculpas a ela. Ele estava tão bravo com ele mesmo, que ate ouvir a sua própria voz o irritaria. Que tipo de General ele era? Era a única pergunta que passava pela sua cabeça. Como é que ele mandava todos que ele, supostamente, amava de volta? Como um mero sacrifício... Como se nenhuma vida tivesse valor algum. Como se ele fosse um tirano, frio, que pouco se importava com o resto do mundo.

Ele já não mais se reconhecia e já não sabia se queria se reconhecer...

O cheiro de café ia ficando mais forte a medida que ele ia entrando na cozinha. Ele sentou-se a mesa e ficou observando enquanto Sarah preparava as panquecas.

"Hey" Ela disse surpresa quando se virou e viu John. "Dormiu bem?"

"Não preguei nem o olho". Ele respondeu.

"Bem, então eu acho que sem escola hoje, certo?"

"Pode crer que eu não vou a escola hoje."

"E como é que ela está?"

"A Cameron?"

"É John. A Cameron. Como ela está?"

"Está bem... Aparentemente."

"Conversou com ela?"

"Mais ou menos"

"O que ela lhe disse?"

Ele respirou fundo, olhou para ela e não respondeu.

"John o que ela lhe disse?" Ela insistiu.

"Que eu vou perder todos que eu tenho." Ele respondeu e saiu em seguida, deixando Sarah perguntando-se se ela fazia parte desse _todos_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"O que contou ao meu filho?" Sarah perguntou a Cameron, que estava no banheiro trocando de roupa. Cameron a olhou pelo espelho, terminou de colocar a blusa e se virou para ela.

"Nada"

"Não foi o que pareceu." Sarah respondeu com raiva.

"John está confuso."

"É lógico que John esta confuso. Ontem você era um ciborgue reprogramada para protegê-lo e agora... E agora quem é você? Não pode simplesmente chegar pro meu filho e dizer a ele sobre um futuro que pode não acontecer..."

"Vai acontecer."

"Mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha que aceitar o fim... Não foi para isso que você veio. Não é mesmo?"

"Não. Não foi pra isso que eu vim."

"Quanto tempo mais você tem?"

"Três anos."

Sarah se calou. Ela não sabia mais o que dizer em seguida, embora soubesse o que queria perguntar.

"E você mais seis anos depois disso."

"Como é que?..." Sarah começou a perguntar, mas se calou.

"Eu não sei. John não me disse."

"Ele pode te salvar?"

"Ele já fez isso."

"Ele pode me salvar?"

"Ele também já fez isso."

"Eu não sei se quero que meu filho me veja morrer. Eu não sei se esses seis anos irão me servir de alguma coisa... Do que adianta... São apenas seis anos." Sarah disse e se virou para sair, Cameron apenas observou enquanto ela se afastava e pensou que chegaria o dia em que ela simplesmente não voltaria mais. Será que antes desse dia chegar ela diria a Sarah o quanto ela salvou a sua vida? O quanto sua existência significou para o Mundo? Ou será que ela se calaria e o momento perfeito para dizer algo se passaria? Ela tinha apenas mais três anos nesse mundo e Sarah ainda tinha uma vida inteira. Elas eram como duas bombas-relógio naquele mundo. Sem nenhum esquadrão antibombas. E de alguma forma elas compartilhavam o mesmo destino. E o nosso futuro... Dependia delas.

"Sarah!" Cameron a chamou, fazendo Sarah parar e se voltar para ela. "Eu daria toda a minha existência por esses seis anos." Cameron disse.

"Então acho que você deveria tentar permanecer viva..." Sarah respondeu de volta e saiu em seguida.

"Eu vou tentar" Cameron respondeu baixo, mas por dentro ela gritava para que não fosse apenas uma tentativa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

John estava deitado com os braços tampando a visão de seu teto estrelado. Nada nesse quarto o fazia se sentir melhor, apesar de cada canto daquele cômodo tivesse sido feito para fazer alguém sorrir. Mas esse alguém não era ele. A porta se abriu e John ouviu os passos se aproximando de sua cama. Uma parte dele desejou que não fosse Cameron e a outra desejou que fosse. Dizendo a ele que tudo não passava de um pesadelo e que não haveria mais Guerra, que não haveria mais mortes. Que haveria apenas eles dois daqui pra frente.

"John?" Uma voz soou, chamando seu nome e em seguida ele sentiu alguém deitando junto a ele. Ele tirou os braços do rosto e olhou para sua mãe a seu lado.

"Oi"

"Oi, John... Tentando dormir?"

"Talvez..."

"Tá tudo bem com você?"

"Está sim..."

"Não é o que parece..."

"É que eu tenho alguns trabalhos para entregar na escola... E ainda não comecei."

"Essa foi a mentira mais ridícula que eu já ouvi na minha vida." Sarah respondeu o fazendo sorrir por um instante, mas não foi um sorriso sincero.

"Pode se abrir comigo, John... Eu estou aqui pra isso."

"Eu mudei a sua vida, não foi?"

"Acho que um filho consegue mudar a vida de qualquer pessoa..."

"Não. Não nesse sentido. Quando eu enviei meu pai de volta, eu sabia o que aconteceria com ele. Eu sabia o que aconteceria com vocês dois... E eu fiz do mesmo jeito. Mesmo sabendo que ele morreria, mesmo sabendo que você sofreria... Eu o enviei! Apenas para morrer! E isso mudou toda a sua vida... E agora você já não é mais feliz... Valeu em alguma coisa? Porque eu sempre olho para trás e só vejo lágrimas. Eu olho para frente e só vejo Guerras."

"E eu olho para você e vejo um milhão de motivos para continuarmos lutando... Então para mim valeu. Valeu tudo, John. Até as lágrimas... Você mudou mesmo a minha vida, Kyle mudou a minha vida. E eu deveria ter tido medo, eu deveria ter desistido... E quantas vezes isso já me passou pela cabeça. Mas quando eu te segurei nos meus braços pela primeira vez. Eu soube... Eu soube que por você valeria qualquer sacrifício. E bastou apenas um choro... O seu choro, para me dizer que eu poderia ter tudo nessa vida, mas apenas você seria o que me bastaria. Porque eu posso não viver durante séculos, John... Mas apenas poder ter te conhecido e poder te chamar de filho... Já valeu por um milhão de anos... E talvez algum dia você também possa se sentir assim..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Já havia se passado horas, ela estava começando a sentir falta do gosto do beijo dele. Ela se perguntou se seria errado se fosse até seu quarto. Só para vê-lo dormir, deitar ao lado dele talvez. Sentir o perfume dele e tentar sonhar enquanto ele a envolvia em seus braços... Seria errado?

Lógico que não.

Ela abriu lentamente a porta do quarto, com cuidado para que não o acordasse. Quando por fim ela entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, ela percebeu que John não estava ali. O quarto estava completamente vazio, apenas as luzes coloridas dos abajures tornavam o quarto vivo; o resto apesar de colorido, parecia melancólico. Ela olhou ao redor, procurando por algum sinal de John. Mas ele não estava ali. Talvez ele estivesse saído, ela pensou. Mas ela não conseguia parar de pensar que talvez ele estivesse mesmo, era fazendo alguma besteira...

Ela pegou o celular do bolso e ligou para ele, rezando para que ele não desligasse na sua cara. No mesmo instante que deu o primeiro toque, ela pode ouvir o barulho do toque do celular dele. Ela seguiu o som, que a levou até a janela. E desligou o próprio celular em seguida, quando achou John sentado no telhado. Ela não resistiu em rir da situação.

"O lugar ao seu lado está ocupado?" Cameron perguntou, fazendo John se virar para vê-la.

"Não... Está bem vago por sinal" Ele respondeu, sorrindo meio que de lado. "Vai se juntar a mim?"

"Se não estiver com raiva..."

"Não de você."

"Ótimo" Ela respondeu de volta e se apoiou no batente da janela, pisando devagar sobre as telhas ate chegar a John. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, abraçou os joelhos e ficou a observar o luar junto a ele.

"Vai chover" Ele disse.

"Não, não vai não"

"Scaneando o tempo?" Ele perguntou olhando pra ela.

"Não. Saiu no jornal hoje de manhã."

Os dois riram.

"Eu estava sentindo muita falta desse seu sorriso." Ela disse. "Hoje você havia acordado tão bem ao meu lado e então..."

"É que ficou escuro..." Ele respondeu olhando para o céu azul escuro todo estrelado.

"Não gosta do escuro?"

"Não mais. Quando criança eu costumava dizer que tinha medo do escuro. Só para minha mãe ficar comigo a noite inteira. Ela apertava a minha mão bem forte e eu a sentia a noite inteira. Gostava da noite por isso, era a única parte do dia que eu a tinha mais perto de mim... Mas já faz tempo. E ela não mais segura a minha mão..."

"É engraçado como nós passamos a vida inteira, ensaiando coisas bonitas para dizer para aqueles que amamos. Aposto que se o futuro você tivesse a chance de dizer a ela que você amava quando ela segurava a sua mão, ele não perderia a chance. Já você... Você tem a chance. Ela esta bem próxima a você. Viva. Talvez esperando que você vá até ela... Você vai?"

Ele olhou bem nos olhos dela. Por que parecia que havia outra mensagem por de trás do que ela disse? Ele levou a mão até o joelho dela e a fez desabraçar os joelhos, trazendo a mão dela para o lado dele. E a apertou bem forte.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum essa noite..."

"John... Hoje cedo..."

"Hoje cedo eu fui um completo idiota. Hoje cedo eu disse tudo que eu não deveria ter dito... Não quero ser esse John egoísta... Não quero ser esse John sem a Cameron. Não quero ser esse John sem você... Você me completa... E daqui a cem anos, você ainda me completará. Não importa onde você esteja meu coração vai estar sempre junto ao seu. Então você não pode ir tão longe" Ele disse, fazendo novamente que Cameron chorasse. Mas não de tristeza dessa vez. "Estou tentando dizer em um minuto, tudo que eu diria em uma vida... Eu te amo. E eu também sacrificaria meus batimentos antes de te perder."

"Eu também te amo." Ela respondeu. "E eu sei que você é capaz de tudo por mim. Ate abrir mão de mim mesma você foi capaz..."

"Você fala como se eu tivesse feito uma coisa boa..."

"Você me deu a chance de ser uma heroína, John."

"Heróis não deviam ser apenas aqueles que dão a vida por alguém."

"E não são. Heróis são aqueles que dão a vida a alguém..."

"E você daria a sua vida à garota..."

"Daria sim..."

"Vai reconhecê-la quando a ver?"

"Vou."

"Como ela é?"

"Parece que o sol brilha sobre ela e parece que seus olhos são dois pontos de encontro de todas as estrelas do céu. E seus cabelos são como ondas douradas... Ela é linda. Você a reconheceria também."

"Você descreveu um anjo" Ele disse rindo.

"Talvez ela seja."

"Ela deve estar assustada... Provavelmente escondida em algum lugar se perguntando quando será seguro sair." Ele disse pensativo, Cameron quase pôde ver que ele estava falando dele mesmo.

"Ela está bem..."

"Como você sabe?"

"Ela nem nasceu ainda." Cameron respondeu encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Nós vamos salvar um bebê?"

"Nós?" Ela perguntou olhando para ele com um sorriso no rosto. "Agora temos um nós?"

"Sempre houve um nós... Sempre! Nós dois vamos salvá-la. Nós dois." Ele disse e mal sabia ele o quanto isso era verdade. "E dessa vez eu não vou te perder..."

"John..."

"Vai deixar que eu tente, não é? Vai deixar que eu te salve? E mesmo que disser que não eu ainda tentarei..."

"Eu vou deixar que você tente."

"E eu te amo por isso."

"E eu te amo por um milhão de motivos."

Ele riu a deixando confusa.

"Por que você esta rindo?"

"É que eu adoro esse numero."

"Um milhão?"

"É. Um milhão."

"Por que?"

"Ah sei lá... Por um milhão de motivos." Ele respondeu rindo. "E eu queria que nós tivéssemos isso..." Ele continuou serio dessa vez. Ela franziu o cenho, não havia entendido nada.

"Está falando de dinheiro?"

"Não. Estou falando de coisas que nunca teremos..."

"Eu posso pensar em um milhão de coisas que ainda teremos."

"Me diz uma..."

"Annie."

"Annie?"

"É como ela vai se chamar..."

"É um ótimo nome para um anjo."

"É eu acho que sim" Ela concordou, inclinado a cabeça para trás e olhando para ele. "Você gosta?"

"Aham... Soa como musica." Ele respondeu dando lhe um beijo na testa.

"Soa como uma trilha sonora completa."

"Nossa trilha sonora."

"É. Só nossa."

"Eu acho que até já posso ouvi-la"

"E como é que é?"

"Não sei a letra... Mas é bonita. Eu sei que é bonita" Ele disse e ela riu dele por um instante e encostou novamente a cabeça em seu ombro. E eles ficaram em silencio olhando para a lua cheia que parecia também olhar para os dois. Era a noite de luar mais perfeita que os dois já haviam tido. Uma nuvem negra pareceu que cobriria a lua, mas passou rapidamente revelando novamente a lua que agora parecia orar. Talvez pelos dois ou talvez por ela mesma...

"Nós temos que procurá-la?"

"Annie?"

"É."

"Não... Ela virá até nós dois." Ela respondeu olhando para ele. Ele pôde ver os olhos dela brilharem. Seria por causa dele? Ou por causa do luar? Ele nem se importava por que motivo eles brilhavam, portanto que eles continuassem brilhando.

"Você brilha... Eu já lhe disse isso alguma vez?"

"Não."

"Você brilha, Cameron. Mas do que qualquer diamante... Mas do que qualquer estrela no céu..."

"John? Consegue lembrar disso para sempre?"

"É claro que posso."

"Ótimo. Porque John... O mundo pode se partir em dois, as estrelas se explodirem e a vida não fazer mais sentido algum... Mas eu sempre vou estar com você. Nem que seja uma pequena parte de mim. Mas que ela seja grande o bastante para que você continue a lutar... E ela vai continuar brilhando."

"Mesmo no escuro?"

"Mesmo no escuro... Mesmo se não houver mais lua, eu vou te seguir... Sempre. Acha que isso é o suficiente?"

"Com você ao meu lado? Acho que isso é mais do que suficiente..."

Ela apenas sorriu para ele, mas agora qualquer coisa que ela fazia era como uma declaração de amor. E ele nunca se cansaria disso. Nunca se cansaria dela. E em parte ele sabia que com ela ao seu lado nunca seria o suficiente. Ele sempre iria querer mais dela. Iria querer sempre acordar ao seu lado, beijá-la mais e mais e dizer que a amava enquanto tentava decifrar o que havia por trás daquele sorriso. Ele daria seu coração a ela se preciso, mesmo que ela já o possuísse.

"O que vai fazer enquanto espera por Annie?" John perguntou.

"Talvez eu apenas fique aqui ao seu lado..."

"Olhando a Lua?" John perguntou rindo e a envolvendo para mais perto dele.

"Ou olhando pra você"

"Acho uma ótima idéia..."

"Ou nós podemos cantar."

"Sabe a letra?" Ele perguntou olhando bem para ela.

"Sei." Ela perguntou. "Você me ensinou uma vez..."

"Então canta..."

"Começa assim..." Ela disse virando seu rosto para o dele, ele fez o mesmo em resposta. Colocou os braços em volta de seu corpo e a abraçou, permitindo que ela encostasse seus lábios nos dele. E era perfeito como seus lábios se juntavam ao dele e como de fato soava como música. Aquele tipo de musica que você nunca esquece e quer sempre ouvir novamente... E John sabia que essa musica um dia cessaria, mas enquanto ela estivesse ali em seus braços, ele faria com que ela continuasse a tocar. E que ela continuasse brilhando, mas não no céu, não nos portões do paraíso... E sim ao seu lado, em seus braços e que fosse assim para todo o sempre e que fosse assim até que alguém dissesse: E eles foram felizes para sempre!

* * *

**Outra nota: Queria agradecer muito o Felipe por ter revisado a fic. Obrigada Felipe.**

**E queria agradecer principalmente a Beatriz, meu bebê predileto. Por ter permitido que eu visse _Annie_ em seus olhos. Acredite, você sempre será minha _Annie_ daqui pra frente. Obrigada por existir.**

**Ah e Bia (a cadela da Marina xD), obrigada por segurar minha borracha verde néon.**


	13. Coração de Metal

**Nota: **Annie Newton é uma personagem do filme O Invisível. Ela era uma daquelas garotas corrompidas, sempre fazia as escolhas erradas. Sempre a rebelde. Saia com caras tão perdidos quanto ela, mas nunca foi amada de fato. Tudo que tinha na vida era um garotinho, que conseguia ver um lado dela que ninguém mais via... E o motivo pelo qual ela mantinha esse lado tão adormecido dentro de si, era porque ela havia perdido quem mais amava na vida. E sem esse amor, ele permitiu-se se perder... E quando ela se achou novamente, havia sido tarde demais.

Tudo que ela queria era ser amada, tudo que ela queria era ser vista. Tudo que ela queria era fazer **uma única coisa boa**. E no fim ela fez. Apenas uma coisa. Ela salvou o único homem, que realmente **a amou. **Ela deu toda a vida que tinha nela por ele, toda a força que havia nela por ele. Sangrou até a morte por ele. E morreu em seus braços...

Não houve um _eu te amo_, ou um beijo. Houve apenas um silencio, houve apenas a respiração cansada dela. Houve apenas a mão dele sobre a dela... E quando já não havia mais nada a ser dito, ou a ser feito, uma mensagem foi enviada aos céus. Através de um brinquedo, por entre as nuvens e além disso... _Hey Annie_, dizia as asas daquele avião. Mas qualquer um poderia dizer que esse_ Hey_, não passava de um _**Eu te amo**_**, **disfarçado...

_

* * *

_

_Todos eles foram construídos para um único propósito. Nos seus cérebros mecanizados, cheios softwares havia uma única ordem. E dentro de seus peitos nada existia, nada batia. Eles eram os homens ocos, os homens ocos mecanizados. Sem sonhos, sem vida e sem amor._

_Então, o que os mantinham vivos?_

_Talvez nem todos possuíssem a mesma natureza. Talvez nem todos fossem sem vida e talvez nem todos fossem ocos. E se isso fosse possível com o que eles seriam preenchidos? Com palha? Com aço? Com carne? Mas seria isso suficiente?_

_Será que no fundo eles não precisariam mesmo é de um coração? Ou apenas de um motivo para fazê-lo bater?_

_E seria loucura pensar que algo criado para ser cruel, para trazer a morte no bagageiro, fosse capaz de amar? De possuir uma alma? Ou de ser capaz de buscar por uma?_

_Mas afinal o que é uma alma?_

_Será que você seria capaz de reconhecer a sua se pudesse vê-la? E se pudesse, o que você acha que ela te diria? E o que você diria se tivesse a chance de falar com a sua alma?_

_E o que você faria se pudesse mudar o destino de 3 bilhões de pessoas? Mas e se você fosse de metal? Se você fosse oco? Permiti-se-ia ser preenchido? Se sim... Com o que se preencheria?_

_Mas será que seria o suficiente?_

_Foi o suficiente para ela..._

"_Pode fazer exatamente tudo o que eu mandar?" Ela perguntou a criança a sua frente. E a criança apenas concordou com a cabeça. "Esconda-se" ela disse e a criança pareceu confusa, mas obedeceu de qualquer forma. Pois afinal era sua mãe que havia lhe dado a ordem. "Savannah" disse a mulher e a criança se virou. Sua mãe estava em pé à frente do computador, seus olhos fixos na tela e suas duas mãos apoiadas sobre a mesa. Savannah se aproximou dela, olhou para o monitor e depois para a sua mãe._

"_O que é isso?" Ela perguntou, apontando para a tela._

"_Câmeras de segurança." Catherine respondeu. "É a entrada do prédio." Ela disse apontando para uma das partes do monitor. Era possível ver os guardas de segurança andando de um lado ao outro. _

"_E porque está olhando isso?"_

"_Um homem vai vim até aqui hoje. Passará pelos seguranças e virá até essa sala."_

"_Para quê?" Savannah perguntou._

_Catherine tirou os olhos do monitor e olhou para a criança ao seu lado. Seus olhos azuis claros cheios de duvidas, mas em breve as duvidas se apagariam e todo o prédio seria consumido por fogo._

"_Mãe?"_

_Mas agora ela já não sabia se era isso que ela queria. E desde quando ela possuía desejos? Desde quando ela questionava suas missões?_

"_Mãe?"_

_Desde quando ela havia começado a sentir algo por essa criança? Desde quando ela havia começado a sentir? E qual era o nome desse sentimento?_

"_Mãe?"_

_Catherine voltou a si, olhou para Savannah e seguiu seu dedo que apontava para a tela do monitor._

"_O homem chegou." Savannah disse e então Catherine a trouxe para perto dela, abraçando-a e a impedindo e ver pelo monitor que o homem lá embaixo acabara de matar os funcionários._

"_Mãe? Está tudo bem com você?" Savannah perguntou, olhando para a sua mãe, mas não parecia mais sua mãe. Já não tinha mais o mesmo cheiro e o mesmo calor e seus olhos já não eram mais doces. Ela havia mudado... Ela não fazia idéia do quanto isso era verdade..._

"_Eu tenho que te tirar daqui."_

"_Daqui? Por quê?" Savannah perguntou enquanto sua mãe a arrastava para fora da sala._

"_Não há tempo para explicar." Ela respondeu apertando o botão do segundo elevador, mas o primeiro já estava chegando. Catherine tinha apenas poucos segundos, ela arrastou a menina para uma porta mais próxima que dava acesso às escadas em direção ao telhado do prédio. _

_Um helicóptero estava pousado, não havia piloto. Catherine abriu uma das portas, permitindo que Savannah entrasse, entrando e em seguida ligando os motores. _

_As hélices começaram a girar suavemente. Não houve barulho._

"_Para onde nós vamos?" Savannah perguntou, mas não houve resposta. Catherine encarava o vidro a sua frente, mas seus pensamentos não estavam nessa direção. Estavam a um andar abaixo presos às bombas amarradas junto ao corpo de um garoto de quatro anos._

_Ele era apenas uma isca, não um alvo. Mas isso não devia tornar as coisas mais fáceis._

"_Aonde você vai?" Savannah perguntou a sua mãe, ela havia tirado o cinto e saído do helicóptero._

"_Mudar o mundo" Foi tudo que ela respondeu e Savannah ficou olhando pela janela enquanto sua mãe desaparecia pelas escadas de emergência..._

**Capitulo 13 –**Coração de Metal

**2025 D.C**

O vento era forte e quando batia na copa das arvores as fazia estremecer. E o barulho que isso fazia chegava a ser assustador para ouvidos despreparados. Não era o caso de Taylor, ela estava familiarizada com esse barulho. Ouvia isso todos os dias enquanto esperava ali parada na entrada da floresta. Com suas mãos no bolso, os cabelos no rosto, se balançando de um lado para o outro sobre suas botas que agora lhe serviam perfeitamente.

O que ela esperava? Ninguém podia responder além dela mesma. E mesmo que ela soubesse que as respostas que ela buscava não fossem sair dessa floresta, ela não deixou de esperar. Ou de sonhar. Porque afinal de contas era a única coisa que lhe restava: sonhos. E talvez um dia isso fosse o suficiente. Mas não hoje.

"Está esperando alguém?"

Taylor se virou para a voz. Ela vinha de um homem, alto, cabelos negros, olhos da mesma cor e barba a fazer. Algumas cicatrizes no rosto. Usava uma espécie de bandana cobrindo boa parte do cabelo, seu corpo estava todo coberto, deixando apenas as mãos nuas. Taylor o olhou por mais uns instantes e o modo que ele segurava a arma que carregava consigo mostrava que ele não era um bom soldado.

"Posso te ajudar em alguma coisa?" Taylor perguntou seca, esperando que isso fosse o suficiente para mostrar ao soldado que ela não estava a fim de papo.

"Connor me pediu que viesse a sua procura". Disse o soldado.

"Posso saber pra quê?"

"Bem... Eu serei seu professor daqui pra frente."

"Meu professor?"

"Aham, professor de estratégias. E agora se você quiser me seguir..." O soldado disse por fim, dando meia volta. Taylor bufou e deu de ombros, ela não tinha escolha alguma além de segui-lo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ela não respirou fundo, seu coração não disparou. Seus nervos não se alteraram. Todas as suas ações sempre foram e sempre seriam calculadas. Mas não essas. Não era esse o plano. Não era essa a sua missão. Mas ela já não estava mais na sua programação normal. E já não importavam quais haviam sido as diretrizes que haviam sido dadas a ela. E ela se perguntou desde quando ela se importava, desde quando ela se questionava e desde quando um choro a fazia tremer. Desde quando um choro a fazia se sentir assim: Estranha... Confusa. Ela levou uma mão até seus olhos, cobertos de lágrimas... Lágrimas metálicas. __Lágrimas difíceis de serem secadas_

_Ela ouviu um barulho de vidro estilhaçado, que por um segundo conseguiu ser maior que o choro do bebê que ela ouvia. Ela então abriu a porta da escada de emergência, olhou para o corredor e depois para a direção de sua sala. Era de onde vinha o choro._

_Ela seguiu o som e parou junto ao sofá. Olhou para o bebê e depois para a janela. Lá embaixo uma luta se travava, mas ela já não podia fazer mais nada._

_Ela se aproximou da bebê, a pegou nos braços e a tirou dali. Tirou-a do fogo que em breve se estenderia por todo o prédio. Por todo o mundo... Mas ela já não poderia parar essa Guerra. Talvez não ela, mas talvez a criança em seus braços pudesse._

_Ela abriu a porta do helicóptero e passou a bebê para os braços de Savannah, que se preparou para questioná-la. Mas não teve tempo. Sua mãe havia outra vez ligado os motores e o helicóptero voou, sem nenhum barulho, pelos céus de Los Angeles. Sem rumo, sem destino, apenas com combustível o fazendo voar e levando como passageiro a __**esperança. **__Por que isso era a única coisa que ainda havia restado nesse mundo..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si assim que entrou no quarto mal iluminado. Uma lâmpada fraca balançava solitária no teto, mas a luz que ela tinha mal dava para iluminar a mesa e as cadeiras no centro do cômodo. O soldado foi em direção de uma pequena cômoda, que mal podia ser vista, e antes disso ele fez um sinal com a mão para que Taylor se sentasse. Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar. O soldado, então**,** voltou segurando algo nas mãos e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, colocando sobre a mesa o objeto que carregava.

"Não vai se sentar?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. Eu estou vendo se não há algum tipo de perigo."

"Bem, eu sou de carne e osso." O soldado respondeu arqueando o corpo para trás.

"É esse o meu medo." Ela respondeu, deixando o soldado confuso. "Isso o torna mais perigoso, sabe? Porque se você fosse me machucar de alguma forma... Seria porque você gosta desse tipo de coisa... O que é bem preocupante." Ela concluiu, o fazendo rir.

"Você é muito desconfiada, mocinha." Ele disse sorrindo. "E se eu quisesse te machucar, teria feito isso na entrada da floresta... Seria bom se você tivesse um pouco de fé nas pessoas. Não faria mal a você."

Taylor respirou fundo enquanto se sentava na cadeira posicionada em frente a dele. Ela cruzou os braços mostrando o quão irritada estava e esperou pelo soldado, que parecia estar se divertindo com a cena.

"Bem, isso..." Ele disse apontando para o tabuleiro a sua frente. "Se chama xadrez."

"Qual é o seu nome?" Taylor perguntou, o interrompendo.

"O que?"

"Você não me disse o seu nome"

"Oh. É Billy. Billy Wisher."

"Mentira..."

"Mentira?!" Ele perguntou, soltando um riso nervoso.

"É. Não é esse o seu nome."

Ele não disse nada, apenasa encarou nos olhos, que pareciam perfurá-lo por dentro.

"Sabe..." Ela começou a dizer, sua voz parecia tão fria e não havia nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. Por um momento ele pode jurar que ela fosse uma máquina, mas ela era apenas boa nesse jogo de manipulação. "Quando eu pergunto o nome de um soldado. Eu espero que ele me diga seu sobrenome antes. O que não foi o seu caso. E então... Qual é o seu nome, soldado?"

O soldado deu outra risada e por fim a respondeu.

"Goode. Andrew Goode."

Taylor riu e encostou-se na cadeira.

"Ótimo." Ela disse com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

"E o seu?" Andrew perguntou e novamente cruzando os braços ela inclinou-se para frente.

"Taylor." Ela disse com um sorriso, eles estava agora jogando o mesmo jogo.

"É mesmo?" Ele perguntou.

"Aham." Ela respondeu se divertindo.

"Sabe." Ele começou a dizer. "Quando eu pergunto a um soldado seu nome..." Ele não chegou a terminar, não era preciso.

"Phillips. Annie Phillips." Ela disse por fim.

"Annie? E porque o Taylor?"

"John sempre me chamou assim. Nunca o questionei." Ela o respondeu, pensativa, e esperou que ele dissesse algo... Ele não disse. "Conheceu algum Phillips na Guerra?" Ela perguntou.

"Não." Ele respondeu e pode ver a decepção estampada no rosto dela. "Quem você está procurando?" Ele perguntou.

"Minha mãe."

"E o resto da sua família?"

"Não sei o nome do meu pai... Mas não importa. Eles já devem estar mortos. E eu não sei porque eu ainda procuro por eles."

"Eu também procuraria se fosse você. Não há mal nenhum em esperar uma boa noticia."

"É... Talvez."

"Então..." Ele começou mudando de assunto. "Isso é um tabuleiro de xadrez. Já tinha visto um antes?" Ele perguntou e ela negou com a cabeça. "Ótimo." Ele disse num sorriso. "Assim vai ser mais divertido." Ele concluiu, posicionando as peças, ela acompanhou seus movimentos com os olhos, mas seus pensamentos estavam a quilômetros dali. Pendurados nas copas das arvores, misturados com o cheiro da relva. Narrando na sua mente uma historia que uma vez ela ouviu há alguns anos atrás, nessa mesma floresta que ela havia ido hoje cedo. Na mesma floresta que ela ia todos os dias. E ela nunca acreditou de fato na historia que lhe foi contada ali. Mas talvez fosse verdade, talvez de fato ela tenha perdido sua família para o fogo. E mesmo sendo egoísmo ela desejou que o fogo também a consumisse, porque isso parecia mais fácil do que esperar por uma boa noticia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Savannah só teve tempo de olhar para trás e ver uma fumaça negra cobrindo o céu. Tornando aquela tarde azul em uma tarde cinzenta e aos poucos a fumaça foi ficando para trás. Tudo foi ficando para trás. E Savannah teve medo de olhar para frente, com medo talvez de descobrir que o cinza havia tomado conta de tudo. Mas ela olhou de qualquer forma, para sua mãe que pilotava o helicóptero como se já tivesse feito isso a vida inteira. E isso a fez lembrar de seu pai, da paixão que ele tinha por aviões, das historias que ele contava a ela antes de dormir sobre as viagens que ele havia feito e até aquelas que ainda faria. Mas não havia mais historias, ou viagens..._

_E deixando esses pensamentos de lado ela enxugou uma lagrima de seu rosto e prometeu nunca mais chorar. Será que sua mãe havia prometido a mesma coisa? Ela não soube responder. Ela respirou fundo e finalmente olhou para a criança em seus braços. Era um bebê pequeno, menor que qualquer bebê que ela já havia visto. Seus olhos eram claros e pareciam brilhar, mas Savannah pensou que fosse só impressão dela. Ela havia chorado por um tempo, mas agora descansava silenciosamente em seus braços. _

_Ela era tão calma e não tirava os olhos dos olhos de Savannah, e por um momento Savannah pôde jurar que ela estava sorrindo. E se fosse verdade ou não, Savannah não se importou e apenas sorriu de volta. E segurou em sua pequena mãozinha que carregava uma pequena pulseira de hospital no pulso. Savannah a tirou com cuidado e leu baixinho as palavras ali escritas. Eram nomes e datas, escritas em preto em um pedaço de tira de papel rosa. __**Annie Phillips – 14/04/2011**__, dizia a parte da frente. E no verso em letras pretas estava escrito apenas um nome, seguido de um sobrenome, e isso resumia a historia toda: __**Cameron Phillips.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"É a sua vez." Disse Andy com uma voz cansada. Taylor estava debruçada na mesa olhando atentamente para as peças de xadrez.

"Para que serve isso mesmo?" Ela perguntou.

"Estratégia." Ele disse impaciente.

"Não acho que seja útil no campo de batalha."

"Não mesmo. Não para um soldado, mas para um líder... ter estratégia é o principal elemento para se ganhar uma guerra."

Ela riu e movimentou uma das peças, Andy revirou os olhos e voltou a peça para o lugar de origem.

"O movimento está errado."

"Escuta... Billy." Ela disse num tom impaciente. "Se você realmente acha que isso é necessário para um líder eu lhe pergunto: Porque então você é apenas um soldado?"

"Nem todos nasceram para serem líderes."

"Acha que eu nasci para ser um líder?"

"Sinceramente? Não. Mas Connor acha que você pode ser um General no futuro. Quem sou eu pra contrariar o meu líder? Ou o meu atual líder?" Ele concluiu e esperou pela resposta dela, que não veio.

Ela estava confusa, perguntando-se se era isso o que John realmente queria. Se ele a via como um líder ou ele só estava querendo que ela se tornasse forte o suficiente para aprender a sobreviver sem ele?

Seria mais fácil responder essas perguntas se ela conhecesse mais o John.

"Vamos lá." Disse Andy a trazendo de volta. "Mostra que você entendeu as regras do jogo." Ele concluiu. Ela olhou bem em seus olhos e depois para o tabuleiro e moveu uma peça tirando dos lábios de Andy um sorriso de satisfação.

"Boa jogada..."

Ela riu e o respondeu em seguida.

"Não, não foi uma boa jogada..."

"Ah não?"

"Não mesmo. Você entrega o jogo... Com os olhos, sabe?"

"Como é?"

"Você fica olhando para as peças que quer que eu mova.... Mas não olha para as peças que eu devo mover."

Agora foi a vez dele de rir, derrotado por uma garota. E pior que isso, por uma garota que sabe ler movimentos mesmo sem eles existirem.

"Cada um se utiliza os artifícios que conhece." Ele disse.

"É... Sabe o que eu acho?"

"Sobre?"

"Sobre esse jogo, sobre essa aula forjada... Sobre esse tempo gasto com nada? John não quer que eu me torne boa para ser uma líder. Ele apenas quer me manter aqui mais tempo. E até acho lindo isso dele querer me proteger, de querer me preparar antes de soltar... Mas será que ele vai ter tempo? Eu nasci nesse mundo, é o único mundo que eu conheço. Meu céu sempre foi cinza. Meus brinquedos sempre foram armas, minhas aulas sempre foram treinamentos. E chega a ser irônico, mas todos os jogos que eu conheço requerem sacrifícios... Mas isso não é um jogo e lá fora o céu está queimando vivo... Será que John vai ter tempo de me preparar? Ou ele vai me deixar queimar, junto com o céu acima da minha cabeça?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_A fumaça foi ficando para trás, o clima foi mudando e tudo que Savannah podia ver lá embaixo eram as copas das arvores. O helicóptero inclinou-se fazendo uma curva e aos poucos foi perdendo altitude e pousando suavemente numa estrada de terra batida. Savannah desceu do helicóptero ajudada por sua mãe. Ainda com Annie em seus braços ela foi caminhando ao lado de sua mãe, que não havia dito nenhuma palavra desde que partiram de Los Angeles._

_Savannah olhou ao redor enquanto andava, não havia placas ou nada que mostrasse que ali havia vida. Parecia que ela estava tão distante de casa... E era essa a verdade. A estrada de terra era cercada por uma densa floresta e era para onde, aparentemente, sua mãe a estava levando. _

"_Para onde estamos indo agora?" Savannah perguntou, e olhou para a sua mãe na espera de uma resposta. Não houve resposta, sua mãe apenas olhava para o caminho a sua frente. E a essa altura Savannah já estava apavorada, confusa, cansada e se aquela mulher ao seu lado realmente fosse sua mãe, ela teria se importado. Mas ela não se importou._

_Catherine então parou, forçando Savannah a fazer o mesmo._

"_Algo errado?"_

"_Não. Não, querida. Nada errado... Não pra você." _

_Savannah não entendeu, mas isso não a impediu de acompanhar os olhos de sua mãe, que rodeava toda a extensão do lugar, aparentemente procurando por algo. Algo que parecia vir do céu, mas estava bem mais longe que isso. _

_O céu azul claro foi se tornando negro, e na estrada a uma distancia considerável duas esferas metálicas que pareciam estar em chamas apareceram._

_Savannah ficou estática, demorou menos do que realmente pareceu. O céu se tornou claro novamente, e no lugar de onde antes estavam as esferas não havia mais nada alem de poeira. E quando a poeira se desvaneceu tudo que se podia ver eram duas grandes crateras que haviam sido formadas, e no centro dois homens nus estavam agachados, imóveis._

"_Saia daqui." Foi tudo o que sua mãe disse num sussurro. E aos poucos Savannah foi se afastando, dando passos lentos, sempre olhando para trás. Esperando que sua mãe a seguisse, mas ela não seguiu. Savannah olhou uma última vez para trás e viu os dois homens aproximando-se de sua mãe, e não havia nada que sua mãe pudesse fazer, aparentemente. Savannah respirou fundo, olhou para a bebê que adormecia em seus braços, sem ao menos imaginar o que a esperava daqui para frente. _

_Savannah acelerou o passo e aos poucos sua mãe ia ficando cada vez mais para trás. Ela não chegou a ver quando sua mãe transformou os dois homens em sucata. Não chegou a ver quando os braços dela se transformaram em duas lâminas afiadas, cortando facilmente as duas máquinas do futuro em duas partes cada. E em seguida se permitiu ser consumida pelas chamas de um incêndio proposital._

_O fogo tornou as máquinas em pó. As três máquinas ali presentes. E embora nenhuma delas fossem capazes de sentir a dor que o fogo causava, houveram lágrimas. Não por partes das máquinas, as lágrimas foram sim de Savannah que agora caminhava sozinha com a esperança em seus braços._

_E se não foi o destino que as uniu então quem foi? O universo? Ou Deus em pessoa?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

O quarto ainda continuava da mesma forma que John havia deixado. O vestido ainda estava estendido sobre a cama, agora coberto de poeira. E as sandálias ainda estavam sob os pés da cama infantil. Taylor entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si, olhou por uns instantes para aquele cômodo esquecido, que representava as memórias de John. Memórias que ele havia esquecido, trancado no fundo de seu Quartel, como se elas não tivessem mais importância. Mas importavam, muito. Cada uma das coisas ali guardadas, e até aquelas mantidas em segredo...

Taylor tirou as botas, apagou a luz e caminhou no escuro até a cama, subindo nela e deitando-se em seguida. Fez do vestido seu cobertor, que já não mais a aquecia. Que já não mais possuía o cheiro de Cameron, e uma vez há muitos anos atrás esse cheiro havia acalmado-a. Mas não havia mais cheiro.

Ela olhou para as estrelas do teto do quarto, que também já não brilhavam mais. Então ela se perguntou qual era o propósito, se tudo aqui dentro desse quarto estava desaparecendo, assim como o mundo lá fora. Se não havia mais cheiros, brilhos ou cores. Para que ainda guardar tudo isso? Ela não obteve as respostas, virou-se na cama e pegou no sono. E ela sabia que seu sono só vinha acompanhando de pesadelos, mas ela já estava cansada de viver em um pesadelo, então às vezes era melhor sonhar... Doía menos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_E dois dias se passaram e Savannah sabia que já não podia mais andar com aquela criança nos braços. A chuva ameaçava chegar, a fome já havia chegado, o medo as acompanhava de perto e a morte parecia estar próxima. Ela andou por mais uns minutos, mas já não podia mais seguir em frente e então parou, uma cabana simples se encontrava mais a frente. Ela foi até lá e tudo estava revirado, não havia muita coisa útil. Um caixote grande o bastante para colocar a bebê estava jogado em um dos cantos da cabana._

_Savannah o puxou com uma das mãos livres e o trouxe para perto de si. E lá dentro ela deixou a pequena Annie, que exausta e faminta adormecia. Savannah sentiu como se o ar agora fosse pouco para ela, e ela já não sabia mais o que devia ser feito. E conforme a noite passou e ao amanhecer tudo parecia ainda pior, Savannah decidiu que já não havia mais nada a ser feito. Ela levantou-se do chão que dormia. Foi até o caixote e tentou em vão acalmar Annie. Ela mexeu no próprio bolso, olhou para a pulseira de identificação, e rezou por Annie. Rezou para que algum dia sua mãe a encontrasse. Mas por hora tudo que Annie tinha era ela mesma. Savannah mexeu novamente em um dos bolsos e de lá de dentro tirou um pedaço de papel que ainda guardava. E com um pequeno pedaço de giz de cera azul que possuía escreveu o nome de Annie no papel e o guardou junto a bebê. Ela levou uma mão até a testa de Annie e baixinho a desejou boa sorte. E com lagrimas nos olhos, ela deixou a cabana e caminhou sozinha pela floresta, e quanto mais ela se afastava mais alto parecia que Annie chorava. Aos poucos o silencio foi chegando e quando apenas sua respiração era audível ela parou. Não olhou para trás, apenas parou. Olhou para a pulseira da maternidade, que ainda a tinha consigo e numa prece ela pediu que um dia sua mãe também a encontrasse..._

_E a chuva se seguiu quando a tardezinha chegou, ela estava toda ensopada e isso dificultava a caminhada e então ela simplesmente parou debaixo de uma árvore qualquer. Pois já não havia mais para onde ir. E não muito longe dali, Sarah também parava, numa cabana qualquer, seguindo um choro qualquer. O choro de uma criança que um dia ela chamaria de __**sua**__... E nunca estaria errada sobre isso..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela não ouviu quando John entrou no quarto, nem percebeu quando a luz foi acesa e nem quando ele deitou-se junto a ela na cama. E a noite seguiu-se assim, com John abraçado a ela, segurando sua mão, e não houve pesadelos aquela noite. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, não houve lágrimas quando ela acordou, houve apenas John ali ao seu lado.

"Oi." Ela disse.

"Oi." Ele respondeu e se preparou para dizer algo, mas ela o interrompeu.

"Desculpa invadir seu quarto."

"Deixou de ser meu quarto há um bom tempo."

"Desculpa então... Por ter invadido suas memórias."

Ele respirou fundo, deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios e a respondeu:

"Eu permito você invadir minhas memórias." Ele deu uma pausa. "Mas o que procurava?" Ele perguntou, enquanto ela se ajeitava na cama e trazia o vestido para mais perto de si.

"Um motivo talvez." Ela respondeu.

"Um motivo?"

"É. Para lutar... Sabe, talvez fizesse mais sentido se depois que tudo isso acabasse o mundo voltasse a ser como antes."

"Mas podemos construí-lo de novo."

"Seria a mesma coisa? Nunca vi o seu mundo, mas não sei se tivesse visto seu mundo eu iria querer um novo... Teria um cemitério por baixo dos prédios, e das casas."

John não respondeu nada. Uma vez ele havia pensado assim, pensado que não havia motivo para lutar, pois todas as pessoas que ele amava estariam mortas. Não haveria um motivo para reconstruir o mundo... Pois todas as pessoas que ele amava estariam mortas. Menos Cameron, ele pensou consigo. Ela disse uma vez a ele que o mundo poderia se partir em dois, as estrelas se explodirem, a vida não fazer sentido, mas ela ainda estaria com ele. Pelo menos uma parte dela, mas não seria apenas uma parte, seria seu motivo maior para lutar. E que isso fosse o bastante.

John virou-se para Taylor, que encarava o teto, mas ele podia bem ver seus olhos brilhando. Ele pensou um pouco antes de abrir a boca, mas já havia pensado durante anos sobre esse mesmo assunto.

"Era natal..." Ele começou.

"Natal?"

"Era só uma data pra mim. Mas não naquele ano... Eu tinha que comprar algo pro Dave. Ele tinha me pedido um daqueles aviões motorizados que voavam de verdade. Mas eu não achei, então ela construiu um para ele. Ela não estava conseguindo dormir mesmo... Colocamos ele para voar naquele dia e Dave achou que seria legal se escrevêssemos algo na asa. Ele disse que se o vento estivesse bom, ele levaria o avião até uma nuvem, e um anjo o pegaria. Então teríamos que escrever algo bonito o bastante para um anjo... Ele só sabia escrever o próprio nome, mas não era isso que ele escreveu nas asas do avião. Havia apenas um nome, escrito várias vezes nas asas do avião. De várias cores. Eu perguntei o porque ele queria dizer aquele nome ao anjo e ele me disse que era um pedido. Apenas isso, um pedido para um anjo e ele não me disse o porquê. E o avião ia subindo no céu, na direção de uma nuvem, enquanto Dave olhava para ele e o guiava com o controle remoto... Eu olhei para trás e lá estava **ela**, sentada, me olhando com um sorriso no rosto. Eu fui até ela, e me sentei ao seu lado. Eu sabia que ela queria me dizer algo, mas ela não disse. Passamos horas ali, sentados ao lado um do outro, apenas vendo o tempo passar... Então começou a ficar tarde, eu pedi para Dave trazer o avião de volta. Mas ao fazer isso ele percebeu que o avião não voltaria mais. Talvez tivesse ficado preso em alguma arvore, foi o que dissemos a ele. E ele concordou com a gente e quando o coloquei na cama aquela noite, ele me disse que talvez o anjo tivesse pego o avião. E eu respondi a ele que então ele ganharia o que pediu. E ele me respondeu que não foi ele quem pediu, que tinha sido a mãe dele..."

"E ela ganhou?"

"Sim, ela ganhou... No dia quatorze do mês de Abril, nós ganhamos o que foi pedido ao anjo..."

"Então deve de fato existir anjos!"

"É. Deve mesmo existir. E eu já não preciso mais acordar ao lado de um todas as manhãs para saber disso... É só fechar meus olhos, que eu a sinto... É só olhar para você que eu a vejo..."

"John..." Ela disse num sussurro. "O que estava escrito nas asas do avião?"

"Estava escrito o seu nome.... Estava escrito **Annie**."

* * *

**Outra Nota: **_Minha_ "Annie", foi inspirada em Annie Newton. Assim como parte desse capitulo. Não importa quantos capítulos eu dedique a _Annie, _eu nunca vou conseguir dizer tudo aquilo que eu gostaria de dizer sobre ela. Ela é o que eu chamaria de utopia (ou quebra de expectativa, depende do meu humor).

Ela nunca foi de fato filha do John e da Cameron. Ela nunca foi de fato, filha de ninguém. Ela foi criada, apenas para estar por perto e dizer algumas coisas que precisavam ser ditas. E para ver Sarah morrer, porque alguém precisava fazer isso... Não tinha grandes planos para ela. Alias não tinha planos nenhum para ela, assim como eu não tinha muitos planos pra esse fanfic... Mas Annie Newton, fez com que tudo isso mudasse...

Eu fiquei tão chocada (é a única palavra que me vem a cabeça) com a historia dela e com o final que ela teve, que simplesmente não consegui tirar isso da cabeça. Annie Newton é o que eu chamo de _heroína. _Ela me fez questionar tudo o que eu sabia sobre _viver. _E a única coisa que eu consegui dizer quando o filme acabou e os créditos rolaram foi: _Por quê?_

E a resposta que eu recebi (da minha mãe) foi: _Porque ela cumpriu sua missão. E agora ela foi salva... _

E depois desse dia _Annie, _deixou de ser apenas um nome de um personagem de um filme fodastico. Ou o nome de uma musica dos anos 70.

Passou a ser um _adjetivo_ e_ Annie _além de significar _graça, _significa (pra mim): _Aquele(a) que te salva de tudo aquilo que você __**não pode**__ se tornar._

E eu espero que faça sentido pra alguém, assim como faz pra mim...

Taylor deixou de ser Taylor daqui pra frente. Agora além de uma missão, ela tem um sobrenome e talvez ela sempre tenha tido. Foi uma personagem criada para fazer _**nada muito grande**_, e agora ela é a _**única**_ que pode _**salvar a todos**_... Essa nota acaba aqui... Quero agradecer novamente ao Felipe por ter revisado a fanfic. Obrigada...

----


	14. Esse Talvez Não Seja

**Capitulo 14** – Esse Talvez Não Seja Um Capítulo de Despedida

**2009 D.C**

Era como se o mundo tivesse acabado de ser criado, como se as nuvens e os raios de sol fossem novos. Como se Deus tivesse passado a noite inteira recriando cada pedacinho do Universo enquanto o mundo inteiro dormia. Então tudo parecia novo quando ele acordou e tudo parecia belo. E tudo parecia _deles._

Só deles.

Como se o mundo agora girasse a favor deles, como se sempre tivesse sido assim. E por um segundo ele esqueceu quem era. Por um segundo ele esqueceu seu destino. Esqueceu do seu fardo. Porque agora o mundo já não parecia ter tanta importância.

Apenas ela importava agora.

Apenas os dois importavam agora.

E que o mundo fosse contra eles dois, que o mundo parasse e que a Guerra chegasse. E que o mundo queimasse. Porque quando já não mais houvesse lugar para estar, era para _ali _que ele _iria._ Era _ali_ que ele _estaria._ Com** ela** ao seu lado. Com ela _em seus braços_. Com ela em sua vida, o fazendo lembrar que ainda existia vida nele. Porque às vezes ele se esquecia disso.

_Por onde ela esteve durante todo esse tempo?_ Ele se perguntou e a resposta já não mais importava.

Apenas ela importava agora.

Apenas essa garota adormecida em seus braços importava. Essa garota que o ensinou amar. Essa garota que ele chamava de _Cameron,_ mas que já havia tido vários outros nomes. Que já havia lutado várias batalhas, mesmo sendo _apenas_ uma garota...

Mas todos sabiam que ela não era **apenas uma garota**. Talvez nem fosse certo chamá-la por _garota_, porque ela era mais que uma simples garota.

_Às vezes parece que você é um anjo._ John diria a Cameron algum dia. _Ela é um anjo._ John também diria algum dia, mas não para Cameron. _E Deus não cria anjos para viverem no inferno... _

Já não era mais no inferno que ela vivia. Não mais. Mas mesmo assim, quando ela fechava os olhos durante a noite ela não sonhava. Não dormindo pelo menos. Mas quando acordada se permitia sonhar. E ela sonhava com um futuro, com um amanhã. Sonhava com um dia em que o mundo de fato parasse de girar contra ela e começasse a girar a favor.

Pois ela já estava cansada de correr contra...

John olhou para Cameron, observando seu peito que subia e descia numa respiração cansada. Cameron parecia estar dormindo profundamente, fazendo John se perguntar a quanto tempo os dois estavam ali. Espremidos numa cama de solteiro de um quarto infantil. Abraçados um ao outro, colados um no outro de tal forma que John podia jurar que era capaz de sentir o coração dela batendo. Se isso fosse possível...

E quem disse que não era?

John levou sua atenção para o rosto de Cameron novamente, que ainda dormia, e gentilmente a virou na cama, tirando-a de cima dele. Ele nunca a tinha visto tão calma; ele ficaria horas a observando dormir se pudesse. Mas em breve ela acordaria e a calmaria iria cessar... Então John limpou sua mente de qualquer pensamento sobre o seu futuro. E permitiu pensar apenas nela; sua garota...

Seu _anjo._

Que talvez não tivesse um coração (não que ela precisasse de um para amá-lo). E sem perceber John se viu preso nesse pensamento. Ele podia ver o peito dela subindo e descendo, mas isso só provava que ela estava respirando... Não provava que ali batia um coração...

"No que você está pensando, hein?" Disse a voz de Cameron o trazendo de volta a realidade.

"Não te vi acordar." John respondeu sorrindo para ela.

"É lógico que não viu... Você estava mais preocupado olhando para os meus peitos." Ela respondeu rindo.

"Eu não estava olhando para os seus peitos..."

"Ah, claro que não..." Cameron disse num tom de deboche.

"Eu só estava verificando... Sua respiração." John respondeu olhando rapidamente para o peito dela e voltando a atenção para seus olhos logo em seguida. "Ainda está respirando, não é?" John perguntou num sussurro.

"Ainda estou respirando." Ela respondeu sussurrando também.

"E o seu coração?" Ele perguntou, fazendo uma pausa que pareceu durar uma eternidade. E durante essa eternidade ele não tirou os olhos dos dela. "Seu coração... Ainda está batendo?" Ele continuou.

"Está sim." Ela respondeu estranhando a pergunta "Porque ele não estaria?"

"Eu não sei... Ele não batia antes, batia?"

"Ele sempre bateu, John. Nós que estivemos _surdos_ durante muito tempo..." Ela respondeu e ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela. "Você quer sentir?" Ela perguntou. "Meu coração. Você quer senti-lo?" Ela continuou, vendo a expressão dele de confusão. Ele não a respondeu como ela esperava e não fez qualquer tentativa de tocá-la. Cameron então respirou fundo e buscou pela mão de John, percebendo então que John fazia o mesmo. Eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra quando suas mãos se encontraram. Ela já não ardia mais em febre como antes, John notou. O calor que John sentia ao toque dela era o mesmo calor que ela sentia ao tocá-lo. Foi o que ele pensou, é claro.

Mas a verdade não era bem essa. Cameron sempre iria senti-lo de uma forma que John nunca poderia entender ou até mesmo sentir. E mesmo se ele soubesse disso, ele não pararia de tentar entender como ela via ou como ela sentia o mundo, contanto que ela estivesse sempre ali ao seu lado pra dizer a ele o quanto ele ainda estava longe de entendê-la...

Cameron apertou a mão de John, fazendo com que ele sentisse cada vez mais o calor dos seus dedos nos dele. E em seguida levou a mão dele até seu peito, soltando-a dele em seguida, deixando então, que ele decidisse o que fazer em seguida.

Ele podia tirar sua mão da blusa dela, ou decidir então ultrapassá-la e se permitir sentir se ali batia um coração. _"Você sabe o que quer fazer",_ Cameron disse num sussurro. E John apenas assentiu, levando então sua mão até a barriga de Cameron, onde então levantou a blusa e deixou que sua mão fosse até o peito dela. Dessa vez não houve barreira, era apenas a palma da mão dele e a pele quente dela...

Com aquele toque, então, ele pôde senti-lo. Pode sentir o coração que ali existia. Que ali batia... Que batia dentro da garota que uma vez ele julgou ser de _lata_. Ela era bem mais que isso, ele sabia agora.

Naquele instante, John não soube o que pensar ou o que dizer. E ambos permitiram que o silêncio falasse por eles. Permitiram que as batidas descompassadas do coração de Cameron falassem por eles. E eles perceberam então, que havia muito a ser dito. Mas não agora.

As batidas do coração dela não eram iguais as dele e talvez nunca fossem. Sempre seriam assim, inconstantes e imprevisíveis. O coração dela bateria sempre devagar como se a qualquer momento fosse parar. Tão devagar como se nem batesse, como se nem existisse. E John temeu que ele deixasse de existir, que deixasse de bater... Porque ele melhor que ninguém sabia que o seu coração também deixaria de bater se isso acontecesse.

"É fraco." Ele disse num sussurro, tirando então a mão de seu peito. "Seu coração... Ele é fraco." Ele continuou.

"Talvez..." Ela começou também num sussurro. "Talvez ele precise de algo para fazê-lo bater mais alto... Ou talvez não seja esse meu coração. O que você acha?"

"Eu acho..." Ele respondeu, colocando um braço ao lado do corpo dela, de modo que pudesse ficar sobre ela apenas apoiando em seus braços. Ele olhou bem em seus olhos, não havia duvidas do que os dois queriam naquele momento. Ou sobre o que os dois achavam. John foi aos poucos deitando sobre ela, com uma das mãos ele percorreu toda a sua barriga, acompanhando a respiração dela, que parecia ter acelerado. Eles não tiraram os olhos um do outro e talvez por alguns segundos eles dois nem respiraram. Então a mão dele chegou novamente até o peito dela. E seus batimentos ainda eram fracos, ainda eram distantes...

"O que o _meu futuro eu,_ faria?" John perguntou.

"Ele o faria bater mais rápido." Ela respondeu e foi tudo que ele precisou ouvir. Em um instante os dois estavam olhando um para o outro e no outro instante eles estavam perdidos no próprio beijo, lutando para não perder o fôlego. John a beijou até que já não houvesse mais ar. E quando os dois já não conseguiam mais segurar o desejo que um tinha pelo outro, e quando os beijos pareceram que não eram o bastante, Cameron o virou se permitindo ficar sobre ele. John não tirou os olhos dela por um segundo sequer, enquanto envolvia seus braços em volta de sua cintura, mantendo-a exatamente onde ele queria: sem permitir que ela saísse dali; mas ela não iria para nenhum lugar de qualquer forma. Aos poucos ela foi levantando a própria blusa, bem devagar apenas para provocá-lo.

"Você quer mesmo fazer isso?" Ela perguntou fazendo cara de duvida, deixando então que sua blusa caísse e cobrisse seu corpo novamente. John respondeu com um resmungo e a puxou novamente, para que ela ficasse por baixo dessa vez.

"Eu não vou te responder." Ele disse olhando para ela, a fazendo sorrir, e gentilmente foi lhe tirando a blusa, e a sua própria em seguida. "Mas se você disser não, eu paro agora..." Ele continuou, beijando o pescoço de Cameron e lhe tirando um gemido alto. "Eu vou levar isso como um sim." Ele completou, e com uma das mãos ele desabotoou o zíper da própria calça. E então...

"John?!" Disse a voz vindo do lado de fora do quarto, seguida de batidas fortes na porta. No mesmo instante John se levantou de cima de Cameron.

"Já vou, mãe!" Ele gritou, pegando a própria camiseta do chão e abotoando a calça, correndo para o banheiro em seguida. Cameron colocou a blusa e foi até a porta.

"Hey" Ela disse a Sarah assim que abriu a porta. Sarah por sua vez não respondeu nada a principio. Apenas cruzou os braços e olhou para a cama bagunçada de John e depois para Cameron.

"Pensei que você tivesse seu próprio quarto."

"E tenho."

"Então o que você e John estavam fazendo na mesma cama?"

"Dormindo..."

"Dormindo?" Sarah perguntou num tom mais que ameaçador. "Pensei que promiscuidade não levasse ao caminho de Deus."

"Temos idéias diferentes do que é promiscuidade." Cameron respondeu, deixando Sarah mais furiosa, que optou por não responder.

"Você vai se atrasar para a escola" Sarah disse a John que se aproximava delas duas, agora vestido. "Você tem vinte minutos para se arrumar e descer."

"E quanto a Cameron?" John questionou antes que ela saísse.

"Derek vai levá-la para pegar uns papéis." Sarah respondeu.

"Papéis?" Cameron perguntou confusa.

"As chaves de Acesso de Crystal Peak. Você disse que sabia onde pega-las... Espero que ainda saiba."

"Eu posso ir com ela, mãe. Quer dizer, não há perigo, certo? São apenas papéis."

"Você vai à escola, John!" Sarah disse num tom severo, e John optou por não questioná-la. "Eu vou te levar, mas vai ter que voltar sozinho hoje." Ela continuou, voltando ao seu tom normal. "Direto pra casa, John. Direto!"

"Eu entendi." Ele respondeu. Porém, não aceitava o fato de ter que ficar sem Cameron.

"Em seguida, Cameron, Derek e eu vamos até Crystal Peak. Há uma empresa próxima as montanhas que aluga helicópteros."

"Não temos dinheiro suficiente." Cameron observou.

"Não ainda" Sarah respondeu mostrando o saco de diamantes que segurava. "Então eu quero que você venha direto pra casa, entendeu? Sem distrações, sem passeios noturnos e por Deus... Sem Riley!"

"Não pode me deixar sozinho sem a Cameron!" John respondeu quase aos berros.

"Sei que não vai morrer sem ela esses dois dias. Não é? Pois afinal, você a vem ignorando há dias e negando que ela te protegesse... Acho que essa distância vai ser boa para que você pense a respeito...".

"Mãe!"

"Só vou falar uma vez, John! Você tem agora dezoito minutos." Sarah disse por fim dando meia volta e seguindo pelo corredor. John e Cameron ficaram a ouvir os passos dela enquanto ela descia pelas escadas. Quando já não pôde mais ouvi-la, ele se virou para Cameron e abriu a boca pra dizer algo, mas ela o beijou antes, impedindo então que ele dissesse. John então a envolveu em seus braços, retribuindo o beijo com o mesmo fogo de minutos antes. Ele estava prestes a jogá-la na cama novamente e continuar de onde os dois haviam parado ou começar tudo de novo se preciso...

"John... Acho que sua mãe sabe sobre a gente." Cameron disse, enquanto John a beijava.

"É, eu percebi." Ele respondeu sem dar muita importância no que ela havia dito e concentrando-se apenas nela.

"O que nós fazemos agora?" Ela perguntou, tentando agora fazer com ele a olhasse. "John!" Ela disse, impedindo que os beijos continuassem, embora ela realmente quisesse ficar ali nos braços dele.

"Cameron, não dá pra pensar em outra coisa que não seja você... A gente resolve isso depois..." John disse fazendo com que ela desejasse ainda mais ficar em seus braços ao invés de ficar ali, distante dele.

"Mas você precisa." Ela disse, se afastando e por fim saindo do quarto.

"Como?!" Ele gritou antes que ela se afastasse mais.

"Sei lá!" Ela respondeu dando de ombros e indo na direção do corredor. "Toma um banho, talvez ajude!" Ela gritou quando já estava na escada. "Um banho beeem gelado!"

Já passava das sete e meia quando John chegou à cozinha. O cômodo inteiro estava tomado pelo aroma forte das panquecas que a sua mãe havia preparado. Parecia uma eternidade desde que ele esteve naquela cozinha, comendo aquelas panquecas que ele tanto gostava. Apesar de poucas serem as vezes que sua mãe acertava a receita.

Ele pegou um prato, encheu um grande copo de leite e foi até a mesa, onde Derek estava sentado lendo um jornal. Ele tirou os olhos do jornal, olhou para John enquanto ele sentava e voltou à atenção novamente ao jornal. Ele parecia tão distraído, John pensou. Mas sabia melhor que ninguém, que soldados nunca se distraiam.

"Obrigado" John disse dando um grande gole no copo de leite. Derek tirou os olhos do jornal e olhou para John novamente.

"Obrigado?"

"É. Obrigado." John repetiu. "Obrigado pelas coisas que me disse aquele dia. Eu precisava ouvi-las."

"E eu precisava dizê-las." Derek respondeu.

"Acho que levou muito tempo, então."

"Acho que levei tempo suficiente."

"Você a conhecia, não é? No futuro." John perguntou, mas Derek não parecia muito a fim de falar sobre isso. John então insistiu na pergunta e depois de um breve silencio Derek o respondeu.

"É, eu a conhecia. Na verdade, conhecer é uma palavra com significado muito forte." Derek disse. "Eu a conheço agora. Só agora. Assim como eu só te conheço agora." Ele deu uma pausa. "Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez, eu me questionei como você se tornaria aquele homem. Aquele homem que eu chamei de líder. Que eu chamarei de líder." Ele deu outra pausa, olhou bem para John e depois para Cameron, que se aproximava deles dois.

Ela parou assim que Derek a viu. E esperou que ele continuasse a falar. John acompanhou o olhar de Derek e voltou novamente a ele assim que ele voltou a falar.

"Eu sei agora." Derek disse. "Eu sei agora como você se tornou aquele líder. Como você se tornará aquele líder..." Ele concluiu e se levantou deixando o jornal sobre a mesa. Tocou de leve no ombro de John assim que passou por ele e saiu pela porta da cozinha, dizendo antes que esperaria Cameron no carro.

"Devo me preocupar com a sua segurança?" John perguntou à Cameron, tentando não pensar muito no que seu tio havia lhe contado. Embora ele não tivesse dito nada importante, ele confirmou algo que John sabia há muito tempo. Em breve ele teria que ser aquele messias que tanto julgou nunca querer ser, por que talvez esse fosse o único jeito de manter Cameron por perto. Talvez...

"Eu acho que eu sei me cuidar." Ela respondeu se aproximando dele, reparando que ele ainda não havia nem mexido na sua comida.

"É, eu sei que sabe. Mas vou me preocupar da mesma forma." Ele disse olhando para ela e colocando um braço em volta de sua cintura, a fazendo sentar em seu colo. Ele a abraçou o mais forte que pôde enquanto a beijava como se não a visse há anos, ou como se não fosse mais vê-la.

"Está tudo bem." Ela disse entre um beijo e outro, acariciando então o rosto dele. "Eu vou voltar." Ela continuou.

"Eu sei... Mas o que eu vou fazer sem você até lá?"

"Você podia falar com a Riley."

"Com a Riley?! Por quê?!"

"Porque, John..." Cameron começou a falar, não muito feliz em ter que dizer isso. "Porque você não pode ignorar que vocês dois tiveram algo!" Ela disse, sem olhar para ele.

"Cameron, nós dois não tivemos nada! Quer dizer, nada do que você esteja pensando..."

"Mas mesmo assim, John... Você se preocupa com ela. E talvez ela também se preocupe com você. Então não é justo que você saia da vida dela sem ao menos dizer adeus. Você ainda tem a chance de dizer adeus a ela, John." Cameron disse, olhando novamente pra ele. "Não desperdice isso."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" John perguntou, lendo em seus olhos a preocupação que também era vista em sua voz.

"Eu quero dizer que as pessoas sempre vão embora. Porque nós permitimos isso. É triste, eu sei. Mas é mais fácil permitir..." Ela concluiu e se levantou do colo dele sem ao menos lhe dar um beijo. John observou enquanto ela se afastava, e também não a chamou de volta. Tudo que ele fez, como sempre fazia, foi ficar parado e permitir que ela fosse. Pois no fundo ele sabia que ela voltaria para ele.

Porém, agora era uma questão de tempo para que chegasse o dia do seu último adeus. E quando esse dia chegar, já não haveria mais chance de dizer todas aquelas coisas que eles achavam que teria tempo de dizer...

Seria apenas um adeus seguido de um silêncio. E mais nada.

"Não vai falar nada?" Derek perguntou, olhando para Cameron. Os dois já estavam observando a residência de Kevin há quase uma hora. Durante esse tempo nenhum dos dois falaram nada.

"O que você quer eu diga?" Ela retrucou.

"Eu não sei. Apenas diga algo, Allison." Ele respondeu.

"Não sou mais a Allison. Já deixei de usar esse nome há um bom tempo." Cameron disse tirando os olhos de Derek e voltando a atenção para os portões da garagem de Kevin. Os portões se abriram e um carro conversível saiu de lá e passou pelo carro deles fazendo com que eles se abaixassem. "É a mãe dele." Cameron disse. "Acho que já é seguro se eu for agora." Ela completou abrindo a porta do carro para sair, mas Derek a impediu.

"Não acha que está esquecendo algo?" Derek perguntou e apontou com o queixo pra o porta-luvas, Cameron o abriu e tirou de lá a 9 mm. Ela olhou para Derek e depois para a arma e a guardou novamente.

"Não vou precisar." Ela disse.

"Você precisa matá-lo." Derek começou a dizer. Cameron se preparou para retrucar, mas ele falou mais alto. "Ele sabe seu nome, sabe o de John. Aposto que deve ter câmeras pela casa inteira. O que você acha que ele vai fazer quando você sair de lá com os papéis?! Se você conseguir sair de lá! Ele é um militar, Cameron. Não se esqueça disso! Se deixá-lo vivo em poucas horas haverá tanques de Guerra cercando nossa casa! Você não é mais a Allison, e já matou muita gente desde que se tornou Cameron! Apenas faça o que é certo para a missão." Ele concluiu e abriu novamente o porta-luvas, jogando no colo de Cameron a pistola.

"Eu não posso." Ela respondeu num sussurro.

"É para isso que você está aqui!"

"Não, não é! Eu não vim aqui para matar o Kevin! Não vim aqui para tirar a vida de ninguém! E não pense que eu não me arrependo pelos meus atos impensáveis... Eu matei aquelas pessoas, porque eu achei que estava fazendo o que devia. Mas agora eu sei que eu não tinha o direito de tirar a vida de ninguém. Assim como você não tem o direito de dizer quem deve morrer ou não! Posso não ser mais a Allison que você conheceu. Mas você melhor que ninguém deveria saber que eu morreria por qualquer um naquela Guerra. Porque era nisso que eu acreditava: Que a vida humana deveria ser preservada. E que era meu trabalho garantir isso, mesmo que fosse com a minha vida! Eu não posso mais manter esse lado da Allison que eu era... Pois se algo acontecer comigo tudo está perdido. Mas eu ainda posso manter os meus antigos princípios. Ninguém vai morrer em vão!" Ela concluiu e percebeu então que seus olhos estavam molhados de lagrimas; ela as enxugou e guardou a pistola novamente no porta luvas. "Sinto muito, Derek." Ela respondeu antes de sair do carro.

"Cameron?" Derek disse, a fazendo se inclinar na janela do carro. "Pensei que John Connor havia te dado outro nome para esquecer que você foi Allison, a garota que um dia ele amou." Derek continuou fazendo com que Cameron sorrisse.

"Não. Eu ganhei um outro nome para que John não esquecesse que ainda existia uma parte boa em mim... E Derek?"

"Huh?"

"Eu ainda sou a garota que John amou. E sempre serei a garota que ele vai amar." Cameron respondeu enquanto se afastava da janela do carro. Derek deixou escapar um sorriso e ligou o carro, deixando Cameron sozinha na calçada. Ela respirou fundo, esperou até que o carro de Derek não fosse mais visto e então atravessou a rua indo na direção da casa de Kevin.

Ela parou na frente dos portões, olhou para o casarão e para as câmeras de segurança que iam de um lado para o outro. Mentalmente ela pensou no que devia ser feito, mas sabia que não seria tão fácil sair dali sem deixar vestígios. Novamente respirando fundo, Cameron buscou pelo seu celular e ligou para o numero de Kevin que ainda estava na memória.

O celular chamou uma, duas, três vezes e na quarta vez quando Cameron já estava prestes a desligar o telefone parou de tocar. No outro lado da linha depois de um breve silêncio a voz de Kevin soou baixa, fazendo com que Cameron hesitasse em responder.

"_Alô?"_ Kevin disse.

"Hey... Sou eu a Cameron."

"_Cameron?!"_ Kevin perguntou surpreso. _"Cameron Baum?"_ Ele continuou, rindo.

"Qual é? Não lembra mais de mim?"

"_Cameron, é meio que impossível esquecer de você."_ Ele respondeu, voltando ao tom sério.

"É que você pareceu um pouco surpreso em ouvir minha voz."

"_E de fato eu estou... Não esperava que fosse mais ter notícias de você. Sabe, já faz algum tempo que a gente não se vê."_ Kevin disse, e houve um silencio maior do que realmente precisava.

"Acho que na verdade só se passaram dois dias." Cameron respondeu por fim, quebrando o silêncio e fazendo Kevin rir do outro lado da linha.

"_Acredite Cameron, você é do tipo de garota que faz um minuto virar uma eternidade quando não está por perto."_

"Kevin-"

"_Estou falando sério!"_ Ele respondeu a cortando.

"Então me desculpa por ter ficado todos esses anos sem dar noticia."

"_Está perdoada... Mas me diz. Você não me ligou só para matar minha saudade de você, não é?"_

"Não... Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa?!"_ Kevin perguntou num tom preocupado.

"Não. Não ainda..."

"_Não me assuste, Cameron. Apenas me diga onde você está agora, que eu vou até ai o mais rápido que puder."_

"Na frente do portão da sua casa..." Cameron respondeu, mordendo os lábios, temendo a resposta que ele pudesse dar.

"_Sério?!"_ Kevin perguntou, num tom surpreso. _"Tipo agora?! É isso que você está me dizendo? Que você está parada no portão da minha casa?"_

"Desculpa... Eu sei que devia ter ligado antes. Mas é muito importante. Eu vim em uma hora ruim, não foi?"

"_É... Quer dizer, não... Não, está tudo bem. Alguém vai ir abrir os portões pra você."_

"Obrigada, Kevin." Cameron respondeu quase num sussurro.

"_Tudo bem, Cameron."_ Kevin respondeu de volta desligando o celular em seguida. Cameron ficou alguns segundos parada, encarando a casa de Kevin. De onde ela estava ela pôde ver uma senhora parada na entrada. A mulher fechou a porta atrás de si por onde havia saído, impedindo que um dobermann saísse. Mas ela não foi rápida o bastante e o cachorro passou rapidamente pelas suas pernas, quase a derrubando no processo. Cameron não pôde deixar de rir da cena.

A mulher gritou algo em espanhol para o cachorro e recuperando o equilíbrio foi andando em direção aos portões onde Cameron esperava. Cameron esperou ansiosamente pela mulher que andava tão devagar que parecia que não chegaria antes que o sol se posse.

"Estou quase chegando!" A mulher gritou, talvez percebendo a impaciência de Cameron. Cameron apenas assentiu e voltou sua atenção ao dobermann que estava próximo as grades do portão com o focinho bem próximo a mão de Cameron. Ele não chegou a tocá-la, mas Cameron podia sentir o bafo quente dele.

"Hey." Cameron disse ao cachorro, notando agora que o cachorro não tirava os olhos dela. Ela aproximou a mão da grade bem devagar permitindo que o cachorro encostasse-se nela. Ele cheirou a mão dela durante um tempo e em seguida a lambeu, tirando de Cameron um sorriso.

"Acho que você o conquistou." Disse a mulher, agora abrindo as grades do portão. Cameron entrou logo em seguida e agradeceu a mulher. "Não foi nada, querida." A mulher respondeu de volta, permitindo que um grande sorriso se formasse no seu rosto. "Venha." A mulher continuou, agora passando seu grande braço em volta do de Cameron.

Cameron permitiu que a senhora a guiasse e enquanto as duas caminhavam, Cameron foi observando como a mulher se vestia. Ela estava com um grande vestido colorido, um avental verde amarrado em volta da sua grande cintura e na cabeça uma grande bandana azul clara, que mantinha todo o seu cabelo preso. A senhora parou e Cameron não viu alternativa, além de fazer o mesmo.

As duas haviam dado a volta por de trás da casa, indo na direção do Jardim. Onde elas estavam agora era possível ver várias flores, árvores e no fundo uma espécie de depósito. As portas do depósito estavam abertas e podia se ver uma certa movimentação de luzes ali dentro.

"Ele está lá." A senhora disse, apertando gentilmente o braço de Cameron e dando meia volta para ir embora. Cameron permaneceu no mesmo lugar, olhando para as portas do deposito ensaiando mentalmente as coisas que ela iria dizer. Por uma fração de segundo ela pensou em ir embora, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Ela sentiu algo gelado tocando em sua mão, que a fez desligar de seus pensamentos.

Ela olhou na direção de sua mão e viu o dobermann sentado bem próximo a ela, com uma bola na boca, suplicando com os olhos para que Cameron lhe desse um pouco de atenção. Cameron riu e se abaixou para acariciá-lo.

"Você não é um bom cão de guarda, sabia?" Cameron disse afagando o pescoço do cachorro que brincava com ela como se já a conhecesse há anos. Cameron continuou a brincar com o cachorro até que seu celular vibrou, ela afastou o cachorro um pouco e tirou o celular da jaqueta que usava o atendendo em seguida.

"_Hey."_ Disse a voz do outro lado da linha. _"Então é esse seu tipo?"_

"Meu tipo?" Cameron perguntou confusa.

"_É... Sabe... grande, forte, babão e viciado em bolas de tênis."_ Kevin completou rindo em seguida. Cameron levantou-se e olhou para o depósito, onde Kevin estava parado na porta acenando para ela.

"É, acho que esse é meu tipo." Cameron respondeu de volta.

"_Mas não foi para ele que você ligou..."_

"É, não foi..." Cameron disse por fim e Kevin não respondeu de volta, apenas deu um passo para o lado deixando a passagem livre, a convidando a se aproximar. Cameron se preparou para desligar o celular e ir até ele, mas parou para ouvir o que Kevin ainda tinha a dizer.

"_Cameron?"_ Ele disse, não esperando que ela respondesse. _"Obrigado." _Ele completou.

"Pelo quê?" Cameron perguntou confusa.

"_Por ter vindo em uma hora ruim."_ Ele respondeu de volta, desligando o celular e entrando no galpão de onde havia saído. Cameron permaneceu onde estava, questionando-se se ele ainda diria _'Obrigado' _depois que soubesse o **porquê** dela estar ali. Ou depois que soubesse **o que **ela **realmente era**.

Todo mundo tinha algo importante a fazer hoje, John pensou enquanto copiava a matéria da lousa em seu caderno. Ele nem notou que copiava a lição com o caderno ao contrario. Assim como também não notou que a carteira à sua direita estava vazia – a carteira de Riley. E se ele tivesse notado, talvez agora estivesse se perguntando onde ela estaria, mas não foi o caso. Os pensamentos de John, assim como suas preocupações, estavam todos voltados para a carteira vazia atrás dele – a carteira de Cameron.

Que há essa hora estaria se infiltrando na casa de um ex-militar em busca de documentos que continham as chaves de acesso para um esconderijo anti-nuclear. Esconderijo que seria uma das principais bases de operações militares no futuro. E um dos comandantes seria ele: John Connor. E tudo que ele estava fazendo no momento era copiar aquilo que seria sua lição de casa... Enquanto o resto do mundo vivia sua vidinha pacata e aqueles que John chamava de _Família_ fazia o que nunca deixaram de fazer: **Salvá-lo.**

E irritado com esse pensamento, John fechou seu caderno e os seus livros e os guardou na mochila, saindo da sala de aula em seguida. Enquanto o seu professor de física gritava para que ele voltasse ao seu lugar...

Os corredores estavam todos vazios e mesmo que tivesse alguém, John não os veria. Ele não queria ver ninguém, a verdade era essa. Assim como também não queria ouvir ninguém. Tudo que ele queria fazer era se preocupar...

Se preocupar com a sua mãe que estava em alguma parte de um bairro perigoso da cidade, trocando diamantes roubados por dinheiro. Tudo para garantir a segurança dele.

Se preocupar também com a sua _namorada - _se é que ele podia chamá-la assim - que no momento estava longe o bastante, fazendo com que ele se sentisse completamente inseguro e completamente sozinho. E tudo isso era para garantir a segurança dele.

Irônico, não?

E ele também não podia deixar de se preocupar com o homem, que ele talvez nunca tenha dito em voz alta, mas que ele via como um pai ou algo mais que isso... E nesse momento esse homem vigiava as mulheres que por sua vez vigiavam o garoto.

O garoto que seria um futuro General, mas que no momento não passava de um adolescente criado por meios não-convencionais e que tudo que sabia era montar e desmontar bombas caseiras. Ou recarregar armas. Só isso, e no fundo ele era um fraco.

Completamente incapaz de liderar uma guerra. Era assim que ele pensava. Era assim que ele pensaria sempre, até que percebesse que estava pronto para essa guerra.

Mas ele não queria isso, ele só queria ser forte o bastante para mudar o próprio destino, que por sua vez era mais que forte o bastante...

E completamente afundado nas suas preocupações, John continuou a andar pelos corredores da escola. Perdido no próprio silêncio, enquanto o sinal da troca de aula tocava, mas ele não ouviu... E também não viu, ou sentiu os outros alunos andando rapidamente – enquanto John se arrastava – esbarravam nele. Ele apenas continuou a andar na própria velocidade e em sentindo contrario do resto do mundo...

Passou pelos portões da saída, ignorando o fato de que deveria ir para aula de biologia. E seguiu sem realmente ter um rumo e acabou sentando na grama verde do jardim da escola. Nessa hora não havia ninguém do lado de fora, de modo que nenhum som de risadas ou de conversa era ouvido. Apenas o dos carros, mas eles estavam longe e o som vinha abafado, não incomodando de fato. Não a John, pelo menos.

"Você está sentado no mesmo lugar desde que escapou da aula de Inglês." Disse uma voz que não estava distante ou abafada e no momento também não incomodava.

"Você me disse a mesma coisa quando a gente se conheceu." John disse a Riley com um meio sorriso no rosto.

"Ainda lembra disso?" Ela perguntou surpresa, jogando a mochila que segurava no chão e sentou em seguida próxima a John.

"Não faz muito tempo." John respondeu. "E além do mais, você me pediu 26 pratas emprestadas..." Ele continuou e os dois riram em seguida.

"Essa parte você poderia ter esquecido."

"Ou você poderia ter me pago!" Ele retrucou rindo, agora histericamente apesar de não ter tanta graça. Riley o empurrou, na intenção de que ele parasse de rir dela.

Mas tudo que conseguiu foi fazer com que ele caísse para o lado. John continuou a rir sozinho, agora deitado na grama olhando para o céu. Riley permaneceu sentada ao lado dele, notando agora que ele havia mudado. E que já não era mais o garoto que uma vez ela pensou que fosse capaz de amá-la.

"É. Você tem razão." John disse e Riley levou sua atenção aos seus olhos azuis que brilhavam com a luz fraca do sol da manhã. E eles não brilhavam antes, quando os dois se encontraram pela primeira vez, ali naquele mesmo lugar. Com aquele mesmo céu acima de suas cabeças. Com aquele mesmo sol matutino, mas que naquele dia não fez os olhos de John brilharem como hoje. Talvez não fosse o sol, Riley pensou. Não foi o sol, ela sabia. Mas uma parte dela desejava que fosse...

"Tenho razão do que?" Ela perguntou.

"Já faz muito tempo." John respondeu, olhando para ela agora, para os olhos verdes dela que não brilhavam...

"Muito tempo. Mas você ainda não se moveu, continua no mesmo lugar." Ela disse o acompanhando com os olhos enquanto ele se sentava novamente. "E eu sei que não era por mim que você esperava..." Ela completou, e ele não precisou concordar. "Eu sei de vocês dois." Ela disse rapidamente quando John abriu a boca para dizer algo. "Sobre você e a Cameron." Ela continuou, abaixando os olhos e olhando para as suas mãos. "Sei que ela não é sua irmã de verdade. Sei que vocês..." Ela deu uma pausa, ainda olhava para suas mãos, soltou um suspiro e continuou "Sempre soube que você amava alguém... Nunca pensei que esse alguém estivesse tão próximo. Nunca pensei que esse amor fosse recíproco... E sempre pensei que você esqueceria esse alguém que amava. E então talvez nós dois tivéssemos tido uma chance." Ela terminou e elevou os olhos novamente para John e para surpresa dele os olhos dela não estavam tristes ou molhados de lágrimas.

Eles estavam como sempre foram: verdes e sem brilho.

E ela era linda, John pensou. Mas ele nunca poderia amá-la como ama Cameron. Ele nunca amaria nenhuma garota, ele pensou. Seria sempre Cameron...

"Eu demorei um tempo para processar tudo isso... Mas agora olhando pra você não parece mais complicado de entender."

"Sinto muito." Foi a única palavra que John conseguiu dizer.

"Pelo que exatamente?" Riley perguntou.

"Por tudo."

"Não há nada para se arrepender... Não é? No fundo nós dois achávamos que poderíamos dar certo. Mas a verdade era que nós dois estávamos com o coração machucado. E então eu deixei que você entrasse na minha vida. E eu não pensei duas vezes antes de entrar na sua. Então você me carregou no seu bolso..." Ela disse e John riu do modo que ela havia colocado a situação, porém não deixava de ser verdade.

"Porque seu coração já estava ocupado. Você só não havia notado ainda..." Riley continuou. "E eu te carreguei no meu bolso também... Porque meu coração estava fechado pra balanço." Ela disse por fim, com um sorriso triste nos lábios e nos olhos.

"Acha que um dia vai poder abri-lo novamente?" John perguntou.

"Acho que no momento eu não me importo." Ela respondeu.

"Riley, você vai achar um cara, parado na grama de um jardim qualquer, apenas esperando por você para finalmente se mover." John disse se levantando e estendendo a mão a ela.

"Só espero que ele me guarde no lugar certo..." Riley respondeu pegando na mão de John permitindo que ele a puxasse.

"Ele vai saber." John disse e os dois andaram do lado um do outro.

"John? Tudo bem se eu for pra sua casa hoje? Prometo que é só por hoje..."

"Sem problema..." John respondeu, abrindo a porta da entrada para ela. "Acho que ainda temos aquele sorvete no freezer..." Ele completou rindo e os dois andaram em silencio pelos corredores da escola ate chegarem a sala do Sr. Amidon. Onde então os dois entraram silenciosamente sem serem notados pelo professor, que de costas para a turma escrevia no quadro.

"John?" Riley disse sussurrando. "Eu vou te guardar pra sempre no meu bolso."

"Eu também vou." John respondeu sussurrando também.

"Só espero que eu não vá parar no cesto de roupa suja."

"Não se preocupe..." John disse. "Eu vou checar os bolsos antes... Duas vezes, se for preciso."

Cameron entrou no galpão, seguida pelo dobermann que ainda segurava a bola em sua boca na esperança de que talvez Cameron lhe desse atenção. Cameron deu apenas alguns passos e parou não muito longe da entrada. Kevin estava ao fundo do galpão, colocando fogo no que parecia ser uma espécie de forno a lenha que levava a fumaça das chamas para fora do galpão através de uma chaminé.

"Quais são as chances de você colocar fogo no galpão inteiro?" Cameron perguntou quando as chamas ficaram maiores e Kevin deu um passo para trás.

"Mínimas." Kevin respondeu controlando as chamas e se afastando do forno em seguida.

"Fico imaginando então quando as chances chegarem ao máximo!" Cameron retrucou e Kevin riu enquanto abria as janelas do galpão o tornando menos abafado.

"Acredite, Cameron. O galpão corre mais risco de pegar fogo com a sua presença do que com o forno aceso." Kevin respondeu abrindo a ultima janela permitindo não apenas que o calor saísse mas como também a luz entrasse.

"Aposto que o seu garoto diria a mesma coisa!" Kevin continuou, indo na direção dela e parando em seguida quando existia apenas a distancia de um dobermann entre eles. "Não estou certo?"

"Acho que você está sempre certo, Kevin..." Cameron respondeu num tom de deboche. Kevin apenas sorriu e ficou em silêncio enquanto olhava para ela.

"Tudo bem se eu te abraçar?" Cameron perguntou quebrando o silencio.

"Claro." Ele respondeu. "Contanto que você não me beije de novo..." Ele continuou, tentando se manter sério.

"Muito engraçado..." Cameron disse num tom de desdém.

"Só estou te irritando." Kevin respondeu agora, não mais controlando o riso que segurava. Cameron se aproximou dele, quando ele voltou a sua expressão séria e permitiu que ele a abraçasse. Kevin a envolveu em seus braços e Cameron se sentiu tão pequena e protegida naquele momento, como há muito tempo não sentia. Ele a abraçara da mesma forma que John a abraçava. O outro John, não esse que ela protegia. E sim o John que a protegia, que a abraçava a envolvendo completamente com seus grandes braços e fazia com que o mundo parasse naquele momento.

E ela sentia falta de sentir o mundo parar. Ela sentia falta dos abraços dele. Sentia falta dele por completo. Mas aquele John já não era mais dela...

"Está tudo bem?" Kevin perguntou quando Cameron o apertou forte contra ela.

"Aham." Foi tudo que ela respondeu, e ele quase não a ouviu de tão baixa que a voz dela soou. Mas não foi preciso que ela repetisse, Kevin não precisava de uma confirmação para saber que Cameron não estava bem. Aquele abraço falava o que Cameron não conseguia colocar em palavras, não que ela tivesse tentado... Ela apenas tentou não falar nada, tentou também não pensar em nada. Porque sabia que seus pensamentos a levariam até John. O outro John. O John que ela já não mais podia alcançar, mas mesmo assim seus pensamentos buscavam por ele.

E não apenas seus pensamentos buscavam por ele, mas também seu coração e todo o seu corpo. Ela sempre buscaria por ele, não importa o quão longe ele estivesse. E agora ciente disso – ciente de que sem ele, ela não se sentia completa – ela se questionou se as escolhas feitas no passado foram justas. E uma parte dela sabia que não foram. Não foram justas e não foram fáceis e agora que ela sabia disso... Agora que ela se lembrava disso, tornava as coisas mais difíceis...

Com uma das mãos livres, Kevin percorreu as costas de Cameron, a acariciando de leve e sentindo que aos poucos ela ia cada vez mais relaxando em seus braços. E então ele a abraçou apertado e levou sua mão livre ate seus cabelos; sentindo em seus dedos a maciez de seus fios, e mesmo sabendo que tudo isso era errado ele não parou e levou sua mão até sua nuca; acariciando levemente com a ponta dos dedos, até tirar dela um suspiro. Um suspiro que apenas serviu para fazer Kevin perceber algo que ele já suspeitava: ele a queria.

E não era apenas seu abraço que Kevin desejava, ele queria poder descobrir qual era o perfume dela. Descobrir como era amá-la e poder sentir seus lábios nos dele, de novo... Então seus lábios encostaram-se aos cabelos dela, houve então um beijo e mais outro, e então ele parou de contar depois disso... E em cada beijo ele tentava descobrir de onde vinha esse perfume que ela exalava. Mas talvez só houvesse um homem capaz de desvendá-la por completo.

E esse homem não era ele.

Seus lábios então se afastaram daqueles fios de cabelo, que não lhe pertenciam. E seus braços aos poucos iam se livrando desse abraço. Mas ela permaneceu ali, com seus braços o apertando contra ela e sua cabeça descansando em seu peito. Como se uma parte dela quisesse ter certeza de que ele era real, como se uma parte dela exigisse isso.

"Quando eu precisar de você... Você-" Ela começou a dizer.

"Eu vou estar aqui." Ele respondeu, sem ao menos ligar para qual seria a pergunta. "Mas eu sei que John vai tomar conta de você..." Ele completou, com ela ainda o abraçando apertado.

"Ele vai tentar." Ela disse, sem olhar para Kevin. Que nesse momento se perguntava no que ela pensava. "Mas quando eu falhar, ele falhará também. Porque ele vai achar que perdeu as forças..." Ela deu uma pausa. E por fim liberou os braços dele.

Kevin então tentou ler aqueles olhos castanhos, que eram indecifráveis para ele. Sempre eles seriam indecifráveis, porém inesquecíveis. Não apenas seus olhos seriam inesquecíveis como também a força que em breve ele veria nela.

Mas no momento ela era apenas uma garota, completamente confusa e assustada. E nada que ele pudesse falar iria acalmar seus medos. Nem John poderia fazer isso. Eles tinham que aprender a ser fortes, antes de enfrentar seus temores... E o medo de enfrentar seus temores e se perderem um do outro no processo era o que os impediam de serem fortes...

"Ele não pode falhar!" Cameron exclamou e sua voz saiu como um grito. "Eu não posso falhar." Ela continuou mais dessa vez sua voz soou mais baixa que um sussurro. Como se não fosse mais ela que falava, agora era como se a alma dela falasse. Mas parecia que ela ainda não tinha força para se mostrar presente. Cameron então não disse mais nada. Mas dentro dela sua alma ainda gritava, ao invés de falar.

Cameron passou a observar aquele galpão. Suas paredes de talhas que nunca foram pintadas, e sim apenas envernizadas, permitindo que um falso brilho ali fosse visto. Altas prateleiras existiam ali e caixas, latas de tintas e alguns troféus empoeirados ali estavam. Encostados um pouco próximo do forno à lenha construindo com tijolos alaranjados, havia varias molduras embrulhadas.

Dez molduras, uma encostada à frente a outra. A primeira delas jazia mal embrulhada revelando um pouco de sua pintura. No chão próximo as molduras, alguns papéis rolavam como poeiras esquecidas e Cameron as acompanhou enquanto elas rodavam sem sentido... Até que sua atenção voltou às chamas do forno. Chamas mais altas agora, chamas que consumiam sem piedade uma pintura, que Cameron já não mais veria.

E ainda notando cada detalhe daquele galpão, Cameron seguiu seu olhar para o teto onde miniaturas de aviões de guerra pendurados por uma corda lentamente balançavam...

Balançavam devagar o bastante para continuar intactos, mas não devagar o suficiente para não serem notados. Balançavam com a pequena brisa que entrava pelas grandes janelas de batentes delicadamente pintadas à mão. Grandes janelas que permitiam que o vento entrasse e que serviam também como moldura. E ali pintado existia um jardim de rosas mortas. Rosas muito tempo já enterradas. Pintado ali também existia um carvalho, mas ele estava por debaixo das cinzas das rosas. Então ninguém mais podia ver suas cores...

Cameron olhou para Kevin quando já não havia mais nada a ser visto e foi uma troca de olhares que durou apenas alguns segundos, mas que foi mais que suficiente para eles dois.

"Pensei que quisesse voltar a pintar." Cameron disse, confusa.

"E eu quero." Kevin respondeu.

"Não é o que parece." Cameron disse franzindo a sobrancelha e olhando para o quadro que queimava no forno. "Você está queimando os quadros!" Ela o questionou olhando para ele novamente.

"Sabe, pessoas costumam queimar as coisas que lhe trazem más lembranças. É isso que eu estou fazendo. Não posso tentar recomeçar enquanto ainda existir mágoa... Pensei que o tempo seria capaz de curar isso-"

"Não vai curar com o fogo." Cameron o cortou. "Como também não vai curar com o tempo." Ela continuou, e foi então na direção das molduras e se agachou até elas, ficando sob um joelho. Com uma de suas mãos ela segurou a moldura e com a outra ela foi rasgando o embrulho. Já não havia mais nada que a impedisse de ver o desenho que ali existia, quando por fim o papel foi totalmente rasgado.

Cameron então virou a moldura do lado certo e então se sentou ao chão cruzando a pernas e olhando atentamente para cada detalhe do quadro. Kevin apenas a observou em silencio enquanto Cameron seguia o desenho do quadro com a ponta dos dedos. Cada linha ela seguiu como se tentasse redesenhá-lo em sua mente.

Todas as cores ela decorou, como se tentasse misturá-las em sua mente. E que cor daria se fosse possível misturar todas elas?

Qual seria a cor que surgiria se pudesse misturar o verde da grama ali pintada com o marrom forte do tronco da bela árvore que naquele quadro existia? E o que surgiria depois? Depois que essas cores fossem misturadas com o verde escuro daquelas folhas e em seguida com o azul claro daquele céu.

Cameron não conseguiu formar a resposta em sua mente. Mas sabia que não seria uma cor que surgiria e sim uma história. E Cameron sabia como essa história começava e como ela terminava. Assim como ela também sabia que era essa a história responsável pelas tristezas que Kevin carregava nas costas e no coração. Cameron não podia consertar ou reescrever aquela história, como também não podia curar o coração de Kevin...

"Eu preciso lhe contar algo." Cameron começou, sua voz num sussurro como sempre. "E talvez..." Ela continuou, não olhando para Kevin e sim para o quadro que ainda segurava. "E talvez as coisas já não sejam mais as mesmas quando você souber a verdade." Ela disse por fim e Kevin se aproximou dela, se abaixando e tirando de suas mãos o quadro que ela ainda segurava. Ele o colocou no lugar e voltou-se para Cameron, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Já faz algum tempo que as coisas já não são mais as mesmas." Kevin disse e buscou pelas mãos dela, encorajando-a a olhar para ele. Cameron não o fez e manteve seus olhos abaixados, pensando por onde deveria começa a falar e depois de um breve silencio seus olhos finalmente se encontraram com os dele. Ela então abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, ela não fazia idéia de como começar e de como terminar, e já não sabia mais se queria fazer isso. Talvez por medo da reação dele, ou por medo de achar que isso só garantisse que o futuro realmente acontecesse...

"Cameron... Está tudo bem..." Kevin disse, e dessa vez ela o olhou. Dessa vez ela respirou fundo e mesmo assustada pelos fantasmas de seu passado e das incertezas do seu futuro ela se permitiu passar por cima disso tudo. E contou a ele... Contou sobre o futuro e sobre a Guerra. Contou sobre John Connor e sobre ela. Contou sobre eles dois. Contou sobre as mortes, sobre tudo... Tudo que ela queria esquecer, mas que sua missão fazia com que se lembrasse a cada segundo. Contou também sobre seu motivo para estar aqui, nesse tempo que não lhe pertencia. E o motivo por ela estar aqui era o que mais lhe perturbava. Pois toda a humanidade dependia disso, embora não fosse pela humanidade que ela estivesse ali.

Ela estava ali por John, e nunca ninguém poderia dizer o contrário. Então não importava o quanto fosse difícil, ela enfrentaria cada pedra, cada inimigo, cada bala. Enfrentaria a morte para que os dois pudessem ficar juntos, embora ela não estivesse nesse _"juntos"._ E o silêncio tomou novamente conta daquele lugar... Pois já não havia mais nada a ser dito, talvez. Assim como também já não havia mais nada a ser feito. A não ser esperar...

E para Cameron esperar a matava por dentro a cada segundo que se passava... Pois cada segundo era um segundo a menos nesse mundo... Um segundo a menos para viver ao lado de John... E saber disso só fazia aumentar o desejo de voltar no tempo e começar tudo de novo... Apenas para evitar que o mundo acabasse. Apenas para evitar que ela o deixasse. Apenas para ficar ao lado dele para sempre, mesmo que para isso ela tivesse que recomeçar tudo de novo... E recomeçar tudo de novo significava então ignorar o futuro.

E o que é o futuro?

Para John e Cameron o futuro é a escuridão e o medo. É a solidão e a incerteza. Não existia futuro para eles, não existia **chance** para eles. Eles se completavam de tal forma que o _Universo_ inteiro conspirava para que eles não tivessem uma **chance.**

Mas isso não era verdade.

Não era verdade... Não era verdade que o futuro deles estava apenas preenchido pela escuridão e a incerteza. Não era verdade que eles não teriam uma **chance**...

Eles teriam uma _chance. _

E era por essa _chance_ que Cameron estava aqui, era por essa _chance _que ela vivia e existia. John e Cameron se completam, sempre se completariam. Mas sem essa _chance_ eles apenas se completariam, mas na verdade não seriam _**completos.**_ Eles não seriam **um só.** Sem essa _chance_ Cameron seria apenas uma semi-humana de metal e John apenas um humano. Então ainda bem que eles tiveram essa _chance..._

"Eu não sou real, Kevin." Cameron disse depois de um tempo, quebrando o silêncio e novamente enchendo de paz o galpão apenas com sua serena voz. "Nada em mim é real..." Ela continuou, e seu olhar voou na direção das asas coloridas dos aviões pendurados no teto, e então ela sentiu como aqueles aviões de madeira. Sentiu-se muito longe do chão, pendurada apenas por um fio frágil que a qualquer momento poderia soltá-la.

"Esse coração que bate descompassado no meu peito não é real. Assim como o sangue que corre em minhas veias ou o ar que eu respiro... Nada em mim é real. Mas mesmo assim eu existo, mesmo assim ainda há vida em mim. E diga quem quiser que eu não fui feita para existir nesse mundo, pois não importa... Isso não vai mudar o fato de que eu ainda existo... E eu só existo graças a John. Meu coração bate por ele, o ar que eu respiro vem dele e sangue que corre em minhas veias só corre porque John permitiu que eu existisse." Ela continuou, e o seu olhar percorreu a extensão das asas frágeis dos aviões, descendo lentamente até seu olhar se encontrar com o de Kevin, que em silêncio registrava cada palavra que ela dizia. Em sua mente uma história se formava, e enquanto ela narrava a ele uma história trágica sobre um futuro incerto, ele imaginava uma história de amor com um final aberto...

Uma história de amor com Príncipe e Princesa, com apenas um ideal: encontrar seu final feliz. E o Príncipe e a Princesa não se importavam se o cenário final fosse composto por um céu negro tomado pelas cinzas de um fogo distante. Eles também não se importavam se o sol fosse fechado para eles, as estrelas no céu fossem apagadas uma por uma e a noite fosse tomada apenas pelo silêncio, pelas trevas e pelo frio. Eles não se importavam com o cenário, eles tinham um ao outro. E isso os bastaria. A Princesa aqueceria o Príncipe no cair da noite. E quando o silêncio se mostrasse presente, o Príncipe seguraria a Princesa o mais próximo que pudesse e o silêncio seria substituído pela música que apenas eles dois sabem tocar tão bem.

No final das contas, seria apenas essa música que o Príncipe iria querer ouvir. No final das contas, não haveria trevas, porque não há como impedir que uma alma como a da Princesa se apague. E é por isso que ela brilhava mais que o sol. E é por isso que os dois se bastavam e se bastariam... Mas é claro que em contos de fadas Príncipes e Princesas estão fadados a viverem felizes para sempre. Na vida real, Príncipes vão a guerras montados em seus cavalos cansados, levando em mãos suas espadas. E as Princesas? As Princesas da vida Real, nada mais fazem além de esperar... Além de esperar pelo príncipe que já não mais retornará...

Cameron deu um suspiro e seus pensamentos voaram para longe dali... Voou para um lugar onde ela queria estar. Voou para o mesmo céu que uma vez um _pequeno avião_ visitou. E assim como as asas daquele pequeno avião levaram um nome, os pensamentos de Cameron também o levaram. E novamente soltando um suspiro Cameron voltou a falar...

"Foi John que me tomou em seus braços e me mostrou a Lua. Foi John que me mostrou o que era o amor, que me ensinou a amar... Eu sei que não sou humana, não importa o quão perfeita eu tenha sido feita. Eu sei que isso não fará de mim uma humana. Não quero ser chamada de humana, não quero que John me chame assim. Eu quero apenas que ele me chame como sempre chamou. Quero apenas que ele me chame de _minha,_ de _'minha Cameron'_... Eu sei que a vida não vai ser fácil daqui pra frente. Não tem sido fácil... E tudo bem, se não for fácil, contanto que ela seja justa... Contanto que ela seja longa. Longa o suficiente para que _**ela**_ possa me conhecer... Nem que seja por um momento. Nem que seja por uma hora. Darei minha vida se for preciso para que _**ela**_ continue a viver... Eu só quero ter a chance de segurá-la em meus braços e dizer o quanto eu a amo. Só quero que _**ela**_ possa ouvir minha voz. Apenas uma vez... E se isso for possível, não será apenas _Eu te amo_ que _**ela**_ ouvirá de mim. Ela ouvirá também quando eu a chamar de '_minha'... 'Minha filha. Minha Annie'."_

* * *

'_**Obrigada Felipe pela calma e pelo tempo dedicado a me ensinar e a revisar essa fanfic. Muiiiiiiiito obrigada mesmo' **_


	15. Das Garras dos Loucos Parte V

**Nota:** Agradecendo novamente ao Felipe, pela calma que ele sempre tem comigo e com a minha fic. Obrigada, Pinguim xD

* * *

"_John..." Ela disse num sussurro. "O que estava escrito nas asas do avião?"_

"_Estava escrito o seu nome... Estava escrito __**Annie**__." John disse e Taylor já não entendia mais nada. _

"_Porque você me chamou por esse nome?" Ela perguntou confusa._

"_É o seu nome, não é?"_

"_É. É o meu nome. Mas eu nunca lhe disse."_

"_E nem precisou. Talvez eu tenha demorado muito para perceber quem você era. Talvez eu até tenha demorado mais do que suficiente. Mas quando você veio até mim aquele dia, com aquela pulseira nas mãos, eu soube quem você era. Quem você é. E eu descobri naquele dia, que eu não via minha mãe em você por acaso..."_

_Taylor não disse nada, porque nada que John dizia fazia sentido._

"_Porque me disse aquilo?" John continuou. "Quando me entregou a pulseira... Porque me disse que aquela pulseira estava com você, quando minha mãe te encontrou?"_

"_Foi Sarah quem me entregou a pulseira."_

"_E ela pediu que você me dissesse aquilo?"_

"_Não. Ela só falou para que eu te entregasse."_

"_Então porque me disse aquilo?" John perguntou e Taylor não soube dizer o porquê dos olhos dele parecerem tão tristes. Como se precisassem ouvir algo. Algo dela. Alguma verdade que talvez ela não mais soubesse._

"_Eu não sei." Ela respondeu. "Você parecia perdido e eu apenas lhe disse algo... Algo em que você pudesse acreditar. Algo que pudesse lhe trazer de volta pra mim. Porque eu sabia que havia te perdido..." Ela concluiu e John não a respondeu. Ele mexeu no próprio bolso e tirou algo de dentro, entregando a ela em seguida. Era a pulseira, que ela havia entregado a ele um dia. E que ela já havia esquecido como era. Ela olhou para a pulseira em suas mãos e agora... E agora as coisas faziam sentido de fato._

"_Eu nunca soube o que estava escrito na frente." Ela disse. "Eu havia apenas decorado o verso... Mas não o nome... Eu nunca soube..."_

"_Até hoje."_

"_Até hoje..." Ela concordou, passando o dedo no nome escrito. Era o dela, seguido do de sua mãe._

"_É o seu nome..." Ele disse, apontando para a pulseira. "E o outro? De quem é o outro nome?" Ele perguntou a fazendo olhar para ele. Ela pensou antes de responder, faria alguma diferença se ela respondesse? Faria? Não fez muita diferença, nestes últimos dois anos, saber que ela havia tido uma família. E que diferença faria agora? Faria toda a diferença..._

"_Eu realmente não sei." Ela respondeu._

"_Cameron. Nunca ouviu esse nome?" John perguntou e ela negou com a cabeça. "Annie, você nunca ouviu esse nome?"_

"_Porque continua me chamando por esse nome?"_

"_Foi o nome que ela escolheu pra você..."_

"_Porque continua me dizendo essas coisas?" _

_Ele não a respondeu._

"_Por quê?!" Ela insistiu e mais uma vez ele não a respondeu. Ela respirou fundo, mas o ar parecia não vim. John se aproximou dela, segurou em suas mãos e esperou que ela voltasse a respirar novamente._

"_Quero que você preste atenção no que eu vou lhe dizer, pode fazer isso?" John perguntou olhando bem em seus olhos, e tudo que ele conseguiu ver neles foi fúria. _

"_Você conhecia minha mãe." Foi tudo o que Taylor disse. Não foi uma pergunta, foi apenas uma afirmação. E ela já não sabia mais se queria uma explicação para isso. Ela olhou para as próprias mãos, John as seguravam tão firme que parecia que não ia solta-las tão cedo._

"_Eu conheci sim." Ele respondeu. "E não apenas a conheci, como a amei. Ela foi minha melhor amiga. Ela foi tudo para mim. Foi minha vida e eu apenas respiro hoje graças a ela." Ele deu uma pausa. "Você está entendendo o que eu estou tentando lhe contar?"_

"_Você a amava." Foi tudo que Taylor disse._

"_É. Eu amava."_

"_E você a deixou."_

"_Não, Annie... Eu nunca a deixaria!"_

"_Mas você a perdeu..."_

"_É, eu a perdi. Eu perdi vocês duas. Eu perdi toda a minha família aquele dia." Ele se calou, ela já não mais olhava para ele. "Sabe o que eu estou tentando lhe dizer, não é?"_

"_Sei. Eu só não sei se quero continuar a te ouvir..." Ela respondeu, sentindo as lagrimas de raiva que rolavam em seu rosto._

"_Ela sempre esperou por você." John começou a falar novamente, e assim como nela, lágrimas rolaram em seu rosto. Mas não eram lágrimas de raiva. Era lagrimas de uma confusão de sentimentos que ele não conseguia explicar. Apesar de sempre ter ensaiado mentalmente tudo aquilo que diria a Annie quando a hora chegasse, ele sabia que quando começasse a dizer não seria tão fácil... Assim como não foi fácil mentir para ela todos esses anos, mas ele não teve escolha. "Mas ela não havia nascido para ser mãe." John continuou. "Pelo menos era assim que ela pensava. E talvez Dave a tenha ensinado como ser mãe. Talvez Dave tenha me ensinado a ser pai. Quando ela entrou na minha vida, eu pensava que o mundo dela girava a favor do meu... E então eu descobri que a verdade não era essa... A verdade era que o nosso mundo girava em torno do seu... Mesmo antes de você existir. Quando você nasceu__**,**__ eles disseram que você não sobreviveria, mas ainda sim ela esperou que você respirasse. Porque você era um milagre. O nosso milagre. E os médicos disseram que ela nunca poderia carregar uma criança em seu ventre. Mas ainda assim ela te esperou... Ela sempre esperou por você, sempre te amou, mesmo antes de te conhecer. E ela morreria por você. Ela morreu por você. Você carrega o nome dela, você carrega a alma dela. E eu nunca vou conseguir fazer em uma vida inteira o que ela fez por você em um dia..." Ele terminou de dizer, os olhos tão molhados quanto antes. Ele esticou os braços para ela, mas tudo que ela fez foi recuar. "Annie..."_

"_Ainda bem que você sabe que você não é igual a ela. Eu nem a conheci, mas eu sei que ela não mentiria para mim. Eu sei que ela me amava, eu sei o que ela fez por mim... E você não fez nem a metade... Você nem me amou, e você nem me ama!"_

"_Não é verdade, Annie! Não diga esse tipo de coisa, eu amo você. E eu nunca precisei te dizer isso."_

"_Precisava sim, John! Durante todo esse tempo todo eu vivi no escuro. Pensava que não tinha nada. Pensava que só tinha você. Mas você sabia que eu tinha um passado. Você sabia que eu tinha um nome! Uma família! Mas você escondeu isso de mim! Você mentiu pra mim... Por quê?" Ela perguntou em prantos. "Porque você mentiu pra mim? Porque você nunca me amou como devia?" Ela nunca havia sentido tanta raiva de alguém como hoje. Nunca havia sentido vontade de dizer coisas que não devia. Ela se segurou, respirou e tentou engolir certas coisas que não deviam ser ditas. "Você devia ter feito com que eu me sentisse segura... Você deveria ter me chamado de filha..."_

"_Você __**é**__ minha filha."_

"_NÃO, EU NÃO SOU!"_

"_Annie! Eu menti para te proteger! Você não faz idéia do que é ser um Connor!"_

"_E nem você!"_

_John não respondeu de volta. Ela ficou em pé, ao lado da cama. Olhou para o quarto ao redor. Nada ali era dela. Nada ali havia sido feito pra ela. Cada canto daquele quarto contava uma historia, mas não era a historia dela. Ela olhou para John, ignorou as lágrimas dele e enxugou as próprias._

"_Annie..."_

"_Sabe... Eu agradeço por não ser o seu nome que eu carrego... Porque eu costumava te ver como um herói. Mas que tipo de herói você é... Daqueles que salva as pessoas? Ou daqueles que as deixam morrer?"_

"_Annie..."_

"_Apenas me responda... Que tipo de herói você é, John Connor?"_

"_Eu não sou um herói, Annie."_

"_Não mesmo. Não mais." Ela respondeu, olhando para a foto de Dave sobre o criado-mudo._

"_Annie, se você ao menos me deixasse explicar..."_

"_Eu queria que tivesse sido você quem tivesse morrido! Então talvez esse mundo tivesse alguma salvação se fosse Cameron quem estivesse aqui..." Foi tudo que ela disse antes de sair e John não a seguiu e nem ela voltou. Por aquela porta havia saído uma criança, e aquela criança não mais voltaria. _

_John nunca havia se sentido um herói de fato, embora tenha vivido no meio de verdadeiros heróis. Annie o havia quebrado em varias partes, porque ela já havia perdido a capacidade de remediar as pessoas. E de todas as coisas que Annie poderia ter dito a John, nenhuma delas poderia ser mais verdadeira do que: "Talvez esse mundo tivesse alguma salvação se fosse Cameron quem estivesse aqui." _

_Mas mal sabia Annie, que ela estava ali naquela noite, apenas esperando o dia em que lhe fosse dado seu verdadeiro nome._

**Capitulo 15 – **Das Garras dos Loucos / Parte V

**2027 D.C**

Heróis não nascem de um dia para o outro. Ninguém nasce pronto para salvar o mundo. Ninguém nasce herói. Leva-se anos para se formar um herói. Ser um herói requer sacrifício, requer dor, requer perda e nem todos são fortes o bastante. Nem todos sabem a hora de lutar ou de levantar vôo. E às vezes eles nem chegam a aprender.

Mas o que torna um ser humano um herói? Sua força? Suas decisões? O número de pessoas que ele salvou? Sua capa? Ou sua capacidade de reconhecer que por de trás de sua armadura ele é apenas um mortal? E como todos os outros mortais ele sangra. Ele possui cicatrizes e algumas delas são tão profundas que não curam com o tempo.

E se por trás da mascara ele é igual a nós todos, o que o torna um herói? O que é um herói? Aquele que leva as balas por você? Ou aqueles que as param antes? O que é um herói pra você? Quem é um herói pra você?

Seu herói possui um escudo de aço reluzente? Uma armadura impenetrável?

Poderes?

No mundo dos heróis de verdade, não existe morte. Porque heróis de verdade ignoram a morte e te salvam, mesmo que não haja mais vida em você. Mesmo que você não mereça. Mesmo que você o crucifique, ele te salva.

Mas o que é ser salvo pra você? Eram essas as perguntas que **ele **fazia todos os dias. Ele estava no auge dos seus vinte e poucos anos, ainda era forte, ainda lutava. Mas nunca havia sido salvo e nem morto até então. Numa Guerra como essa, tosos os minutos eram como anos. Porque você nunca poderia acertar a hora da sua morte.

Seu nome era Kyle Reese. E para ele o dia era sempre o mesmo, sempre havia bombas, tiros e o medo constante de perder a vida. E numa Guerra, permanecer vivo era a única coisa que importava. O resto parecia banal e no cair da noite o único som que importava era o som das batidas do seu coração.

O cheiro do túnel era sempre era sempre o mesmo, e sem exceção esta noite. A escuridão tomava conta de tudo e era possível apenas ouvir a respiração cansada dos cães de guarda. Os soldados andavam de um lado ao outro fazendo o seu trabalho, enquanto ele descansava encostado numa parede mofada. Seu irmão ao seu lado filtrava água, num pedaço de pano. Era inútil, ele pensou ao ver a cena.

"Você é um idiota, sabia?" Kyle disse. "Isso é conversa fiada, um truque." Ele deu uma pausa. "Não dá certo. Está tudo na sua cabeça." Ele disse num ar de reprovação.

"Funciona." Seu irmão Derek respondeu, mostrando a ele o pedaço de pano usado. Estava com alguns detritos.

"Eu não faço e não fico doente há anos." Ele respondeu.

"Isso é porque suas entranhas são de metal como a sua cabeça. Se fosse mais esperto seria uma lata."

"Só estou dizendo que está perdendo tempo... De novo. Olha, quando eu estava no campo..."

"Hey Wisher!" Derek disse intervindo assim que um soldado se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado deles. "O irmão Kyle esteve no Campo de concentração." Continuou Derek.

"Não! Jura?!" Perguntou Wisher sarcasticamente.

"Vá para o inferno." Kyle respondeu irritado, fazendo com que Derek risse dele.

"Ele fugiu? Se tornou um herói?" Continuou Wisher.

"Soube que ele conduziu John Connor por um abatedouro sem levar um arranhão." Derek disse.

"Não, não." Interrompeu Wisher. "Fiquei sabendo que foram dois abatedouros e depois ele carregou o Connor."

"Foi apenas um abatedouro." Kyle disse. "E muitos Connors"

"Certo." Concordou Wisher, enquanto Derek se divertia com a situação. Eles olharam um para o outro, rindo até que as luzes começaram a piscar e o chão a tremer. Houve um grande barulho. Certos momentos como esse Kyle pensava que seria seu fim. Ele tirou então uma foto do bolso da jaqueta e a olhou fixamente, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Patrulha centauro" Soou a voz de Derek acima do barulho vindo do lado de fora, mas Kyle nem prestou atenção. Nos túneis os cães ladravam, as pessoas prendiam a respiração assustadas e lâmpadas estouravam. Mas Kyle ainda olhava para a foto, a foto de uma mulher de olhar triste e cabelos escuros. Ele sempre se perguntou no que ela pensava...

"O que foi?" Kyle perguntou a Derek que o olhava com um ar de reprovação.

"Odeio ela." Derek respondeu.

"É só uma foto."

"É a mãe do Connor." Derek retrucou. "Não sei por que ele te deu isso."

"É meu amuleto da sorte." Kyle responde, guardando a foto junto a si.

"É o que me deixa nervoso."

"Derek, Kyle." Disse um soldado se aproximando. "Connor nos quer lá em cima. Para ver de onde veio a Patrulha."

Os soldados se levantaram, segurando suas armas e caminhando entre os túneis em direção a saída. Derek foi o primeiro, sempre em alerta, olhando tudo a sua volta esperando um movimento. Assim que todos os soldados saíram, a entrada foi fechada. Derek sempre atento deu as ordens para que os soldados se mexessem e na escuridão. Enquanto no céu os HK's voavam, no chão os soldados faziam a vigília.

"Acho que perdemos a trilha." Um soldado observou, assim que eles pararam.

"Vamos mais algumas quadras para norte-nordeste." Disse Kyle ofegante, olhando tudo a sua volta com armas em punho. "Se eu fosse um tanque ciborgue, acho que eu iria para norte-nordeste." Kyle concluiu, respirou fundo então se virou para Derek. "Sinto cheiro de combustível."

"Da ultima vez que achamos uma fabrica de tanques você também achou isso." Disse Derek.

"Soube que Connor está procurando coisas maiores que fabricas. Mandou que soldados fossem por ai procurar uma arma secreta da Skynet." Disse um outro soldado.

"Eles já não têm o bastante? Para que uma arma secreta?" Perguntou o primeiro soldado. "E ai, Kyle. John te disse alguma coisa?"

"Não, nenhuma palavra."

Um barulho de rodas pesadas foi ouvido, os soldados se levantaram de modo que pudessem ver de onde vinha. Mais a frente um grupo de máquinas arrastavam alguma espécie de turbina gigante.

"Mas o quê que foi aquilo?" Perguntou Derek assustado. "Kyle." Continuou Derek, fazendo sinal para que o irmão fosse ver o que era. Kyle foi correndo enquanto os outros lhe davam cobertura. Pela mira de sua arma Derek podia vê-lo se escondendo entre os escombros. Mas então um grande clarão ofuscou a mira e Derek a abaixou e buscou pelo irmão no escuro. Kyle atirava para o alto, sempre tentando se esquivar enquanto os HK's atiravam do céu em sua direção. Derek gritou por seu nome, mas ele já estava muito longe para ouvir. E então houve uma explosão maior e Kyle se viu obrigado a se jogar entre os escombros. Ainda dava para ouvir o grito do seu irmão clamando por seu nome, mas as balas vindas do céu o impedia de se mover. Por fim o fogo cessou. Kyle já não podia ouvir o seu irmão o chamando. Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou a sua volta, as luzes do céu indicavam que os HK's ainda estavam por perto. Ele se levantou de qualquer forma, com a arma em uma mão ele se virou verificando o perímetro. Tudo parecia estranhamente calmo. Ele deu um passo à frente, sempre olhando por de trás do ombro. Não havia mais nada nem ninguém ali. Ao longe era possível ouvir um tanque se afastando. Kyle o seguiu, gritando o nome do seu irmão. O tanque continuou seu caminho e Kyle foi ficando para trás, já não era mais possível alcança-lo.

Ele olhou ao redor, havia ido para muito longe. Onde ele estava era tudo deserto, o escuro fazia sombras nos poucos escombros que ali havia. No chão, esqueletos de homens e maquinas faziam de tapetes para aqueles que ali ousavam andar.

Ele abaixou a arma em desistência, deu meia volta e continuou a andar. Não mais em alerta. Era possível ouvir um incêndio, não muito longe dali, ele acelerou o passo. O som das chamas foi ficando mais alto à medida que Kyle se aproximava do abrigo. Ele parou, dois tanques passaram por ele. Nenhum dos dois tanques atirou nele. E quando os tanques já haviam ido embora, Kyle olhou para a entrada do abrigo, que mais parecia uma chaminé.

Protegendo a boca e o nariz com as mais, ele foi entrando no abrigo em chamas. Já não havia mais ninguém ali. Olhou melhor, mas já estava começando a acreditar que não havia sobreviventes. Até que em um dos cantos debaixo de alguns equipamentos, jazia um homem. Ele estava deitado de bruços. Kyle se aproximou, o virou, olhou para seu rosto apático e se inclinou para trás. E foi ai que o homem abriu os olhos, revelando então, que não era um homem.

Kyle pegou sua arma e atirou na máquina, mas errou a mira e acabou acertando apenas em um braço. Ele sabia que agora a força de sua arma estava acabando, e ele tinha apenas alguns segundos para sair dali. A máquina se desequilibrou para trás quando recebeu o choque do tiro, mas logo recuperou o equilíbrio. Pegou então uma arma que estava ali perto e se preparou para atirar, mas Kyle já não estava mais ali...

Kyle correu o mais rápido do que o cansaço realmente permitia, sempre olhando para trás. Não demorou muito até que ele pudesse ver a máquina atrás dele, atirando contra ele. Kyle revidava, mas a cada tiro que não acertava o alvo, era força desperdiçada. Era uma questão de tempo até que não houvesse mais energia, e então não haveria mais tiros e ele estaria perdido.

Houve mais alguns disparos e o próximo tiro de Kyle seria seu ultimo. O esqueleto de uma caminhonete mais a frente parecia o escudo perfeito, Kyle correu mais depressa. Ele precisava de mais energia na sua arma de plasma para de fato derrubar a máquina... Agora protegido pelo carro destroçado, ele tomou fôlego. Ele morreria ali mesmo, nas mãos do inimigo. Pelas mãos das máquinas. Sozinho. Ele tirou a foto de Sarah Connor de sua jaqueta e a beijou. E mesmo que ele pudesse ouvir as passadas da máquina se aproximando dele - e agora mais convencido que seria seu fim - mesmo assim ele sorriu, pois finalmente se encontraria com Sarah. A mulher que ele amava em segredo.

Os passos então pararam, Kyle pegou sua arma e levantou-se. A máquina estava parada há alguns metros. Kyle deu seu ultimo tiro em vão. E agora já não havia mais nada a fazer. A máquina jogou a cabeça para o lado e apontou a arma para a cabeça de Kyle. Kyle fechou os olhos, houve um tiro; e depois outro; e então um terceiro. Um barulho de algo pesado caindo, e então não houve mais nada. E quando já não havia mais som, Kyle finalmente pôde ouvir o som do seu coração batendo. E agora ele sabia que estava vivo... Ele estava vivo.

Ele olhou em volta e a alguns metros dele estava um soldado. Parado, com uma arma estranha nas mãos. Seu uniforme era negro, estava todo encapuzado e não fez menção de se aproximar.

"Obrigado." Foi tudo que Kyle conseguiu dizer quando se aproximou do soldado, que não era mais alto que ele.

O soldado fez uma saudação e tirou o capacete que usava revelando seus cabelos dourados. Kyle olhou para a garota a sua frente, e ele não sabia como, mas ela tinha os mesmos olhos de Sarah.

E isso era bastante para que ela também fosse seu amuleto de sorte, de agora em diante.

Ele sempre rezou para que esse ano não chegasse, mas não se pode parar o tempo. E agora, mas do que nunca**,** ele sentia-se como uma bomba relógio. E sabia que o pavio estava começando a ficar curto. Esse era o ano que tudo mudaria. Ele não sabia como, mas ele perderia _Cameron_, novamente.

"O que você está anotando ai?"

John se virou para a voz que o chamava. Allison estava parada na entrada do quartel, esperando. Ela estava cada vez mais linda. Seus cabelos estavam grandes, nunca perdiam o brilho ou o perfume. E a cada dia que passava, ela se parecia cada vez mais com a garota por quem John se apaixonou no passado. E ele ainda se lembrava dela como se fosse ontem. Ainda se lembrava da voz dela baixa, perguntando num sussurro qual era o seu nome, dizendo a ele que o amava... Ele nunca se esqueceu. E nem queria esquecer.

"São só algumas anotações." Ele respondeu e fechou o caderno dando espaço na mesa para que Allison sentasse nela.

"Porque está com essa cara?" Allison perguntou.

"Já faz dois anos."

"É. Eu sei."

"E eu não consigo achá-la. Eu nem sei se ela está bem."

"Ela está bem."

"Porque assim como você, John, ela foi treinada pela melhor soldada que já existiu." Allison respondeu, colocando os braços envolta de seu pescoço e o beijando.

"Eu te amo." Ele disse num sussurro quebrando o beijo.

"Eu também te amo."

"Me desculpa se eu te machucar de alguma forma."

"Você não vai me machucar, John."

"É o que eu espero..."

"Senhor!" Um soldado disse aos berros.

"Qual é o problema?"

"Os soldados que o senhor enviou para rastrear a Patrulha Centauro, ainda não retornaram."

"Há quanto tempo eles estão fora?"

"Tempo o suficiente para nos preocuparmos, Senhor. Devo enviar uma equipe de busca?"

"Não. Eu mesmo vou. Recrute alguns soldados e um médico se possível."

"Sim, senhor."

O soldado saiu fazendo uma mesura, deixando John e Allison sozinhos novamente. O clima agora havia mudado, John parecia pensativo e de fato estava.

"Algum problema?" Allison perguntou.

"Nenhum."

Ela revirou os olhos, reprovando. Ela odiava quando John mentia para ela. Às vezes um general era obrigado a esconder coisas de seus soldados, mas Allison não era só um soldado para John. Pelo menos era assim que ela pensava, embora ela tivesse dúvidas sobre o que John pensava sobre ela. Ele sempre dizia que a amava, sempre a beijava, mas nunca na frente dos soldados. Para todos os outros a relação dos dois não passava de General e Soldado e ela já estava se cansando disso.

"John... Você sempre esconde as coisas de mim. Mas não seus olhos, eles estão sempre à frente de suas palavras... E é por isso que eu ainda estou ao seu lado... Porque seus olhos me dão a certeza que você me ama. Porque se eu fosse depender das coisas que você me diz eu já teria te deixado há muito tempo. Você mente demais para mim, me esconde coisas... Não quero ser apenas a garota que você usa para se divertir... Você perdeu Annie porque mentiu para ela, não quero que me perca da mesma forma."

John não soube o que dizer quando ela acabou, nem ela soube mais o que dizer. Os olhos dela cintilavam segurando lágrimas as quais ela não sabia segurar. Agora ela via dentro dos olhos de John que por detrás do _Eu te amo_ existia de fato mentiras. E ela já não mais sabia se de fato acreditava que ele a amava.

"Talvez eu minta porque eu te amo."

"Não é uma boa desculpa." Ela o respondeu com raiva.

"Não é uma desculpa. É um fato." Ele se aproximou dela, colocando suas mãos em seu rosto, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele. "E durante toda a minha vida eu pensei ter vivido num filme de ficção... E você é uma das poucas pessoas que consegue fazer com que eu me sinta real. Espero que você tenha a certeza disso. Espero que você tenha a certeza que eu te amo. E que eu sempre te amarei." Ele deu uma pausa, suas próximas palavras, talvez a deixasse confusa. Ele levou a mão até a cintura dela, a envolvendo e a trazendo para mais perto dele. E os dois corpos pareciam colados um ao outro, como deveriam ser de fato. Um completando o outro de corpo e alma**,** e o que impedia os dois? Ela suspirou quando ele levou sua outra mão na altura de seu pescoço. Ela sempre suspirava. Poucas foram às vezes que ele a tocou dessa forma. Poucas foram às vezes que ela se sentiu assim: norteada pelo perfume forte que ele exalava e envolvida pelas mãos quentes que ele tinha. Ele sempre a segurava firme, para que ela tivesse a certeza de que ele estava ali e que não iria solta-la. "E quando..." Ele continuou a falar, tocando seus lábios nos dela. "E quando só houver a escuridão; será você meu farol. E você sempre brilhará ao meu lado... Ou uma parte de você. Mas acredite: vai ser a melhor parte de você, e a que mais brilha." Ele concluiu a beijando mais uma vez, ele sabia que um dia cada palavra que ele havia dito faria sentido. E que não haveria mais mentiras... Mas esse dia ainda não era hoje.

"O que foi aquilo? Estava tentando se matar?" Perguntou a garota, verificando se a máquina estava de fato morta. Kyle se aproximou dela, a ajudou a arrastar a máquina até os escombros do carro e por fim respondeu enquanto enxugava o suor do rosto.

"Minha arma ficou sem energia."

"Não é uma boa resposta."

"Bem, é a única que eu tenho."

Kyle olhou para a máquina no chão e depois para a garota, que olhava para a máquina com certa compaixão nos olhos.

"Vai queimá-la?" Kyle perguntou.

"Não. Vou deixá-la ai para servir de pegadas para os outros soldados."

"E se ele servir de pegada para as outras máquinas?"

"Bem, ai nós estaremos bem ferrados." Ela respondeu. E os dois riram, embora a situação não fosse nada cômica. "Vem comigo." Continuou a garota. "Se você quiser viver, é claro. Ou pode ficar ai e esperar o dia nascer, o que não é uma boa opção."

"Tem um abrigo?" Ele perguntou, seguindo-a. Ela era muito rápida, de modo que ele tinha que correr e tentar respirar ao mesmo tempo.

"Um abrigo? Não. Tenho uma espécie de abrigo subterrâneo. Mas é mais subterrâneo do que um abrigo. Passamos a manhã lá e depois podemos seguir quando a noite chegar."

Os dois andaram o que pareceu horas, o abrigo ficava na entrada de uma floresta morta. Ele teve que se abaixar o melhor que pôde para passar pela entrada do abrigo. Ela acendeu uma lanterna a óleo e iluminou o lugar. Era pequeno, abafado e havia duas entradas, o ar ali era pouco e parecia que a qualquer momento poderia acabar.

"Você mora aqui?"

"Não. Meu esquadrão foi morto há dois dias. Usávamos esse esconderijo para as armas e munição."

"Eles estão derrubando um por um, não é mesmo? Os abrigos. Sabe o por quê?"

"Não."

"Sabe o que eles fazem com os prisioneiros?"

"Torturas e depois os matam."

"Droga! Eu tenho que ir atrás do meu irmão." Kyle disse indo na direção da saída, mas a garota o impediu colocando a arma na frente dele.

"Senta ai." Ela ordenou.

"Meu irmão foi pego!"

"É, eu ouvi essa parte..." Ela disse. "Mas o que você pode fazer?" Ela esperou a resposta, Kyle olhou fixamente em seus olhos e não respondeu. "Viu? Você não pode fazer nada. E eu nem posso te ajudar. Então senta aí, e reze para que nos achem." Kyle concordou com ela, embora o que quisesse mesmo era correr atrás de Derek. Mas ela estava certa, ele não podia fazer nada. Ele respirou fundo e encostou as costas na parede, rezando não para que o achassem, mas sim para que seu irmão estivesse bem. Há momentos na vida que é melhor morrer do que perder alguém, principalmente quando esse alguém é a única coisa que você tem na vida.

"Qual é seu nome?" Kyle perguntou. A garota pareceu confusa, como se não soubesse o que responder. "Você está me ouvindo?" Kyle insistiu.

"É, eu estou te ouvindo. É que às vezes eu esqueço quem eu sou..."

Ele riu.

"É. É fácil esquecer quem você é quando se está numa Guerra. É fácil até esquecer que está vivo."

"Você está vivo." Ela disse curvando o corpo para frente em sua direção e sorrindo, ele retribuiu o sorriso e então ela continuou a falar. "Sou Phillips. Annie Phillips. E você é Reese, certo?"

"Certo. Kyle Reese... Você me conhece?"

"Talvez você não se lembre de mim. Mas nós nos conhecemos no Campo de Concentração."

Kyle tentou puxar da memória, mas não se lembrava dela.

"Eu tinha seis anos de idade." Ela disse.

"Oh! Eu me lembro agora. Você estava com o Connor."

"É. Eu estava com John."

"E como ele está?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia. Não o vejo há dois anos."

"Algo que eu deva saber?"

"Não. Nada que você deva saber."

"Certo..."

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada por horas. Kyle estava constantemente pensando em seu irmão. E Annie estava tentando não pensar, por que assim era mais fácil. Já estavam ali há quase quatro horas, o que significava que lá fora o sol ainda brilhava. Mas nenhum dos dois estavam permitidos a sentir o sol, ou de vê-lo. Era uma das conseqüências da guerra, e às vezes parecia ser a pior delas. Kyle tirou a foto de Sarah do bolso, ela estava com algumas queimaduras devido, talvez, às chamas do abrigo que ele entrou. Ele verificou se havia alguma queimadura nele, mas não havia. E respirando aliviado ele voltou a olhar a foto. Tão danificada, tão quebrada assim como o sorriso de Sarah. Assim como os olhos de Annie.

"O que tem ai?" Annie perguntou apontando com o queixo para a foto que Kyle segurava.

"É só uma foto."

"Pelo jeito que olha para ela parece ser mais que uma foto."

Kyle sorriu para si mesmo e entregou a foto a Annie.

"É a mãe do John." Kyle disse.

"Eu sei." Annie respondeu sem tirar os olhos da foto, ela estava tão diferente. Tão nova, embora o sorriso e olhos fossem os mesmos. Ela era linda, Annie pensou. E tocando na foto, mesmo sabendo que o toque seria áspero, ela desejou que Sarah estivesse ali com ela. Mas ela sabia, melhor do que ninguém que Sarah estava longe demais para ser alcançada.

"Pelo jeito que olha para ela parece ser mais que uma foto." Kyle disse.

"É mais que uma foto." Annie respondeu num tom de voz baixo. "Durante anos eu tentei não apaga-la da minha mente. Mas acho que era quase impossível, eu era só uma criança. Não lembro mais da voz dela, ou de certas historias que ela me contava antes de eu dormir. Mas eu lembro do cheiro que ela tinha. Era tão forte. Não um cheiro bom, como perfume. Era como o cheiro da morte... Talvez seja por isso que eu ainda o sinto. Porque foi a única coisa que sobrou aqui: A morte."

Ela entregou a foto de volta, enxugou as lágrimas e se encostou totalmente contra a parede. Ela era um soldado, ela pensou consigo mesma. E soldados não choram, mesmo que haja um motivo. Um soldado não chora...

"Tudo bem se quiser chorar..." Kyle disse, sentando-se ao lado dela. "Ela te criou, não foi? Tudo bem que você chore por ela. Eu também não sei o que eu faria se eu a tivesse perdido."

"Você a conheceu também?" Annie perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não. E talvez essa seja a única coisa da qual eu me arrependo de não ter feito..."

O chão acima de suas cabeças começou a tremer, fazendo com que um pouco de terra caísse. Kyle protegeu a própria cabeça e a de Annie, que dormia em seu colo. Já fazia doze horas, daqui a pouco seria seguro sair. Mas Kyle já não queria mais enfrentar o mundo lá fora.

Às vezes não importa o quanto você é forte e disposto a si sacrificar numa causa. Porque quando se conhece a paz, mesmo que por algumas horas, nenhuma luta importa mais. E foi assim que Kyle se sentiu ali, apenas por algumas horas não houve bombardeios, mortes ou balas sendo ricocheteadas. Tudo que havia ali era paz. E como é que ela era capaz de fazê-lo se sentir dessa forma?

Uma garota que ele nem ao menos conhecia. Mas que conseguia, apenas com a sua respiração descompassada, fazer com ele se sentisse uma criança novamente. E voltar a uma época onde as únicas coisas que passavam no céu eram as nuvens...

A porta do abrigo se abriu causando um grande barulho. Annie se levantou com sua arma em punho. Kyle pôde ver melhor o formato estranho que a arma possuía. E diferente das outras ela tinha as cores da antiga bandeira, com algumas estrelas, agora desbotadas, pintadas no cano.

"Fique atrás de mim." Ela disse sussurrando e Kyle não viu outra alternativa além de obedecê-la. Ele ficou bem atrás dela enquanto lá fora alguém forçava a entrada. Annie esperou e depois de alguns segundos abaixou a arma e aproximou-se da porta.

"Não acho que deva fazer isso..." Kyle disse num preocupado.

"Se fosse uma máquina já teria colocado a porta abaixo em questão de segundos." Annie respondeu, enquanto a luz da lua entrava no abrigo. Lá embaixo Kyle e Annie puderam ver os soldados da resistência segurando suas armas e esperando por eles.

Os dois foram tirados do abrigo**,** e agora finalmente em terra e de volta ao exército, Annie teve tempo de pensar no que havia acontecido com ela nas últimas horas. Mas logo seus pensamentos foram cortados. Não muito longe dela, parado ao lado de um furgão estava John Connor. Ali parado, olhando para ela.

Ele não parecia o mesmo John de dois anos atrás. E ela se perguntou como ele a via agora. Como uma criança que cresceu? Ou como um soldado?

Annie ficou observando enquanto Kyle se aproximava de John. Os dois falaram algo, mas ela não podia ouvir. Kyle olhou para ela, a deixando incomodada com isso, e depois olhou novamente para John. E fazendo uma mesura ele se afastou, não antes de olhar para Annie uma ultima vez. E dessa vez isso não a incomodou. Tinha sido como um último obrigado do qual ela respondeu com um sorriso e ele guardou esse sorriso para sempre. Porque era um sorriso triste o bastante, para ser simplesmente esquecido.

"Ele estava te procurando desde o dia em que você foi embora."

Annie se virou para a voz que ela ainda lembrava muito bem. Era Allison, ela a abraçou a beijando no rosto e olhou para ela novamente.

"Sentimos a sua falta, sabia?" Allison continuou.

"É. Eu também senti a falta de vocês."

Allison a puxou pela mão a levando até John e os deixou sozinhos por um momento. John observou enquanto Allison entrava no furgão, ela ligou o carro e esperou por eles.

"Você está ficando velho." Annie disse a John o fazendo rir.

"E você está se tornando uma mulher..."

"É. Eu cresci..."

"E fez mais que isso. Se tornou um Connor. Quer dizer, você sempre foi um Connor... Mas agora você está cada vez mais parecida com a minha mãe. Cada vez mais parecida com uma heroína."

"Eu nem sei o que significa essa palavra..."

"Ser um herói não é dar a vida por alguém. É dar a vida a alguém... Qualquer um pode morrer por alguém que ama... Mas nem todos tem a chance de dar a vida a alguém que ama."

"Não é como se eu tivesse feito isso..."

"Bem, você salvou o Kyle."

"E isso devia fazer algum sentido?" Annie perguntou rindo.

"Talvez. Mas se não fizer sentido hoje, então talvez algum dia faça."

"John... Eu quero te pedir desculpas por todas aquelas coisas que eu te disse." Ela deu um passo à frente, o olhando bem nos olhos. "Você tem razão, eu não faço a menor idéia do que é ser um Connor..."

"Annie-"

"Eu não estou mais brava com você. Eu te entendo**,** agora. Você fez a coisa no final das contas. Heróis às vezes têm que se sacrificar para salvar aqueles que amam. Certo?"

"Eu não sou herói, Annie."

"Você é sim. Você sempre será o meu herói..." Ela respondeu, ignorando as lágrimas que rolavam em sua bochecha. "Mas acima de tudo, você é meu pai. Eu agradeço a Deus por você estar vivo... Porque eu pensei que não teria a chance de dizer que te amo... Eu te amo, pai. Obrigada, por tudo..." Ela terminou e John não pensou duas vezes antes de tomá-la em seus braços e abraçar como nunca abraçou antes.

"Eu também te amo, Annie." Ele respondeu de volta. Ele a pegou pela mão, e foi com ela até o furgão onde Allison os esperava com um sorriso no rosto. Se houve uma noite em que John desejou mais do que tudo que Cameron estivesse ali com ele, foi essa. E o fato de Allison olhar para ele como se não fizesse parte de sua vida, tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Ele se sentou no banco do passageiro, com Annie bem ao seu lado. Allison colocou a mão na marcha , e John imitou seu movimento colocando sua mão sobre a dela. Ela olhou para a mão dela, sentiu quando a mão de John apertou firme a mão dela e levou seu olhar até o dele.

"Você sabe que você faz parte da minha vida, não sabe?" John disse a ela.

"Eu sei, John..."

"E você sabe também que eu te amo... E nós somos uma família. Eu, você e Annie... Não importa quem diga que _**não somos**_. O que importa é a verdade. E a verdade é que eu não sou nada sem vocês." John concluiu, tirando do rosto triste de Allison um sorriso sincero.

"Eu te amo, também." Ela disse de volta, ligando o carro novamente. Os furgões saíram de um em um, em linha reta. Num resgate qualquer**,** todos ficariam atentos a qualquer movimento que surgisse no céu. Mas para John, nesta noite não havia nada no céu além de estrelas. E elas nem precisavam estar visíveis.

A estrada ia ficando cada vez mais difícil à medida que eles iam se aproximando de Crystal Peak. Allison ia dirigindo, sempre olhando ao redor como se a qualquer momento algo pudesse entrar em seu caminho. E Annie, para surpresa de John e Allison, havia se mantido calada a viagem inteira. Não que ela não quisesse falar, pois ela queria. Havia tantas perguntas que ela gostaria de fazer, coisas que ela gostaria de ouvir. Mas agora parecia tarde demais para isso, e quando é que foi cedo? Ela olhou para John a sua esquerda, que olhava fixamente para a estrada a sua frente e depois olhou para Allison que fazia o mesmo. No que será que eles pensavam? Annie se perguntou, mas essa seria uma resposta que ela não teria...

"John?" Ela disse, fazendo John voltar sua atenção para ela. "Eu me pareço com ela?" Ela perguntou, fazendo dessa vez que Allison também olhasse para ela por um segundo. "Com a Cameron." Ela disse quase num sussurro, se perguntando se seria o certo chama-la de _**mãe**_. "Eu me pareço com ela?" Ela perguntou pela segunda vez e esperou a resposta dela. Ele não a respondeu de imediato, olhou para Allison, que retribuiu o olhar. Mas ela parecia estar bem mais distante, e estava.

Apesar de estar focada no que estava fazendo, ela não conseguia parar de pensar na pergunta que Annie havia feito. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como Cameron era. Porque John não falava muito sobre ela. Então ela tentava imaginá-la.

Tentava imaginar como havia sido a garota por quem John uma vez se apaixonou. A garota que uma vez ele amou, e que ainda amava. E no fundo ela sabia que nunca poderia ser igual a Cameron.

"Não." John respondeu. "Você não se parece com ela." Ele completou, vendo a decepção nos olhos de Annie.

"Em nada?"

"Não fisicamente... Mas eu olho pra você agora e é quase impossível não vê-la em você."

"Acha que eu me pareço com você?"

"Eu acho que você se parece com a minha mãe. Seus olhos são os mesmos dos da minha mãe, seu sorriso e a sua força... Mas sua alma é da Cameron. E ela pensou ter te perdido aquele dia... Acho que o destino te trouxe de volta pra mim."

"Não. Não existe destino. Não para mim, então não foi ele que me trouxe até você. Foi Deus que levou sua mãe até aquele lugar, para que ela me encontrasse. E foi Deus que deu força para que ela continuasse viva. O destino tentou nos separar. Se nós somos os heróis dessa historia, então o único vilão é o destino..." Annie disse, fazendo com que John concordasse com ela em silêncio.

Ela poderia até estar certa, mas não havia como parar o destino. John sabia bem disso. Não havia como mudar a historia. Não havia como salvar a todos ou perder a si mesmo. Toda a sua história girava em torno de sacrifícios, mas nunca era ele quem se sacrificava. Ele era apenas aquele, que assim como Annie, chorava a morte dos que teriam que se sacrificar em nome de um novo mundo.

"Eu consigo imaginá-la, sabe?" Annie disse. "Cameron. Sonho com ela algumas vezes."

"É mesmo?" John perguntou.

"É. Mas não é um daqueles sonhos claros o bastante. Mas ainda sim eu posso vê-la."

"E como a vê?" John perguntou enquanto o furgão parava em frente aos portões de Crystal Peak.

"É engraçado." Annie começou a falar novamente. "Todas as vezes que eu a vejo nos meus sonhos..." Ela deu uma pausa. Não olhava para John e sim para Allison, que não tirava os olhos dela desde que o furgão parou. "Todas às vezes ela se parece com você. Até os olhos são os mesmos..." Annie disse olhando agora para John. "Desculpa, John. Mas é assim que eu a vejo. Como Allison." Ela concluiu e saiu do furgão, deixando John a sós com Allison.

"Allison..." John começou a dizer.

"Eu odeio quando o assunto é a Cameron..." Allison disse, sem olhar para ele. "Eu odeio saber que existiu uma mulher na sua vida. E que ela é a dona de todas as suas memórias boas. Que é com ela que você gostaria de estar agora. E não me diga que não, porque eu sei que você estaria mentindo se dissesse isso... É a Cameron a mulher da sua vida, John. É ela a mãe da sua filha. E eu nunca vou conseguir ser o que ela foi pra você. Nós dois não podemos ser um só de corpo e alma, porque sua alma sempre estará com a Cameron. Nós dois não podemos ser uma família, porque eu não posso te dar o que ela te deu... Não posso te dar um filho... Eu vou ser sempre a garota com quem você se diverte. Mas eu nunca vou passar disso..."

Ela terminou de falar e voltou a olhar para John. Ela suspirou e enxugou os seus olhos molhados pelas lágrimas. John não soube o que dizer.

Vai ser difícil, Cameron lhe disse um dia. Seria difícil quando ele a tivesse de volta, pois apenas seria ela em sua essência. Mas em sua mente, só haveria dúvidas e medo. Até que chegasse o dia em que enfim ela se tornasse a _Cameron _que John uma vez conheceu. Enquanto esse dia não chegasse tudo o que John podia fazer por ela, era se certificar que ela fosse e se sentisse amada. E por que parecia que ele não estava fazendo um bom trabalho?

"Quantas vezes será que eu vou precisar dizer... Que eu te amo. Eu realmente te amo." John disse.

"Será? Será que você realmente me ama? Ou assim como Annie, você está apenas me fazendo de substituta da Cameron?" Ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas de raiva, de tristeza e de vários outros sentimentos que ela não podia entender. "Não posso ser ela, John... Ela te tinha por completo, de corpo e alma. Ela tinha um coração de verdade... E-".

"E o que Allison?" John perguntou se aproximando mais dela. Ele podia ver os olhos delas afundados na própria tristeza. Se ao menos ele pudesse contar tudo a ela. Se ao menos ele pudesse fazer com que ela entendesse, que ela era a única mulher de sua vida. E que não havia mais ninguém além dela. E que a historia estava sendo contada de outro ponto de vista.

Mas não importava de qual ângulo a historia fosse vista. Ou de quantas voltas ela desse. A história sempre seria a mesma: Seriam eles dois os personagens principais. Seria ele o mocinho, seria ela quem o salvava. Mas no final, não haveria final feliz. Seria porque eles dois a evitavam? Ou seria porque finais felizes não existem?

"E o que Allison?" John perguntou novamente. "Você tem sim um coração. Talvez ele não bata em sincronia com o meu. Talvez ele não bata em sincronia com o coração de ninguém mais... Porque ele não bate como nenhum outro..." Ele parou de falar e a trouxe para ele a fazendo se sentar em seu colo. Seus corpos ficaram colados um ao outro, e ela parecia tentar respirar ao mesmo tempo em que ele. John buscou pela mão dela, e com a mão livre desabotoou lentamente cada botão de sua jaqueta. Ele desabotoou o ultimo botão, abrindo completamente a jaqueta e revelando a camiseta fina que usava por debaixo da jaqueta pesada.

Allison olhou em seus olhos e depois para a sua mão, que ele segurava firme. John levou a mão dela até o seu peito, por debaixo da camiseta. A fez percorrer toda a extensão de seu abdômen nu, bem lentamente para que ela acompanhasse o movimento quando ele respirava. John registrava cada reação dela. Ele continuou a levar a mão dela até a direção de seu peito, sentiu quando ela o acariciou de leve. E por um minuto ele pôde ver quando ela segurou a respiração por um segundo.

Allison movimentou seu corpo mais para frente, de modo que se encaixasse completamente a John. John sabia o que estava fazendo com ela, sabia como estava fazendo ela se sentir. Mas ele não podia e não queria evitar. Ele ainda segurava a mão dela próxima a seu peito, ele a arrastou mais para esquerda e então parou. Os dois ficaram em silencio. Allison curvou o corpo mais para frente, como se tentasse ficar mais próxima ao coração dele.

"Consegue sentir, não é?" John perguntou num sussurro e ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, tentando não respirar. Foi uma das sensações mais incríveis que ela já sentiu. Era tão diferente e inexplicável. Ela estava sentindo a vida de John em sua mão, e ela não sabia colocar em palavras o quanto isso era incrível.

"John..." Ela começou a dizer, mas John fez com que ela se calasse colocando um dedo entre seus lábios. E em seguida, pegando a outra mão dela ele fez com que ela sentisse o próprio coração.

"Seu coração não bate como nenhum outro." Ele disse a ela. Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, tentando se concentrar ao máximo em como os dois corações batiam juntos. O dela era descompassado, sem ritmo. Bem baixo e parecia muito distante. Era como uma música mal orquestrada, como um instrumento solitário que nunca soube tocar. Já o de John era forte, constante e diferente do de Allison parecia estar bem próximo. Eles eram completamente diferente um do outro...

"O que você acha que aconteceria se juntássemos os dois?" Allison perguntou, permitindo respirar novamente. Ela trouxe as duas mãos de volta, as deixando bem próxima ao corpo. Como se não devesse tocar em John novamente. John sorriu com a pergunta e se inclinou totalmente na direção dela, permitindo assim que houvesse espaço suficiente para que ele tirasse a jaqueta e a jogasse no banco vazio do motorista. Ele colocou as duas mãos por debaixo da roupa dela, tocando em sua cintura e a encorajando a tocá-lo também. E como se ela lesse os pensamentos dele, ela levou suas mãos até sua nuca a acariciando lentamente com as pontas dos dedos.

John inclinou seu rosto para mais perto do dela, retribuiu o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto e a beijou com tanta vontade e desejo que naquele instante ele pôde ouvir o próprio coração. E ele não conseguia explicar como é que ela ainda conseguia, mesmo depois de tantos anos, fazer isso com ele... E ele obteve sua resposta naquele beijo. A resposta era: porque ele a amava. E essa era a forma que seu coração tinha de demonstrar isso.

"Eu acho..." Ele disse quebrando o beijo. "Eu acho que se nós juntássemos nossos corações... Eu acho que daria uma ótima musica." Ele respondeu a fazendo sorrir. E a essa altura eles dois já não ouviam mais nada lá fora. Na verdade eles dois nem ligavam, a escuridão da noite do lado de fora do furgão se extinguiria em breve. E talvez os dois não estivessem mais juntos amanhã. Então porque não prolongar mais o momento? Porque não esquecer o mundo lá fora, só por essa noite? Porque não parar de negar o desejo e o fogo que os dois estavam sentindo um pelo outro, e simplesmente se entregarem sem se preocupar com o que viria em seguida?

"Como é essa música, John?" Allison perguntou.

"Ela tem o seu nome... É toda instrumental, aposto que você nunca escutou antes... Não há ritmo, não há um maestro... Há apenas dois instrumentos, dois sons. Tocando em um mesmo tempo... Em um mesmo tom..."

"Vai cantá-la para mim?"

"Não há letra... Mas ela começa assim." Ele se aproximou novamente, tomando completamente sua boca. Dessa vez ele fez com que ela se sentisse como da primeira vez que eles se beijaram. Ele sempre conseguia fazê-la se sentir assim. E ela esperava que sempre fosse assim, que sempre houvesse esse calor que os envolvia. Que sempre houvesse esse desejo que os consumia e que nunca houvesse nada que os separassem.

Com uma das mãos ele percorreu toda a extensão das costas dela, a fazendo se arrepiar por completo. Suas bocas estavam coladas de tal forma, que ele sabia que não a largaria tão cedo, mesmo se acabasse o ar. Mas ele então quebrou o beijo e a olhou bem nos olhos. E ela era só uma garota, ele pensou. E sabia que o que eles fariam em seguida, faria com que ela deixasse de ser uma garota, e então ela seria sua mulher...

"Eu já lhe dei a minha alma." Ele disse, beijando seu pescoço e arrancando aos poucos cada peça de roupa que ela usava. "Me aceita por completo, agora?"

"Eu aceito... Eu já te aceitei há muito tempo..." Ela respondeu num sorriso. Ele foi tocando de leve em seu rosto, o acariciando e levando em seguida suas mãos até seu cabelo. Se permitindo sentir a maciez e o perfume que seus fios exalavam. Possuíam o mesmo perfume, a mesma maciez. Para ela cada toque era único, era novo. Nunca ninguém a tocaria da mesma forma, ela pensou enquanto John a deitava nos bancos. Nunca ninguém, além de John, iria fazê-la estremecer como ele fazia agora deitado sobre ela como se seus corpos fossem um só...

E naquela noite eles se tornaram um só, de corpo, de alma e de coração... Mesmo que um deles batesse em uma outra sintonia.

Lá fora o som das bombas e o barulho das armas eram os únicos sons que os soldados ouviam. Mas naquele furgão não existiam soldados, existiam apenas um homem e uma mulher...

Dois instrumentos, dois sons. Tocando ao mesmo tempo, uma mesma canção.

* * *

Em um bloqueio monstruoso e com uma preguiça mor de continuar, mas estou escrevendo...

Reviews são muito bem vindas.

Obrigada.


End file.
